Remus
by poseer
Summary: curry
1. 68

REMUS

Los exámenes tardaron mucho en llegar, pero terminaron tan rápido que Remus sintió que apenas había tenido tiempo de respirar.Las vacaciones de verano se acercaban con la inevitabilidad acelerada de un tren que se aproxima sin interrupciones.

Remus deseaba ser uno de los muchos estudiantes que esperaban con ansias el descanso de la escuela.En cambio, enfrentaba semanas de tiempo en casa donde tendría que sonreír y seguir jugando, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, incluso mientras buscaba signos de la alianza de los Anders con Voldemort.

Solo pensarlo lo mareaba y enfermaba, y no podía dormir mientras su mente lanzaba imágenes de lo que podría ocurrir en el próximo verano.

Era tarde en la noche, una semana antes del final del período.Remus una vez más permaneció completamente despierto, con la mente girando mientras la noche avanzaba a paso de tortuga.Casi saltó cuando escuchó el fuerte crujido de las camas de Sirius cuando el otro chico salió.Remus había estado tan involucrado en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sirius estaba despierto.

Después de unos momentos, la pálida figura vestida de pijama de Sirius se deslizó a través de las cortinas de la cama de Remus, murmurando un hechizo silenciador, y Remus levantó el borde de su manta para poder deslizarse a su lado.Sirius se acurrucó contra él, presionando besos calientes y con la boca abierta en la cara y el cuello de Remus.

"Canuto".Remus lo presionó un poco."Realmente no estoy de humor esta noche".

Sirius metió la frente en el hueco del cuello de Remus, su aliento temblaba en su boca."¿Por favor, Moony? No todo, si no quieres. ¿Solo besándote?"

"Te lo dije, no estoy de humor".

"Necesito no pensar. ¿Por favor?"

"¡Sirius, por el amor de Merlín!"Remus se retiró del abrazo de Sirius y se sentó."¡No puedes obligarme!"

Sirius se puso rígido y se sentó, con la cara tensa a la tenue luz de la vela casi apagada de Remus."Me gustaríaque nunca. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

Parecía tan dolido que Remus sintió que se le encogía el estómago.Presionó su rostro en sus manos para evitar esos ojos grises de reproche."Oh, Dios, lo siento, Pads. Sé que nunca lo harías. Estoy estresado por los Anders y esas cosas".

Miró a través de sus dedos, pero la expresión de Sirius no había cambiado.

"No eres el único con problemas", espetó Sirius."Solo porque lo hayas tenido mal, no significa que todos los demás lo hayan tenido fácil".

"Lo sé -" comenzó Remus, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

"No te haría daño echar un vistazo alrededor de vez en cuando. Sabes, ¡tampoco me estoy sintiendo malhumorado en este momento!"

"No dije que eras -"

"¿Crees que lo tienes mal con los Anders? ¡Teaman! ¿Eso no es suficiente? Es más que mucha gente tiene. ¿A quién le importa si están repartiendo un poco de dinero en efectivo por una estúpida causa. Teaman!" "

"Sirius, por favor -"

"Sabes, tampoco quiero irme a casa".Hubo una vacilación definitiva en la voz de Sirius, y Remus sintió que su corazón vibraba en estado de shock.

"¿Casa?"Tenía los labios entumecidos."No puedes irte a casa. ¿No vas a ir a los Potter para el verano?"

Sirius se rio con dureza."Si hubiera pasado algún tiempo pensando en otra persona en las últimas semanas, ¡sabría la respuesta a eso!"

"Pero ... simplemente asumí ... ¿P-por qué? Nopuedesvolver allí, Sirius. ¡Tematarían!"

"No, Remus. Sinoregreso, me muero".

"¿Por qué? D-no entiendo ..." Remus sintió que su voz se desvanecía mientras su mente luchaba por mantenerse al día con la conversación.

Sirius inclinó la cabeza, su expresión se suavizó por primera vez."No, no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Olvidé que no todos conocen los detalles más finos de la cultura de sangre pura".Su voz era burlona mientras decía las últimas palabras."Como si incluso la mitad de lo que hacen pudiera considerarse culto".

Remus abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo cuando Sirius extendió la mano para pasar el dorso de sus dedos por su mejilla.

"No estaba bromeando cuando dije que tenía problemas, Moony. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del hechizo delheredero?"

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

"No me sorprende. Ya no se usa tanto, solo por las familias de sangre pura más tradicionales. Fue inventado hace siglos para evitar que los hijos mayores huyeran y abandonaran a sus familias, solo para regresar una vez que el jefe de la familia muriera. podrían heredar ".La expresión de Sirius fue amargamente divertida."Fui un heredero un tanto descarriado desde el principio, así que mi padre lo eligió para que tuviera algo de control sobre mí a medida que creciera".

Sintiéndose bastante conmocionado, Remus extendió la mano para agarrar la rodilla de Sirius."¿Qué hace? ¿El hechizo s, quiero decir?"Quería sonar tranquilo y reconfortante, pero el maldito tartamudeo siempre reaparecía en los peores momentos.

"Si no paso al menos un mes completo de cada año en la casa de la familia, mi padre tiene el poder de castigarme como le parezca, sin importar dónde esté, y no tengo poder para tomar represalias".

"¿P-castigarte?"

"Cualquier cosa que le guste: crucio, cortar maldiciones, romper huesos ... todo. Solo tiene que evitar matarme".Sirius dio una sonrisa acuosa."Un heredero muerto no es de mucha utilidad para nadie. Mucho mejor tener un títere vivo".

La mente de Remus estaba completamente en blanco de horror.Su mano agarrando la rodilla de Sirius se apretó hasta un punto que debió haber sido doloroso para el otro chico."¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Sirius separó suavemente los dedos de Remus de su rodilla, luego extendió la mano y lo tomó en sus brazos.Remus presionó su rostro contra el pecho de Sirius, respirando su familiar aroma gris azulado mezclado con ropa limpia y sueño inquieto.

"No podemos hacer nada, Moony. James y yo fuimos a ver a Dumbledore hace un par de semanas mientras te estabas recuperando de la luna. No queríamos preocuparte por eso. Ya te estabas preocupando".Bajó la cabeza y acarició el cabello de Remus en un gesto muy canino."Pero tenías que saberlo alguna vez, y esta noche no pude ..."

Retorciéndose un poco, Remus rodeó con fuerza sus propios brazos alrededor del torso de Sirius."¡Estúpido imbécil! Estaba siendo malhumorado y egoísta. Necesitas sacarme de esos estados de ánimo cuando me pongo así. En serio, Canuto. Lo siento mucho. Y voy a encontrar una manera de liberarte de nuevo si me mata ".

"¡No, no lo hagas!"Sirius agarró los hombros de Remus y lo sacudió para expresar su punto de vista."Te lo dije, hemos ido a ver a Dumbledore y McGonagall. Ambos dijeron lo mismo. La única forma de romper el hechizo es si mi padre me rechaza. Y si aún no lo ha hecho, no tengo idea qué lo induciría a hacerlo este verano ".

"¿Entonces te dejarán ir a casa para el verano sin hacer nada?"Remus se alegró de que Sirius hubiera lanzado un hechizo silenciador porque era consciente de que su voz aumentaba rápidamente de volumen.

"No, por supuesto que no. Están tratando de pensar en algo. Y si se demora más de un mes y no he logrado escapar a los Potter, vendrán con todas las varitas ardiendo y esas cosas ".

"¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes?"Preguntó Remus."Si hubieras dicho algo antes, habríamos tenido más tiempo para encontrar algo que te ayude".

"Honestamente lo había olvidado", dijo Sirius, con el rostro arrugado por el asco."Ni siquiera recuerdo que lo hayan lanzado, de verdad. Solo recuerdo que mi padre lo mencionó una vez".

"Sin embargo, un mes".Remus se acurrucó más fuertemente contra Sirius."¿Sabeslo que podría pasar en ese momento?"

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Sirius, su voz tensa."¿Qué? ¿Crees que dormí todo el verano pasado?"

"No quiero que regreses".

"Estaré bien, Moony. Soy un Merodeador. Superamos estas cosas, ¿no?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Al día siguiente era sábado, y cuando Remus despertó, Sirius se había ido.

"¿Has visto Canuto?"le preguntó a James quién se estaba revolviendo el cabello húmedo frente al espejo del baño.

"Lo primero que hicimos fue practicar quidditch, ¿recuerdas? Regresé aquí para ducharme porque los otros muchachos se demoraban mucho en los vestuarios. Padfoot dijo que iba a caminar".Miró el reflejo de Remus sobre su hombro."¿Hablaron ustedes anoche?"

"¿Por qué?"Remus sintió una oleada de preocupación."¿Se veía molesto?"

"No, amigo. Parecía un poco mejor que antes, en realidad. Ha estado estresado por las vacaciones durante semanas. De eso estaban hablando, ¿verdad?"

Remus asintió con la cabeza."Me siento mal, no me di cuenta".

James se encogió de hombros y pasó los dedos por su flequillo."Tenías mucho en mente".

"Es mi novio. Debería haberlo notado".

"Tal vez."James dejó de meterse con su cabello y se giró para mirar a Remus."Él no te culpa".

La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Remus se detuviera, estudiando la expresión de su amigo."Sin embargo, lo haces".

"Yo no."

Estudiando el piso a sus pies, Remus evitó los ojos de James.

"Realmente no, Moony".Una mano fuerte golpeó el hombro de Remus."Al principio lo hice, pero luego Colagusano cambió de opinión".

"¿Colagusano?"

"Lo sé. A veces no creo que le demos suficiente crédito. Señaló que Padfoot y yo hemos sido los gemelos imbéciles durante el último rato, y que solo nos estabas ignorando para evitar estrangularnos".

"Peter ve mucho. A veces lo olvido".

"Todos lo hacemos. Y no hemos sido justos con usted, amigo. Sé que debe haber sido difícil ser un prefecto y aún ser amigos de nosotros. Le pedimos que doble las reglas mucho".

"Nunca preguntaste algo así".

"No necesitábamos hacerlo. Sabíamos que lo harías".

Remus suspiró y se volvió hacia el dormitorio."Me voy a buscar Canuto. ¿DóndeestáColagusano, de todos modos?"

"Ah, sí. Probablemente debería desatarlo y disculparme".

"¿Pegarlo?"

"Bueno, para empezar no éramos exactamente receptivos a sus ideas. Necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo".

"¿Desengancharlo de dónde?"Preguntó Remus, su voz peligrosa.

"El arco sobre las puertas del Gran Comedor. Hay un plato de comida flotando a unos centímetros de su cara y no puede mover un músculo".

"¡Prongs, eso es horrible! ¡Ve y desátalo ahora mismo! Y haz algo realmente bueno para compensarlo, gran idiota".

"Sí, estoy en eso. Buena suerte con el perro callejero".

"Colagusano. Ahora".

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sirius estaba debajo del haya del merodeador junto al lago.Estaba chupando un pop de sangre y mirando al otro lado del agua.Remus, moviéndose detrás de él, siguió su línea de visión hasta la orilla opuesta del lago donde un grupo de Slytherins de tercer año jugaban piedras preciosas en las rocas.Uno delgado de cabello oscuro fue instantáneamente reconocible, incluso a esta distancia.

"¿De acuerdo, almohadillas?"

Sirius saltó y miró a su alrededor, su rostro rompiendo en sonrisa cuando vio a Remus.Sus labios, dientes y lengua estaban manchados de escarlata brillante.

"Te ves positivamente macabro", comentó Remus, mientras se sentaba junto al animago.

Sirius se burló."¿Te prende?"

"Sí. Como hombre lobo, mi compañero natural es un ghoul chupa sangre".

"¿Quieres besarte?"

"Curiosamente, no ahora. Esas cosas son asquerosas".

"Realmente no tienen sabor a sangre, ya sabes. Simplemente te hacen ver como si lo hubieras estado bebiendo".

"Descanso mi caso. Asqueroso".

Sirius se encogió de hombros y reemplazó el dulce en su boca con un pop, volviéndose hacia el lago nuevamente.Los Slytherin parecían haber terminado su juego y estaban regresando alrededor del lago en un grupo desordenado.

"Te escuché a ti y a Prongs pegar al pobre Peter en el arco del Gran Comedor esta mañana".

"Estaba dando conferencias. Su voz me molesta cuando da conferencias".

"Él es tu amigo, Canuto. Nunca pegarías a Prongs ni a mí a nada".

"Podría pegarte a una cama".La mirada escarlata regresó y Remus trató de decirse a sí mismo que no lo encontraba caliente.

"Sirio."

"Lo sé, lo sé. No deberíamos haberlo hecho".Sirius se miró las manos mientras tiraban de la hierba por las rodillas."¿Crees que soy un mal hermano?"soltó, sin levantar la vista.

Remus se tambaleó por un par de segundos, tomado por sorpresa por el brusco cambio de tema."¿Tu que?"

"Para Regulus. No era malo cuando éramos más jóvenes. Creo que si no hubiera sido tan malo ... ya sabes ... modelo a seguir, podría haber salido mejor".

"Eras un buen modelo a seguir, Sirius. No fue tu culpa".

"¿Estás diciendo que era de él?"Sirius preguntó bruscamente.

"No, no, claro que no."Remus se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto frustrado."No fue ninguno de tus defectos. Eran niños que crecían en un ambiente muy hostil y hacían todo lo posible para lidiar con eso a su manera. Se rebelaron, Regulus se conformó. No es culpa de nadie más que de sus padres".

"Pero tal vez si yo -"

"Lo dijiste tú mismo, amor. Regulus es un seguidor, como Pete. No es su culpa, es solo una parte de quienes son. No los hace malas personas".

Sirius lo miró, sus ojos se suavizaron como siempre lo hacían en esas raras ocasiones en que Remus usaba cariño."Tal vez este verano pueda lograr que vea sentido".

"Tal vez podrías."Remus mantuvo la aprensión que sentía por su voz.Sirius lo escuchó de todos modos.

"Estaré bien, Moony".

Incapaz de contenerse, Remus se inclinó hacia delante y besó la boca manchada de rojo de Sirius, saboreando el fuerte sabor de la sangre en sus labios.Sirius tarareó y lo atrajo más cerca.

Un susurro de tela a su derecha alertó a las sensibles orejas de Remus y él retrocedió, su mano se movió hacia arriba para agarrar la varita que había guardado detrás de su oreja.Lo hizo apuntar al grupo de Slytherins de tercer año antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

No es que pudieran haber reaccionado.Parecían congelados en el lugar en estado de shock mientras miraban a Remus y Sirius, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por esconderse.

Remus reaccionó antes de pensar, apuntando con su varita primero a un chico, luego a otro."¡Obliviate! Obliviate! Obliviate!"

"¡Remus,PARE!"

Remus se congeló, su varita revoloteando frente a la última cara, familiar, aristocrática y aterrorizada.La mano de Sirius estaba en su muñeca.

"¿Quédemonioscrees que estáshaciendo?"Sirius escupió, sus ojos en la expresión sorprendida y asustada de Regulus."¿Sabeslo peligroso que es ese hechizo? ¡Podrías haberlos dañado permanentemente!"

"Ellos ... ellos-ellos ..." Remus se sintió tembloroso cuando la adrenalina volvió a salir de sus extremidades.Observó a los Slytherins, bar Regulus, parpadearon con desconcierto, luego se volvieron y se tambalearon hacia el castillo, sin aparentar ver a los dos Gryffindor.

"¿Regulus?"Sirius presionó la varita de Remus hacia su costado."¿Estás bien?"Dio un paso adelante y Regulus dio un paso atrás.

"¡Nometoques, pervertido!"

"Reg, por favor".

"Eres aún más asqueroso de lo que pensaba. Pensar que yo ..." La cara de Regulus se retorció y dio otro paso atrás.

"Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie", suplicó Sirius.

"¿Crees quequiero que lagente sepa lo enfermo que es mi propio hermano? ¡Quédate lejos de mí, Sirius!"Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

Remus y Sirius se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato.Finalmente, Remus respiró tembloroso y dijo: "Lo siento mucho, Canuto".

Sirius se volvió hacia él, sus ojos brillantes con las lágrimas que estaba luchando."¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín y Mordred, tepasa, Remus? ¡No puedesolvidar a laspersonas así!"

"E-habrían dicho ..."

"¿Peroolvidaste, Moony?"Sirius agarró los hombros de Remus."Y no fue solo el hechizo. Fue tu cara. Por un minuto allí realmente pensé que podrías hacer algo más queolvidarlos".

Remus sintió como si algo se estuviera marchitando dentro de él.El lobo gimió lastimosamente en su mente.Moony mal.Lunático lo siento.Moony enviar.Sintió que su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás sumisamente cuando sus instintos se activaron. Padfoot era alfa de su pequeña manada.

"Oh, no, Moony. No hagas eso. Dios ..." Sirius extendió la mano y tomó a Remus en sus brazos, inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar su rostro contra su cuello desnudo.Con un pequeño estremecimiento, la tensión abandonó las extremidades de Remus y se relajó en el agarre de Sirius.

"Lo siento", murmuró."Acabo de reaccionar".

"Y nopuedes, Moony. De todas las personas no puedes permitirte el lujo dereaccionar. Si no supiera que has sido capaz de lanzar ese hechizo de manera efectiva desde que tenías once años, me habría aterrorizado. mente."

Remus se sacudió en estado de shock."¿Sabes sobre esa época en el primer año?"

"James y yo te vimos. Casi también nos mojamos".

"Por eso no querías ser mi amigo".No fue una pregunta.

Sirius descansa su barbilla sobre el hombro de Remus."Me asustaste muchísimo a mí y a Reg, pero tengo que admitir que no tengo idea de lo que habríamos hecho si no hubieras hecho eso. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se trata a las personas homosexuales en el Mundo Mágico?"

"Si se trata de cómo tratan a los hombres lobo, no quiero saber".

Sirius suspiro."Desearía poder congelar el tiempo en este momento. Desearía poder quedarnos aquí juntos y no tener que pensar en nada de esto".

Remus no respondió.No había nada que él pudiera decir


	2. 69

SIRIUS:

El viaje en tren de regreso a Kings Cross al final del trimestre nunca había sido un momento feliz para los Merodeadores.Esta vez fue aún peor.Los cuatro se sentaron en silencio en el compartimiento, con los rostros estirados y los músculos tensos por la aprensión.

Nadie habló

Sirius sabía que esto se debía a que los demás pensaban que cualquier cosa que dijeran solo empeoraría las cosas para él, y no podía pensar en una manera de decirles que este silencio de succión del alma era mil veces peor que sus falsas garantías.James se sentó directamente frente a él, sus ojos se movían inquietos entre el paisaje que pasaba y la cara de Sirius.Peter se sentó junto a James, todo su cuerpo inquieto.Su forma regordeta se movió y se retorció en el asiento.Siguió abriendo la boca como para hablar, pero cuando Sirius lo miró con esperanza, la cerró de nuevo.

Remus se aferró.Los dos sabían que el aspecto físico de su relación hacía que James y Peter se sintieran bastante incómodos, por lo que generalmente mantenían al mínimo las manifestaciones públicas de afecto.Hoy, sin embargo, Remus parecía estar pegado al lado de Sirius como una lapa, con ambas manos agarrando una de las de Sirius en un agarre mortal.Sirius no tenía idea de cómo explicarían su posición si alguien entraba, pero no tenía el corazón para protestar.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y, sin embargo, demasiado rápido al mismo tiempo.Cuando el expreso de Hogwarts finalmente entró en las afueras de Londres, Sirius sintió que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba tanto que pensó que podría desmayarse.El agarre de Remus se apretó hasta un punto doloroso, su inmensa fuerza solo se mantuvo bajo control.Sirius miró por la ventana mientras los feos edificios de oficinas y edificios de oficinas de las afueras, cubiertos de graffiti, se abrían paso gradualmente hacia el centro de Londres.

Debido a que este era un tren mágico, las escenas fuera de la ventana parpadeaban entre Londres muggle iluminado con concreto y electricidad, donde los autos obstruían las calles y las tiendas vendían jeans acampanados, minifaldas y máquinas eléctricas, a los pedazos de Wizarding London que eran ranurado en el medio.Estas escenas deslumbrantes tendían a construirse a partir de piedra o barbas;iluminada por lámparas, habitada por figuras con túnicas, y con tiendas que venden búhos, ingredientes de pociones o suministros de Quidditch.A Sirius siempre le divertía un poco que el mundo mágico, que se consideraba tan superior al muggle, siempre parecía ser tan arcaico en comparación.

Finalmente, el paisaje intermitente comenzó a disminuir, y el viaje llegó a su fin.

"Distraído."La voz de Sirius se quebró."La gente comenzará a moverse ahora. Quizás deberíamos ... ya sabes ..."

Hubo una larga pausa, luego Remus lo soltó lentamente.Sirius sintió que la sangre volvía a su mano y costado en mil pequeños pinchazos.

"Lo siento."La mirada de Remus se dirigió a James y Peter disculpándose.

"Olvídalo, amigo", dijo James.

El tren disminuyó la velocidad al acercarse a la estación y Sirius se mordió el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que su boca se llenó con el sabor a hierro oxidado de la sangre.

"Escucha, Canuto", comenzó James torpemente."Sabes que ... Y si lo necesitas ... siempre ... ya sabes, nunca pensarás lo peor ... o ..." Se aclaró la garganta."Entonces ... sí. Para que lo sepas".

"Yo también", agregó Peter.

Sirius los miró, sintiendo cariño en su pecho."Sí. Gracias, compañeros".

El tren se detuvo y Sirius miró por la ventana para ver a Kreacher colgando insolentemente alrededor del área que contenía las chimeneas conectadas a la red flu, con los labios moviéndose mientras murmuraba por lo bajo.Sirius no tuvo que escucharlo para adivinar las cosas que estaba diciendo.

James miró a Sirius y Remus, les dio una palmada en los hombros y salió del compartimiento, seguido por Peter, que agitó los dedos en una pequeña ola indefensa.Sirius se movió para seguirlos, pero una mano gentil en su brazo lo detuvo.Miró a Remus que tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo.

"Sirius ..." Levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Sirius.

"Lo sé, Rem. Yo también. Pero superamos estas cosas, ¿no?"

"Sí."Remus le dio una sonrisa irónica."Lo hacemos. Hacia adelante y hacia arriba, ¿eh?"

"Todo el camino hasta la parte superior."

"Travesura lograda".

Una bofetada mágica aguda y ardiente repentinamente picó la mejilla de Sirius y él saltó y miró por la ventana.Kreacher y Regulus lo miraban desde la plataforma.

Sirius suspiró y sacó a Remus al corredor ahora vacío fuera del compartimiento, sin ser visto desde la plataforma.Tiró del hombre lobo hacia él y depositó un beso rápido en su boca.

"Tengo que correr. Llamadas familiares".Hizo un gesto hacia su mejilla enrojecida."Más tarde, Moony".Deseó ser mejor en las despedidas.

"Adiós, Canuto".

Solo miró hacia atrás una vez, justo cuando estaba entrando en la red flu.Remus lo miró miserablemente desde cerca de la barrera de la estación.Neil Anders estaba a su lado.Sirius levantó una mano en un gesto y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Volver no fue una experiencia agradable.Sirius se arrojó sobre su cama, sus oídos todavía resonaban por la estridente conferencia de una hora que su madre le había dado en el momento en que tropezó con la chimenea del salón.El temor de estar de vuelta lo había dejado borroso, pero había captado la esencia de lo que ella había estado gritando.Todo podría resumirse en su línea de despedida mientras él subía las escaleras.

"¡Solo ESPERA hasta que tu padre llegue a casa SIRIUS BLACK!"

Se preguntó si esa reunión realmente podría ser tan mala como temía.Fue muy posibleSu padre era un hombre impredecible.Su madre le tenía aún más miedo que Sirius.

Suspirando, rodó sobre su costado y miró por la ventana el cielo del atardecer.Estaba triste en su habitación.Ninguno de los elfos domésticos se había molestado en encender sus lámparas, y todos los muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo.Las sábanas olían a humedad y supuso que no habían cambiado desde los acontecimientos del verano pasado.

El cielo era azul índigo, desvaneciéndose a negro.Las estrellas apenas comenzaban a salir y la luna estaba a una semana de estar llena.Moony estaría solo y preocupado por la transformación.Sirius se sintió enfermo al pensar en eso: la sangre, los huesos rotos, la voz lastimera de Remus después de la luna suplicando por él y Sirius atrapado aquí, incapaz de ayudar.

Tap-tap-tap.

El golpe en la puerta fue tan suave que pensó por un momento que lo había imaginado.Luego vino de nuevo.Solo había una persona en esta casa abandonada de Mordred que se molestaría en llamarlo.

"¿Regulus?"Su voz sonaba crujiente, obstruida por el polvo y el miedo.

La puerta se abrió y Regulus entró, sosteniendo una vela parpadeante.Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se detuvo al final de la cama de Sirius, mirándolo con esa perfecta máscara de sangre pura que no había podido manejar cuando era más joven.Lo tenía que acariciar ahora.

"¿Por qué volviste?"preguntó, después de un largo silencio se extendió entre ellos y Sirius no mostró signos de romperlo."No perteneces aquí".

Sirius sintió que la rabia impotente que yacía enrollada en su estómago comenzó a agitarse."¿Crees quequería?"

Regulus se encogió de hombros, su expresión no cambió."Podrías haberte quedado en la casa de ese traidor de sangre Potter. Escuché que fue su padre quien te sacó el verano pasado. Papá se volvió loco cuando se dio cuenta de que te habías ido".La llanura de la voz no indicaba la horrible experiencia que debió haber sido.

"¡Me traicionaste!"Espetó Sirius."Me dejó en la oscuridad sin velas".

La máscara mostraba una grieta capilar y Sirius se regocijó interiormente.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo".

"Casi me vuelvo loco".

"¡Perdiste la cabeza!"El fuego que ardió en los ojos de Regulus fue algo que Sirius pensó que nunca volvería a ver.Había pensado que el limo húmedo de la casa de Slytherin lo había apagado.Estaba contento de verlo, incluso si estaba dirigido a él."¿En qué estás pensando? Continuar con esa mestiza, Lupin. ¡Unchicopor el bien de Salazar! Estás enfermo, pervertido ... ¿estásloco?"

Sirius volvió la cabeza, repentinamente demasiado cansado para esta discusión."Mierda, Reg. Hay un buen muchacho".

El golpe fue completamente inesperado.Era bastante torpe y descoordinado, y la forma en que Regulus sacudió su muñeca después hizo que Sirius creyera que había sido más doloroso para él que para Sirius.Aún así, lo hizo saltar y giró la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Regulus.

"¿Por quéregresaste, estúpido tonto?"La máscara estaba completamente rota ahora y Regulus solo parecía asustado y enojado."¡No sabes lo que tehará!"

"Heredero, Reg."

Regulus se congeló."¿Qué?"

"¿Sabes lo que es?"

"¡Por supuesto que sé lo que es!"

"Me lo lanzó cuando era más joven. Sabes que la única forma de romperlo es ser rechazado. Hasta entonces, tengo que seguir regresando aquí. Y si todavía no me ha repudiado, no tengo idea de qué haz que lo haga ahora ".

"Pero ..." La cara de Regulus se veía demacrada y encerada a la luz de su vela."Ya nadie usa ese hechizo. Es ilegal".

"¡Oh vamos!"Sirius se rio con dureza."Somos la noble y antigua casa de Moste Black. Las reglas están por encima de nosotros".

Regulus maldijo suavemente.La llama de su vela parpadeó cuando su mano tembló.

"¿Ahorame dejarás en paz?"Preguntó Sirius, recostándose y volviéndose hacia la ventana nuevamente.

"Él te va amatar, Sirius. Esta vez lo has llevado demasiado lejos".

La sonrisa de Sirius era sombría."Travesura logró entonces, hermanito".

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

Sirius pasó los siguientes dos días en su habitación.Había pasado inquieto, estaba muy preocupado y aceleró rápidamente hacia ese extraño oasis de calma que viene con el terror prolongado.No había vuelto a saber de Regulus, pero sospechaba que la única razón por la que los elfos domésticos le traían comida era por instigación de su hermano.

Cuando su padre finalmente llegó, fue casi un alivio, de una manera terriblemente horrible.Escuchó el murmullo de voces abajo, antes de que el volumen comenzara a subir y pudiera distinguir las palabras.

"...¿Qué estáhaciendoallí?"bramó su padre, y Sirius pudo imaginarse a su madre encogida en respuesta."¡Deberías haber mantenido al mocoso en el sótano hasta que llegué a casa!"

Habían pasado años desde que Sirius había sentido algo parecido a la afición por su madre, pero el hecho de que ella le hubiera permitido permanecer encerrado en su habitación en lugar del sótano provocó un aumento inesperado en su estómago.No podía escuchar las palabras de su respuesta.Era más tranquilo, suplicante y un poco desesperado.

"Soy la única persona en esta casa que tieneningúndeseo de ver apropiadadisciplinapara nuestros hijos?"Orión continuó, y su voz se hizo más fuerte mientras se movía hacia las escaleras."¡Fuera delcamino, muchacho!"

Ese tenía que ser Regulus, que se especializó en pasar el rato en eventos importantes para observar el resultado.Slytherin de principio a fin.

"¡Si no disciplinas al mocoso adecuadamente, Walburga, lo haré yo mismo! Te juro que tu rama de la familia salió mal hace años. ¡Nuncadebíhaberme casado contigo! Mira lo que han producido tus genes sucios".

"Por favor, Orión ..." Sirius escuchó a su madre decir.Sintió una ola de disgusto por la forma en que su voz estaba llena de lágrimas, mocos e inferioridad.Quizás si hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarse a su esposo, las cosas no habrían sido tan malas.Oh, él sabía que ella lo habría odiado sin importar qué, pero tal vez ...

Saltó violentamente cuando los pasos subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron frente a su puerta.Se abrió de golpe, golpeándose contra la pared.Sirius se agachó más detrás de la dudosa protección de su cama.

\- Quizás también hubiera tenido el coraje de enfrentarse a él.

"¡CÓMOTEATREVES!"Las botas negras de piel de dragón caminaron a su lado de la cama, y Sirius sintió que el cuello lo levantaba físicamente.Lo irónico era que estaba seguro de que ahora era más alto que su padre.Sin embargo, Orión tenía una fuerza nacida de la magia y el miedo inherente a su familia, y las pocas luchas que el aterrorizado cuerpo de Sirius logró hacer fueron fácilmente controladas por el hombre.

"Traersangre suciaYTRAIDORES DE SANGREENMICASA Y SALIR SINMIPERMISO? Tienes suerte NOMATOustedes ahora y acabar de una vez!"Sirius rara vez había escuchado a su padre gritar.Usualmente se enfría y se calla cuando está enojado.Regulus tenía razón: lo había empujado un poco demasiado lejos.Orión se había quebrado y Sirius iba a morir.

Lo arrastraron fuera de su habitación, pasó a su hermano que se encogió al lado del escritorio en el pasillo y bajó las escaleras hacia el sótano.Cuando se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían, sus luchas se duplicaron y renunció a todos los restos de valentía de Gryffindor cuando comenzó a gritar y suplicar piedad.

"¿Misericordia?", Se rió Orión."Estoesmisericordia, vil pequeño traidor de sangre".

Sirius gritó y se retorció todo el camino por las escaleras de la bodega y todo el camino a lo largo del oscuro y húmedo corredor hasta que llegaron a la bodega donde, con un estallido de magia, Orión lo arrojó al fondo de la oscura habitación de piedra.Sirius voló por el aire y aterrizó con un golpe contra la carretilla de madera y los barriles de vino.La carretilla se rompió con un crujido estremecedor bajo la presión, y cuando los barriles más pequeños que habían estado descansando sobre ella golpearon y golpearon el suelo a su alrededor, Sirius sintió su mano agitarse sobre una bolsa de tela familiar que se desprendió de los restos astillados. .

Conocía esta bolsa, incluso por tacto.Estaba hecho de terciopelo verde bordado y Regulus lo había usado durante años para esconder velas, fósforos, plumas y pergaminos para él aquí abajo.Había un trozo de pergamino clavado en el frente.A Regulusleimportaba.Oh, Merlín, lohizo.Y si su padre veía esta bolsa ahora, su hermano recibiría un castigo infernal.

Al amparo de sus retorcimientos y revueltas, Sirius se metió la bolsita en los pantalones.

"Quédate allí y piensa en tus transgresiones, criatura vil", dijo Orión con frialdad, mirando a Sirius con ojos llenos de odio."Dos meses de verano deberían hacerlo".

Se giró para irse y Sirius trató desesperadamente de seguirlo hacia la tenue luz de la puerta.

"¡ESPERE!"

Tanto Sirius como Orión se congelaron, las cabezas se volvieron hacia las dos formas encogidas de Walburga y Regulus recortadas en la puerta.Sirius pensó que su corazón podría explotar de horror cuando se dio cuenta de que era Regulus quien había gritado.

"¿Quédijiste?"Preguntó Orión, volteándose lentamente hacia Regulus.El chico se encogió contra el marco de la puerta.

"E-hay-algo que deberías saber. Acerca de Sirius".

El aliento de Sirius quedó atrapado en su garganta.Él no ...

"¿Bien?"Orión se inclinó más cerca de su hijo menor."¡Fuera, muchacho!"

"Hh-él es g-gay".

Hubo un largo silencio en el sótano y Sirius sintió que se balanceaba, su visión se oscureció en los bordes.

"¿Él esqué?"Orión siseó eventualmente.

"G-gay. Hh-homos-sexual. Lo vi besando a otro chico en la escuela secundaria".

Otro silencio, luego rugió Orión.No había otra palabra para ello.No hubo palabras, solo una poderosa y violenta explosión de ira que lo abarca todo.

"No ... ... hijo de ... la mía!" Él logró ahogar."¡Vil ... sucio ... MONSTRUO ... CRUCIO!"

El dolor era indescriptible, pero justo antes de que golpeara, justo después de que su padre había pronunciado las palabras, "Ningún hijo mío", Sirius sintió quealgo, algo invisible, algo mágico, surgió de sus hombros.

No es mi hijo.Su padre debe haber querido decir las palabras lo suficiente como para ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper elhechizodelheredero.Entonces no había espacio en su mente para pensar, solo la agonía ardiente y abrasadora que parecía llegar a cada parte de su cuerpo.Sirius habría hecho o prometidocualquier cosapara detenerlo, si hubiera podido encontrar las palabras alrededor de los gritos que se le arrancaron de la garganta.

Siguió y siguió y siguió ...

Luego se detuvo, de repente.Sirius giró la cabeza lenta y crujientemente hacia su ... oh Merlín ... sumadre seaferró a la mano de la varita de Orión con todo su peso.Ella estaba gritando algo sobre 'Ministerio' e 'Imperdonable' y '¡No vale la pena!'.

Y luego había manos debajo de sus brazos, tratando de ponerlo de pie, y esa parte genética de Slytherin de Sirius que estaba desesperada por sobrevivir a toda costa luchó para ayudar a esos brazos más pequeños a arrastrarlo alrededor de las figuras luchadoras de su madre y su padre, sube las escaleras del sótano, atraviesa la cocina, sale al pasillo y sale por la puerta principal.Sirius fue empujado y conducido por el camino delantero y salió a la calle donde se derrumbó sobre el pavimento, con los músculos ardiendo y retorciéndose con los efectos posteriores de la maldición del dolor.

"Aquí," dijo Regulus entre lágrimas, metiendo algo en el bolsillo de Sirius."Ahora vete de aqui."

"Yo ... no puedo ... caminar", jadeó Sirius, su garganta desgarrada y su voz ronca por los gritos.

"Aparece, entonces, tonto. ¡Eres un maldito mago!"

"Splinch", se las arregló Sirius.

"No creo que pueda ser peor que lo que hará papá si te encuentra aquí".

Y Sirius realmente no podía discutir con eso.No tenía idea de cómo aparentar, pero tenía una poderosa magia, desesperación y el conocimiento de cómo hacer la transformación animaga de su lado, una magia sin varita que abarcaba todo su cuerpo.

Regulus extendió la mano y le tocó la cara."Ve, estúpido Gryffindor".

Sirius logró la más pequeña sonrisa para él.Luego se concentró tan fuerte como pudo.Su piel hormigueó, luego todo su cuerpo.El hormigueo se convirtió en una quemadura y su piel pareció encogerse, dejándolo con la sensación de ser apretado a través de un tubo de goma.La sangre palpitaba en sus oídos, su aliento atrapado en su garganta y hubo un fuerte crujido.

Sirius cayó de un cielo lluvioso, rebotó en algo y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, quedando inconsciente.


	3. 70

REMUS:

Era tarde en la noche, y Neil y Angela habían renunciado a tratar de sacar a Remus de sí mismo después de que él había golpeado la mano de Neil cuando se acercaba demasiado.Habían pasado dos días antes de la luna llena, y Moony era evidente en cada gesto que hacía, cada respiración que tomaba, aullando a Padfoot en la mente de Remus.

Remus-el-humano no estaba en mejor forma.Había pasado casi cada momento desde que llegó a casa durante el verano frente a la chimenea de la sala de estar, paseándose de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, y deseando que las llamas se encendieran de color verde y anunciaran que Sirius había escapado y estaba seguro con los Potter. .

Por la noche, particularmente cuando la luna llena se acercaba y ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte, se acurrucaba en el sofá frente al fuego, las extremidades se movían inquietas y los ojos a media asta mientras veía las llamas anaranjadas lamer la rejilla. .Remus no había sufrido los síntomas previos a la transformación tan severamente desde sus primeras lunas cuando era niño.Solo era vagamente consciente de las presencias preocupadas de Angela y Neil flotando en el fondo, indefensas y frustradas.

Quizás fue particularmente irónico, entonces, que cuando la cabeza de James finalmente apareció en la chimenea de la sala esa noche, Remus estaba en una de sus raras pausas para ir al baño.Su mayor audición recogió el rugido de las llamas verdes, y se esforzó por terminar y levantar el pantalón de su pijama antes de salir del baño.

Sus extremidades estaban débiles y temblorosas, y las maldijo mientras se tambaleaba por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar.Con el lobo tan cerca de la superficie, sintió como si su cuerpo fuera una marioneta que tenía que controlar, a pesar de que la mayoría de sus hilos estaban cortados y alguien había hecho sus manos y pies con plomo.

"... gracias Merlín, estás aquí", podía escuchar a Ángela decir."Ya no sabemos qué hacer con él ... solo se sienta frente al fuego ... gruñe cuando tratamos de acercarnos..."

No podía escuchar la respuesta de James claramente sobre el crepitar de las llamas y el rugido de su propia sangre en su cabeza.Se cayó a medias en la sala de estar y se arrastró casi por completo hasta la chimenea.

"Good Godric, Moony", dijo James, mirándolo con sorpresa."Te ves como una mierda".

"¿Es Sirius?"Dijo Remus."¿El está bien?"

"Escapó", le aseguró James."Él está aquí."

"¿El está bien?"Incluso en este estado, Remus no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para perderse la evasión de esa pregunta.

James dudó."Él está llegando allí".

"¿Que pasó?"

"Él fue rechazado".

"¿Qué?¿Cómo?"

Los ojos de James se posaron en Neil y Angela, que se cernían sobre el hombro de Remus."Er ... supongo que Regulus le dijo a su papá que él, ya sabes, persiguió al otro equipo de Quidditch".

Remus no estaba lo suficientemente junto en ese momento como para registrar el doble significado de esa declaración.Miró a James sin comprender.

James hizo una mueca."Trabaja conmigo, Moony. Le dijo a su papá que Sirius, ya sabes, prefería a los niños".

"Oh.Oh.Oh Merlín, ¿qué pasó? Déjamepasar" Remus se lanzó hacia las llamas verdes y la mano de James emergió junto a su cabeza para empujarlo hacia atrás.

"¡Cuidado! Me lastimarás, amigo. Te dije que está bien. Su papá ... lo lastimó un poco, pero realmente está bien. Regulus lo sacó".

Remus metió las manos en las llamas a ambos lados de la cabeza de James."Porfavor, déjame pasar.Por favor, por favor".

"Está bien, está bien, está bien. Las bolas de Merlín, Rem. Al menos déjame salir primero. Espera".

Tan pronto como la cabeza de James desapareció, Remus se apresuró a través de la conexión abierta de red flu, aterrizando en la opulenta alfombra persa que decoraba el hogar de Potter Manor.Mirando alrededor de la enorme habitación, Remus esperaba que no hubieran instalado a Sirius demasiado lejos, ya que no estaba seguro de que sus temblorosas extremidades estuvieran a la altura de una docena de escaleras.

"Vamos, entonces," dijo James, colocando un hombro angular debajo del brazo de Remus y levantándolo."Vamos a levantarte para verlo antes de maldecir a alguien. O posiblemente comerlo".

Remus se apoyó en él agradecido, como siempre sorprendido por la fuerza que James logró esconder en su desgarbado cuerpo de largas extremidades.

"Tú también puedes venir", dijo James a los Anders que se habían detenido detrás de Remus.Su tono era un poco corto, y Remus recordaba vagamente la preocupación de James de que la seguridad de su padre podría verse comprometida por la posible alianza de Ander con Voldemort, siendo el compañero de Neil Auror.Deseó tener la fuerza para sentirse culpable.

Les llevó un tiempo frustrantemente largo llegar a la habitación que Sirius siempre usaba cuando se quedaba con los Potter.Cuando finalmente entraron por la puerta, Remus sintió que sus entrañas hacían una extraña sacudida, mitad de alegría al ver a Sirius, mitad horrorizado por su estado.

Estaba tan pálido como un hueso, su cabello negro era un derrame de tinta contrastante sobre la funda de almohada blanca.Lo que más molestó a Remus fue cuán prolijamente estaba acostado.Cuando Sirius durmió, se tumbó;extremidades descuidadas y al azar, boca abierta, ropa de cama retorcida.La forma en que yacía ahora, boca arriba con los brazos paralelos a los costados, no era natural.Su respiración era superficial, y de vez en cuando, sus brazos o piernas temblaban de una manera con la que Remus estaba muy familiarizado.Era el signo de espasmos musculares provocados por un cuerpo desgastado que transportaba desesperadamente los restos de una experiencia increíblemente dolorosa.

El propio brazo de Remus se retorció de simpatía, y el conocimiento de cuál era la causa más probable de los temblores se introdujo en su mente.

"Cruciatus", murmuró, balanceándose contra el hombro de James.

"Chico inteligente".La voz cortante del señor Potter hizo que Remus gritara, su cuerpo que zumbaba en la luna automáticamente intentaba retorcerse para agacharse protectoramente hacia el hombre en la puerta.

"Fácil, Moony. Es solo mi papá".

"No confía en mí", gruñó Remus, oliendo la emoción picante claramente con sus sentidos intensificados.

"Papá"La voz de James era aguda.

"Lo siento, James, pero me parece extraño que un niño de dieciséis años pueda reconocer los signos de una maldición oscura a tres metros de distancia".

Remus mostró los dientes."Conozco los efectos de las maldiciones oscurasíntimamente".Con una mano se rasgó la camisa en un gesto que era más lupino que humano.James luchó por sostenerlo mientras se quitaba las mangas.Una parte de él en el fondo de su mente le rogaba que recordara que odiaba mostrar su cuerpo maltratado a nadie, pero el lobo estaba demasiado cerca para que tuviera algún efecto.

Hubo silencio en la habitación mientras el Sr. Potter y la Sra. Potter, que habían aparecido a su lado, miraban la parte superior de su cuerpo.Se preguntó qué pensarían de lo que vieron: la incrustación de cicatrices que eran demasiado profundas para que la poción las eliminara, las más nuevas, todavía sonrojadas, los constantes temblores y contracciones de sus músculos y piel apretados sobre huesos afilados.Se preguntó cómo podrían ser cualquier cosa menos asco o piedad.

"Remus", comenzó Angela, haciendo un movimiento abortivo hacia él.

"No," espetó."Esto es lo que soy."Miró hacia el señor Potter, que todavía estaba mirando.

Hubo un pequeño sonido en la cama, y la atención de Remus se centró inmediatamente allí.Sacudió a James y tropezó hacia adelante, cayendo de rodillas al lado de la cama y extendiendo una mano hacia la cara llena de dolor de Sirius.

"Moony", murmuró James en su oído, arrodillándose a su lado y agarrando su muñeca."Mis padres no saben de ti y de Pads. Por favor, no los vuelvas a sorprender. No creo que el corazón de mi pobre papá esté a la altura".

"Pero ..." ¿No había dicho James que Regulus revelar que Sirius era gay era la razón de todo esto?

"No saben lo que dijo Regulus", murmuró James en voz baja."Los amo en pedazos, pero están un poco anticuados".

Remus vaciló, luego se conformó con descansar su mano sobre la de Sirius.A las personas que eran amigos se les permitía hacer eso, ¿no?

"Lo siento", susurró James, aún más suavemente.

"¿D-fuiste a buscarlo?"Preguntó Remus.Ahora que tenía a Sirius a su alcance, el lobo se calmó y comenzó a caminar en silencio.Todas las demás preguntas las había llevado de vuelta a la vanguardia de su mente.Junto con el maldito tartamudeo.Eso obviamente era algo humano.

"No."Curiosamente, fue la Sra. Potter quien habló.Dejando a los otros adultos en la puerta, se movió al lado opuesto de la cama.Parecía mucho más vieja de lo que Remus la recordaba: el estrés de la guerra y la preocupación por Sirius obviamente había pasado factura.Su cabello color vino estaba generosamente veteado en gris, y líneas profundas estaban marcadas en las comisuras de sus ojos y boca."Se apareció aquí".

"Aparecido?"

"Sí", dijo James."Creo que estaba apuntando a nuestra casa, pero tenemos barreras, así que se recuperó y aterrizó en el suelo fuera de las puertas principales. Dejó su camisa, un gran mechón de pelo y ambas cejas detrás. Mamá tenía para que crezca de nuevo para él porque él seguía quejándose ".

"¿Estaba despierto?"

"No al principio. No estamos seguros de cuándo llegó. Una vez que los elfos domésticos lo encontraron inconsciente afuera hace unas horas. Lo trajimos y llamamos a Madame Pomfrey. Se despertó después de que ella se fue, me contó lo que pasó, se quejó sobre sus cejas, te preguntó y se desmayó de nuevo ".

"¿Él va a estar bien?"

"Va a estar bien, Moony".

Murmuró Sirius mientras dormía y sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Remus.La mano debajo de su flexión y media vuelta de modo que el meñique de Sirius se enganchó alrededor de su pulgar.Remus trató de no reaccionar demasiado obviamente.

"¿Le has dicho a Pete?"

"No. Fui directo a ti. Iré y le enviaré una lechuza ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

Remus asintió, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la cara de Sirius."Sí. Es bueno tener todo el paquete cuando te sientes podrido. Es ... seguro".

"¿Remus?"Dijo la voz de la señora Potter.

Pasaron unos largos momentos antes de que una parte de su cerebro exhausto, motivado por los modales, le recordara que tenía que mirar hacia arriba cuando alguien decía su nombre.

"¿Quieres quedarte aquí?"

Antes de que Remus pudiera responder, Neil dio un paso adelante."Es luna llena mañana por la noche. Es mejor si está en casa".

La idea de dejar a Sirius hizo que el corazón de Remus latiera frenéticamente.Miró a la señora Potter, tratando de hacer su rostro lo más suplicante posible.

"Bueno ..." dijo ella, incapaz de resistir sus instintos maternales."Tenemos un sótano muy resistente ..."

"Adelaide", murmuró el Sr. Potter.

"Preguntópor Remus", dijo obstinadamente."No veo ninguna razón por la que no debería quedarse".

"¿Remus?"Los gentiles dedos de Angela le recorrieron el cabello, el gesto calmante no coincidía con su camisón, que destellaba verde-rojo-amarillo a velocidades vertiginosas."Debería ser tu decisión, amor. ¿Quieres quedarte?"

Era obvio que no quería que lo hiciera, pero hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

"Yo ..." Miró de reojo al Sr. Potter.No quería imponerse en su casa si se sentía incómodo con hombres lobo.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre parecía bastante avergonzado."Puedes quedarte, muchacho", dijo con brusquedad."Debes perdonarme. Soy un anciano que se ha puesto en su camino. Me lleva un tiempo cambiar a una nueva pista".

Remus supuso que era una disculpa."Entonces, si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme".

La cara de Angela cayó, pero ella le apretó el hombro para tranquilizarlo."Si Madame Pomfrey viene a ver a Sirius, quizás ella pueda curarte después también".

Remus asintió, su atención ya se centró en Sirius nuevamente.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

"¿Distraído?"

La mente de Remus volvió a la conciencia, junto con la rigidez en sus extremidades que indicaba que tan pronto como se moviera, estaría en agonía.Permaneció quieto, con los ojos cerrados, los brazos y las piernas apretados contra su cuerpo para permitirle acomodarse en el sillón junto a la cama de Sirius.

"No lo despiertes", dijo la voz de James, a poca distancia."Déjalo dormir hoy. Será luna llena esta noche, y él se metió en un estado correcto preocupándose por ti. Pensé que iba a atacar a mi padre en un momento".

"¿Qué?"La voz de Sirius era crujiente y áspera."¿Por qué?"

"Conoces a mi papá. Es genial, pero a veces no piensa antes de decir cosas".

"Sí. He notado ese rasgo genético en la familia Potter".

Hubo el crujido de las camas, luego el suavegolpey el amortiguado "¡Ow!"de alguien siendo golpeado en retribución.Fue seguido por un largo silencio en el que el lado canino de Remus sintió ojos mirándolo.

"¿Qué está haciendo por la transformación?"Preguntó la voz de Sirius.

"Alojarme aquí. Mi padre y Anders han estado guardando barreras en el sótano".

"No quiero que esté encerrado en el sótano", dijo Sirius bruscamente.

"No hay otras opciones, amigo. Aquí, déjame ayudarte a sentarte".

"Puedo sentarme bien, gracias. No estoy paralizado. Te estás convirtiendo en tu madre con todo tu alboroto, Potter".

"Eres un poco paciente. No es de extrañar que Pomfrey siempre te deje salir del ala del hospital antes que el resto de nosotros. Debes llevarla de repuesto".

"Estoy aburrido de estar en la cama. Odio no hacer nada. Quiero salir y montar Moonshadow".

James resopló."Gran Merlín con una gorra de trapeador, por favor dime que no has nombrado a tu bicicleta Moonshadow, gran puf".

"Es una Vincent Black Shadow", dijo Sirius a la defensiva."Es un nombre perfectamente lógico".

Remus deseaba tener la energía para sonreír.Sintió como si estuviera flotando dos pies por encima de su propia cabeza, atado allí por el dolor cada vez más rígido en sus extremidades.

"Bueno, de todos modos no puedes", dijo James, y Remus escuchó a Sirius y las camas protestando mientras se arrojaba sobre la cama."Madame Pomfrey la hechizaría a la cama por una semana".

Hubo otro silencio contemplativo, entonces;"¿Crees que está cómodo allí? Se ve todo arrugado. ¿Podemos moverlo aquí? ¿Por qué alguien no lo movió a una cama?"Sirius sonaba muy ansioso, y Remus quería tranquilizarlo.Sus extremidades llenas de luna protestaron ante la idea.

"¿Has tratado de mover a Moony de donde quiere estar el día de la luna llena?"James preguntó con ironía."Casi me mordió la mano por sugerir que podría estar cortando la circulación de sangre a tu mano antes. Me gusta tener diez dedos".

"No me importa. La circulación sanguínea es para mariquitas. Se ve tan pequeño. ¿Te parece pequeño? ¿No crees que se está encogiendo, verdad? Tal vez deberíamos conseguirle una manta. ¿Te parece frío? "

"Relájate, amigo. Eres el enfermo. Moony acaba de tener PMS. Y no tiene frío. Es mitad de verano por el amor de Dios".

Remus casi abrió los ojos y se movió entonces, solo para poder golpear a James.Solo la perspectiva del doloroso torrente de sangre en sus brazos y piernas agarrados lo detuvo.

Hubo un movimiento inquieto en la cama y el sonido de alguien tocando la mesa de noche con los dedos.

"Realmente lo amo, sabes", dijo Sirius de repente.

Si Remus aún no estuviera muerto, se habría congelado.

James se aclaró la garganta incómodo."Sí, Canuto. No soy ciego".

"No, quiero decir querealmentelo amo. No solo le gusto. ¿Sabes cómo puedes decirlo?"

Hubo un incómodo susurro de James."Er ... ¿cómo?"

"Porque cuando mi padre lanzó la maldición del dolor sobre mí, borró todo de mi mente excepto él. Sé que suena estúpido y femenino, pero es verdad. No podría haberte dicho en qué casa estaba, o quién era mi madre era, o incluso cuál era mi nombre, pero habría reconocido a Moony en un instante ".

Remus de repente se sintió culpable y horrible por espiar la conversación.Sirius no debería decir algo como esto sin saber que Remus estaba escuchando.Al mismo tiempo, algo dentro de su pecho floreció dorado como el sol y se hinchó tanto que fue doloroso.

"¿No deberías decirle esto?"Preguntó James, sonando un poco asustado.

"No quiero asustarlo. Además, está dormido".

"¿Entonces decidiste declararme tu amor eterno por él?"

"Aw ... Yo también te amo, Prongs. Eres el idiota hermano endogámico con el que podría haber tenido que aguantar. Aunque supongo que Regulus no fue tan malo al final. Estúpido chico equivocado que es".Hubo una pausa significativa, entonces;"Lo digo en serio, no lo digas. Ese chiste se hizo viejo hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué crees que vine aquí? Ustedes Potter son mi familia. Lo saben, ¿verdad?"

"Sé que eres un infeliz cuando estás lleno de pociones analgésicas".La voz de James era avergonzada y cariñosa al mismo tiempo.

"Cabreado".

"Hablando de Regulus", dijo James rápidamente, obviamente tan aliviado como Remus por el cambio de tema, "Madame Pomfrey encontró esto en tus pantalones cuando te estaba vistiendo después de tu curación. No lo tocaría hasta que limpiara encanto en él ".

"Por favor, no me digas cosas así. La imagen de la mano de Pomfrey bajo mis pantalones me dejará cicatrices por ...oh.Oh, Reg".

Ese tono de voz agrietado por el dolor era lo único que podía inducir a Remus a moverse, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sus extremidades temblaron y se contrajeron.Presionó sus labios contra el dolor.

Sirius y James estaban inclinados sobre algo en las manos de Sirius, algo hecho de terciopelo verde.

"¿Almohadillas?"Remus gruñó."¿Sí. .. claro?"

"¡Distraído!"Sirius levantó la vista, sus ojos brillaban gris plateado a la luz de la mañana."¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy seguro de que debería preguntarte eso".Remus sonrió y trató de no moverse demasiado.

"Ven aquí. Ayúdalo, Prongs".

James se deslizó de la cama y se acercó para arrastrar a Remus y unirse a ellos.Remus caminó con cautela, pies torpes y descoordinados.

"Tengo alfileres y agujas en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que tenía".

Sirius sonrió y tiró de él hacia la cama, acercándolo a su costado."Es bueno verte, Moony".

Remus pensó en la conversación anterior."No solo me gusta, ya sabes", murmuró, agachando la cabeza para estudiar el patrón en la colcha.

"Todavía puedo escucharte", agregó James. "No soy solo una atractiva estatua de Adonis puesta aquí para mejorar la decoración".

Sirius lo ignoró.Estaba mirando a Remus."¿Escuchaste?"Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas en un raro sonrojo."Siempre fuiste un pequeño cabrón astuto".

"Siempre fuiste un pensamiento en llamas", respondió Remus, con los labios en una sonrisa."Mira esta colcha - lila paisley. Muy elegante".

"Lo tomé prestado de Prongs".

James se sonrojó ante sus risitas."Fue un regalo de mi tía abuela Matilda. Tiene ciento trece años. No podía rechazarlo".

"¿Qué diría Evans si supiera que te gusta Paisley lila?"

"Cállate, lanzador".

Sirius sonrió y buscó algo para arrojarle a su amigo.Su mano cayó sobre lo que Remus ahora veía era una bolsa de terciopelo verde bordada.La sonrisa se desvaneció.

"¿Qué es?"Remus preguntó gentilmente.

"Nada. Es estúpido. Solo una vieja bolsa que tenía chocolates caros en una sola vez. Reg solía usarla para poner velas, pergamino y cosas para mí cuando estaba en el sótano".

Remus dudó, luego le tendió una mano a Sirius, pidiéndole permiso en silencio para mirar la bolsa.Por un momento pensó que Sirius se negaría, pero luego suspiró y se lo entregó.En la parte delantera de la bolsa, se adjuntó una nota muy flojamente con un alfiler de seguridad oxidado.Estaba escrito en un pedazo de pergamino roto, y estaba tan manchado y sucio que apenas era legible.

Sirio,

Felices vacaciones.Otro verano más puedes pasar aquí en el sótano por enemistarte con mamá.Te arrepentirás cuando lo lleves demasiado lejos algún día.Aún así, no te preocupes.Solo quedan dos veranos más para contar este.Entonces puedes escaparte para siempre.

Intentaré enviar a Kreacher con comida.

RAB

"¿Dos veranos para ir?"Remus miró la cara de Sirius, buscando explicaciones."Eso significa que lo escribió el verano pasado, no este".No agregó: "Y me dijiste que no te había dejado velas el verano pasado. Me dijiste que te había traicionado".

Podía ver las palabras formándose detrás de los ojos de Sirius de todos modos.

"Solía esconder la bolsa en esta carretilla de madera en la que mi padre almacenaba barriles en la parte trasera de la bodega", dijo Sirius, su voz sin emoción de la misma manera que una máscara no muestra ninguno de los sentimientos de la persona que la usa."Lo encontraría sintiéndome en la oscuridad. Debe haber salido del escondite normal".Soltó una risa ligeramente histérica."¿Sabes qué es lo horrible? Recuerdo que cuando lo estaba buscando, mi mano rozó un trozo de pergamino roto. Debe haber sido esta nota. Si hubiera llegado unos centímetros más ..."

...habría encontrado las velas.No hubiera pasado semanas solo y aterrorizado en la oscuridad.No me habría vuelto loco, bebido demasiado vino sin pensar, volverme adicto, traicionarte diciéndole a Snape cómo pasar el Sauce, odiar y maldecir a Regulus todo el año en la escuela, volví a mi propio hermano contra mí ...

Las palabras flotaban, sin decir, en el aire pálido de la mañana entre ellos.

Sirius se rio de nuevo."Todo por el bien de un par de pulgadas".

"Un par de pulgadas también pueden ser una milla, a veces", dijo Remus suavemente."Un par de pulgadas a la derecha y el hombre lobo habría fallado mordiéndome antes de que mi madre lo despedazara. Una daga en el pecho solo tiene que perforar un par de pulgadas para llegar al corazón.Avada Kedavrasolo tiene que fallar por un un par de pulgadas para salvar una vida ".

"Soy tanestúpido".La voz de Sirius era feroz.

"No lo sabías".James pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sirius."No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora, amigo".

Sirius frunció el ceño y escogió el patrón de Paisley en la colcha.

"¿Cómo vas a conseguir todas tus cosas de la escuela?"Preguntó Remus, en un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema."Puedes tomar prestada la mía, si quieres".

Sirius levantó la vista y le dirigió una sonrisa."No, está todo bien. Reg debe haber estado planeando lo que hizo por un tiempo. Tenía mi baúl embalado y encogido. También lo había llenado hasta la mitad con galeones. Me lo metió en el bolsillo antes de que yo a la izquierda. Mis padres tendrán un ataque si se enteran. Espero que esté bien ".

"Él es el heredero ahora", dijo James."No pueden permitirse el lujo de perder otro. No tienen más repuestos. Él estará bien".

Remus lo miró sorprendido por su insensibilidad.Sirius, por otro lado, pareció relajarse y le envió a James una sonrisa mucho más genuina."Sí, tienes razón. Él estará bien. También es un pequeño cabrón astuto".Le guiñó un ojo a Remus.

A veces, pensó Remus, creía sinceramente que nunca entendería cómo funcionaban los sangre pura, incluso los desposeídos.


	4. 71

SIRIUS:

Al día siguiente, cuando Sirius comenzó a sentirse mejor y mejor, Remus comenzó a empeorar proporcionalmente.Sirius odiaba la idea de encerrarlo en la bodega de Potter sin compañía, pero no había forma de que él, James y Peter pudieran arriesgarse a ser descubiertos como Animagus ilegales.

"Debes asegurarte de que Madame Pomfrey venga primero a verlo", le dijo Sirius a la señora Potter.

"Ella se ocupará de él tan pronto como te revise", la Sra. Potter enderezó sus mantas de manera maternal.Aunque Sirius se sentía bien, ella se negó a dejarlo salir de la cama por otro día.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza."No. Quiero decir loprimero. No sabes lo malo que va a ser. Si ella no lo cura tan pronto como se ponga la luna, él podríamorir".

"Ven ahora, Sirius. Vive a través de lunas llenas cada mes de su vida. Estoy seguro de que estará bien".

Apretando los dientes, Sirius se dijo severamente que no era su culpa que ella no supiera lo cruel que era.

"¿Recuerdas hace un par de años cuando me preguntaste qué enfermedad tenía Remus y si era fatal?"preguntó en su lugar.

La señora Potter suspiró."Sí, lo recuerdo".

"Y te dije que podría ser, ¿sí?"

"Y tenías razón. Muchas personas son asesinadas cuando son atacadas por un hombre lobo, en lugar de simplemente ser transformadas".

"Eso no es lo que quise decir."Las manos de Sirius se apretaron en sus mantas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos."Cada luna llena, Remus se encierra y se sienta allí esperando la transformaciónsabiendoque este es el mes en que no podría sobrevivir.Lo he visto después de la luna llena cientos de veces.Lo he visto con hematomas tan grandes que casi no se puede saber qué color de piel tiene.Lo he visto con la carne mordida tanto que parece carne picada.Lo he visto con huesos tan rotos que le pinchan la piel o costillas tan rotas que le han perforado los pulmones.Una vez casi se mordió toda la mano derecha.Madame Pomfrey ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de salvarlo.Ha sido mejor en los últimos meses, porque el lobo ha llegado a conocer su entorno.Pero esta noche estará en un lugar completamente nuevo ".

La Sra. Potter había crecido a la mitad del alboroto de Sirius.Ahora se sentó cuidadosamente en la silla al lado de su cama, su cabello castaño rojizo tenue alrededor de su cara dibujada."Supongo que realmente no lo pensé así".

Sirius se mordió un clavo flojo en su mano izquierda."Cuando ves lo fuerte que es y lo inteligente y maduro que es, no piensas en el hecho de que todavía es solo un niño como nosotros. Debido a que lo hace todos los meses, es fácil olvidar lo grave que es". La verdad es que simplemente no tiene otra opción ".

La mano de la señora Potter bajó para cubrir la suya."Lo siento, amor."

Sirius se rio brevemente."¿Por qué? No hiciste nada".

La Sra. Potter enderezó los hombros y se puso de pie, el aire de rápida eficiencia regresó a ella."Entonces iré a darle un baño a Madame Pomfrey".Se detuvo junto a la puerta."Lo dije antes, y lo diré de nuevo. Remus tiene suerte de tener amigos como tú".

Sirius sintió que se relajaba y sonrió adecuadamente, haciendo gestos de espanto con las manos."Fuera, fuera, mujer. Tus halagos y artimañas maternas no funcionarán en mí".

"¡Mira ese tono, joven!"

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

El humor infantil de Remus era tan intercambiable como el de Remus adulto, y el que estaba cuando Sirius se quedó sin aliento y tembloroso a su habitación, era el menos favorito de Sirius.

Remus se acurrucó, envuelto en vendas y acurrucado bajo sus sábanas, mirando a los otros ocupantes de la habitación con cautela.Tenía la cara pálida y salvaje, la piel apretada sobre los pómulos afilados, un rasguño profundo que marcaba una sien.

"Sigue gruñendo y retrocediendo cuando tratamos de ir con él", le dijo James a Sirius.Él, Peter, Angela, la señora Potter y Madame Pomfrey estaban apiñados en el otro lado de la habitación junto a la cama de Remus."Realmente no le gustó cuando mi papá estaba aquí, así que él y el profesor Anders han bajado a preparar el desayuno".

"Quema el desayuno", murmuró la señora Potter distraídamente, con los ojos aún en Remus.

"Alfa macho", dijo Sirius, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"¿Qué?"James preguntó, al mismo tiempo que su madre dijo: "No lo haría, Sirius".

"El Sr. Potter es el macho alfa, aquí", explicó Sirius."El lobo lo ve como una amenaza para mi lugar en la manada, supongo. ¿No es así, Moony?"

Remus bajó un poco las mantas y miró a Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos."¿Almohadillas?"

Sirius se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama y le tendió la mano a Remus persuasivamente."Así es. Canuto. Y Prongs y Colagusano están por allí, mira. Les has estado gruñendo".

Remus inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y olisqueó delicadamente la mano de Sirius."Paquete."Él acarició su rostro contra la palma de la mano de Sirius."Moony duele", gimió.

"Lo sé, lo siento."Sirius miró a James y Peter."Vengan, muchachos".

Madame Pomfrey mantuvo a Angela y a la Sra. Potter atrás mientras los niños se acercaban a la cama."Son una manada para él", dijo en tono de disculpa."Simplemente lo molestaremos".

"No entiendo", dijo la señora Potter, mientras James y Peter se sentaban en el borde de la cama y extendían la mano para rozar con cuidado las manos sobre los brazos vendados de Remus."¿Por qué no le gruñó a Sirius?"

Sirius evitó los ojos de James y Peter cuando Peter le dijo: "Él es el alfa. Moony confía en él más que nadie".

"Almohadillas ..."

Sirius estabilizó a Remus mientras el otro chico intentaba gatear directamente sobre su regazo.Realmente se estaba volviendo demasiado grande para esto (especialmente porque a menudo resultaba en que muchas de las extremidades vitales de Sirius se quedaban dormidas, seguidas de dolorosas punzadas de alfileres y agujas), pero Sirius nunca tuvo el corazón para negarle nada a Remus.Solo podía estar agradecido de que Remus todavía fuera tan delgado.

"¿Qué pasa, Moony?"Preguntó Sirius, tratando de maniobrar el codo derecho de Remus lejos de su caja torácica.

"'Edge'og. Moony edge'og".

A Peter se le había encomendado la tarea de cuidar a Hamish por la noche, y se agachó para sacar al erizo del bolsillo de su túnica y lo colocó sobre la cama.Remus extendió una mano torpe para acariciar las espinas rojas y doradas de Hamish.

"¿Lobo no come?"

"No Rem".Sirius extendió la mano para sostener la mano de Remus."Sabes que nunca dejaríamos que Moony comiera a Hamish".

Remus sacudió la cabeza y miró a Sirius con seriedad."No lobo lunar. Gran lobo observador. No en la habitación cerrada".Hizo un gesto hacia la ventana."Fuera de."

Sirius intercambió una mirada de sorpresa con James y Peter, incluso cuando las mujeres de la puerta se adelantaron alarmadas.

"¿Había otro lobo, Moony?"

"Gran lobo", dijo Remus."Afuera. Aroma lunar".

El sótano que los Potter habían permitido que Remus usara tenía una pequeña ventana rallada cerca de la parte superior de una de las paredes.Sirius solo podía asumir que Remus significaba que había olido al otro lobo a través de él.Y esteeraRemus, se dio cuenta Sirius.Adulto-Remus tratando desesperadamente de transmitir información importante filtrada a través de su yo infantil post-luna.Si otro hombre lobo hubiera logrado atravesar las salas ...

"¡Adalaide!"

Todos saltaron cuando el Sr. Potter y Neil entraron corriendo a la habitación.Remus dio un pequeño grito y se enterró en el pecho de Sirius.

"En silencio, por favor, Harold", la Sra. Potter advirtió a su esposo.

"Lo siento", dijo, bajando un poco la voz y mirando con asombro la posición bastante íntima de Remus y Sirius.

"No está en su sano juicio", dijo Madame Pomfrey bruscamente.

"Por supuesto", dijo Potter, sacudiendo la cabeza como para aclararlo."Adelaide, las salas fueron violadas anoche. ¿Sabes que hubo ese daño donde Sirius los golpeó cuando apareció? Bueno, alguien logró literalmente atravesar anoche. Seguimos el rastro y creemos que fue un -"

"Hombre lobo", la Sra. Potter terminó por él.

El señor Potter y Neil la miraron.

"Remus nos acaba de decir".

"Lobo grande. Llama a Moony. Ven, ven", agregó Remus.Estaba temblando nerviosamente contra Sirius, y Sirius sabía que si Remus adulto no se esforzara tanto, como un niño, Remus se habría quedado callado, desesperado por no llamar la atención de los miembros de la manada.

"¿Ir a dónde?"Neil le preguntó a su hijo adoptivo suavemente.

"Ven a la luna. Alpha oscuro deja que el lobo sea libre".

"¿Alfa oscuro?"

Remus gimió cuando Neil dio un paso más y enterró su rostro.Se negó a decir más, o incluso a moverse nuevamente hasta que todos los adultos hubieran salido de la habitación.

Sirius levantó la vista de su revista de Quidditch cuando Remus se removió en su cama.Sus miembros flacos se movieron y se estiraron debajo de las sábanas y sus ojos se abrieron brevemente, luego se cerraron de nuevo.

"Está bien, confía", murmuró Remus, su voz ronca y apagada."¿Quién mató a un hámster y me lo metió en la boca mientras dormía?"

"¿Te sientes duro, Moony?"Peter preguntó, desde donde estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de encantar la alfombra roja con soplones dorados.En este momento era de color gris plomo con manchas de moco y mostrando signos definitivos de permanecer así.

"Blergh", dijo Remus con sentimiento.Sus ojos buscaron a Sirius, que dejó caer su revista y se movió hacia delante para sentarse junto a Remus en la cama.

"¿Bien?"preguntó, mirando a Peter antes de cubrir la mano de Remus con la suya."Fue una transformación desagradable. Mini-realmente no estabas feliz".

"Tenía ..." Remus abrió mucho los ojos y trató de sentarse."Había algo ... necesitaba contarte algo que sucedió. No puedo recordar ..."

Sirius extendió la mano para presionarlo contra la cama."Está bien. Nos lo dijiste. Sobre el lobo".

"Lobo, sí".Remus agarró el brazo de Sirius con dedos dolorosamente fuertes y Sirius intentó no hacer una mueca."Fuera de la ventana. Llámame".

"¿Sabes lo que quería?"Peter preguntó, acercándose para unirse a ellos.

La cara de Remus se arrugó mientras luchaba por recordar y Sirius deseaba poder decirle que no importaba.

"Es difícil. Seguí contando la historia para ayudarme a recordar después de la luna".Él dio una sonrisa irónica."Pásalo por el intermediario, ¿sabes? Quería que fuera con él. Dijo que había una ... gran manada. Un alfa fuerte. Seguía hablando de sangre y de cómo las dos piernas, los humanos, se convertirían en presas y comida para nosotros. H-él prometía que podría ... podría ... "

Sirius sintió un zumbido fino y tembloroso en el cuerpo de Remus y le acarició la espalda."Está bien, Moony. No tienes que decirlo".

Remus sacudió la cabeza violentamente, haciendo una mueca al agravar sus heridas."No, debo hacerlo".Respiró para tranquilizarse cuando Sirius lo rodeó con el brazo."Dijo que podría volver con mi padre".

Hubo un largo silencio, luego Peter se aclaró la garganta."¿Volver a tu padre?"

"Véngate de él por lo que hizo cuando yo era un cachorro: un niño".

El rápido cerebro de Sirius estaba traduciendo todo para que encajara y tuviera sentido en su cabeza.El lobo, quienquiera que fuese, sabía de Remus con gran detalle.Sabía que Remus era un hombre lobo, sabía sobre su padre, tenía vínculos con una gran manada de hombres lobo que planeaba mantener a los humanos como presas ...

Los ojos de Remus estaban en Sirius, observando, aliviado, mientras Sirius trabajaba la información por su cuenta.

"Recuerda", dijo Remus, "que el intruso estaba limitado en lo que podía decir. El vocabulario c-canino ... bueno, ya sabes cómo es".

Y luego todo cayó en su lugar.Si uno tradujo el lenguaje del lobo al lenguaje humano, entonces ...

"Greyback," respiró Sirius.

La respiración de Remus se enganchó y sus manos volaron para presionarse contra su cara."Greyback".

"¿Greyback?"La cara de Peter estaba perpleja, y James eligió ese momento para pasear por la habitación, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Peter mientras decía el nombre.

"¿Que esta pasando?"preguntó.

"El lobo", dijo Sirius."El que visitó a Moony anoche. Era Greyback. Sabía sobre la licantropía de Remus y su padre y esas cosas. Estaba hablando de una manada gigante con un alfa que tomaría el control de los humanos para usarlos como presa. Pero era canino- hablar. Creo que debe haber estado hablando de ... "

"Voldemort", dijo James, asintiendo."Voldemort y sus mortífagos".

Sirius asintió cuando Peter se puso pálido y se agarró al poste de la cama.Parecía que iba a vomitar, y Sirius recordó lo mal que el incidente con Rowen y su madre muerta lo había afectado.Peter todavía no podía comer carne que había llamado "cadáveres quemados".

"Quería que me uniera a ellos", dijo Remus, su voz un poco más fuerte frente al miedo de Peter."Me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de ser 'parte de la manada' y vengarme de mi padre. Así es como supe quién era. Greyback odiaba a mi padre. La razón por la que atacó a mi madre y a mí fue en venganza por el hecho de que mi padre lo puso en la sala de alta seguridad para los locos en San Mungo ".

"No lo entiendo", susurró Peter."¿Por qué querría que tú, de todas las personas, te unieras a él? Eres solo un niño".

"Tengo dieciseis."

"Esoessolo un niño".

Remus suspiró y extendió la mano para recoger una gran cuchara de pociones de acero de su mesita de noche.Con una mano y aparentemente sin esfuerzo, apretó el puño y el metal pesado se sacudió y se arrugó bajo la presión extraordinaria.En pocos segundos se había reducido a una bola arrugada y plateada.

"Correcto", dijo Peter débilmente.

"Si Voldemort puede atrapar a todos los hombres lobo, y cualquier otra criatura oscura", James lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Remus, "que podría ser discriminado de su lado. Bueno, tendrá un ejército bastante imparable, ¿no?" "

"Y Greyback pensó que tenía una buena influencia para poner a Moony de su lado", dijo Sirius.

"¡Influencia!"Remus soltó una risa ligeramente histérica."El hombre me quitó a mi madre. Mi padre. Mi infancia. Mivida.Si no fuera por ti mucho, no sería nada".

Sirius quería protestar por eso, pero su mente arrojó una vívida imagen de Remus en su primer año: pequeño, solo, medio hambriento de comida y afecto, resignado y roto hasta tal punto que aún tenía las cicatrices, ambas física y psicológicaSe preguntó cuán diferente habría sido Remus si Greyback nunca hubiera atacado.

"Necesitamos decirle a mi papá sobre esto", dijo James."Los Aurores deberían saberlo".

"¿Cómo nos dejamos atrapar por algo tan grave y potencialmente mortal?"Sirius presionó la forma rizada de Remus más cerca de su costado."Extraño los días en que todo lo que nos preocupaba era la próxima broma y cuando nuestra tarea de transfiguración debía entregarse".

"Creo que se llama 'crecer'", dijo Remus, más tranquilo ahora que había transmitido su información, luchando contra el tartamudeo."en una guerra".

"Una guerra", murmuró Peter."¿Eso es lo que es?"

"Eso es lo que va a ser. Puedo olerlo en el aire. Como el vinagre".

Nadie podría discutir con el sentido del olfato de Remus.

El ambiente en la casa Potter era oscuro en los días siguientes.La recuperación de Remus fue muy lenta y sus ojos permanecieron atormentados.Peter se sobresaltó con pequeños ruidos y vomitó cuando olió a carne cocinada.James pasó gran parte de su tiempo molestando a su padre por información sobre su trabajo contra la creciente amenaza de Voldemort y los Mortífagos.

La desheredación de Sirius parecía haber sido empujada al fondo de la mente de todos los demás, mientras que todavía se alimentaba fuertemente por su cuenta.A veces, el conocimiento de que se había vuelto contra todo lo que había sido criado para creer, contra su propiasangre, parecía hincharse dentro de él hasta que pensó que podría estallar como una manzana fermentando.

Cuando esto sucedió, escapó de los otros Merodeadores y se dirigió al pequeño edificio anexo donde los Potter le habían permitido guardar su moto. A veces solo jugueteaba con Moonshadow, colocando hechizos y hechizos en una red complicada sobre la bicicleta mientras trabajaba. para hacerla volar.En otras ocasiones, para preocupación y consternación del Sr. y la Sra. Potter, él sacaba a Moonshadow y la montaba furiosamente por los extensos terrenos de Potter Manor, tropezando con tierra y deslizándose en la grava hasta que el sol se hundía y se desvanecía del cielo.

A veces, su yo canino sentía los ojos de Remus sobre él desde la terraza o la casa de verano o una de las numerosas ventanas de la casa señorial.Remus nunca salió a encontrarse con Sirius en estos momentos.Él sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Él y Sirius habían sido parte de la vida del otro durante tanto tiempo que conocían las peculiaridades y las debilidades del otro de adentro hacia afuera.Sabían todas las pequeñas cosas que se deleitaban o irritaban entre sí.Cómo Remus estaba demasiado orgulloso para aceptar dinero, pero demasiado educado para rechazar un regalo de chocolate.Cómo se le permitió a Sirius quejarse de su hermano, pero a nadie más se le permitió estar de acuerdo o en desacuerdo.Cuando Remus estaba encorvado sobre un libro que leía furiosamente, Sirius no podía molestarlo, pero si leía con calma con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano, era un juego libre.Sirius compartiría cualquier cosa con los otros Merodeadores, excepto sus calcetines que no usaría a menos que estuvieran perfectamente sin marcas ni manchas.Remus no se metería en la ducha si el cabello de otra persona estuviera pegado a la pared o al piso.Sirius no era cosquilleante,

Todas estas pequeñas cosas le habían hecho creer a Sirius que eran completamente inseparables, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan distanciado de Sirius antes del verano, que ya no estaba seguro de si esto era cierto.Se sentía oscuro y perdido y, a veces, parecía que la sangre en sus venas se rebelaba contra él.

Sirius amaba a los Potter, pero tenía un miedo secreto y profundamente arraigado de que algún día lo mirarían y verían todas las cosas que lo convertían en negro, en lugar de todas las cosas que trató desesperadamente de convertirlo en 'Sirius'.Un miedo aún más secreto, pero aún más profundamente arraigado que tenía, era que un día Remus se volvería y lo miraría con sospecha, odio y burla.Si eso sucediera, Sirius realmente no creía que pudiera sobrevivir a esa experiencia psicológicamente intacta.

Una semana después de la luna llena, Sirius estaba una vez más a horcajadas sobre Moonshadow, deslizándose sobre la superficie llena de baches de uno de los campos adyacentes a Potter Manor, su paseo se hizo más suave por los muchos encantos aligerantes y flotantes que mágicamente ataban la superficie reluciente de la moto.

Ya era tarde, y el sol casi se había puesto, una mancha anaranjada acuosa en el horizonte occidental, el único remanente del día que pasaba.El aire tenía un sabor crujiente que sabía a primer hilo de otoño: hojas secas y moras.Le recordó a Sirius el aroma de Remus.Remus, quien había tratado de hablar con Sirius esa noche sobre su comportamiento extraño y errático.Remus, a quien Sirius había interrumpido antes de salir de la habitación.

Había sentido la mirada resignada del otro chico en su espalda cuando salió de la casa y la culpa que se revolvió en su vientre lo hizo aún más enojado y frustrado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la última raya de color naranja desapareciera y el cielo se volviera un índigo profundo y oscuro.La luna estaba casi exactamente llena hasta la mitad y colgaba como una hoz rota contra la oscuridad, flanqueada por las estrellas circundantes.Había poca otra luz en el campo y cuando Sirius miró hacia abajo mientras cabalgaba, pudo ver el tenue contorno de su sombra lunar parpadeando sobre la hierba.La visión hizo que algo en su pecho se retorciera cuando una imagen de un Remus mucho más joven surgió en su mente, flaco y envuelto en la oscuridad mientras deseaba sangre y sombras de luna.

Sirius desaceleró su bicicleta y la apoyó debajo de un árbol en la esquina del campo.Sintiéndose medio estúpido y medio atrevido, salió arrastrando los pies de debajo del árbol hacia la tenue luz, arrodillándose para poder distinguir los bordes de su sombra lunar contra la hierba.Debido a que la luna solo estaba medio llena, el contorno era borroso, pero podía distinguir los bordes si lo intentaba.

Todo lo que Remus había deseado en una sombra de luna se había hecho realidad, pensó Sirius.Tan desordenados, tandesesperadoscomo habían sido esas súplicas, todos se habían hecho realidad de una forma u otra.Tal vez noeraalgo a la sombra de la luna magia infantil y bastante espantosa Remus había inventado cuando él no era lo suficientemente grande para saber los peligros de este tipo de cosas.

En este momento, cuando los hombres lobo extranjeros invadieron la mansión, Voldemort reclutó de la escuela, los padres de las niñas murieron en callejones y la sangre de Sirius amenazó con rebelarse contra él, parecía que valía la pena intentarlo.

"Me sigue una sombra lunar", murmuró, sabiendo que si intentaba cantar las palabras, su voz arruinaría la atmósfera."Y si alguna vez pierdo los ojos, si mi color se agota. Si alguna vez pierdo los ojos, oye, no tendré que llorar más".

Sacó su varita y sostuvo su otra mano sobre la hierba, creando la silueta debajo.Preparó el hechizo cortante en su mente.

"Si continúas con eso, Sirius Black, te ataré a una silla y te amordazaré con los calcetines de Quidditch usados de Prong".

Sirius saltó violentamente y se giró para mirar la sombría figura de Remus debajo del árbol que albergaba su moto.Su corazón zumbaba en su garganta mientras entrecerraba los ojos, tratando de distinguir la cara de Remus en la tenue luz.

"No estaba, ya sabes, cortándome las muñecas, Moony".

"Sé perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo".La voz de Remus era sombría.

Sirius se tambaleó un poco mientras intentaba entender por qué Remus sonaba tan tenso."Bueno ... está bien. No quise ... er ... robar tu ritual o lo que sea. Solo pensé ..."

"Sirius ... Canuto".Remus avanzó y se arrodilló junto a Gim."No necesitas desear sangre y sombras de luna. Me lo enseñaste".

Mirando su mano, que todavía se cernía sobre el suelo, Sirius inclinó la cabeza."Sí, Remus".Su mano se apretó en un puño."Las cosas se están desmoronando. ¿No puedes sentirlo?"

"Esta no es la solución".Remus extendió la mano y agarró la mano de Sirius, tirando de ella sobre su regazo y acunándola entre las suyas."Yo era un niño y mi madre era joven y ... voladora. Un poco salvaje o ... p-primitiva a su manera. Ambos estábamos demasiado en contacto connivelesmás profundosde magia y me temo que de alguna manera podríamos tener tropecé con algomás grande".

"¿De qué estás hablando, Moony?"Sirius sintió una especie de tensión enferma surgir de su estómago.

"Sangre y sombras de luna".La sonrisa de Remus era un poco salvaje.Su "sonrisa de criatura oscura" como James la había apodado en privado.Sirius odiaba esa expresión.Lo hacía sentir incómodo y distante, aunque rara vez lo veía.Remus estaba demasiado controlado para eso."El hechizo de un niño lanzado en sangre y sombras de luna".

"No fue real, Remus".Sirius entrelazó sus dedos con los de Remus."Era un juego privado. Un ritual para hacerte sentir mejor".

Remus sacudió la cabeza."Todos mis deseos de sombra de luna se hicieron realidad. Los que viste y los que no. No había precios que pagar, como con cualquier cosa. Tengo amigos, pero el precio era enemigo. Tengo una nueva familia, pero pagué ellos con mi propio padre. Obtuve amor, pero mi ser querido ", extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Sirius," ha sufrido por ello ".

"Remus, estás hablando tonterías. No puedes probar que ninguna de esas cosas tuvo algo que ver con tus deseos".

"No puedes probar que no lo hicieron".

"Estas cosas suceden, siempre han estado sucediendo, mucho antes de que empezaras a desear en las sombras de la luna. Y lo que estaba pasando conmigo ..." Sirius deslizó su mano entre las de Remus y extendió la mano para inclinar la cara de Remus hacia la suya."Eso no tuvo nada que ver contigo, y me niego a dejarte pensar que sí".

"No puedes saber eso".

"¡Puedo!" Remus se encogió y Sirius bajó la voz de nuevo."Puedo. Remus, mi vida hogareña fue bastante infernal mucho antes de que vinieras. Algunas de las cosas que nos hicieron a mí y a Reg cuando éramos niños eranpeoresde lo que hicieron este verano. Más cicatrices. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Ahora? deja de hacerme sonar tan cursi y melodramático, por favor. Estoy empezando a sentir náuseas ".

Las hojas del árbol crujieron en el silencio que cayó entre ellas.

Finalmente, Remus agachó la cabeza y se acercó al lado de Sirius."Por favor, no lo hagas. Por si acaso, ¿sí?"

"Bueno."Sirius deslizó la varita en su bolsillo."¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? Se está poniendo frío y todavía no estás completamente recuperado".

"Estoy perfectamente recuperado, gracias. Y vine a ver si estás bien. Has estado aquí años".

No más de lo normal,pensó Sirius."¿Haces eso a menudo?"

Remus agachó la cabeza, los hombros tensos."Lo siento. Solo me preocupo. Esa cosa es una amenaza y podrías haber terminado aplastada debajo de ella en una zanja en alguna parte".

"Moonshadow no es una amenaza. Es una cosa de clase, elegancia y belleza".

"Tú también, y aún eres una amenaza".

"No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado. ¿Y qué? Estabas planeando saltar como un caballero con una armadura brillante y levantar mi bicicleta de mi cadáver aplastado".

"Esperaba saltar antes de que te convirtieras en un cadáver aplastado".

"¿Qué, atraparlo en el aire? ¿Súper luna al rescate y todo eso? ¿Usarías una capa?"

Remus sonrió, Sirius casi extraña la peculiaridad de sus labios en la tenue luz."Peter nunca debería haberte prestado y Prongs esos cómics. Y lo habría hecho si tuviera que hacerlo".

"Incluso no podías atrapar una moto en el aire", se burló Sirius

"Tal vez. Te agradecería que no me obligaras a averiguarlo, loco loco por la velocidad".

Se levantó un viento fresco y jaló sus delgadas ropas de verano contra sus cuerpos.Sirius sintió que Remus temblaba un poco contra él.

"Eres el idiota aquí. Vamos a meterte dentro antes de que te congeles".

"No estoy montando La amenaza".

"Su nombre es Moonshadow. Y no mereces hacerlo después de ese comentario. Puedes correr a nuestro lado".

"Git"

"Tosser".

La cara de Remus se arrugó con picardía y humor a la luz de la luna y Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.En ese momento, todo volvió a sentirse bien.


	5. 72

VACACIONES DE VERANO - FIN DE QUINTO AÑO

Querido Remus

Solo escribimos para decirle que ha surgido algo importante.Angela está investigando para el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas y necesita ir a Italia para seguir una pista.Neil está tomando un permiso extendido de su trabajo, y vamos a alquilar una casa en Roma por un tiempo.No te preocupes!No iremos hasta que te hayas ido a la escuela, pero nos preguntamos si te gustaría volver y estar con nosotros durante las últimas dos semanas de verano.Te extrañamos terriblemente y casi nunca te vemos en estos días.

Escríbanos y díganos qué decide.

Con todo nuestro amor a nuestro hijo favorito,

Neil y Angela xxx

Queridos Neil y Angela:

¿Te mudas a Italia?¿Por qué?¿Qué investigación está haciendo Angela?Pensé que trabajaba en el Sector de Relaciones con Magos / Criaturas Mágicas.

Te voy a extrañar.Sé que no te veo a menudo durante el período escolar, pero es bueno saber que estás cerca.Me encantaría volver a verte.Con todas las otras sagas en estas vacaciones, no tuvimos mucho tiempo juntos.Mándame un correo electrónico para decirme a qué hora quieres que vaya.Potter dice que le dirá a Neil el nuevo código de seguridad para la red flu de Potter mañana en el trabajo.Desde que el Greyback asustó la otra noche, se ha vuelto loco por la seguridad aquí.

Amor,

Remus x

Saludos a mi más hermosa luna,

¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?¿Encontraste algo más sobre la 'investigación' de Angela?Espero que estés bien y no te preocupes por las cosas.Recuerde el código Merodeador: siempre inocente hasta que se demuestre su culpabilidad.Puede que no sea nada.¡Realmente podría!No pongas esa cara.Sé que lo eres, aquel en el que frunces el ceño y te muerdes el labio y te rascas la mejilla con las uñas.

Y come.Sé que no comes adecuadamente cuando estás estresado, y si eres más delgado, me ensartarás con los codos.

Aquí hay una anécdota para alegrarte:

Le estaba enseñando a Prongs a montar Moonshadow (lo sé. Soy magnánimo y benevolente. Y posiblemente loco por dejarlo cerca de mi bebé), y estábamos practicando en ese campo cerca del ala oeste de la casa.Ya sabes, donde la señora Potter dejó que la loca y vieja señora Tinbuckle se quedara con sus cerdos mientras se reparaba su cerca.Y estuvieron allí durante semanas y la lluvia agitó todo el barro y la mierda de cerdo en una gran papilla fragante (te daré un momento para arreglar esa escena en tu mente).

De todos modos, Prongs estaba siendo mocoso y arrogante y todo lo quesé, Padfoot, deja dedar conferencias.¡yo!¡Puedo montar solo! '.Entonces pensé, 'Bien, adelante'.No hace falta decir que se equivocó (como sabía que lo haría) y arrojó el embrague mientras estaba en marcha y la bicicleta lo golpeó de cabeza contra el manillar.No te preocupesNo está heridoTuvo un aterrizaje muy SUAVE y SQUELCHY.Colagusano y yo nos estábamos riendo a carcajadas (nuestra pequeña rata sensata dice que el día que sube a la bicicleta es el día en que obtienes un Sobresaliente para las pociones NEWT, es decir, NUNCA), y Prongs se tambaleaba como The Dreaded Dripping Dung Beast of Dungshire. va 'Argh!Argh!¡Quitamelo de encima!'y la Sra. Potter gritaba "James Harold Potter, no te ATREVAS a venir a ningún lado CERCA de la casa hasta que estés LIMPIO y toda tu ropa QUEMADA".Clásico.

Espero que te sientas más alegre ahora.Te extraño mucho, Moony.Sigo obligándome a que me desapruebes porque sin ti aquí, alguien tiene que hacerlo (la Sra. Potter es demasiado maternal y no tiene esa ventaja de exasperado prefecto como la tuya).Estoy planeando una fiesta de besos encantadora para cuando nos volvamos a ver.Y una vez que sea de noche y tengamos hechizos silenciadores en las cortinas de la cama ... bueno, lo dejaré a tu extraordinaria imaginación.Recuerde tomar notas sobre sus partes favoritas para transmitirme.

Todo mi amor y un bushel lleno de los mejores Honeyduke,

Pata de cabra

Hola Moony

Por favor regrese.Los Pratish-Ps son una pesadilla completa sin ti aquí para mantenerlos atados.¿Sabes dónde estoy ahora?¿No?Vamos, adivina.Nunca adivinarás.Te diré.Estoy en un barrilUn gran barril de madera.Y estoy compartiendo este barril con manzanas.Manzanas arrugadas que los Potter pusieron aquí desde sus árboles para almacenar durante el invierno.Se secan y duran toda la temporada, aparentemente.A menos que se humedezcan.Luego se pudren y se vuelven blandos y la esponjosidad se extiende a todas las manzanas circundantes si no quitas la poco fiable rápidamente.¿Sabes cómo lo sé?Porque mi pie izquierdo está hundido hasta el tobillo en manzanas ex arrugas y actualmente blanditas.

"¿Por qué estás en un barril, Colagusano?"Te escucho preguntar.

Te diré: porque subí aquí para escapar del Pratish-Ps.Prongs ha apostado Padfoot TWENTY GALLEONS de que no puede vestirme como una niña lo suficientemente creíble como para que cuando me lleven por la ciudad nadie se dé cuenta.Obtiene otros DIEZ GALLEONES si alguien se dirige a mí como 'ella' o 'ella' de una manera no sarcástica.¡Eso es TREINTA GALLEONES!No me veo como una niña, ¿verdad, Moony?

¡Y, por supuesto, nunca tuve algo que decir!Es por eso que ahora estoy hasta los tobillos en una manzana podrida en un barril que te escribo en el reverso de una lista de inventario de manzanas con una pluma estilográfica chapada en oro de un millón de galeones que encontré en la parte posterior del sofá de la sala antes Escapé.¿De dónde obtienen estas personas todo su dinero?Mi familia podría vivir durante un año con el costo de esta pluma.

Otras cosas que los Pratish-Ps han hecho en tu ausencia:

Tranfigurando todas las burbujas en mi baño en sanguijuelas

Encantando el pelaje de cada gato en Loganbury en mini leones (completos con crines), y haciendo que en lugar de decir 'miau', lo que sale de sus bocas sean palabras tan viles que ni siquiera sé lo que algunos de ellos quieren decir .Recuerde: ¡la mayoría de los gatos pertenecen a viejas señoras muggles!

Transfigurando el contenido de los pasteles de manzana de la Sra. Potter (que estaba preparando para una fiesta de té para sus amigos) en mirlos.Sí.Me escuchaste bien.MirlosMirlos vivos que volaron cuando ella abrió el pastel.Ni siquiera sabía que los niños de sangre pura aprendieron esa canción de cuna.Los pájaros cagaron sobre las cabezas de los invitados.

De todos modos, desearía que todavía estuvieras aquí.Padfoot en particular es completamente insoportable en su ausencia.Creo que Prongs solo lo acompaña para animarlo.Afortunadamente, ha logrado atenuar algunas de las peores ideas de Sirius.Entre las bromas infantiles, está mostrando algunos signos inquietantes de madurez.Evans no lo creería.

Podría intentar escabullirme y encontrar un búho para publicar esto ahora.Si termino tambaleándome con tacones altos con piernas enceradas y brillo labial, culparé a tus pies.El es tu chico.Eres completamente responsable de él.

De un muy desesperado y actualmente un poco maloliente,

Colagusano

PD: ¿Crees que cuando cumplan diecisiete años dejarán de encontrar bombas de estiércol tan divertidas?Estoy cansado de ser maltratado fuera de mi habitación.

Querido Moony

Tu perro callejero está fuera de control.Y me está arrastrando en su deslizamiento.Ya sabes cómo hace eso.Aún así, ha sido bastante o una última explosión de inmadurez hasta que estamos en nuestro sexto año.Estoy planeando ser muy maduro y trabajador en el próximo año.No pongas esa cara.Sé que usted es.El de la ceja dudosa y los labios fruncidos.

En una nota más seria: ¿cómo van las cosas en los Anders?¿Alguna noticia sobre su posible financiación de sabes-qué?Espero que las cosas estén bien y no estés tan loco como Padfoot en este momento.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que habrá luna llena la semana que volvamos a la escuela.Destripado, amigo.Lo siento mucho.

Solo falta una semana para que comience el período.Estoy deseando que llegue, para ser honesto.

Dientes

PD: No podemos romper nuestra tradición de una gran broma navideña.Estaba viendo esta película muggle sobre piratas el otro día y se me ocurrió una idea tan increíblemente brillante e inteligente que podrías teñirte el pelo de rojo y llamarlo Lily Evans.

Mis queridas almohadillas,

Si escucho que el pobre Pete se ha visto obligado a hacer travestismo de cualquier tipo, voy a retener los besos y ... otras actividades interesantes durante un mes.No estoy bromeando.¿Sabías que el pobre tipo estaba en un barril de manzana?Eso no está encendido, Padfoot.De Verdad.Desearía que no lo molestaras así.Es un maruader.Nunca me harías algo así.O dientes.

No he descubierto nada más sobre los planes de Angela y Neil de mudarse a Roma.Están siendo muy callados al respecto.Desearía poder estar enojado con ellos, pero están siendo tan amables y son mispadres.Quiero decir, Angela hace mis comidas favoritas todo el tiempo y ayer fuimos al ático para hacer la guerra contra los artículos de su viejo armario que había almacenado allí.Resulta que su ropa solía ser aún más inteligente cuando era más joven.Ella lo atenuó cuando se casó con Neil.Pasamos el tiempo más brillante corriendo después de escapar de los calcetines y evadir los abrazos de este loco abrigo de piel.Su túnica formal formó un ejército y marchó contra sus blusas.Créeme cuando digo que nunca has visto algo así.

Y Neil tiró todo tipo de hilos para obtener una copia deHairy Snout, Human Heart, a pesar de que técnicamente está prohibido en todas las librerías normales porque muestra a los hombres lobo en una luz positiva.Sabía que quería leerlo.Y hace bromas y trató de obligarme a jugar al ajedrez con él nuevamente, aunque sabe que siempre pierde.

Están tan felices de estar aquí, y no puedo soportar pensar en nada malo sobre ellos.¿Pero qué más podría ser?

No puedo esperar para volver a la escuela con mis compañeros Merodeadores.Aunque eso significa que también deseo la próxima luna más cerca.

Te extraño, Pads.

Amor,

Tu lunar

Queridos Dientes y Colagusano,

Te dejo a ti mantener una correa en el perro callejero en mi ausencia.Estoy ocupado empacando en este momento, así que me temo que no puedo escribir mucho, pero he incluido algunos bollos de cereza que Angela hizo para que ustedes compartan.Son increíblemente más ish.Tienes suerte de que logré salvar tantos.

También he incluidoHairy Snout, Human Heartfor Padfoot si pudieras transmitirlo.Afirma que quiere leerlo, aunque lo creeré cuando lo vea.

De tu amigo solitario

Distraído


	6. 73

REMUS

La primera semana de Remus en el sexto año fue un borrón de dolor, pociones, sábanas de hospital y pequeños recuerdos a la luz de la luna a través del Bosque Prohibido.Según sus amigos (que transmitieron la historia con una mezcla de simpatía y risitas mal reprimidas), su yo infantil después de la luna estaba tan emocionado de tener su mochila de vuelta que vomitó chocolate en todo el frente de Sirius.Remus una vez más prometió que lo primero que haría cuando se graduara sería encontrar una manera de separarse por completo del lobo para no tener que vivir con la humillación de Moony como un niño más de lo necesario.

El nuevo año escolar fue diferente a cualquiera de los otros que los Merodeadores habían experimentado en su tiempo en Hogwarts.La noticia de los crecientes ataques de Voldemort y sus seguidores que habían tirado los papeles durante todo el verano había dejado un aura oscura sobre los estudiantes que regresaron y se negaron a disiparse.Para asombro de Remus, incluso afectó a Sirius y James (quienes parecían extrañamente decididos a cumplir su voto de madurez en el nuevo año escolar y en realidad se vio queayudaba aun par de primeros años perdidos en lugar de conducirlos por escaleras engañosas o colocar bombas de estiércol) en sus mochilas escolares como podría haberlo hecho una vez. La expresión de Lily con incredulidad cuando observó esta buena acción inusual habría deleitado a James si la hubiera visto).

Esto no quería decir que los dos muchachos se hubieran convertido en ángeles durante el verano, como testificaría una sala común llena de Slytherins cubiertos de plumas y pico (o al menos lo habrían testificado si no se hubieran encontrado incapaces de decir nada más). que 'cloquear' durante dos días), pero sus bromas parecían haber perdido algo de su crueldad, y su visión del mundo ahora parecía abarcar más que sus viejas aventuras Merodeadoras.

"Simplemente no parece correcto de alguna manera", explicó Sirius una noche a mediados de octubre, mientras estaba parado en una silla tambaleante en su dormitorio para arrojar una variedad de artículos personales valiosos sobre el enorme armario de roble."Como si no nos importaran todas las cosas horribles que están sucediendo allá afuera: personas peleando, muriendo, siendo maldecidas y otras cosas".

Remus, que levitaba su baúl para equilibrarse en el marco de madera del dosel de su cama, asintió con la cabeza.Sabía que todos estaban pensando en Frank Longbottom, cuyo boticario de padre había sido allanado por Mortífagos durante el verano.Él y su asistente habían luchado contra los magos que intentaban robar ingredientes valiosos y raros, y el asistente terminó siendo golpeado por Avada Kedavra, mientras que el padre de Frank había perdido un brazo y una oreja por cortar maleficios.

"Sin embargo, no deberíamos ponernos demasiado serios", dijo Remus, entregándole una pila de libros a James que los estaba empacando en un estante en lo alto de la pared."Sé que en los momentos en que me sentía más deprimido y desesperado,necesitabaque los muchachos hicieran algo estúpido y divertido para ayudarme a recordar que no todo es horrible".

Sirius se echó a reír e hizo un gesto alrededor de su dormitorio, tambaleándose peligrosamente en su silla."No temas por eso, querido Moony. Si somos nosotros hablando en serio, McGonagall probablemente moriría de horror si nos viera optimistas y alegres".

Esto probablemente era cierto, reflexionó Remus.Los planes para laOperación Yo Ho Ho y una botella de Whisky de Fuegoestaban en marcha, y la broma de Navidad de este año parecía ser una de las más elaboradas de la historia.Los cuatro estaban quitando todo lo que era valioso o propenso a daños por agua fuera del camino para poder probar cuán efectivo era su encanto de impermeabilización de pared a pared.

"Vamos a tener muchos problemas este año", dijo Peter sombríamente, pasando su extensa colección derevistasPlaywizardy la de Jamesa Sirius para guardarlas en el armario."Especialmente de la profesora McGonagall. Estaremos detenidos hasta que nos graduemos".

"Oh, no seas un aguafiestas, Colagusano", dijo James.Arrojó un calcetín enrollado a la cabeza del gordito."La broma del año pasado fue increíble. No podemos hacer una inferior este año".

"¿Ustedes realmente encuentran esto sexy?"Sirius preguntó entrecerrando los ojos en el centro de una de las revistas y girándola de lado como si fuera la modelo de August, Sexy-Lexi podría verse más atractiva desde un ángulo diferente."Está toda ... blandita y flácida".

"Tú eres el que tiene a todas las chicas desnudas en las paredes de tu habitación", dijo James a la defensiva."Dígame usted."

"Chicasparcialmentedesnudas en lasparedes demiantiguodormitorio", dijo Sirius."Y sabes perfectamente que solo las puse porque estaba borracha y quería molestar a mi gorgona de madre".

"Como si fueras uno para hablar, de todos modos", dijo Peter. "Tu novio es esencialmente un hombre de cerillas. Lo siento, Moony".

Remus suspiró."No puedo evitar ser flaco. Mi cuerpo quema más grasa que el tuyo. Algo relacionado con mis sentidos mejorados que toman más energía".

Peter gritó y agarró su trasero cuando Sirius le envió un hechizo punzante."No escuches Colagusano. No tiene derecho a hablar. Parece que alguien lo puso en su ropa y se olvidó de decir 'cuándo' *. Creo que eres hermosa, Moony. ¿No crees, Prongs? "

James parecía alarmado."¿Por qué me preguntas?"

"Dijiste que lucía sexy esa vez cuando íbamos a la casa de Wormy".

"No me llames Wormy", murmuró Peter sin vigor.

"Un poco de calor, tal vez", dijo James, luciendo bastante rojo."Desde un punto de vista muy directo. Estoy completamente interesado en Evans".

Remus sonrió ante el inusual cumplido.Nunca se vio a sí mismo como algo más que cicatrices y feo, y fue gratificante que sus amigos pudieran mirar más allá de eso.

"Por supuesto que sí".Sirius arrastró las palabras en respuesta a James.

"Yosoy".

Sirius levantó las manos en señal de rendición."Lo sé. Merlín. Si estuvieras más enamorado de ella, te pondrían en Azkaban por acoso obsesivo".

"Chicos, cállate".Remus se pasó una mano por la cara."¿Y podrías asegurarte de que ninguno de mis libros esté cerca de donde va el agua, por favor?"

"No me dejarías por Prongs si se volviera gay, ¿verdad?"Sirius apeló, saltó de la silla y se arrojó sobre Remus, lamiendo una larga franja en su mejilla.

Remus hizo una mueca, lo empujó y se limpió la saliva de la cara."Yuck. Ahora mismo estoy pensando que probablemente lo haría".

"¿Por qué?"Se quejó Sirius.

"Porque eres endogámico y desagradable".

"Así es Prongs".

"Punto justo."

"Correcto", dijo James en voz alta, sosteniendo su varita."Hagamos esto. Cierra la puerta,Wormy".

Peter suspiró y fue a obedecer.No había logrado controlar el encanto de la impermeabilización, por lo que su único trabajo era destacar mientras los otros tres lo arrojaban por todas las paredes y el piso.

Remus comenzó junto a su cama, determinado que la mayor parte de su espacio personal y sus pertenencias permanecerían lo más secas posible.Pasó su varita a lo largo de la pared, a lo largo del zócalo y sobre el suelo, murmurando el encanto complicado en voz baja.

Tomó mucho tiempo y al final, los tres muchachos se sentían un poco aturdidos por el uso de tanta magia en un corto espacio de tiempo.James sacó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma de su bolsillo.

"Punto número uno", dijo, garabateando mientras hablaba."Encuentra alguna forma de aumentar los efectos del hechizo o no hay forma de que los tres podamos hacer todo el Gran Comedor y los corredores principales fuera de él".

"Escribe que también necesitamos encontrar una manera de hacerlo más rápido", dijo Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza y parpadeando rápidamente."Nos tomó casi cuarenta y cinco minutos y eso fue solo para nuestro dormitorio".

"¿Lo probamos entonces?"Remus se subió a su cama y levantó su varita nuevamente, y los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

"¿Listos, muchachos?"Dijo James."¡Ahora!"

"¡Augumenta!",Cantaronsus cuatro voces, y de inmediatocayeronchorros de agua desde los extremos de sus varitas.

Tomó mucho tiempo llenar toda la habitación para igualar el pie y medio de agua que planearon para la prueba.

"Definitivamente tengo que pensar en una forma de hacer quebroteagua", dijo Sirius."Y tampoco de nuestras varitas. De lo contrario, los maestros tendrán demasiado tiempo para detenernos".

"Tal vez podamos encontrar alguna forma de transferir toda el agua del lago al castillo", sugirió Peter.

"Bueno, tener el calamar gigante y todas esas personas enojadas que se unen ciertamente agregaría un toque de emoción a todos los procedimientos", admitió Sirius.

"Como el prefecto simbólico de los Merodeadores", dijo Remus, "debo protestar por esa idea. Sugieroque se useagua ysoloagua como punto de partida".

"¿Sin tiburones?"Preguntó James, pareciendo abatido.

"¿O anguilas eléctricas?"dijo Peter

"No", dijo Remus con firmeza."¿Ahora alguien puede ver si el agua se está escapando en alguna parte?"

"No es que pueda ver", dijo Sirius."Deja de saltar sobre tu cama, Pete. Cada vez que haces que el agua salte, moja mi colchón por debajo".

"Espera un momento", dijo Remus, levantando su mano."¿Alguien más escucha eso?"

Los otros tres guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, forzando su audición menos mejorada.

"Er ... suena como un grito", dijo James.

"Viniendo de la Sala Común, ¿crees?"Sirius preguntó."¿Qué parte de la habitación está sobre la Sala Común?"

"Ese tercio de la habitación junto a la ventana y el armario", dijo Peter.

Hubo un breve silencio, luego, "¿Alguien arrojó el hechizo impermeabilizante debajo del armario?"James miró a Sirius y Remus con esperanza."¿Nadie?"

"Ah"Los sensibles oídos de Remus captaron el sonido de unos pasos corriendo por las escaleras de piedra hacia su dormitorio."¿Cerraste la puerta, Pete? Me temo que podrían intentar irrumpir".

"Lo cerré con llave. Aunque creo que deberíamos comenzar a deshacernos de esta agua".

Rápido, rápido "James sacó su varita nuevamente."¡Evanesco!"

"¡Evanesco! ¡Evanesco!" Remus, junto con los demás, coreó el hechizo una y otra vez, desvaneciendo el agua a un ritmo frustrantemente lento.

La gente comenzó a golpear su puerta."¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?", La voz de Michael Douglas gritó por encima de los golpes."¡Hay agua corriendo por el techo de la Sala Común!"

"¡Lo tenemos bajo control!"Gritó Sirius.

"No desde donde estamos parados", replicó Alice Richards."Lily y Frank fueron a buscar a la profesora McGonagall, ¡así que será mejor que tengas una buena explicación!"

Remus miró a sus amigos que todavía estaban desapareciendo frenéticamente del agua."¿Plomería rota?"sugirió, justo cuando el sonido de la voz de la profesora McGonagall se elevó furiosamente desde la Sala Común.

"Vale la pena intentarlo", dijo Sirius.Le sonrió a Remus, su expresión era excitantemente salvaje y alegre."¿Mencioné que te ves terriblemente sexy cuando inventas mentiras para infligir a los miembros de la autoridad?"

"Solo sigueevanescándote, Sirius."

No fue sino hasta casi un mes después que su castigo se había levantado lo suficiente como para que se les permitiera volver a visitar Hogsmeade.Era casi Halloween y decoraciones anaranjadas y negras adornaban las ventanas de todas las tiendas, pubs y cafés de Hogsmeade.El aire era fresco y frío, y una condensación blanca se hinchaba como humo de sus bocas mientras deambulaban por el centro del pueblo.

"Es tan agradable estar en Hogsmeade de nuevo", dijo Sirius, girando en un círculo en medio de la carretera principal y extrañando por poco ser golpeado por un mago que tiraba su escoba fuera de The Hogshead.

"Estuviste en Hogsmeade la semana pasada", señaló James."Nos colamos para conseguir el chocolate Moony después de la luna".

"Quise deciroficialmenteen Hogsmeade. Es diferente cuando puedes pasear por donde quieras sin que nadie exija saber si alguno de los maestros sabe que estás aquí. ¿Vamos a buscar algo de comer?"

"Quiero ir a la librería primero", dijo Remus, "para ver si hay algún libro que pueda ayudarnos a alterar los hechizos impermeables de manera un poco más efectiva. Ahora hemos encontrado ese encanto para el agua, solo nosotros tenemos que hacerlo bien y estamos realmente en camino de poder hacer esta broma de verdad ".

"Aw"Sirius gimió."¿Tenemos que hacerlo? Sabes que soy alérgico a las librerías".

Remus le sonrió con cariño."¿Por qué ustedes tres no van a lo de Zonko?"el sugirió."Entonces podemos encontrarnos para almorzar en The Three Broomsticks a eso de ..." miró su reloj, "... ¿la mitad?"

Era, pensó Remus, extraordinario lo aliviado que podían verse dos personas tan inteligentes por haber dejado de visitar una librería.Y Peter realmente hizo una pequeña plantilla.

"Verás, no es tanto la librería en sí misma", dijo Sirius, arrojando un brazo alrededor de Remus y tirando de él en un fuerte abrazo con un solo brazo que no parecería sospechoso para nadie mirando."Es más el hecho de que tengo que verte suspirar y babear durante horas por todos esos libros y olvidarte de mí. Me pone terriblemente celoso".

"Lo hace", acordó James."Se pone tan verde que podría esconderse en un parche de lechuga".

"¡Sigue contigo!"Dijo Remus, riendo y empujando a Sirius."Diviértete en Zonko's y no compres nada que sabes que no aprobaré".

Sus rostros cayeron en fingido horror.

"¡Pero eso es todo!"Peter protestó.

"Vamos, déjame en paz. Te veré más tarde".

Los vio alejarse antes de darse la vuelta para caminar hacia el otro lado.La librería a la que iba a ir, The Old Quill, era un pequeño y destartalado lugar en una de las calles laterales que vendía libros de segunda mano.No solo eran más baratos, sino que Remus había encontrado una serie de gemas ocultas allí durante su tiempo en Hogwarts.La vieja bruja, Betty, que la dirigía era bastante manchada, pero aun así se las arregló para recordar a Remus y se mantuvo detrás de cualquier libro que pensara que sería de interés para él y sus amigos a cambio de historias de sus hazañas en Hogwarts.

Ella no estaba en el mostrador cuando él entró, y Remus supuso que probablemente estaba tomando una taza de té en el pequeño departamento en el que vivía que daba a la tienda.Vagó entre los estantes desordenados, hojeando las pilas tambaleantes que cubrían cada superficie y la mayor parte del piso.

Había estado allí unos cuarenta minutos, absorto en un libro que prometía enseñarle cómo cultivar su propio jardín en el fregadero de la cocina, cuando escuchó el timbre sobre la puerta sonar y levantó la vista para ver el distintivo cabello rojo de Lily moviéndose a través del estantería.

"¡Remus!"Dijo ella cuando lo vio."Es bueno verte lejos de tu grupo de delincuentes. ¿Está Betty cerca?"

"No la he visto. Supongo que está en su departamento. Podemos llamarla cuando estemos listos".

Lily echó la cabeza hacia atrás y extendió los brazos, girando en círculo de una manera que recordaba inquietantemente el gesto de Sirius en el camino anterior."¿No te encanta este lugar? Es como retroceder en el tiempo. Es tan pintoresco. Y útil. ¿Sabes? La última vez que estuve aquí encontré un libro completo sobre cetiópodos para ese proyecto de Herbología que tuvimos. Apenas tuvo que hacer cualquier otra investigación en absoluto ".

Remus sonrió ante su entusiasmo."Sí. Por eso también me gusta. Útil para esos hechizos inusuales que a veces te encuentras necesitando".

Ella levantó una elegante ceja castaña."¿Hechizos inusuales? Esto no tendría nada que ver con un cierto incidente de inundación en la Sala Común, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto no!"Remus asumió una mirada de inocencia herida."Eso fue una tubería rota".

"Oh, sí. Por supuesto que lo fue. En una nota completamente no relacionada, la última vez que estuve aquí noté un tomo bastante polvoriento de hechizos domésticos que sostenía la pata de ese taburete tambaleante junto a la ventana. Contiene mucha información útil sobre cosas como hechizos para quitar el polvo, encantos de arreglos florales y un pequeño capítulo útil sobre el mantenimiento del baño ".Ella lo miró de reojo."Ya sabes, cosas como cómo drenar el agua después de una fuga de tuberías y cómo hacer que una habitación sea hermética".

Remus sintió una lenta sonrisa en su rostro."¿En serio? Sabes, siempre me fascinó el bello arte de los arreglos florales".

"Sí. Sentí eso en ti. Por eso lo sugerí".

"Eres una mujer útil para saber. ¿Puedo invitarte a unirte a mis compañeros y a mí para el almuerzo?"

"Si sus compañeros incluyen a esos idiotas Potter, Black y Pettigrew, entonces me temo que acabo de recordar que tengo una cita con el cabello en Madame Tinkerton's en ... ¿qué hora era?"

"La mitad uno".

"... La una y media. Qué triste coincidencia."

"En efecto."Remus se acercó a la ventana y se agachó para recuperar el enorme libro sobre los arcaicos encantos del hogar desde donde actuaba como accesorio para el taburete.Lo reemplazó con una copia de1001 Formas de derrotar a la vejez, incluidos hechizos para eliminar el vello de la nariz, disimular parches calvos y ocultar elexceso de grasa.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás buscando, Lily?"él le preguntó, mientras hojeaba el libro."He echado un vistazo hoy, así que tengo una buena idea de las cosas nuevas en las que Betty ha entrado".

"Nada en particular. Solo estaba navegando. ¿Has encontrado algo allí que pueda ser útil para tus ... arreglos florales?"

"Sí."Remus pasó la mano por las instrucciones para uno de los hechizos."Sí, esto es brillante. ¡Gracias!"

"¿Supongo que presentarás el ramo a sus destinatarios en Navidad? ¿No va a explotar? ¿Sabes? ¿Estás ocultando ... tu ... entusiasmo inventivo, verdad?"

Remus le guiñó un ojo."¿Te estás enfriando para ayudar e incitar a los Merodeadores y sus planes en el campo de la floristería?"

"Nada de eso", resopló Lily, sus labios temblando de diversión.

"Entonces por qué no -"

"Bueno, miren lo que tenemos aquí, caballeros".La voz que interrumpió a Remus era muy grave y grave, dejando la impresión de que el tipo de 'caballeros' a los que se dirigía el dueño era del tipo que, de haber sido muggles, habría pertenecido a una organización selecta como la Mafia.

El sensible sentido del olfato de Remus también le informó exactamente quién era el que estaba parado detrás de él y sintió que su corazón se sacudía con un terror muy poco parecido a Gryffindor, incluso mientras se maldecía por estar tan involucrado en el libro y su conversación que no había " No noté que entraba nadie. Lily le miró a la cara y se puso pálida.

"¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a mirar, cachorro?"

Lentamente, lentamente, sintiendo que podría colapsar de miedo en cualquier momento, Remus se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre enorme, canoso y cicatrizado.Era la primera vez que veía a Greyback en forma humana y le costaba decir si se veía más violento o cruel en esta forma o en su lobo.El otro hombre lobo apestaba a sudor, sangre vieja y magia oscura.Su cabello era salvaje y peludo de color marrón grisáceo.Sus uñas y dientes estaban amarillentos como el viejo marfil y mucho más grandes de lo que tenían derecho a estar en un cuerpo humano.

"Hemos estado esperando que hagas una aparición en Hogsmeade desde el verano", ronroneó prácticamente Greyback.En un movimiento demasiado rápido para que Remus lo registrara, Greyback agarró la parte delantera de su camisa y lo presionó con fuerza contra la pared, apretando los brazos para evitar que alcanzara su varita.Remus se sintió enfermo y aturdido por el hecho de que la presión del peso masivo de Greyback y la fuerza del hombre lobo significaban que estaba cortando la mayor parte de la respiración de Remus, y por el hecho de que podíasentirque Greyback estaba disfrutando este encuentro de una manera que era pervertido y terriblemente sexual.

"¡Lo dejó ir!"La varita de Lily parecía presionada contra la sien de Greyback, aunque Remus podía ver la punta temblando violentamente.

"Lily ... corre ..." logró jadear.

Ella lo ignoró."¡Déjaloir, dije!"

Greyback sonrió.Su aliento era lo más desagradable que Remus había olido jamás."¿Caballeros?"

Las sombras se separaron de entre los estantes.Sombras que se resolvieron en dos figuras enmascaradas blancas con capucha negra.

"Suelta la varita, pequeña", dijo uno de ellos con voz arrastrada y aristocrática.

"¡Lo mataré!"Chilló Lily."¡Lo juro!"

Hubo un destello de luz amarilla y Lily gritó.Su varita cayó al suelo y se aferró a su brazo sangrante cuando el mago que había lanzado el hechizo extendió la mano y la arrastró contra él, sosteniendo su propia varita en la cabeza.

"Ahora", murmuró Greyback, dando un ligero empujón con sus caderas que hizo que Remus quisiera vomitar, "podemos hacer esto de la manera difícil o", sonrió, "de la manera aún más difícil".

"Déjala ... ella ... vete", jadeó Remus.

"Oh, vamos. Un poco usada, por supuesto, pero nosvamos adejarla ir. Siempre y cuando usted se compromete a cumplir con su deber a nuestra especie y unirse al Señor Oscuro. ¿Conoce elpoder delo que habría si nos si, no solo un hombre lobo, sino unhombre lobo educado deHogwartsde nuestro lado? Podrías persuadir a todos los demás para que se unan a nuestra causa con tus bonitas palabras y trucos humanos. Y además, "empujó de nuevo."Te extrañé. Eras el cachorro más sabroso que jamás haya creado. Tal," empuje "," dulce "," empuje ", sangre.

Remus vomitó, incapaz de evitarlo.Lily estaba sollozando en voz baja.

"Vamos," gruñó Greyback contra el cuello de Remus."Podemos ayudarlo. Tenemos planes de conseguir una poción completamente nueva que le permita mantener la mente después de la transformación. Eso es lo que siempre ha querido,¿no?¿No? Siempre buscó niega la maravillosa criatura en la que te convertí. Pobre muchacho. Pobre cachorro ".Empuje, empuje.

"¡Mentiroso!"Remus le escupió en la cara y Greyback se echó a reír.

"No lo soy. Sabes que no lo soy. Somos hombres lobo y puedes oler mis emociones en mí. ¿Hueles mentiras?"

Remus olía violencia, crueldad, odio, lujuria sádica, pero no mentiras.Deseaba más que cualquier cosa que pudiera.

"¡Te odio!"jadeó.

"¿Es un sí?"Greyback preguntó con una voz burlonamente cortés.Se agachó para agarrar el trasero de Remus con una mano masiva, la otra sin esfuerzo manteniendo los brazos del hombre lobo más pequeños inmovilizados.

Luego, antes de que Remus pudiera registrar lo que estaba sucediendo, hubo tres destellos de luz roja y Greyback se desplomó, inconsciente, al piso, arrastrando a Remus con él.Remus lanzó un gemido sin aliento cuando el peso del torso masivo de los otros hombres lobo aplastó el suyo.Hubo unos segundos de silencio conmocionado, luego, con otro destello de luz roja, uno de los magos enmascarados también colapsó.

El que sostenía a Lily presionó su varita más fuerte contra su cabeza.Su postura se había vuelto cautelosa y tensa."La mataré", advirtió."Ya maté a la vieja bruja que era dueña de este lugar, y yo también la mataré. Lo juro".

"Si la liberas, te dejaremos ir", dijo la voz de James desde la ventana.

Remus jadeó, su visión se oscureció, sin aliento.

"Júralo por tu magia", dijo el mago.

Hubo una larga pausa, luego James se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y dijo: "Si la liberas y prometes irte sin lastimar a nadie, te dejaremos ir. Lo juro por mi magia".Un pequeño hilo de luz púrpura parpadeó en su varita y se enroscó en su mano.

"Muy bien. Baja tus varitas. Todos ustedes".

Remus levantó la cabeza palpitante para ver a Sirius y Peter saliendo de los estantes, con las varitas bajadas.

"Haces cualquier cosa para romper el trato y te maldeciremos", dijo Sirius."Lo juro, Rodolphus. Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo".

"Sirius Black," siseó el hombre.

"También sé quién eres, Lestrange. Reconocería tus tonos dulces y dulces en cualquier lugar. Te llevaré a Azkaban por esto".

La figura cortó la aproximación de una risa."Puedesintentarlo, mocoso traidor de sangre".

"¡Salí!"Espetó Sirius, su varita temblando de rabia.

En un movimiento rápido, el Mortífago dejó caer a Lily, agarró los brazos de Greyback y su otro compañero, y se apareció a los tres en la tienda.

Remus parpadeó dos veces, luego, cuando la sangre volvió a su cabeza ahora que el peso de Greyback había sido eliminado, se desmayó.


	7. 74

**SIRIUS**

:

"Necesito orinar", anunció Sirius, sin apartar los ojos de la figura inmóvil de Remus en la cama del hospital.

Madame Pomfrey no se inmutó."Bueno, aquí hay una cuña. Si al Sr. Potter no le importara ayudarte con tus pantalones ..."

"¡Lo digo en serio!"

Todos hablaban en serio.Demasiado serio incluso para hacer la broma habitual que acompañaba la frase cuando Sirius la usaba.

"Lo siento, señor Black", dijo la profesora McGonagall, desde donde había estado hablando en voz baja con Lily en la otra cama."Pero hasta que podamos confiar en que no irás a una misión de venganza suicida, te mantendremos atado a esa silla".

"Alguientiene que hacer algo".

"Los Aurores -"

"Los sangrientos Aurores están dando vueltas retorciéndose las manos y tomando declaraciones. Es todo lo que hacen: tomardeclaracionesestúpidas einútilesuna y otra vez hasta que hayan comenzado a entrevistar a personas que ni siquiera estabanallíy decirte: 'Oh, Estoy seguro de que no pudo haber sidotanmalo, señor Black. Estoy seguro de que no fue elverdaderoGreyback. Estoy seguro de que está exagerando en su forma traviesa y juvenil, ¿eh? ¿Cómo? ¿sobre qué nos cuenta quépasórealmente, muchacho?Y luego comienzan a retorcerse las manos nuevamente hasta que solo quiero hechizar sus bolas en bolas de árbol de Navidad "

"El hecho de que quieras hacer algo no significa que debas hacerlo", dijo la profesora McGonagall."Le tomó al profesor Flitwick media hora para revertir el encanto en el ... área privada de Auror Beandorp".

"¡Pero los bastardos no estánhaciendonada!"

"¡Idioma, Sr. Black!"

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Torturar a mi mejor amigo, infligirme a trabajadores incompetentes del Ministerio y luego atarme a una silla durante tres horas? Oh, espera ..."

"¡Silencio!"

"Gracias, Minerva", dijo Madame Pomfrey agradecida.

"Sin embargo, tiene razón", dijo James.Estaba sentado exactamente a medio camino entre Lily y Remus."Seguramente la mujer muerta en la parte de atrás de su tienda cuenta para algo. No pueden ignorar esto".

"Estánnohacer caso de él, señor Potter. Están haciendo todo lo posible. Pero ya que explicó, los Aurores se estiran delgada. Hubo dos ataques de Mortífagos en las familias muggleborn en Hull y Dorset este fin de semana solo. Las cosas están "fuera de control y un pequeño ataque contra una mujer muy vieja y un par de estudiantes que escaparon con heridas mínimas no están realmente en la parte superior de su lista".

¿Mínimo?Sirius ardió de ira.Había visto la expresión de Remus cuando se había despertado brevemente antes de que Madame Pomfrey le diera una sequía.El nivel de horror y repulsión no podía constituirse comomínimo.

Hubo un suave toque en su brazo y Sirius giró la cabeza para fruncir el ceño a Madame Pomfrey.Ella se inclinó a su nivel y murmuró;"A veces, lo que necesitan nuestros heridos es nuestro apoyo y cuidado, no una lucha maníaca por venganza contra un enemigo que no podemos esperar vencer".

Sirius tuvo un repentino recuerdo de Remus: Remus podía aplastar los huesos del brazo de alguien con una mano si lo deseaba, o correr tan rápido como un lobo veloz u oler a una persona a veinte metros de distancia. otro hombre lobo empujó contra él.Con una sensación de hundimiento, Siriussabíaque no podía esperar vencer al padre de Remus.De hecho, en este momento, no podía pensar por qué había pensado siquiera en ir tras él cuando sabía que Remus se quedaría aquí necesitándolo.

"Es uno de los peligros de ser un cierto tipo de Gryffindor, Sr. Black".

Sirius saltó y levantó la vista para ver a la profesora McGonagall parada a su lado.¿Qué?Él articuló.

. "Correr en busca de venganza por nuestros seres queridos sin pensar en las consecuencias para aquellos que dejamos atrás me temo que cuando eres un cierto tipo de Gryffindor - como eres y lo que solía ser - lo que tienes queentrenara sí mismo dar un paso atrás de la situación y pensarlo bien antes de precipitarse. Es difícil y lleva años, pero se puede hacer. Hasta entonces, tendrás que confiar en tus amigos para que te atan hasta que puedas pensar con sensatez. puede llevar a consecuencias muy graves ".

Sirius sintió que su boca se apretaba, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿juras que no huirás tras ningún Mortífago, o abandonarás estos terrenos de la escuela por algún motivo si te liberamos?

Volvió su mirada hacia Remus, pálido y todavía en la cama.Él asintió nuevamente.

"Muy bien."Ella lo soltó.

"Puedes dejar de flotar, Canuto, estoy bien. ¿De acuerdo?"

Remus no estaba bien.Incluso a la tenue luz del fuego de la sala común, con su rostro oculto en las sombras de su libro, Sirius podía ver eso.

"Son las tres de la mañana".Sirius se agachó frente al sillón de Remus y apoyó la barbilla sobre la rodilla del otro chico."Ven a la cama."

Habían pasado siete días desde el incidente con Greyback y molesto, Remushabíaparecido bien.Al menos lo había hecho durante el día.Asistió a clases, hizo los deberes, sonrió con su reticente sonrisa habitual ante los estúpidos chistes y ayudó a planificar la Operación Yo Ho Ho y una Botella de Whisky de Fuego con una mínima cantidad de resistencia perfecta.

Pero por la noche las cosas habían cambiado.Sirius se había acostumbrado a ser empujado despierto con codos y rodillas afiladas cuando Remus se coló en su cama cuando la luna tiró demasiado fuerte de sus doloridos huesos.En otras noches, estaba acostumbrado a no sentir remordimiento por volver a escondidas a la cama de Remus y reunirse con un puñado de hombre lobo adormilado, que se acurrucó en su pecho, tarareando contento y luego negando rotundamente cualquier acción poco viril al día siguiente.

Pero desde Greyback no había aparecido una sombra delgada en silencio a través de la brecha en sus cortinas ni mañanas de cálida excitación borrosa y empujándose soñolientamente el uno contra el otro hasta que estaban sudorosas y pegajosas, pero demasiado tambaleantes y brillantes como para moverse.Tampoco se había atrevido a acercarse a la cama de Remus, porque lo peor que podía imaginar era ver esa misma repulsión y miedo en los ojos de Remus ante su toque que había visto con los de Greyback.

Ahora, una semana después del ataque, cuando estaban solos en la Sala Común a altas horas de la noche y el brillante resplandor del fuego resaltaba las sombras embrujadas alrededor de los ojos y la boca de Remus, Sirius estaba decidido a hacer algo para que las cosas volvieran a su estado original. fueron.

"Tengo algunas páginas más", dijo Remus, en respuesta."Sube. Estaré allí cuando termine".

"Esperaré."Sirius hundió la barbilla con más firmeza en la rodilla de Remus y asumió su expresión más terca.

Remus lo miró con cariño sobre la parte superior de su libro y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de una manera que recordaba insultantemente la forma en que uno acaricia la cabeza de un buen perro.Luego volvió a leer.

"¿No vas a protestar?"Sirius persistió, aburrido después de solo un par de minutos de silencio.

Remus suspiró sin levantar la vista."¿Sobre qué? No has vuelto a poner grindylows en el baño del prefecto, ¿verdad?"

"¡No! Quiero decir, sí, sobre los grindylows: no puedes negar que todos los gritos, salpicaduras y gorgoteos son música para los oídos de los Marauderish, pero lo que realmente quise decir fue: ¿no vas a protestar porque te pida que vengas? a la cama conmigo?

Deslizando su dedo índice entre las páginas para actuar como marcador, Remus cerró su libro y miró a Sirius."¿Rompimos sin que me diera cuenta?"

"Por supuesto que no. Pero no puedes negar que las cosas han sido un poco diferentes desde ... ya sabes".

Remus miró su libro, pero no lo volvió a abrir."Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo".

"Está bien", le aseguró Sirius."No estoy tratando de apresurarte. Solo estoy tratando de averiguar dónde están las cosas en este momento".

"Exactamente donde siempre estuvieron, Padfoot. Juro que no estoy tratando de cambiar las cosas entre nosotros. No lo dejaría hacer eso".

"¿Quien?"

"Greyback. No voy a dejar que me quite nada más".La voz de Remus no cambió, pero su mano en la tapa de su libro se apretó con tanta fuerza que Sirius estaba seguro de que su dedo atrapado debía ser aplastado.

"Está bien ser -"

"¡No!"Sirius saltó y la cara de Remus se suavizó."No", dijo en voz más baja."No dejaré que tome esto. No lo haré. Se llevó a mi madre, a mi infancia y a mi humanidad. No puede tener esto".

"No tomó tu humanidad, Moony", dijo Sirius con fiereza."Todavía eres humano".

"No soy. Yo todavía puede ser una persona, pero todo lo que quiere reclamar de manera diferente, estoynohumano."

"Solo una noche al mes ..."

"Siempre, almohadillas".Remus colocó su libro en el brazo de la silla y extendió la mano para tomar la cabeza de Sirius, donde descansaba sobre su regazo, en manos delgadas."Podría aplastar tu cráneo en pequeños pedazos ahora mismo si quisiera".

Sirius se quedó quieto, aunque estaba seguro de que Remus podía sentir su pulso martilleante.

"Si intentaste correr, podría atraparte en un instante. Si lograbas escapar, podría detenerte donde sea que te escondieras".

Sirius no podía decidir si estaba más temeroso o excitado por el tono de Remus.

"Si te mantuviera prisionero hasta la luna llena, con un solo mordisco podría infligirte una maldición con la que tendrías que vivir por el resto de tu vida. Estoy cultivando la imagen de un hombre amable y modesto que terminará canoso y profesional y con coderas porque está tan lejos del lobo como puedo imaginar que es posible, pero no es quien voy a ser realmente nunca. No del todo, de todos modos. Esta es la verdad, Sirius. Tengo que vive con eso, y si quieres estar conmigo, también tendrás que hacerlo ".

Excitado, decidió Sirius.Definitivamente más excitado.¿Quién sabía que la imagen de un hombre lobo con coderas podría tener ese efecto en él?Estas extrañas torceduras tuvieron que ser el resultado de la endogamia y la mutación de genes negros.

"Definitivamente viviré con eso, Moony".

Las fosas nasales de Remus se ensancharon un poco cuando su sensible sentido del olfato entró en acción y una pequeña arruga de diversión apareció en el rabillo del ojo."¿Estás cachonda?"

"No puedo evitarlo", dijo Sirius malhumorado."Han pasado días y estás hablando todo sexy".

"Pensé quete estaba asustando algo de sentido".

"¿Sentido, Moony? ¿Sentido?"

"Está bien, está bien, entiendo tu punto".

Pasó los dedos por el cabello de Sirius y Sirius se inclinó al tacto.

"En serio, sin embargo. ¿Todas esas conferencias te excitaron?"

"Tengo diecisiete años, bebé.Dumbledoreme excita".

"Bueno, el hombre es sexo con piernas", dijo Remus con gravedad.

"Sexo en túnicas," corrigió Sirius."Túnicas moradas y anaranjadas con barba gris y gafas de media luna. ¿Cómo puedes mirar eso ynodecir, 'Phwoar!'"

Hubo un breve silencio mientras contemplaban la imagen.

Remus volvió a olisquear."BuenGodric, Sirius, ¿sigues realmente excitado?"

"Ha sido una semana, Moony. ¡Unasemana!"

"Definitivamente vamos a tener que rectificar esto. No puedo dejar que te vayas con Dumbledore".

"¡Bueno!"Sirius se puso de pie de un salto y extendió la mano para sacar a Remus de su silla."¿Ahora? Vamos. Cama, Moony. Deja el libro, por el amor de Merlín. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en un libro en un momento como este?"

Empujando, empujando, empujando y haciendo callar, se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio y detrás de las cortinas de la cama de Remus sin despertar a James y Peter.Sirius colocó un hechizo silenciador y se giró para mirar a Remus, que estaba sentado en su cama, más inseguro de lo que sus valientes palabras habían indicado.

"No tenemos que hacerlo, Moony. Podríamos, ya sabes, dormir. En la misma cama. Para relajarte nuevamente."

Remus cuadró los hombros y se empujó hacia la cama, extendiendo los brazos."No sé de qué estás hablando. ¡Ravish, bestia!"

Sirius se rio por lo bajo."No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. No estás leyendo los romances muggles de Evans, ¿verdad? Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez".

"No sabía que Prongs me tomaría en serio cuando le sugerí la armadura y el caballo. Y pensé que Lily estaba notablemente contenida en su reacción. Creo que él está creciendo en ella".

"Como un hongo de pelo hinchado. Ahora, estoy seguro de que esta es una conversación precoital perfectamente normal, ¿podemos seguir con la deslumbrante ahora?"

"Ravissh lejos".

Sirius se quitó la bata exterior y se ató, luego, tan sexualmente como pudo, se arrastró hasta la cama y subió el cuerpo de Remus hasta que se agachó sobre él a cuatro patas.Se alegró de ver la cara del otro chico enrojecida por la excitación.

"¿Listo?"Sirius preguntó sin aliento.

"Mmm. Bésame".

Sirius presionó su boca contra la esquina de la de Remus, luego bajó la cabeza para besar su cuello, antes de volver a subir para besarlo más en los labios.Remus respondió tentativamente al principio, luego con creciente entusiasmo, hasta que ambos estuvieron boquiabiertos, hambrientos y jadeando.

Con cuidado, Sirius comenzó a bajar su cuerpo sobre el de Remus.Sin embargo, tan pronto como su cuerpo entró en contacto con el hombre lobo, Remus se congeló y giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

Sirius se detuvo, luego se levantó de nuevo, desconfiado de la mirada de animal nervioso en los ojos de Remus."¿Está bien, Moony?"

"Lo siento", susurró Remus."Solo trato de no recordar".

"Nos detendremos".

"No. No podemos parar. Tenemos que volver a hacer esto especial. Él no puede tener esto".

"No quiero hacer esto si no estás contento. Podemos hacer otra cosa. Intenta otra cosa. Ya es hora de que lo hagamos de todos modos".

"Quítate la ropa."

"¿Qué?"Sirius no estaba orgulloso del tono que alcanzó su voz con esa palabra, pero sintió que estaba justificada.

"Por favor. Querías probar algo nuevo, y creo que si puedo sentir que definitivamenteeres tú, podré olvidarlo".

"Um ..." Sirius de repente se sintió ridículamente nervioso por alguien que había compartido un dormitorio con este chico por más de cinco años."Está bien. ¿Pero qué pasa si no te gusta cómo me veo desnuda?"

Remus se echó a reír, todo su cuerpo se relajó bajo el de Sirius."No seas estúpido, amor. Por supuesto que me gusta cómo te ves desnuda. ¿A qué crees que me he estado masturbando durante la semana pasada?"

"¿De Verdad?"La idea de que Remus se masturbara era una de las mejores cosas que Sirius había imaginado.Además, Remus acababa de llamarlo 'amor' y le provocó un escalofrío emocionante y de limón en la espalda."Tengo un lunar con una forma realmente extraña en mi hombro".

"Lo he visto, Canuto", dijo Remus, su voz paciente."Muchas veces."

"Y ahora que lo pienso, los cuerpos de los hombres también se ven bastante raros cuando están encendidos. ¿Qué pasa si crees que es demasiado extraño?"

"¿Es realmente el momento de cuestionar nuestra sexualidad? Créeme, lo encontraré caliente. ¿Me estás diciendo que no me encontrarás mirándome desnuda?"

"¡Pero eres ridículamente atractivo!"

Remus le dirigió una mirada extraña."Realmente crees eso, ¿no? Merlín, el amor es realmente ciego, ¿no?"

"¡Detente! Sabes que odio cuando hablas así. Ahora, si tengo que quitarme la ropa, tú también".

"¿Juntos entonces?"

Lo que siguió definitivamente no podría considerarse un strip-tease romántico mutuo.Dedos atrapados en botones, calcetines atrapados en puños.Remus se olvidó de desabotonarse la camisa antes de ponérsela sobre la cabeza y quedó atrapada en las orejas.Sirius llevaba los boxers de snitch saltarines morados y dorados que había robado del cajón de James esa mañana.

"No puedo creer que la primera vez que estemos desnudos juntos en la cama estés usando la ropa interior de otro hombre", se quejó Remus.

"Los míos estaban todos sucios. Eran estos oloscalzoncillos'I heart Honeydukes' dePete, y ya sabes cómo se colocan alrededor de la entrepierna con alguien más pequeño que Slughorn. Deberías estar agradecido".

"Solo quítatelos. Antes de que me desanime por completo".

Sirius sonrió ante la evidencia obvia de que Remus definitivamenteno se desanimó porcompleto y obedeció.

"Dios mío, eres sexy", respiró Remus."¿Cómo te conseguí?"

"Nadie más aguantaría los efectos secundarios de tenerme como novio", le dijo Sirius."El principal es que estoy completamente obsesionado contigo".

"Así lo veo."

Sirius sonrió, de repente más seguro de sí mismo."¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?"

Remus se sonrojó, pero levantó la cabeza con determinación.La foto que hizo allí;delgado, cicatrizado, iluminado con varita mágica y desnudo, el corazón de Sirius dio un vuelco casi doloroso en su pecho."Q-lo que siempre hacemos. Pero sin ropa de cc. Por favor".

Sirius extendió la mano para tocar el pecho de Remus con una mano maravillada.Nunca le diría a Remus cuánto su tartamudeo odiado siempre provocaba una ola de protección dentro de él."Está bien. ¿Estás listo?"

Se revolvieron en la cama hasta que Sirius se agachó sobre Remus nuevamente, esta vez completamente desnudo.Fue sorprendente lo mucho más emocionante que fue así.Bellamente privado.Secreto y especial.

"Está bien", dijo al oído de Remus."Te tengo nena."

"Lo sé."

Cuando bajó su cuerpo ya no se parecía en nada.Era piel sobre piel, caliente y húmedo.Una oleada de lujuria y magia cruda que floreció en sus vientres inferiores y explotó en una fuente de chispas de fuegos artificiales para precipitarse hacia sus temblorosos brazos y piernas.

"¡Oh!"fue todo lo que dijo Remus, pero no se había alejado ni parecía asustado.Sus ojos estaban dorados por el deseo y sus brazos y piernas se alzaron para envolver a Sirius.Su boca estaba húmeda y feroz contra la de Sirius, y tenía moretones en su intensidad.

Fue empujando y frotando, cada vez más fuerte hasta que todo explotó en fragmentos de luz y sombras de bordes limpios.

Y luego solo se estaba enfriando, miembros del niño pegajosos, risa triunfante, murmurando hechizos de limpieza y sueño, enredados caninos juntos.

"Al diablo con Greyback", murmuró Remus mucho más tarde, su voz al borde del sueño."Nunca tomónada".

"Demasiado bien", estuvo de acuerdo Sirius, y bajó la cara para inhalar el aroma del cuello húmedo de Remus."Aunque podrías haber pensado en uncomentariounpocomás romántico después de todo eso".

"Mmm. Te amo, Pads".

"Es más como eso. Más vale tarde que nunca. También te amo, Moony".

"Es mejor que esto no salga mal", dijo Peter, desde donde estaba posado precariamente sobre el gran escritorio destartalado que habían escondido en su dormitorio."Si accidentalmente me lanzas un hechizo horrible e irreversible, nunca te lo perdonaré".

"No puede salir mal", le aseguró James."Es unhechizolunar".

Siempre confiaron en Remus con las alteraciones del hechizo.Sorprendió a Sirius cómo Remus podíaverinstintivamentecómo se unían los hechizos: movimiento de varita, palabras, concentración, fluctuaciones de poder, y como resultado, siempre podía determinar los cambios exactos que debían hacerse para cambiar el hechizo para satisfacer sus necesidades.En este momento, Remus parecía avergonzado y un poco satisfecho por el cumplido.Era una de las expresiones favoritas de Sirius.

"Solo lo modifiqué un poco para que se ajustara a nuestras especificaciones", dijo Remus."De hecho, el hechizo base es uno que encontré en un pequeño libro oscuro llamadoHechizos para ayudarte a sobrevivir en una isla de los postres. Espero que el hechizo del autor sea mejor que su ortografía. Y que realmentefueun error ortográfico en el título, porque si realmente quería decir 'postre', entonces el pobre Colagusano está en peligro de ser convertido en una armadura. O posiblemente una bagatela de durazno ".

"¿Qué?"

"Está bien, Pete", le aseguró James."En realidad no voy a apuntar a ti. Si todo sale mal, solo terminarássentadoen el fuego".

"O un poco de durazno", dijo Remus.

"O un poco de durazno".

"¿Por qué siempre soy el conejillo de indias?"Peter se quejó."Ni siquiera me gusta la bagatela de durazno".

"Eso es bueno", dijo Sirius."Porque si tuvieras medio cerebro, recordarías que, de hecho, no pretendemos crear un poco de durazno. Estamos tratando de transfigurar un bote. Sin embargo, por qué dejamos que Prongs lo haga está más allá de mí". "

"El hechizo requiere mucha potencia bruta", dijo Remus.

"Tengo poder en bruto".

"Y concentración intensa durante un período prolongado de tiempo".

Sirius frunció el ceño y prometió hacer algo para irritarlo más tarde.Posiblemente involucrando natillas frías y las medias de cama favoritas de Remus.

"¿Debería hacerlo?"Preguntó James, haciendo girar su varita como un gángster de antaño con una pistola.

"Continúa entonces", suspiró Peter."Pero si se trata de un poco de durazno, me debes mucho".

Los Merodeadores se callaron cuando James levantó su varita.Sirius no pudo evitar un rubor secreto de orgullo fraternal por la forma confiada en que su mejor amigo cantaba las palabras del hechizo, o la forma en que su mano se movía suavemente a través de los intrincados movimientos de la varita.La cara de James era feroz por la concentración mientras enfocaba toda su atención en el encanto.De repente parecía mucho mayor que casi diecisiete años (como a James le gustaba referirse a su edad) y Sirius tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba vislumbrando al hombre adulto en el que su amigo estaba por convertirse.

Después de cinco minutos completos de varitas intensas y cánticos, James se interrumpió con una floritura final.Hubo un crujido distintivo en el viejo escritorio que Sirius esperaba que fuera una señal de que el hechizo comenzaba a funcionar, y no que las patas desvencijadas comenzaran a ceder bajo el peso bastante considerable de Peter.

La madera se dobló y se hinchó, los bordes duros se curvaron, las patas se volvieron más resistentes y divididas.Mientras Peter se aferraba desesperadamente a la madera transformada, el escritorio cambió por completo, hasta que con un estremecimiento final, volvió a crecer, ahora una forma completamente nueva.Dos nuevas formas, de hecho.

James se rascó la cabeza.

Peter trató de no caerse de su nueva y precaria percha.

Remus suspiró.

"Bueno", dijo Sirius eventualmente, "no es un poco de durazno".

"Tampoco es un bote", señaló Peter.

"Concentración intensa y enfoque completo en el hechizo", dijo Remus, mirando a James."Te lo dije. No puedes dejarte distraer. Tu mente vagó por la historia que te conté antes, ¿no?"

"Fue una buena historia", dijo James."Y se trataba de un bote. No pude evitarlo".

"¿Qué son estas cosas?"Peter se movió para aferrarse con más fuerza."No puedo pensar que puedan aparecer en una historia normal sobre un barco. Parecen una especie de cruce extraño entre un armadillo, un hipopótamo y una musaraña elefante".

Sirius estudió los dos animales de estatua grandes e idénticos que Peter estaba a horcajadas.Era una descripción bastante precisa.

"Son tapires", le dijo Remus a Peter.

"Tapires de Malasia", añadió Sirius."Conocido comoTapirus Indicus, la única especie nativa de Asia. Las Indias Orientales son más específicas".

Incluso Remus lo miró fijamente."¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?"preguntó.

"Bueno, ¿ves la forma en que la madera se ha vuelto blanquecina para formar la forma de una silla de montar en sus costados? Eso, y sus narices particularmente prensiles indican sus orígenes asiáticos en comparación con otras especies en América del Sur".

"No quise decir eso. Quise decir, ¿cómo sabes algo sobre tapires? ¿Tienes un fetiche secreto por la zoología del que no has hablado?"

Sirius parpadeó sorprendido."Todos sabemos de ellos. Vimos un programa completo sobre ellos en la visión de la televisión en la casa de Wormtail en Navidad. Los dientes seguían comparando sus narices con las de Snivellus".

"¿Cómo es que puedes recordar el nombre científico, el hábitat natural y las características de identificación de un tapir malayo, y aún así no puedes recordar cómo pronunciar la palabra" televisión "?"

"Tengo una memoria fotográfica. ¿De qué otra forma crees que saco calificaciones tan brillantes sin estudiar? Y lo pronuncio 'visión televisiva' porque te hace estremecer y hacer muecas de una manera divertida".

"Loquequiero saber", dijo Peter significativamente, "es por eso que estoy encaramado peligrosamente en dos estatuas gigantes de madera de tapires, de Malasia o de otro tipo, en lugar de un bote".

"Los animales llegaron de dos en dos", dijo James."Hurra."

Sirius y Peter comenzaron a mirarlo sin comprender.

"El Arco de Noé", le proporcionó Remus."Historia religiosa muggle. Creo que también hay una versión de ella en la Biblia mágica".

"Se trata de un bote", dijo James.

"Y tapires, aparentemente", dijo Sirius, mirando a los enormes animales de madera.

"En realidad no tengo idea de por qué son tapires. No estaba pensando en ellos en absoluto".

"Debe haber sido subconsciente", dijo Remus.

"¿Tienes tapires en tu subconsciente?"Peter le preguntó a James, luciendo ansioso."¿Es eso normal? ¿Deberías lanzar hechizos cerca de mis partes privadas?"

"Estará bien", dijo Remus."Siempre y cuando tenga su mente en ello la próxima vez. Inténtalo de nuevo, Prongs".

James suspiró dramáticamente, pero obedientemente levantó su varita para comenzar el hechizo nuevamente.Esta vez fue a lo planeado.Después de cinco minutos de concentración concentrada, madera que crujía y crujía y cánticos decididos, el merodeador más gordito se encontró tirado inelegamente en la proa de un pequeño bote de remos.

"No es particularmente impresionante", observó Sirius.

"Sabíamos que necesitaba trabajo", dijo Remus, sin inmutarse."Solo necesitamos un control del tiempo más rápido, más grande, más elegante y de algún tipo".

"'Solo', dice el hombre".James se pasó la manga por la frente sudorosa."Ese hechizo no fue'justo'".

"Lo arreglaré."Remus parecía completamente confiado y Sirius sintió una oleada de afecto por él.Le llamó la atención y sonrió.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Esto, caballeros", dijo James grandiosamente, señalando al pequeño bote de remos, "será conocido como la Edad de Oro de los Merodeadores. Cuando lo hagamos bien, por supuesto. Ahora no sé mucho de ustedes, pero Ya terminé. ¿Quién está dispuesto a escabullirse escaleras abajo para tomar una refrescante cerveza de mantequilla?

Todavía había sombras acechando alrededor de los bordes de los ojos de Remus mientras sonreía.Para una edad dorada, pensó Sirius, todavía estaba bastante oscuro.


	8. 75

REMUS

Una de las cosas que Remus odiaba más de pasar tanto tiempo en el Hospital Wing era la cantidad de trabajo escolar que echaba de menos.Debido al incidente con Greyback, ahora estaba tan atrasado en sus clases que pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre poniéndose al día en la biblioteca, para disgusto de sus amigos.

Era temprano un sábado por la noche, no mucho después de haber sido liberado del cuidado tierno de Madame Pomfrey, que entró en la biblioteca con las notas de astronomía de James agarradas debajo de un brazo y las de Herbología de Sirius debajo del otro.La biblioteca estaba casi desierta, salvo por unos pocos estudiantes laboriosos repartidos por varias mesas de estudio.Un pelirrojo brillante en particular llamó su atención.Se dirigió hacia Lily, que estaba sentada sola en la sección de Historia de la Magia.

"¿Te importa si me uno a ti?"

Lily levantó la vista de un tomo de aspecto mohoso que se parecía mucho al de la Sección restringida."Oh, hola Remus. Para nada. Solo aparta esos libros".

Remus miró el libro que estaba moviendo y sintió que sus cejas se alzaban."Rituales olvidados y ritos antiguos. Juramentos de sangre a través de las edades, magia sin varita en sus niveles más profundos.Cielos, Lily, ¿en qué demonios estás trabajando aquí?"

Lily se encogió de hombros, inclinando la cabeza sobre su libro para que su expresión fuera oscurecida por una cortina roja."Estaba investigando algo más y me interesé en el tema".

Remus miró a su alrededor los libros sobre la mesa, una punzada de preocupación surgió en su pecho.Algunos de ellos contenían material que estaba cerca de Dark Magic."¿Qué tema?"

Hubo una pausa y por un momento Remus pensó que no iba a responder.Entonces Lily suspiró y dijo;"¿Qué sabes sobre Oath Magic?"

"¿Juramento mágico? Un poco, en realidad. James y Sirius lo investigaron una vez en nuestro tercer año. Querían encontrar algún tipo de juramento de sangre para que juraramos mantenernos amigos para siempre".

"Dios mío, Remus, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es eso?"

Remus se erizó un poco."Por supuesto que sí. Y ellos también. Cuando lo investigamos un poco más y vimos algunas de las consecuencias, bueno ..." se encogió de hombros.

"¿Entonces no lo hiciste?"Lily parecía muy aliviada.

"Por supuesto no."Remus no le dijo que James y Sirius solo habían dejado de mirar cuando descubrieron que se habían convertido en parte de la manada de Remus.A sus ojos, eso era mejor que cualquier juramento de sangre que se pudiera hacer.

"Entonces ..." Lily dudó."¿Potter sabe todo sobre ellos?"

Remus frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia adelante sobre el escritorio."Por supuesto que sí. Probablemente mejor que nadie en esta escuela, excepto Sirius y Dumbledore. Sabía bastante para comenzar siendo de una familia de sangre pura. Son grandes en sus juramentos. ¿De qué va todo esto, Lily?"

"¿Entonces Potter sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando juró su magia ese día en la librería?"

De repente, todo cayó en su lugar.Remus pensó en el día en que fueron atacados: Lily indefensa mientras el Mortífago sostenía su varita contra su cabeza, James prometió con esta magia que no atacarían mientras el hombre liberara a Lily sin lastimarla a ella ni a ninguna de las demás. izquierda.El destello de magia púrpura que se había enrollado alrededor de su muñeca.

Él sonrió sombríamente."Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo".

Y lo hizo.James, a pesar de todas sus faltas, era ferozmente valiente y tan leal que a veces asustaba a Remus, hasta donde llegaba para proteger a sus seres queridos.Si hubiera roto su juramento ese día, habría sido despojado de su magia con fuerza.La mayoría de los magos y las brujas no sobrevivieron al proceso, pero si lo hicieron, no solo quedaron como squibs.Se dejaron como versiones vacías y heridas de sí o si alguien hubiera arrancado ambos brazos y ambas piernas de su cuerpo y luego los hubiera dejado allí con heridas que perpetuamente se abrirían y sangrarían, sin curarse ni volverse menos dolorosas.Eso fue lo que fue para un mago que había roto un juramento sobre su magia.

Lily apretó los labios y volvió a mirar su libro, aunque Remus sabía que no lo estaba leyendo."¿Por qué haría eso por mí? Ni siquiera dudó".

Remus sintió una oleada de alegría cuando vio su expresión.Años y años de dolor y declaraciones de amor sin sentido finalmente estaban dando sus frutos a su amigo.James iba a ... demonios, no tenía idea de lo que James iba a hacer.Luchó por mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro.

"Te ha dicho por qué todos los días desde que tenía trece años. Te ama".

"¡Pero él no puede!"Lily parecía bastante frenética."Es solo un estúpido enamoramiento escolar. Es solo porque no puede tenerme".

Remus sacudió la cabeza."Puede haber comenzado de esa manera cuando tenía once años y te vio por primera vez, Lily. Pero desde entonces, se ha convertido en algo más que eso. Puede que no sientas lo mismo, pero James Potter moriría por ti sin siquiera detenerte. piénsalo. Si Voldemort y sus Mortífagos alguna vez atacaran la escuela, serías la primera persona frente a la que se zambulló ".

Lily soltó una risa bastante acuosa."Basura. Serías tú".

"Oh no", sonrió Remus."Él estaría confiando en mí para bucear frente a Sirius".

"¿Tú?"Lily rio."Puedo entenderlo confiando en que Black se zambulló frente a ti. Nunca entenderé cómo te enamoró tanto del idiota contigo, por cierto, pero no creoque seasdel tipo heroico de buceo".

"Hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas?"Dijo Remus, manteniendo su voz baja."Sé que me descubriste hace años, pero nunca hemos hablado mucho sobre eso. ¿Cuánto sabes realmente sobre hombres lobo?"

Lily se encogió de hombros."Lo busqué, por supuesto, pero los libros eran tan inexactos que no sabía qué creer, así que me detuve".

"Bueno, hubo un caso hace unos siete años en el que una mujer lobo que se enamoró de un hombre muggle. Fueron atacados por una banda de magos de sangre pura como abominaciones y la banda los atacó una noche mientras salían a caminar". Todo lo que las autoridades encontraron de los magos era un desorden de partes del cuerpo, flotando en grandes charcos de sangre. El hombre muggle resultó ileso ".

Los ojos de Lily estaban muy abiertos."¿Qué le pasó al hombre lobo?"

"Azotados y luego ejecutados con un hacha de plata. Es lo que hacen con aquellos de nosotros que dejamos ver nuestra verdadera naturaleza".

"¡Pero ella solo estaba tratando de proteger a su amante!"La voz de Lily era indignada y horrorizada, aunque aún en voz baja."Si hubiera sido un mago y hubiera matado a esos hombres, se habría llamado defensa propia".Ella hizo una pausa."¿Ella simplemente, ya sabes, transformarlos y masticarlos en pedazos? ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Ningún hombre lobo puede transformarse fuera de la luna llena sin la ayuda de algunas pociones muy oscuras. Supongo que ella solo las rompió en pedazos con sus propias manos. Es lo que haría si alguien intentara atacar a Sirius cuando estaba indefenso".

Tal vez era la forma en que lo había dicho, tranquilo y de hecho, pero por primera vez desde que Lily descubrió su secreto, parecía un poco asustada.Ella le dio una sonrisa muy temblorosa."Recordaré eso la próxima vez que sea particularmente molesto y mantendré el control de mi temperamento".

"Oh, se merece todos los maleficios afables con los que se enfrenta", le aseguró Remus, desesperado por lograr que volviera a ver al lobo.Aparte de los Merodeadores, Lily era su única verdadera amiga y no podía soportar que ella le tuviera miedo."Pero la verdad es que, Lily,soymuy fuerte y muy rápida. La maldición agudiza mis sentidos. No me gusta usarlos porque acercan al lobo a la superficie, pero están ahí cuando los necesito. ellos. Yo también los usaría para protegerte, ya sabes ".

"Oh Remus"La cara de Lily se suavizó y se inclinó sobre la mesa para cubrir una de las manos de Remus con las suyas."Lo sé. No te tengo miedo. Solo tengo miedo de lo que te sucederá si algo así sucediera. No podría soportar verte ejecutado, y Black sería - Dios - imparable. . Quién sabe de lo que sería capaz si alguien te lastimara. Los otros dos también. Y yo ".Ella sonrió temblorosamente."El mundo mágico se sacudiría en sus cimientos".

Y así sería, pensó Remus.Si Sirius, James, Peter y Lily volvieran a pensar en venganza, el caos que podrían causar sería inimaginable.Era su turno de sentirse un poco asustado.

"Intentaré evitar destrozar a cualquiera, entonces", bromeó débilmente.

"Haces eso."Lily le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y retrocedió."Entonces ... ¿quién saltaría delante de Pettigrew? ¿Esa novia suya? ¿El Ravenclaw con bigote?"

"Doreen Short", dijo Remus, su voz reprobando."No. Para ser honesto, creo que ella solo lo soporta porque no puede atrapar a nadie más. Pobre tipo. No tengo el corazón para decirle. Pero no tenemos que preocuparnos por Colagusano. Hay no tiene sentido que alguien intente saltar delante de él. Estará demasiado ocupado saltando detrás de otra persona. Nuestro Pete tiene una sana sensación de autoconservación ".

"No muy Gryffindor, ¿verdad?"

Remus se encogió de hombros."Hay diferentes tipos de valentía. Supongo que la de Peter es tranquila".

"Un mejor tipo".

"¿Mejor que James y Sirius, quieres decir?"Remus a sacudió la cabeza.¿Por qué Lily estaba tan decidida a pensar lo peor de ellos?"El Juramento puede no haberte convencido, pero esos muchachos han hecho más por mí de lo que puedas imaginar. No tienes idea, Lily, de lo que arriesgaron y por lo que trabajaron en un esfuerzo por protegerme. Crees que son todos fuerte, arrogante arrogancia, pero hay tantas cosas que nadie sabe ".

Lily parecía un poco avergonzada."¿Cosas como qué?"

"No te puedo decir".

"¿Por qué no? ¿Son cosas peligrosas? ¿Cosas ilegales?"

Remus pensó en la transformación del animago y en todos los riesgos que habían estado involucrados, tanto en el proceso de convertirse en animago como en las consecuencias que tendrían si alguna vez se descubrieran.

"No puedo decírtelo, Lily. Lo siento. Pero realmente creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a James. Sé por qué no querías estar con él antes. Actuó como un idiota. Pero ha crecido". mucho en el último momento. La mayoría de las chicas aprovecharían la oportunidad de salir con él ".

"No soy la mayoría de las chicas".

"No. Eres a quien ama".

"¿Estás seguro? Realmente seguro, quiero decir. ¿Como tú y Sirius seguro?"

Remus ni siquiera se detuvo."Sí."

Lily sacudió la cabeza."Ojalá no confiara en ti tan implícitamente".

"¿Entonces le darás una oportunidad?"

"Podría considerar tal vez pensar en darle una oportunidad".

"Y lo triste es", se rió Remus, "incluso esa declaración poco convincente y bastante deslucida lo haría bailar locamente de alegría en el techo de la torre Gryffindor cantando canciones de Quidditch triunfantes y declarando que era el mejor día de su -life-ever-bar-none ".

Lily puso los ojos en blanco."No digas nada, Remus Lupin".

"No yo", dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición."Quaffle está en tu corte, Lily Evans. Pero si haces algo para lastimarlo ..."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Está roto pedazos de brazos y piernas flotando en un río de sangre de lirio".

"Bueno ..." Remus hizo una mueca."De todos modos recibirás un tratamiento silencioso serio. Y recientemente descubrí un hechizo maravilloso que hace que el cabello de una persona se caiga y no vuelva a crecer durante seis meses. Todo su cabello. Y está amalgamado con un encanto que repele las pelucas. "Me muero por probarlo con alguien".

Lily se aferró a su cabello largo y rojo que parecía aún más horrorizado por este escenario que por el del río de sangre de Lily."No lo harías".

"Lo haría. Y no lo olvides".

Estaba cerca del toque de queda cuando Remus regresó de la biblioteca.Volvió a subir por el agujero del retrato y se dirigió al dormitorio.No tenía la intención de acercarse sigilosamente a sus amigos, pero obviamente no lo habían escuchado mientras se acercaba.James, Sirius y Peter estaban sentados en la cama de James, amontonados alrededor de lo que parecía ser la copia más actual delDaily Prophet.

"No digo que no debamos estar atentos a más información", decía Sirius."Todo lo que digo es que no debemos mostrarle a Moony. Simplemente lo molestaría y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto".

"¿Nada que pueda hacer sobre qué?"preguntó, entrando en la habitación.

Los otros tres saltaron y giraron para mirarlo."Nada", dijo James poco convincente."No estábamos hablando de ti".

"¿De Verdad?"Remus fue a dejar caer sus libros en su baúl."¿Entonces tienes otro amigo secreto de hombre lobo que has apodado 'Moony'? ¿Debería estar celoso?"

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco."En serio, Prongs. No puedes mentir que valga la pena".

"No puedo mentirle aMoony quevale la pena. No tiene sentido intentarlo. Todos sabemos que lo verá en un segundo".

"¿Bien?"Dijo Remus."¿Qué es? Es mejor que me lo muestres".

Peter de mala gana le tendió una página delProfeta."Ha habido una serie de ataques de Mortífagos en Italia", dijo."Roma. Dónde están tus padres en este momento".

"Sí, gracias, Colagusano", espetó Sirius."Estoy seguro de que podría haberlo descubierto por sí mismo".

Peter se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

"No te desquites con Peter, Sirius," Remus suspiró, escaneando el artículo.Era obvio que había una cantidad sorprendentemente grande de Mortífagos reunidos alrededor de Roma por alguna razón.Su corazón se sentía cargado de plomo y doloroso en su pecho.

Los otros permanecieron callados mientras él terminaba el artículo, luego lo arrugó y lo arrojó a la basura.

"Realmente no puedes hacer nada, Moony", reiteró James."Si tus padres están apoyando a Voldemort, no hay nada que puedas hacer".

Remus rio con dureza."¿Estás seguro de que debes decir su nombre? La gente dice que ahora está maldito. Cualquiera que diga que termina siendo atacado por los Mortífagos".

"Bueno, al ritmo que van, eso no dice mucho", dijo Sirius, su expresión sombría."Las personas están siendo atacadas a la izquierda, a la derecha y al centro. Ese artículo decía que parecía que estaban buscando algo. Me pregunto qué es".

"No puedo hacer esto ahora".Remus se dejó caer sobre su cama."Estoy demasiado cansada. Todo esto poniéndome al día".

Sirius se acercó para sentarse a su lado."Lo sabemos, Moony. Por eso íbamos a ocultar ese artículo".

"Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho. Prefiero saberlo".

Sirius brilló y se volvió borroso en Canuto, luego se abrió paso al lado de Remus.Remus sonrió y rodeó al perro con el brazo.Sirius siempre podía decir cuándo solo necesitaba este simple consuelo.

"Hola", dijo James."No besarse".

"James", dijo Remus pacientemente."Es un perro. No beso a los perros".

"No quiero ningún detalle sobre lo que ustedes dos hacen detrás de las cortinas de la cama, gracias".

"Y espero que recuerdes ese comentario cuando tú y Lily lo estén haciendo detrás de las cortinas de tu cama", dijo Remus incapaz de evitar que la sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

James abrió mucho los ojos."CuandoLily y yo ..."

"No prometo nada", dijo Remus apresuradamente."Pero pensé que te gustaría saber que definitivamente se está ablandando".

Ligeramente romper su promesa a Lily valió la pena ver la forma en que los ojos de James se iluminaron.Era como si alguien le hubiera clavado una varita en la oreja y lanzado elhechizolumos.

"Moony, eres mi dios. Te adoraré hasta el día de mi muerte".

Sirius volvió a la forma humana para decir;"Ponte en línea, devorador de hierba".

"Gracias, de todos modos", dijo Remus."Pero fue tu heroico rescate en la tienda lo que lo hizo, Prongs. Fue todo tuyo".

"Sí claro."James le sonrió con cariño."Sé perfectamente que Lily nunca vería más allá de sus ideas preconcebidas sobre mí sin la ayuda de un pequeño encanto de Moony".

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando".

Solo dos días después, las cosas realmente llegaron a un punto crítico.

Remus estaba en DADA siendo enseñado por otro profesor en una larga lista de maestros que les había sido enviado por el Ministerio este año.Este era un hombrecillo poco atractivo y poco atractivo que parecía tener más miedo a una clase llena de estudiantes de sexto año que al ejército de vampiros que afirmaba haber enfrentado.

Llamaron a la puerta y la profesora McGonagall miró alrededor del marco."Disculpe, Profesor Twigworth, pero necesito hablar urgentemente con Remus Lupin".

Había una sensación de súbito en el estómago de Remus.¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente urgente como para sacarlo de la clase cuando la profesora McGonagall sabía que estaba desesperado por ponerse al día?¿Alguien había descubierto que era un hombre lobo?¿Lo iban a expulsar?¿Ejecutado?¿En la carrera?

"Quédese aquí Sr. Black", agregó la profesora McGonagall, y Remus miró a su alrededor para ver a Sirius a medio camino de su asiento.Volvió a sentarse lentamente, sus ojos ansiosos y de disculpa cuando se encontraron con los de Remus.

De pie, aturdido, Remus metió sus libros en su bolso.Sin mirar a sus amigos, siguió a la profesora McGonagall hasta la puerta.No creía poder enfrentarse al ver su propia aprensión reflejada en sus expresiones.

Se apresuró a seguir a su Jefe de Casa cuando ella barrió el pasillo en dirección al Ala del Hospital.Más y más preguntas surgieron en su cabeza.

"Profesor…?"

"No aquí, señor Lupin".

Él cerró la boca de nuevo, tropezando sobre sus pies mientras la seguía al ala del hospital.Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore estaban esperando dentro.

"Toma asiento, Remus", dijo Madame Pomfrey, su voz gentil mientras lo saludaba hacia una de las incómodas sillas de visita.

"¿Que esta pasando?"Preguntó Remus, su voz un chillido entrecortado.

"Me temo que son tus padres".

Por un momento de infarto, la mente de Remus se llenó con una imagen de Serena y John Lupin.Están vivos y bien, se imaginó a Madame Pomfrey diciendo.Te quieren de vuelta.Se sorprendió aún más al descubrir que su reacción instintiva era;¡No!¡Quiero quedarme con los Anders!

Entonces se le ocurrió: estaba hablando de los Anders."¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Están bien, k-kay?"

"Hubo un ataque en Roma ..."

Se descubrió que apoyaban a Voldemort,susurró la mente de Remus.Han sido llevados a Azbakan.Han sido encarcelados por tu culpa.

"Están en St. Mungo's. Ambos están vivos, pero estuvo cerca".

Remus luchó contra una ola de náuseas.No podía decir si era horror o alivio.

"¿Q-qué feliz les pasó?"

"Estaban en las instalaciones de investigación y los Mortífagos atacaron".

"¿Instalación de investigación R?"Nada parecía tener sentido y la voz de Madame Pomfrey parecía provenir de una gran distancia.

"El centro de investigación de hombres lobo en Roma. Debes saberlo. Por eso estaban allí para empezar. ¿No te lo dijeron?"

"Nn-neil me dijo que estaban allí por trabajo".La burbuja más pequeña de esperanza imposible se estaba formando en el estómago de Remus.

"Espera un momento", interrumpió la profesora McGonagall."¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes nada sobre el Programa de Investigación de Pociones de Wolfsbane?"

Remus sacudió la cabeza, la burbuja aún se hinchaba.

"¡Pero lo han estado financiando durante años! Desde que te adoptaron, de hecho. Ellos ponen todo lo que pueden en ese programa. ¿Nunca te preguntaste a dónde iba todo su dinero? ¿Nunca te preguntaste? dondeseiban cuando viajaban alrededor del mundo en busca de ingredientes?"

La burbuja se había dividido en cientos de pequeñas burbujas que le burbujeaban en el cerebro y lo hacían sentirse aturdido y aturdido.

"Minerva, por favor contrólate", dijo Madame Pomfrey con severidad."¿No puedes ver al niño en estado de shock?"

"Pero, ¿cómo puede no saberlo?"

"Supongo que no querían hacerse ilusiones. En caso de que no funcionara".

"¿E-estaban financiando la investigación de ww-werewolf?"Remus sabía que su voz era apenas un susurro, pero Dumbledore, quien hasta ahora había dejado que las mujeres manejaran la situación, lo escuchó y dio un paso adelante.

"Roma, Sr. Lupin, es el único lugar en el mundo que no considera a los hombres lobo con dureza. Sus fundadores, Remus y Romulus", asintió con la cabeza a Remus, notando la ironía de su nombre, "fueron criados por lobos, y algunos las leyendas afirman que ellos mismos eran hombres lobo. Por esa razón, hay una gran instalación de investigación que ha estado investigando una forma de facilitar la vida de los hombres lobo durante décadas. Recientemente han estado trabajando en el desarrollo de una poción que permita al bebedor mantener su propia mente. a lo largo del tiempo de la transformación. Sus padres han estado profundamente involucrados, particularmente en descubrir y traer ingredientes experimentales de todo el mundo ".

La mente de Remus estaba girando y burbujeando, y todo lo que podía pensar era;¡No estaban apoyando a Voldemort!Todo este tiempo no estaban apoyando a Voldemort.¿Por qué demonios no me lo acababan de decir?

"Desafortunadamente", continuó Dumbledore, "Voldemort se enteró de un reciente avance en el desarrollo de la poción y envió a los Mortífagos a asaltar la instalación; maldiciendo, hechizando o robando el conocimiento de la investigación a todos los presentes. Han sido años de investigación. perdido. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen a esta etapa nuevamente ".Sus ojos azules, detrás de sus gafas de media luna eran comprensivos."Planea atraer a los seguidores de hombres lobo con promesas de la poción".

Y por eso Greyback no había olido a mentira cuando prometió una poción para facilitar la vida de los hombres lobo que aceptaron unirse a las fuerzas de Voldemort, se dio cuenta Remus.Había estado hablando con sinceridad, al menos hasta cierto punto.

"¿Mis padres?"

"Te llevaremos a verlos ahora", dijo Madame Pomfrey, poniendo una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro."Pero debo advertirte ..." respiró hondo."Neil era la única persona en la instalación debidamente entrenada en duelo y se encargó de tratar de proteger a los demás allí. Estaba en la parte más dura de la lucha y, lo siento, Remus, pero me temo que está perdió sus piernas ".

"¿Ll-perdió su ...?"¿Lo habían dejado hasta ahora para mencionar esto?

"Sé que es mucho para asimilar. Fue una maldición y un sanador no lo alcanzó a tiempo".

"¿Ambas piernas?"

"Sí. Lo siento mucho, mucho".

Esto fue horribleSe tambaleaba borracho entre el horror y el alivio y su mente no tenía tiempo para ponerse al día.Deseó que Sirius estuviera aquí para sostener su mano y hacer las preguntas correctas.Su maldito tartamudeo lo hizo muy difícil."Ggggg ..."

"Remus".Madame Pomfrey puso su mano suavemente sobre su hombro cuando parecía que las palabras no iban a aparecer pronto."No hay nada que puedan hacer. Si los curanderos lo hubieran contactado de inmediato, hubiera sido diferente. Pero era una situación de emboscada y muy pocas personas incluso lograron salir con vida. Angela está mejor. Se rompió algunas costillas y un clavícula y se dislocó un hombro, pero ahora está en camino de ser mejor. Querían verte. ¿Estás feliz de ir? "

Remus asintió, sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar.

"Bueno."Levantó un reloj de enfermera pasado de moda."Este es un traslador. Tocas ese extremo allí".

Remus apenas notó el tirón nauseabundo del traslador.Su mente y todos los órganos de su cuerpo ya estaban agitados y las palabras;'sus piernas, sus piernas'seguían apareciendo una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, estaban parados en una sala de espera en San Mungo.Estaba lleno de gente, muchos de los cuales lucían tan canosos y conmocionados como él.Madame Pomfrey extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de un sanador de túnica verde cuando pasó.

"Disculpe, Nora, pero este es el hijo de Anders. ¿Podemos ir a verlos?"

Los ojos del sanador se posaron distraídamente en Remus y ella asintió."Por supuesto. Creo que están en la sala siete. Conoces el camino, Poppy".Se apresuró en dirección a un hombre que acababa de tambalearse con la cara hacia atrás.

"Por aquí, Remus".Madame Pomfrey le puso la mano en la espalda y lo condujo por uno de los pasillos que se alejaban de la sala de espera.Todo parecía extra brillante y rápido.Remus sintió como si estuviera vadeando a través de la gelatina mientras las personas, las luces y los objetos pasaban junto a él en una corriente.

La sala a la que lo condujo era pequeña y privada, con solo dos camas en las que yacían los padres de Remus.Sus cabezas se volvieron hacia la puerta cuando se abrió y ambas caras se sonrieron al ver a su hijo adoptivo.

"Remus", dijo Neil, que estaba en la cama más cercana a la puerta.Extendió la mano y Remus tropezó para agarrarla, tratando de no darse cuenta de lo corto que se veía el contorno del cuerpo de Neil debajo de las sábanas."¿Cómo te va, hijo?"Su rostro, que siempre había sido juvenil y alegre, parecía inquietantemente viejo y atormentado.

"Multa."Remus sintió que los latidos de su corazón se calmaban ahora que podía ver a los Anders y asegurarse de que aún no estuvieran al borde de la muerte.El mundo a su alrededor se desaceleró y las cosas se enfocaron."B-mejor que ustedes dos, de todos modos".Le sonrió temblorosamente a Angela y se dio la vuelta para poder sentarse en una silla que había sido colocada entre las dos camas.Se inclinó para besar su mejilla.Estaba rojo y áspero, evidencia de demasiadas lágrimas, tal vez.

Un breve silencio incómodo cayó entre ellos antes de que Remus, incapaz de evitarlo, soltara un grito;"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Neil y Angela intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Sobre la investigación?"Angela preguntó suavemente."Por una serie de razones, amor. No queríamos que te hicieras ilusiones en caso de que no llegara a nada. Y tampoco queríamos que te sintieras culpable por el hecho de que estuviéramos invirtiendo dinero en él. Te sientes culpable cuando le compramos un regalo de cumpleaños, por el amor de Merlín. Pensamos que podría reaccionar exageradamente a esto, a pesar de que no podemos pensar en nada en lo que preferiríamos haber gastado nuestro dinero ".

Tiene sentido.Eso es lo que fue tan frustrante.Era algo que Remus podría haber hecho si estuviera en su posición.Remus inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y no pudo evitar reírse, aunque sabía que sonaba amargo y un poco histérico.

Neil le apretó la mano."¿Qué pasa, Remus?"

Remus levantó la vista y se limpió los ojos húmedos con el dorso de la mano libre."Pensé que estabas apoyando a Voldemort".Era extraño lo fácil que era decirlo, como si las palabras fueran tan pesadas que ni siquiera había lugar para un tartamudeo.

Tanto Neil como Angela se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Tenía sentido", se defendió Remus."Nunca tienes dinero. Voldemort estaba prometiendo una poción que ayudaría a los hombres lobo en la luna llena. Sé que ambos estaban desesperados por encontrar algo que los hiciera más fáciles para mí. Me preguntaste si los Mortífagos me habían abordado en la escuela Mentiste acerca de por qué estabas viajando durante el período escolar, lo sé porque el Sr. Potter es el socio de los aurores de Neil y no fue enviado a ninguna parte. De hecho, casi todos los Aurores se encuentran en Gran Bretaña en este momento para ayudar con los problemas aquí. "Y dijeron en el periódico que familias simpatizantes de toda Gran Bretaña estaban financiando la causa de Voldemort".

"Merlín ..." murmuró Neil, su voz en blanco por la sorpresa."Cuando dices así, quenoparece una explicación lógica."

"¿Por qué nodijistealgo, Remus?"Preguntó Angela.

"Porque pensé que lo estabas haciendo por mí, y fue demasiado horrible. No quería meterte en problemas".

"Oh, mi pobre amor. Ven aquí".Angela abrió los brazos y Remus se movió para sentarse en su cama y la abrazó con cautela, cautelosa de sus heridas curativas."Qué malentendido hemos estado cargando con esta familia", dijo en su cabello."Supongo que se necesita práctica para comenzar a entender cómo debemos confiar el uno en el otro".

"Y ahora estás herido por eso", dijo Remus, sus ojos se movieron hacia el lugar donde las piernas de Neil deberían haber descansado."Lo siento mucho, Neil. Desearía que nada de esto hubiera sucedido".

Neil suspiro."Si los deseos fueran peces, muchacho, caminaríamos sobre el mar. Haré mi duelo y superaré esto. No fue tu culpa. No fue mi culpa. Fue todo Voldemort. Aquellos de nosotros quienes son Aurores se enfrentan a situaciones como esta cada vez más cada día. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo así sucediera ".

"¡Pero no es justo que fueras tú! Ya has resultado herido. ¿Qué pasa con tu rodilla? Es porque te estabas recuperando de lo que enseñaste en Hogwarts durante un año".

Neil sonrió."Siempre lo consideré una bendición", dijo."Si no hubiera enseñado en Hogwarts, no te habría conocido. He hecho mi parte de Why-Me? Pero, ¿porqué no deberíaser yo? Había mucha gente en esa batalla". quién lo tuvo mucho peor que yo. Veintitrés muertos. Y hubieran sido veinticuatro si Angela no me hubiera salvado la vida ".

"¿Lo hiciste?"Remus miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su madre adoptiva, que parecía muy pequeña, tenue y con el pelo rizado para ser un héroe.

Angela sonrió."Tu padre estaba decidido a proteger a todos. Nos estaba cubriendo mientras intentábamos encontrar una ruta de escape fuera de las instalaciones. Estábamos en los laboratorios subterráneos de pociones más bajos cuando atacaron. Estábamos sacando a la gente tan rápido como pudimos mientras él duelo contra tres Mortífagos por su cuenta ".

"¿Tres?"Preguntó Remus, asombrado.

"Realmente no estaba luchando contra ellos", dijo Neil, con voz irónica."Fue sobre todo solo defensa, tratando de contenerlos el mayor tiempo posible. La maldición cortante se deslizó a través de mi escudo. Corté mis piernas tan rápido que apenas lo sentí. Medio pie más alto y me habría cortado por la mitad por completo ".Su risa fue un poco más alta de lo normal."Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy en el piso sangrando por todas partes y Angela saltó frente a mí. Recuérdame quenunca másmequeje de su sentido de la moda".

Remus parpadeó."¿Tu que?"

"¿El Mortífago que me hizo esto?"Neil asintió hacia sus piernas."Fue estrangulado hasta la muerte con una de sus bufandas inteligentes mientras ella derribaba a una de las otras con una maldición".Le sonrió a Ángela con tanto amor en los ojos que Remus sintió vergüenza de entrometerse.

El pequeño león de aplicación en el camisón de Angela dejó escapar un rugido petulante (aunque bastante pequeño y chirriante).Remus lo miró con renovado respeto."¿Tu ropa te es leal?"preguntó con desconcierto."¿Intentan protegerte?"

"He tenido esa bufanda por más de diez años", dijo Angela."Supongo que detectó algunas de mis emociones o algo así".

"Eso es una locura", dijo Remus."Pero bien. Muy, muy bien. No creo que hubiera podido hacer frente a la pérdida de otro padre".

"Perdiste aproximadamente un tercio de uno", dijo Neil, mirando hacia abajo por su cuerpo con un giro amargo en la boca."Me están ordenando una de esas sillas flotantes. Y ya no podré trabajar en el campo. Todo es papeleo en el Ministerio de aquí en adelante".

Lo hizo sonar alegre, pero Remus escuchó el dolor y el horror subyacentes debajo.Apenas podía comprender cómo sería perder las piernas.Quizás un poco como se había sentido al perder su humanidad.Esperaba que su comprensión de eso lo ayudara a apoyar a su padre durante los meses oscuros que se avecinan.


	9. 76

**SIRIUS**

Madame Pomfrey, cediendo bajo una presión significativa, les contó a los otros Merodeadores lo que les había sucedido a Neil y Angela en Roma.Sirius se tambaleó aturdido por el resto del día, su mente agitada a un ritmo nauseabundo, sacudiéndose de un alivio indescriptible de que Anders no había estado apoyando a Voldemort después de todo, horrorizado por el hecho de que Anders había perdido las piernas.Ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginar cómo se las arreglaba Remus, y no saber cómo le estaba volviendo loco a Sirius.

Al final de la semana, había vuelto loco a la mayoría de Gryffindor y, como resultado, cuando Remus atravesó el agujero del retrato el sábado por la mañana, toda la sala común estalló en vítores.

Remus se detuvo sorprendido, su mano aún en el marco del retrato, ojos ambarinos muy abiertos y cautelosos."¿Que esta pasando?"

"Sus muchachos", dijo Frank, enviando una mirada mordaz en la dirección de Sirius, James y Peter, "han estado causando estragos desde el momento en que se fueron. Especialmente ese".Señaló a Sirius que se las arregló para parecer inocente, incluso cuando su corazón latía con fuerza y su cuerpo ansiaba arrojarse dramáticamente a Remus en una vergonzosa exhibición que se desarrollaba mejor en uno de los romances muggle de Evan.

"¿Mismuchachos?"Remus, Sirius se sintió aliviado al ver, se veía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba: exhausto, pero medio sonriente y relajado de una manera que Sirius no había visto desde que sospechó por primera vez que los Anders apoyaban a Voldemort."¿Por qué tengo que reclamar la responsabilidad de ellos?"

"Todo el mundo sabe que son tus muchachos, Lupin", intervino Michael. "No puedes dejarlos sobre nosotros ahora".

"Cállate, Douglas", Sirius se puso de pie y se acercó para llevar a Remus hacia las escaleras.No se atrevió a tocarlo por miedo a que una vez que comenzara no pudiera detenerse."Vamos, Moony. Aquí, danos tus maletas. ¿Vienes muchachos?"Este último fue dirigido hacia James y Peter.

"Ooh-er", dijo Alice, empujando a Lily."Parece que se está preparando una pequeña celebración de 'bienvenido de regreso'. ¿Se les permite a las damas unirse, o es algo de hombres?"

Sirius echaba de menos los días en que Alice era una cosita tímida y malhumorada que no le decía "abucheo" a un ganso por miedo a herir sus sentimientos.En este momento, no había duda de lo que estaba insinuando.

"Saca tu mente de la cuneta, Richards", espetó James, sonrojándose.

"Vamos, Prongs", Remus tocó el hombro de James."Ignorarla."

James vaciló, lanzó un ceño furioso en dirección a Alice, luego subió las escaleras con fuerza.Los otros lo siguieron.

"Es tu culpa", le dijo Remus, dejándose caer sobre su cama."Parece que hiciste la vida un infierno para ellos desde que me fui".

"Eso fue todo Canuto", dijo James, golpeando a Sirius en el brazo más fuerte de lo necesario."Colagusano y yo tomamos parte de la culpa para que él no saliera accidentalmente frente a toda la escuela con todo su dolor".

"¿Estabas suspirando?"Remus le preguntó a Sirius.

"No", Sirius sabía que su tono era malhumorado.

"¿Cómo está el profesor Anders?"Peter preguntó, mientras él y James se derrumbaban en su cama.

Remus frunció el ceño, una expresión de resignación cruzó por su rostro."Tan bien como se puede esperar.Mejor de loque se puede esperar la mayor parte del tiempo. Es muy resistente, pero a veces simplemente, ya sabes, lo alcanza. Creo que será una Navidad difícil".

"¿Quizás podamos invitarlo a Hogwarts para nuestra broma navideña?"Sugirió James."Todo se está uniendo ahora y va a ser increíble. Solo faltan tres semanas para que terminemos en Navidad. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo en la última semana".

"Erm ..." Sirius se encontró sonriendo ante la expresión de Remus."Por mucho que estoy seguro de que el profesor Anders apreciaría el genio de la idea de la broma, creo que podría estar en desventaja al no tener piernas y todo".

"Muchos piratas no tenían patas", señaló James."Son famosos por eso. Bueno, eso, los loros, los barcos y el tesoro enterrado".

"Y diciendo 'Ho ho ho y una botella de ron'", agregó Peter."Y saqueando chicas y deslumbrantes puertos marítimos".

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó por qué se molestaron en explicarle las cosas a Peter."Es 'Yoho ho', idiota. No eres Papá Noel. Y saqueaspuertos marítimosychicasdeslumbrantes. ¡Honestamente! ¿Cómo violarías un puerto marítimo?"

"¿A la mierda un barco?"Sugirió James.

"No creo que sea físicamente posible", dijo Remus.

"No veo por qué no".Porque Sirius nunca pudo resistirse a llevar las cosas un paso demasiado lejos."Muchos agujeros y postes a bordo de un barco si eso era lo tuyo".

"Oh, amigo ..." James parecía asqueado."Acabo de tener una imagen mental realmente perturbadora de Colagusano atacando con un ... oh, Godric, ni siquiera quiero decírtelo en caso de que se haga realidad".

"Nunca follaría un barco", dijo Peter, escandalizado.

"¿Por qué no?"Sirius preguntó."Tu novia tiene bigote. Obviamente eres pervertida".

"Doreen no tiene -"

"¡Chicos!" Todos se giraron para mirar a Remus, quien les sonrió con cariño."Cállate."

"¿Entonces estás realmente bien?"Murmuró Sirius, habiéndose escondido detrás de las cortinas de la cama de Remus después de que se apagaran las luces esa noche."¿No solo estás fingiendo?"

"Sirius ..." Remus se retorció hasta que estuvo envuelto alrededor de Sirius como un pulpo particularmente cariñoso."Dejé de fingir contigo mucho tiempo atrás. Sabes que siempre puedes ver a través de mí".

"No, no podemos", dijo Sirius tercamente."Te gusta que pensemos que lo hacemos, pero no siempre podemos hacerlo. Por eso tengo que comprobarlo".

"Bueno, estoy bien. Lo prometo".

"Bueno."Hubo un largo silencio en el que Sirius estaba feliz de acostarse en la cálida oscuridad disfrutando de la cercanía de Remus y su aroma, que envolvió a Sirius como una manta favorita.Sin embargo, dado que ambos tenían dieciséis años y no se habían visto por un tiempo, las hormonas eventualmente interrumpieron el silencio y se dieron a conocer.Remus suspiró y se movió un poco contra Sirius, sin dejar dudas sobre lo que estaba pensando."¿Quieres follar?"Sirius preguntó.

"Oh, señor, buen señor. Me desmayo de alegría ante su propuesta romántica".La voz de Remus era muy seca.

Sirius sonrió en la oscuridad, sabiendo que lo que él y Remus hizo realmente no podíabastanteconsiderarse follar sin embargo, sino también conocer la palabra haría angustia James y Peter.Efectivamente, dos voces se alzaron estruendosamente desde las camas vecinas.

"¡Silenciosos encantos!"

La vida no mejoró mucho que esto.

La fiebre navideña se extendió por Hogwarts como una ventisca de nieve gigante adornada con guirnaldas y acebos.Este año, a los séptimos años se les asignó la tarea de decorar la escuela como parte de una tarea de NEWT Charms y los resultados fueron aún más impresionantes de lo habitual.

La nieve y los carámbanos nunca derretidos adornaban cada pared, pilar y contrafuerte del castillo y largos pedazos de oropel en colores de la casa se deslizaban y silbaban por los pasillos como serpientes sobre ácido.Adornos navideños gigantes se balanceaban al nivel del techo en cada habitación produciendo lluvias periódicas de brillo para llover sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes que pasaban, y figuras de ángeles dorados animados se congregaron en los pasillos entre clases para dar serenata a los alumnos y al personal a las lecciones, aunque los villancicos eran tan Desafortunadamente, muchos de ellos habían quedado encantados por aquellos cuyos nervios ya no podían soportar la tensión.

Trozos de muérdago acechaban sobre los marcos de las puertas, listos para emboscar a cualquiera que pasara, y las armaduras que cubrían muchos de los corredores de Hogwarts habían causado una serie de palpitaciones y tres ataques de pánico reales al gritar de repente "¡HO HO HO!"de una manera inquietantemente malévola, generalmente cuando el individuo en cuestión estaba solo en el pasillo.

El Gran Salón era particularmente espectacular y los cuatro árboles de Navidad se parecían a enormes y brillantes conos que estaban tan cubiertos de adornos.Un grupo particularmente laborioso de Ravenclaws de séptimo año incluso había descubierto una manera de encantar el techo del Gran Comedor para que por la noche las estrellas deletrearan mensajes navideños conmovedores (o, después de que James y Sirius lo hubieran cortado y alterado). comentarios sobre la apariencia y los hábitos personales generalmente ficticios de varios estudiantes, la mayoría de los cuales estaban en Slytherin).

"¡Ja! ¿Esto?"Dijo James, barriendo su brazo para ver el Gran Comedor.Era la noche anterior a la 'Operación Yo Ho Ho y una Botella de Whisky de Fuego' y los Merodeadores se habían colado en el Gran Comedor para comenzar los preparativos para la broma."Esto palidecerá en insignificancia", continuó James, "cuando experimenten la mayor broma de todos los tiempos".

"Cállate, idiota," siseó Sirius."¿Quieres que uno de los fantasmas nos escuche y nos informe?"Todavía se sentía molesto por el hecho de que él y Remus habían sido exiliados por debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, ahora demasiado pequeños para cubrir a cuatro niños de dieciséis años.Los dos eran los únicos que se habían molestado en dominar el hechizo de invisibilidad.James afirmó que no necesitaba hacerlo porque era dueño de la capa, y el encanto era mucho más allá de lo que Peter podría haber logrado sin un entrenamiento extenso y, francamente, ninguno de ellos podía molestarse en enseñarle.

La desventaja era que era un hecho bien conocido que muchos de los maestros más astutos, como la profesora Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, podían sentir los hechizos de invisibilidad en uso, mientras que nadie, hasta ahora, había podido sentir la capa de invisibilidad.

"Déjalo ir, Pads", murmuró Remus, y Sirius sintió que colocaba una mano reconfortante en la parte baja de su espalda.Cómo podía sentir dónde estaba la parte baja de la espalda de Sirius mientras ambos eran invisibles, Sirius no lo sabía, pero sospechaba sentidos de hombre lobo."No está tratando de reemplazarte como mejor amigo solo porque Pete está debajo de la capa y tú no".

"No estaba pensando tal cosa", mintió Sirius.

Remus lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo y Sirius pudo escuchar la sonrisa impenitente en su voz mientras decía;"Será mejor que empecemos. Pásanos las pociones, Prongs".

"¿Dónde estás?"Preguntó James, apareciendo la cabeza debajo de la capa.

El aire al lado de Sirius brillaba y Remus apareció, con la varita en la mano.Sirius sintió el familiar golpe en su pecho al ver a Remus en modo de broma.El cabello despeinado y el brillo astuto, ligeramente imprudente en sus ojos que rara vez aparecían en otro momento era perjudicial para la estabilidad de las rodillas de Sirius.

"Aqui tienes."James le pasó un par de frascos de poción a Remus."Comienzas en la mesa de los maestros y Pete, comienzas allí por las ventanas. No te pierdas nada o todo saldrá mal. Canuto, tú y yo estamos en el servicio de transfiguración en la mesa. No olvides establecer los temporizadores en los hechizos ".

Sirius tomó el vial que le entregaron y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff.Abrió el corcho e hizo una mueca ante el olor.La poción fue diseñada para mejorar el poder de cualquier hechizo que una persona lance, siempre y cuando hayan sumergido su varita en ella primero.No se usaba comúnmente por varias razones.En primer lugar, porque solo funcionó durante un hechizo antes de que tuvieras que volver a aplicarlo, lo cual era incómodo e incómodo.En segundo lugar, se necesitaron dos meses y una gran habilidad para elaborar cerveza, y algunos de los ingredientes habían hecho mella en sus tolerancias.Por último, olía angustiosamente a calcetines viejos, y el aroma parecía quedarse por horas después.Ninguna cantidad de fregado lo eliminaría.

Aún así, los Merodeadores necesitaban desesperadamente más poder para poder llevar a cabo su broma, por lo que se rindieron y sufrieron durante las largas noches con aroma a calcetines mientras la poción hervía bajo el escritorio de su habitación, y soportó los rostros tirados y los comentarios sobre su higiene personal de los otros estudiantes en nombre de bromas de alta calidad.

Sirius se encogió cuando sumergió su preciosa varita en el vil brebaje, luego respiró hondo y comenzó a lanzar hechizos.

Tomó la mayor parte de la noche y la mayor parte de la poción antes de que finalmente se terminaran.No se había perdido ninguna sección de pared o piso en todo el Gran Comedor y los corredores principales más allá.Eran poco más de las cinco de la mañana cuando se congregaron nuevamente a las afueras del Salón.Sirius se sintió enfermo y tembloroso por tanto hechizo, y los otros tres también parecían pálidos y sudorosos.Había un olor distintivo a calcetines viejos en el aire, particularmente de Peter, que necesitaba más estímulo que el resto de ellos.

"¿Listo, muchachos?"Preguntó James, sonriendo a pesar de su agotamiento."Buenas cosas. Vayamos a la cama, entonces. Duerma un poco antes de mañana. Va a ser un día ocupado".Él movió las cejas de una manera que obviamente consideraba astuta y elegante.

"Gran Merlín, me alegro de que fuera Moony quien fuera gay", gimió Sirius."No tengo idea de lo que posee Evans para comenzar a ceder ante tus cuestionables encantos".

Caminaron penosamente hasta la Torre Gryffindor y fue solo cuando cayeron, exhaustos, a través del agujero del retrato y se encontraron cara a cara con Lily Evans con los brazos cruzados que Sirius se dio cuenta de que él y Remus habían olvidado volver a aplicar sus encantos de invisibilidad.James y Peter, que habían estado detrás de ellos debajo de la capa (acompañados de muchos silencios, tropiezos y acusaciones de pisotear los pies) se perdieron o se quedaron muy, muy callados mientras él y Remus se enfrentaban al prefecto más aterrador de Gryffindor.

"Ya pasó el toque de queda", dijo, su tono conversacional, pero la mirada en sus ojos era férrea."¿Les importaría decirme dónde han estado ustedes dos?"

"Yo también soy un prefecto", dijo Remus, y Sirius lo miró con admiración.Le tomó a alguien con bolas de acero enfrentarse a Evans cuando estaba de ese humor.

"No estás de servicio", respondió ella."Y de todos modos es tiempo de trabajo pasado. Pasado. ¿Han estado despiertos toda la noche? ¿Qué han estado haciendo?"Ella se sorbió la nariz."¿Y por qué hueles a medias sucias?"

"¿Por quéestásdespierto?"Preguntó Sirius, y luego se arrepintió seriamente de su imprudencia cuando ella volvió su atención hacia él.Una escalera crujió en el ominoso silencio que siguió, el tipo de crujido que podrían hacer dos individuos envueltos en invisibilidad que intentan escabullirse mientras dejan a sus amigos en la línea de fuego.

Lily se dio la vuelta y miró sospechosamente por encima del hombro.Cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie allí, se volvió y dijo: "Me quedé dormida leyendo en la sala común. ¿Bien? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?"Ella cruzó los brazos con más fuerza e incluso se golpeó el pie, lo cual Sirius pensó que era cruel y poco convincente.Nadie debería ser sometido a golpes de pies femeninos enojados a las cinco de la mañana.

"¿Quécreesque estábamos haciendo, Lily?"Remus volvió a hablar, y Sirius se preguntó si realmente tenía un deseo de muerte.Ni siquiera estaba tartamudeando, lo que significaba que no estaba preocupado por este giro de los acontecimientos."Prefiero no entrar en detalles si no tengo que hacerlo".

Los ojos de Lily pasaron de él a Sirius y de regreso, observando sus ojos cansados, su aspecto desaliñado y sus caras sudorosas.Sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se abrió en una pequeña 'O' de realización."¡Oh! ¡Oh, cierto! Eras ... sí ... pero ..." Ella sacudió la cabeza."Por supuesto que no querrías hacerlo en tu ... ya sabes ... por Potter y Pettigrew ... así que ... ¿dóndeestabas?"

"Cuarto de lavado", dijo Sirius, en un destello de brillo."Un montón de montones suaves y encantadores de ..."

"- Calcetines sucios," estuvo de acuerdo Remus."De ahí el olor".

Lily hizo una mueca."¿No pudiste encontrar unapilalimpiade ropa?"

"Bueno", inventó Sirius, metiéndose en el espíritu de la mentira, "Simplemente se habría ensuciado de nuevo, ¿no? Y preferimos no darles a los elfos domésticos trabajo extra".

Hubo otro de esos silencios de Sirius-tú-has-vuelto-que-has-ido-a-ese-paso-demasiado-lejos que parecía perseguir cada uno de sus pasos.

"¿Qué?"él dijo."Es cierto, ¡qué con todo el - mmph!"

Remus le sonrió brillantemente a Lily, que parecía medio aliviada y medio decepcionada por su apresurada intervención.Sin mover la mano de la boca de Sirius (olía muy fuerte a los calcetines de Quidditch de James después de un largo día de entrenamiento), lo arrastró hacia las escaleras hasta los dormitorios de los niños.

"¡Remus!"

Remus se volvió para mirar a Lily.

"No deberías estar fuera toda la noche. Va en contra de las reglas".

"Y eso es lo que estábamos haciendo", dijo Remus, sinceramente, aunque engañosamente."A veces hay que romper las reglas por una buena causa".

"¿Entonces follar a Black es una buena causa?"

Sirius farfulló detrás de la mano de Remus e incluso las cejas letonas de Remus se alzaron.Luego sonrió y guiñó un ojo."¿Quién dijo que estaba follando a Sirius? Sé que ciertamente no dije nada por el estilo".

Lily suspiro."Solo sal de aquí. Estás haciendo que me duela el cerebro".

"Tus deseos son ordenes."Hizo una pequeña reverencia y arrastró a Sirius escaleras arriba.

Tan pronto como estuvieron en el dormitorio, Sirius luchó fuera del alcance de Remus y se apresuró hacia la ventana, donde agradecido tragó grandes cantidades de aire limpio."En nombre de Salazar y todos sus pequeños duendes, Moony, no volverás a tocarme hasta que el hedor desaparezca. Se parece demasiado al 'Pong de Prongs' para mi comodidad".

"Hola", protestó James desde donde estaba inclinado sobre su baúl para guardar su capa de invisibilidad."Deja las cosas de 'Prongs's Pong', ¿sí?"

Sirius frunció el ceño."Eres un valiente Gryffindor, amigo. La forma en que subiste sigilosamente esas escaleras para escapar de unachicafue admirable".

"¡EraEvans!"Dijo James, como si eso lo explicara todo."Y ella estaba enojada".

"Cómo el Mundo Mágico debe encogerse ante la idea de que los valientes héroes se gradúen el próximo año", dijo Remus con ironía.Sacó la caja que contenía sus suministros de curación y sacó dos pequeñas bolas de algodón que procedió a rellenar hasta las fosas nasales.

Sirius, James y Peter lo miraron fijamente.

"¿Crees que es malo para ti?"dijo, tanto la nariz como la voz distorsionadas por el algodón."Por un golpe de campana hay un tiburón huredred mejor que el tuyo. 'Progs's Pog' se ha comido para cubrirlo".

"Pero," Peter frunció el ceño en confusión, "no perros y cosascomolos malos olores?"

Sirius pensó que uno de estos días disfrutaría haciendo algo particularmente desagradable a Peter por su completa incapacidad para emplear incluso la menor cantidad de tacto.En este momento se conformó con mover su varita y colgar a Peter boca abajo por el tobillo y luego dirigirlo por la ventana abierta para que estuviera a cien pies sobre el patio de abajo.Peter estaba tan petrificado que ni siquiera podía gritar.Él solo emitió pequeños gemidos de terror mientras trataba de forzar a su cuerpo a no luchar.

Remus suspiró."Deja que Hib te devuelva la identificación, Canuto".

"¿No escuchaste lo que dijo?"Sirius exigió.

"Estoy seguro de que Moony lo hizo", dijo James, "pero también creo que Colagusano está realmente mojado. Si tu concentración se rompe, él realmente caerá en picada hasta su muerte".

Sirius frunció el ceño, pero dirigió a Peter hacia adentro.No importaba lo que dijera sin pensar, Peter seguía siendo uno de sus mejores amigos y la idea de que muriera provocó una emoción de horror y miedo en el pecho de Sirius.

"S-lo siento, M-Moony", Peter parloteó, su cuerpo vencido por el temblor."No lo pensé".

"Nunca lo haces", murmuró James."Y uno de estos díassabes quePadfoot reaccionará sin pensar, especialmente cuando se trata de Moony. Así que mantén un control".

Remus estaba frunciendo el ceño a Sirius, buscando inquietantemente amenazante a alguien con bolas de algodón tapadas por la nariz.Sirius trató de evitar sus ojos mientras murmuraba;"Lo siento Colagusano", también.

"Puedo pelear por debidas batallas", dijo Remus, con voz de reproche.

"Por supuesto que puedes", estuvo de acuerdo Sirius."Simplemente no lo harás".

"¿Por qué no dormimos todos?"Sugirió James."Estoy hecho polvo."

Para las cuatro personas que acababan de establecer lo que podría ser la broma más elaborada en la historia de Hogwarts, fueron notablemente sometidas cuando subieron a la cama y se quedaron dormidas.

La emoción había aparecido de nuevo a la mañana siguiente y Sirius sintió como si pudiera explotar, ya que se vio obligado a sentarse en silencio durante las lecciones de ese día.Él, Remus y James con frecuencia se veían obligados a codear a Peter, que estaba zumbando con anticipación que hizo que su voz alcanzara el nivel de estridencia de las uñas en la pizarra.

Para cuando finalmente llegó la cena, varios Gryffindor los miraban con gran sospecha y cuando se sentaron a la mesa, había una burbuja de asientos vacíos que los rodeaban.

"¿Qué has hecho?"Preguntó Lily, acercándose detrás de Sirius justo cuando el budín apareció mágicamente en los platos de plata."Sabía que estabas haciendo algo anoche".

"¿Hecho?"Sirius afectó su tono de voz más herido y disfrutó la forma en que sus cejas se fruncieron con molestia.Lily era deliciosamente fácil de terminar si uno se sentía corto de entretenimiento."¿Qué te hace pensar que hemos hecho algo?"

"Ni siquiera comiences, Black. Sé que algo pasa".

"Será mejor que lo creas", dijo Sirius, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente hacia James."¿Correcto, Prongs? Dile a Evans lo que pasa cada vez que la ves".

James se sonrojó y pateó a Sirius con fuerza debajo de la mesa."¡Cállate!"

La mesa emitió un crujido largo y ominoso que reverberó en el repentino silencio sospechoso de los Gryffindors.

La atención de Sirius volvió a la broma que tenía a mano y luchó para evitar que su rostro se esbozara con una sonrisa triunfante.La mesa crujió de nuevo y la superficie de madera se dobló un poco.Alrededor del Gran Comedor hubo jadeos y luego chillidos cuando las mesas comenzaron a temblar y ceder aún más.

"Oh, ustedes van a estar engrandesproblemas si se han metido con las mesas", dijo Lily, dando un paso atrás cuando una gran bandeja plateada de bagatela se deslizó hasta el borde de la mesa y cayó con un ruido metálico. y una salpicadura de crema y duraznos."Son antigüedades, ¿sabes?"

James se rio y la agarró del brazo."No huyas, Evans. Créeme, realmente quieres quedarte cerca de la mesa".

Ella dudó."¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?"

En ese momento, la mesa se sacudió y se agitó como una ballena jorobada moribunda y todos los platos de pudín se deslizaron hasta los bordes y comenzaron a caerse.Sirius se sintió reír de alegría y se dio la vuelta para compartir el momento con Remus, solo para ver al otro niño sentado congelado en su asiento, con los brazos levantados sobre su cabeza, la cara pálida y cubierta de sudor.

"¿Distraído?"Sirius dio un paso más cerca, luego jadeó cuando vio una bandeja de plata gigante sobre el regazo de Remus.Se la quitó y se arrodilló junto a Remus."¿Estás bien? ¿Te quemó?"Remus generalmente estaba de acuerdo con el manejo de las hoces plateadas si primero se cubría las manos con las mangas, pero Sirius sabía que la magia de los elfos domésticos que controlaba el ir y venir de la comida también aumentaba la potencia de la plata para Remus.

"No."Remus soltó una risa temblorosa y lentamente bajó las manos."No, estoy bien, Canuto".

Había una opresión en los bordes de sus ojos que desmintió sus palabras y Sirius abrió la boca para protestar cuando alguien lo agarró del pelo y tiró hacia arriba.

"Vamos muchachos. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo".

James y Peter se pararon sobre ellos en lo que ahora parecía un barco más que una mesa.Era curva y maciza, con mástiles altos y velas rojas ondulantes que mostraban un león dorado que se alzaba en el centro.El resto de la Casa Gryffindor, que había aprendido a seguir el ejemplo de los Merodeadores cada vez que ocurría algo peculiar, se agruparon a su alrededor.Las otras tres casas estaban rápidamente siguiendo su ejemplo.

Sirius se subió a la mesa y tiró de Remus detrás de él.

En ese momento, la charla emocionada fue interrumpida por un grito enfurecido desde la mesa del personal.La cabeza de cada estudiante se sacudió en esa dirección y Sirius sonrió cuando otra parte de la broma cayó en su lugar.La mesa del personal se transformó rápidamente en una jaula de madera gigante, con largos zarcillos brotando y enganchando a los maestros que escapaban dentro antes de endurecerse en los barrotes.Un puñado de varitas se cernía sobre la jaula, lejos del alcance de sus dueños.

Un silencio conmocionado cayó entre los estudiantes.Sirius sabía que esto había sido un riesgo, pero los Merodeadores siempre se dedicaban a superar los límites.

"Los perpetradores de esta broma", dijo Dumbledore, su voz aumentada pero sin alterarse, "deberían ser conscientes de que cualquiera de nosotros podría escapar de esta jaula en un segundo, varitas mágicas o no".Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban con locura, y tenía una mano suave y moderada sobre el brazo de la profesora McGonagall.

"¿PERO DÓNDE SERÍA LA DIVERSIÓN EN ESO?"Una voz gigante y hueca retumbó desde lo alto sobre ellos.Todas las cabezas se inclinaron hacia atrás para ver una armadura de pie sobre una de las enormes vigas de roble del techo del Gran Comedor.Era tres veces el tamaño normal, con un parche en el ojo y un sombrero de tricornio sobre su casco.Una de sus patas era de madera."YO HO HO Y UNA BOTELLA DE CHISPA DE FUEGO", agregó la armadura con un acento pirata bastante poco convincente.

"Por favor explíquense", dijo la profesora McGonagall, "o los convertiré a todos en ratones y les daré a mi animago forma de reinado libre".

"Ser enjaulado realmente la está afectando", murmuró James."Old McGoogly no suele ser uno para amenazas vacías".

"No pienses que la amenaza estaba vacía, amigo", dijo Sirius, sintiéndose bastante aprensivo mientras miraba la expresión de su Jefe de Casa.

"EL OBJETIVO DE ESTE JUEGO", continuó la armadura, "ES LIBERAR A ESTOS POBRES EDUCADORES ATRAPADOS DE SU PRISIÓN DE MADERA, Y AL HACERLO ..." Hizo un gesto y se escuchó un fuerte ruido y un ruido metálico mientras un enorme cofre de madera flotaba fuera de las vigas, su tapa abierta para revelar un brillante tesoro dorado.Un jadeo surgió de las filas de estudiantes."... GANA EL TESORO DEL PIRATA BRAVELY LIBERADO DEL GRAN COMERCIANTE, MIEL DE DON".

"¡Gran Merlín!"exclamó un Ravenclaw de quinto año."¿Eso es todoel chocolatedinero?Honeydukeschocolate?"

Sirius pensó que era extraño que el deleite en los rostros de los estudiantes se volviera aún más brillante ante la noticia de que el tesoro era chocolate que cuando pensaban que era oro real.Realmente decía algo sobre las prioridades de los adolescentes.

"NECESITARÁ UNA COMBINACIÓN DE BRAVERY, BRAINS, CUNNING Y TRABAJO EN EQUIPO PARA GANAR ESTE MAGNÍFICO PREMIO PARA SU CASA".

Remus había estado orgulloso de eso.Había señalado que si resaltaban su respeto por cada una de las cualidades de las Casas, los maestros tendrían más probabilidades de seguir el juego en lugar de, ya sabes, escapar, atrapar a los Merodeadores y condenarlos a un destino horrible como eliminar el Owlry para toda la eternidad con un cepillo de dientes muggle.

"¿Por qué?"Gritó el bobo Slytherin a quien Sirius estaba empezando a disgustar seriamente.Sospechaba que el chico podría ser un primo ya que se parecía mucho a Bellatrix alrededor de los ojos."Si queremos, podemos saltar y dejarlos salir".Se bajó con una cuerda del barco Slytherin con sus ondulantes velas verdes y plateadas, y se dirigió hacia la jaula de los profesores.En ese momento, hubo un gemido de piedra antigua de las paredes del Salón.El Slytherin se congeló, giró lentamente, luego, en una clara demostración de la habilidad de su Casa para la auto preservación, corrió de regreso a su barco y comenzó a subir nuevamente a bordo, sus amigos tirando de la cuerda y su túnica en un esfuerzo por ayudar.

Solo fue lo suficientemente rápido.Las puertas principales se cerraron de golpe con un golpe masivo, y el agua comenzó a salir de la piedra de las paredes, un goteo al principio pero rápidamente se convirtió en una corriente y luego en una inundación.El ruido fue increíble.La jaula de los maestros se elevó lentamente sobre la línea de flotación ascendente hasta que se cernía al final del pasillo.Los profesores del interior parecían una mezcla de diversión, de mala gana impresionado y furioso.Todos, sin embargo, seguían el ejemplo de Dumbledore y el viejo mago estaba apoyado casualmente contra las barras con una mirada ligeramente curiosa en su rostro.

"SU DESAFÍO", continuó la armadura, "ES DERROTAR TODOS LOS OBSTÁCULOS EN EL CAMINO AL GRAN SALÓN DESDE LA LÍNEA DE PARTIDA AL FINAL DEL CORREDOR PRINCIPAL DE ENCANTOS".

"¿El corredor de los encantos?"Alguien llamó desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

"EL CORREDOR DE LOS ENCANTOS", confirmó la armadura con un crujiente movimiento de cabeza."SERÁ TRANSPORTADO ALLÍ INMEDIATAMENTE".

Esa fue toda la advertencia que recibieron antes de que se escuchara un clic desde las puertas cerradas.

"¡Esperen, todos!"James gritó, y todos los estudiantes en el pasillo se apresuraron a obedecerlo, aferrándose a cualquier parte de su barco que pudieran encontrar.En medio de una broma de Merodeador, James Potter no era un hombre para ser ignorado.

Las puertas principales se abrieron de golpe y la ola gigante de agua que arrasó el corredor principal y arrastró las naves fuera del pasillo.Los estudiantes gritaban y se aferraban mientras corrían alrededor de las esquinas y rebotaban en las paredes de piedra.Las naves se apresuraron por el espacio, ya que los pasillos no eran lo suficientemente anchos como para caber dos juntos.Los mástiles de Ravenclaw y Slytherin se enredaron en un punto y causaron que los barcos se tambalearan peligrosamente el uno hacia el otro.Los estudiantes en los barcos se apresuraron a tratar de desenredar las cuerdas, gritándose unos a otros mientras lo hacían.

"Encantador ver tales muestras de camaradería de la casa, eh, Canuto", dijo James alegremente, apoyándose casualmente contra la rueda del capitán mientras el barco de Gryffindor navegaba tras la destrucción.Las velas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin estaban hechas jirones y torcidas, pero finalmente desenredadas.

Sirius sonrió, sabiendo que parecía un poco salvaje."Calienta los berberechos de mí Corazón negro, amigo".

Las naves comenzaban a disminuir ahora, y cuando llegaron a una gran área de asientos abiertos al final del corredor de Encantamientos, donde el agua finalmente se detuvo y se agruparon, hicieron giros en U crujientes hasta que estuvieron en una línea ordenada de cuatro, mirando hacia por el camino que habían venido.

Hubo un breve momento de alivio sorprendido, luego alguien del barco Hufflepuff tembló;"¿Cómo los hicimos ir de nuevo?"

"Remos, por supuesto", dijo Sirius alegremente."Establece los primeros años para trabajar, ¿por qué no? Ahí abajo, enanos".Agitó a un grupo indignado de Gryffindor los primeros años en dirección a una trampilla en la cubierta de su bote."Al igual que los barcos de esclavos de antaño".

"¿Seguramente sería más sabio poner a los estudiantes más fuertes en los remos?"llamó un Ravenclaw.

"Haz lo que quieras", dijo James."Prefiero mantener a nuestras brujas y magos más experimentados por encima del tablero para tratar con los monstruos".

"¿Monstruos?"El grito se elevó alrededor de la habitación, y Sirius notó que los primeros años de repente parecían más ansiosos por llegar a la cubierta.

"No pensaste que iba a serfácil,¿verdad?"Gritó Sirius sobre la raqueta.

"Estás en una ventaja!"Evan Rosier llamó desde la nave Slytherin."¡Sabes cómo derrotar cualquier cosa que establezcas!"

"En primer lugar," dijo James, inclinándose sobre el borde de su nave, "nunca afirmó haber establecido nada En segundo lugar, si nosotros.Estábamosa crear un montón de monstruos míticos para aterrorizar a la escuela - que no lo hicimos, por supuesto - no crees que seríamos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para enfrentarlos por nuestra cuenta, ¿verdad? Estos bromistas difíciles, sean quienes sean, probablemente se dieron cuenta de que si los soltaban,alguienestaba obligado a encontrar una manera de derrotarlos, y de esa manera todos tienen las mismas oportunidades ".

"Usted tieneningunaidea de cómo detener todo lo que vamos a encontrar?"Bethany, un quinto año Ravenclaw sonaba horrorizado por las noticias.Ella no estaba sola.

"No", dijo Peter alegremente."¿Dónde sería la diversión en eso?"

"Gran Salazar", dijo Rosier."¡Son un montón de psicópatas! Y todos dicen que laCasaSlytherindebería ser prohibida".

"¡Y los profesores están encerrados en una jaula!"un lloroso Hufflepuff gimió.

"Bien."Sirius dijo que se frotó las manos con anticipación."Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí y compadecerse. ¡Gryffindors! ¡Salten!"

Los Gryffindor no se habían clasificado en una casa conocida por su valentía torpe por nada.Una ovación surgió de las filas de estudiantes, comenzando bastante incierta, pero aumentando en volumen hasta que ahogaron las quejas de las otras Casas.Los primeros años se lanzaron por la trampilla para recoger los remos debajo de la cubierta.El segundo y tercer año pulularon el aparejo bajo la dirección de Remus.Él era el único de los Merodeadores que se había molestado en leer el libro que habían encontrado en 'Cómo navegar tu Shippe transfigurado'.Aunque comenzarían con los remos, debían estar listos para usar las velas en caso de que fuera necesaria una escapada rápida.James y Sirius habían estado reparando los hechizos del viento.

"¡Esta maldita cosa es imposible de cambiar!"Frank gritó, desde donde él y Douglas se agitaban en el timón del capitán.James se apresuró a ayudar y, entre los tres, dirigieron la nave de Gryffindor por el corredor de los Encantamientos.

"¡Oye!"gritó Eloisa Smidgen, un séptimo año de Ravenclaw."¡Espéranos, tontos! ¡Deberíamos estar juntos!"

"¡De ninguna manera!"Gritó Sirius.La adrenalina se apoderó de él y se sintió imprudente e invencible."¡Esto es una competencia, Smidgen!"

"Tienes un deseo de muerte".

Sirius se volvió para sonreírle a Lily, que parecía enojada, pero alerta, con su varita preparada en la mano."Qué cosa decir, Evans".

"¡Has encerrado a nuestros maestros, has desatado una colección de monstruos en la escuela y no tienes idea terrenal de cómo derrotarlos!"

"Oh, estoy seguro de que Moony lo buscó en secreto", dijo Sirius, mirando con cariño por encima del hombro a Remus, que estaba dando conferencias por un par de tercer año sobre las reglas de Salud y Seguridad de escalar en el aparejo de barcos piratas transfigurados.Remus, a pesar de todas las protestas, era un Merodeador de corazón, y su rostro (aunque tenso y sudoroso con lo que Sirius asumió que era el estrés de resistir sus tendencias perfectamente) brillaba de emoción.

"¿Qué tan seguro?"Preguntó Lily, luciendo un poco apagada.

"Muy seguro. Planté los libros para que él los leyera. No crees que haría algo que realmente lo pusiera en riesgo, ¿verdad? EsMoony".

Lily lo miró por unos segundos, luego gimió y sacudió la cabeza."No te entiendo, Black. Así como creo que eres completamente irredimible, vas y dices algo así".

"Oye, no me acusas de estar empapado de Hufflepuff y toda esa alondra, Evans.Soycompletamente irredimible y no lo olvides".

¡CRUJIDO!

Sirius se echó hacia atrás en la cubierta, Lily se tumbó encima de él, mientras la nave se tambaleaba.

"¿Que demonios?"Sirius se sentó, empujando a Lily lejos de él distraídamente.

"Dios mío, realmente no eres para chicas, ¿verdad?"Murmuró Lily."Ni siquieraintentasteir a tientas".

Sirius la ignoró.Detrás de ellos, los alumnos de Gryffindor se inclinaban sobre la parte trasera de la nave para lanzar abusos contra los Slytherins que se habían topado con la parte trasera de su nave.

"¡No es nuestra culpa que hayas olvidado instalar frenos en esta maldita cosa!"gritó una voz muy familiar.Sirius se puso de pie y se abrió paso hacia el frente.

"¡Oy, Reggie!"

Hubo una pausa cuando Regulus registró la presencia de Sirius y por un breve segundo su labio se arqueó hacia arriba.Luego frunció el ceño."¡Traidor de sangre!"

"¡Conformista!"

"¡Darse prisa!"Una voz distante del barco Ravenclaw que se empujó detrás de los Slytherins.

"¡Gryffindors!", Llamó Frank desde el timón del Capitán."¡Toma las armas en ... er ... posiblemente en estribor!

El barco crujió y se meció en el agua cuando los Gryffindor se agitaron en masa en la dirección que Frank señalaba.A su derecha, otro corredor lleno de agua se extendía en la oscuridad hacia las salas de clase de Runas Antiguas.Una luz parpadeó en la oscuridad y Sirius frunció el ceño mientras se inclinaba sobre la barandilla de madera para mirar más de cerca.No podía recordar por qué habrían encendido un ...

¡Salpicaduras! Algo surgió del agua, y Sirius, un ingenioso Merodeador y Black hasta el fondo, se alejó justo a tiempo para evitarlo.Sin embargo, el cuarto año de pelo de zanahoria, Boris Borchuck, que se había acercado a él, no tuvo tanta suerte y gritó mientras dedos largos y huesudos se aferraban a sus brazos e intentaban tirarlo por la borda y al agua.

"Gran Godric -grindylows!"Chilló Lily, desde muy cerca de la oreja de Sirius.

Sirius suspiró y extendió la mano para agarrar un pesado libro de texto sobre criaturas oscuras que había recuperado de su mochila.Lily tenía mucho que aprender sobre las tácticas de batalla si pensaba que tendría tiempo para buscar cómo derrotar cualquier cosa que encontraran.¡Bajó el libro con un fuertegolpe!En los dedos de Grindylow, donde estaban acurrucados con fuerza alrededor de la muñeca de Boris Borchuk.Tanto el niño como Grindylow aullaron de dolor, y la criatura volvió a caer al agua.

"¡Mis dedos!"Boris gimió, sosteniéndolos contra su pecho."¡Eres un idiota, mis dedos!"

"Bueno, lo siento por salvarte la vida", espetó Sirius."La próxima vez no me molestaré".

"¿Por qué no usaste un hechizo?"

"Los dedos de un Grindylow son muy frágiles".Sirius usó deliberadamente un tono que indicaba que estaba hablando con un tonto."La única forma de dejarlo ir es romperlo. Lo cubriste en DADA el año pasado, idiota. Además, están un poco magullados".

"¡Contusionado! ¡No puedomoverlos! Y el año pasado tuvimos ese don del Ministerio con muerte cerebral para DADA. No cubrimos nada útil".

"¡Grindylows es peligroso!"Rebecca agregó, volviéndose hacia Sirius, su rostro furioso.

Sirius sonrió sin arrepentimiento a su ex novia.

"¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Qué demonios te poseyó para desatarlos con un grupo de estudiantes sin experiencia?"

"A Remus le gustan".

Boris hizo un ruido indignado que sonó notable como una oveja sentada."¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! Si a Lupin le gustaran los Horntails húngaros, ¿los habría puesto en la escuela?"

"Sip."

"Más probable."

"Probablemente."

"Sí."

La respuesta vino de varias personas diferentes, incluidos Sirius, James, Peter, Rebecca y cualquiera que haya conocido a los Merodeadores por mucho tiempo y se haya acostumbrado a su inexplicable protección de Remus Lupin.

Boris abrió la boca para responder de nuevo cuando fue derribado, junto con otros Gryffidors, por el barco Slytherin que los llevó por el oscuro corredor de Runas y los alcanzó a toda velocidad.Sirius sospechaba que algunos de los siete años más desagradables estaban debajo de la cubierta, azotando a los primeros años de Slytherin que habían levantado los remos.

"¡Tenemos que atraparlos!"Frank gritó, mientras él y Douglas tiraban del volante.

Hubo otro crujido cuando la nave de Revenclaw pasó junto a ellos también.

"No te preocupes", dijo Remus alegremente, apoyándose contra el mástil con el aire de un profesor indulgente."Probablemente se enfrentarán al próximo desafío en este momento. Va a retrasarlos un poco".

"Un poco de ayuda aquí", jadeó James, mientras él, Frank y Douglas se subían al volante del capitán en un esfuerzo por volver a girar la nave."Creo que esto fue un defecto en nuestra transfiguración. No hacen que esto suene tan difícil en los libros".

Remus se acercó y agarró el volante."Se trata de técnica", mintió alegremente, luego comenzó a girar la rueda nuevamente sin esfuerzo visible.Sirius encontró esta demostración de su fuerza de hombre lobo raramente usada inquietantemente ardiente.

"¡Eso es increíble!"Frank dijo, mirando a Remus con los ojos muy abiertos."Necesito leer ese libro tuyo. Podría haber jurado que la rueda era realmente rígida".

Con la ayuda de Remus y el uso liberal de chocolates y dulces para estimular a los remeros de primer año, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontraran con los demás nuevamente, los Hufflepuff se cerraron detrás de ellos.Las cuatro naves habían flotado en una gran intersección de corredores y donde podían moverse con mucha más libertad.La mayoría de los corredores estaban libres de agua y bloqueados con magia.El que conducía en dirección al Gran Salón fue bloqueado por un ...

"Oh, por favor dime que no lo hiciste", gruñó Alice Richards, acercándose a Frank protectoramente.

La sirena definitivamente no era como la del baño de los prefectos.Tenía una longitud de siete pies para una cosa, y los músculos se movían fuertemente debajo de su piel como los de un delfín o un tiburón.Su piel era gris, su cabello como tentáculos o algas marinas, y tenía una cara que definitivamente hundiría mil barcos en lugar de lanzarlos.En una mano palmeada, de dedos largos, se aferró al tridente de aspecto letal.

A la llegada de la nave Hufflepuff, la sirena sonrió satisfecha, mostrando una serie de dientes puntiagudos, como tiburones.Luego respiró hondo y comenzó a cantar.

"¡Cúbrase las orejas, muchachos!" alguien de la nave Ravenclaw rugió, y la mayoría de las personas fueron lo suficientemente rápidas para hacerlo antes de que el hechizo de la sirena se apoderara. Otras personas no tuvieron tanta suerte y de cada barco, los niños se vieron afectados. Sus ojos se vidriaron, las bocas se aflojaron. Estúpidas y vacías sonrisas se extendieron por sus rostros mientras corrían hacia los rieles para saltar sobre el agua.

Las chicas, que no parecían afectadas por la canción, lucharon por contenerlas, aunque algunas escaparon y salpicaron al lado de cada una de las naves.

Sorprendentemente, era una niña de quinto año de Hufflepuff que pensaba apuntar al ruido en su origen y lanzar un fuerte hechizo silenciador a la sirena.Cuando eso no funcionó, otra chica probó una diferente.Pronto, la magia brillante estaba volando desde las cuatro naves y durante unos momentos horribles, Sirius, con los dedos apretados firmemente en los oídos, temió que nada funcionara.

No estaba seguro de quién lanzó el hechizo que eventualmente transformó la canción mágica de la sirena en un silbido asmático.Podría haber sido una combinación de diferentes, por lo que él sabía.

Vacilantes, los muchachos en los barcos se quitaron los dedos de las orejas.Se movieron con cautela hacia los rieles y se inclinaron para mirar dentro del agua.No había señales de las salpicaduras de las víctimas de la canción.

"¿Que les pasó a ellos?"Rebecca susurró."Los vimos saltar. ¿Qué pasa si Grindylows los consiguió? ¡No puedo creer que idiotas hicieran esto!"

"Mira", Douglas interrumpió."Justo ahí."

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba, y efectivamente, algo se acercaba rápidamente a través del agua.Rompió la superficie en una fuente de spray y siguió subiendo hasta que se mantuvo al nivel del techo.Fue seguido rápidamente por una docena más.Sirius sintió que sonreía orgulloso mientras sus compañeros de clase se quedaban boquiabiertos.Cada niño que había saltado al agua ahora estaba instalado de manera segura en una pequeña jaula similar a la que una vez sostuvo a los maestros.Se balanceaban entre los frijoles del techo del pasillo con aspecto húmedo y petulante.

"¿Cómo los derribamos?"Preguntó Lily.

"Se lanzarán automáticamente una vez que termine el juego", le dijo James."Al menos eso es lo que supongo que los autores de esta broma habrían planeado".

"Deja el acto, Potter. Todos saben que fuiste tú".

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. Realmente, no tienes fe en ..."

"¡Tiene a Black!"Hubo un alboroto en el barco Slytherin y Sirius se giró para ver a la sirena clavando a su asustado hermano en la pared del corredor que estaba vigilando.Regulus parecía verde de terror.Los Slytherin obviamente habían intentado esquivar a la sirena mientras las otras Casas estaban distraídas con la estudiante enjaulada y de alguna manera, ella había logrado agarrar a Regulus de la cubierta del barco.El niño estaba empapado, ahogándose y retorciéndose contra la pared.Incluso desde esta distancia, Sirius pudo ver una línea de sangre que goteaba por el cuello de Regulus donde la punta del tridente de la sirena le atravesó la piel.

Sirius entró en pánico.Extendió la mano y agarró a Remus, que había estado mirando la escena con una expresión de horror y lo jaló cerca."¿Qué hacemos, Moony? Por favor, ¡tienes que saber qué hacer!"

"¡No lo sé!"Dijo Remus retorciéndose las manos."Tenía una especie de hechizo de ss explosivo preparado que la habría sacado del camino, pero le haría un daño grave a R-Regulus si lo lanzo ahora".

Las náuseas cubrieron a Sirius en una espesa ola verde."¿Nada más la convencerá de dejarlo ir?"

"Lo único que hará que ella le otorgue un favor a un humano es si un hombre humano la besa", dijo Lily, levantando la vista de su libro de texto de criaturas oscuras que había recuperado de Sirius después del ataque de Grindilow.

"¡Bien, bien! Alguien tendrá que acercarse y besarse con el pez con cara de pez".Sirius agarró la rueda del capitán, listo para dirigir la nave hacia adelante.No podía soportar la forma en que el aliento de Regulus se agitaba en sollozos secos.¿Cómo podrían haber pensado que era una buena idea?

"¡No!"Lily lo agarró del brazo."La leyenda dice que si un hombre besa a una sirena, debe permanecer prisionero durante un año y un día bajo las olas. No creo que tenga que mencionar que es poco probable que sobrevivas a eso".

"¿Leyenda?"Sirius frunció el ceño."Tornan lasleyendas.Son solo mentiras envueltas en bonitos paquetes".

"Pero puede haber algo de verdad en eso", agregó James. "No puedes arriesgarte, amigo".

"EsRegulus, Prongs. Y es nuestra culpa. Nunca debimos haber traído una sangrienta sirena".

"Pero…"

"Maldita sea esto".Sirius abandonó su batalla con el timón del capitán y, antes de que nadie pudiera protestar, saltó hacia el agua.Estaba helado y sabía que solo tenía unos segundos.Cuando una jaula de madera crujiente se alzó hacia él, Sirius lanzó el hechizo de transfiguración ahora familiar.La jaula luchó por mantener su forma durante unos segundos, antes de transformarse lentamente en un pequeño bote de remos.

Ignoró los gritos detrás de él mientras remaba hacia la sirena.No estaban muy lejos y no tardó mucho en alcanzarla.Su voz todavía era un jadeo y parecía furiosa.Sin mover el tridente del cuello de Regulus, ella se volvió hacia Sirius, con la mano agarrada que lo agarraba.Se mantuvo alejado.

"¿Quieres besarte?"preguntó, agradecido de que años de ocultar sus emociones significaran que su voz no temblaba.

"Sirius, estúpido imbécil", jadeó Regulus."¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?"

Ignoró a su hermano y mantuvo sus ojos en la sirena."¿Sabes, besito? ¿Beso?"Él frunció los labios y ella abrió mucho los ojos.En un movimiento demasiado rápido para que él se registrara, ella dejó caer a Regulus, se lanzó a su desvencijado bote y lo arrastró a sus brazos.Trató de apartar la cabeza cuando Regulus se deslizó hacia el agua y fue atrapado por una jaula, pero ella le agarró la barbilla con fuertes dedos palmeados y lo mantuvo quieto.

Justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los suyos, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y sus ojos saltones y saltones se hincharon, se vidriaron y luego se cerraron. Ella se derrumbó de nuevo en el agua para revelar a Remus, Peter y James encaramados precariamente en una jaula bote mal transfigurada. Remus tenía la copia de Lily de 1001 criaturas oscuras y sus hábitos y hábitats sobre su cabeza, lista para un segundo golpe.

Sirius, tratando de persuadir a su corazón para que no atravesara su caja torácica con sus golpes, levantó una ceja.

"Eres una reina del drama tan sangrienta, Sirius. No me mires así. No sabía que funcionaría. En ningún lugar de ningún libro dice 'Cómo vencer a la gente de la gente: bop en la cabeza con un gran volumen en una variedad de criaturas oscuras ". Pero pensé que si funcionaba para el grindylow, valía la pena intentarlo". No necesitaba agregar que su fuerza de hombre lobo hacía que el éxito de su plan fuera mucho más probable.

"Distraído…"

"Oh, vamos, no pensaste que iba a dejar que el aliento de calamares de allí te atrapara, ¿verdad?"

"Fuera del camino, Gryffindorks!" gritó una voz desde arriba de ellos.

Solo lograron salir del camino a tiempo cuando la nave Ravenclaw pasó a su lado y atravesó el pasillo que la sirena había estado vigilando. Fue seguido de cerca por los Slytherins, ninguno de los cuales se detuvo para comprobar si Regulus, colgado en su jaula cerca del techo del corredor, estaba bien. La gratitud y la camaradería fue algo que obviamente sucedió en otras personas.

Afortunadamente, Regulus parecía estar bien, porque miró a los cuatro y dijo: "¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Dejarás que las Garras del Cuervo nos golpeen a todos?"

"¿Estás bien?" Sirius tuvo que preguntar.

"Fue solo un rasguño, gran puf. Ahora vete a la mierda".

Los Huffleuff pasaron y pasaron por el corredor y los Gryffindor pasaron unos segundos después, cuatro escaleras de cuerda mal hechas colgando sobre el borde del barco.

"Rápido, rápido", dijo Frank. "Sube a bordo para que podamos ponernos al día". Aparentemente, realmente estaba entrando en el espíritu de la broma y había conjurado un parche en el ojo y un sombrero de tricornio de alguna parte. Su sonrisa no se habría visto fuera de lugar en un tiburón.

"¡Sí, sí, capitán!" James dijo, saludando mientras trepaban por la escalera de cuerda con diversos grados de éxito. Peter tuvo que ser transportado físicamente y luego pasar a un grupo de terceros años para desenredarlo.

"Entonces", preguntó Lily con resignación. "¿Que sigue?"

"El desafío final", dijo James aquí. "Te deslumbraremos con nuestra brillantez a medida que nos enfrentemos al ... thekraken".

"¿Thekraken? ¡Oh, Dios mío, Potter! Pensar que pensé que finalmente habías crecido. ¿No tienes sentido común?"

James parpadeó hacia ella. "¿Pensaste que había crecido?"

"¿Akraken?"

"No es real", dijo James apresuradamente, tropezando con sus palabras para explicar. "Los verdaderos son enormes y nunca entrarías en uno por las puertas, no es que, por supuesto, hubiéramos madurado mucho. Lo que tenemos. Madurado, quiero decir. Como buen queso. Es ... er ... no es peligroso. Nadie morirá. O será herido. En serio ... jaja - Siriusly ... ¿entiendes? ... Cállate ahora ".

Sirius pensó que era algo bueno, porque con cada palabra que James decía, clavaba un clavo más en el cadáver podrido y muerto que había sido su floreciente relación con Lily.

... por otro lado, Lily en realidad no se veía tan enojada.Este tenía que ser uno de los siete signos del apocalipsis.

"¿Entonces juras que no es peligroso?"

"Um ... ¿no? No. Por supuesto que no. No."

"Hmm"Lily le dirigió una última mirada dudosa antes de caminar hacia donde estaban Alice y Frank en la proa del barco, mirando hacia el agua.

Sirius hizo una mueca cuando James lo agarró del brazo con dedos fuertes y huesudos."¿Viste eso?"James susurró con reverencia.mirando soñadoramente a Sirius a través de sus lentes.Parecía más que un poco drogado."Ella piensa que me he convertido en un hombre guapo, sensible y maduro. ¡Quiere salir conmigo! ¿Y era genial y suave o qué?"

"O qué," dijo Sirius.¿De qué estaba pasando?¿Se había estado escuchando a sí mismo?Había sonado como alguien bajo los efectos de un poderoso hechizo balbuceo.

"¿Crees que debería invitarla a salir?"Preguntó James, volviéndose hacia Sirius de repente."¿En este momento? ¿Mientras se ablanda?"

"¡No!"La respuesta de Sirius se hizo eco de la de Remus y Peter.Los dos habían venido, obviamente curiosos por la expresión embrujada en el rostro de James.

"Déjala reflexionar un momento, Prongs", le aconsejó Remus."Solo lo arruinarías horriblemente si fueras a invitarla a salir ahora".

La cara de James cayó.Aunque no por mucho tiempo.En ese momento, se estaban acercando a las grandes puertas dobles del Gran Comedor.Las otras cuatro naves ya estaban adentro, su camino a la jaula del maestro bloqueado por una pantalla brillante de magia violeta.

"¡AHO, MATEYS!"

Los estudiantes reunidos, que habían estado esperando tensamente la siguiente parte del desafío, saltaron violentamente ante el ensordecedor saludo.Las cabezas se movieron hacia arriba para ver la armadura parlante encaramada causalmente en una viga muy por encima de ellos.Estaba vertiendo whisky de fuego de una botella de vidrio en su visor vacío.Podían escucharlo chapoteando en el vientre de metal.

"¿Qué pasa?"Un Ravenclaw llamó."¿Cómo atravesamos esta barrera?"

"TIENES QUE DERROTAR ... EL KRAKEN. UNA VEZ QUE LA BESTIA ES DESTRUIDA, LA BARRERA SE ROMPE".

"Y no fue esa una de las piezas de magia más complicadas a las que hemos dirigido nuestras manos", murmuró Remus al oído de Sirius."Parece un desperdicio destruirlo".

"¿Kraken?"El Ravenclaw chirrió.

Desde muy abajo, en el agua turbia y negra que ahora llenaba el Gran Comedor, hubo un boom profundo y resonante, como un tambor gigante golpeado en una gran cueva.El agua frente a la barrera reluciente se agitó un poco y luego se quedó quieta.Toda la población estudiantil contenía la respiración, las manos apretadas alrededor de las varitas.

Un largo silencio, entonces:

"¡Ahí! ¡Por allá!"

Un segundo año de Slytherin apuntaba hacia el agua, donde algo masivo se elevaba lentamente a la superficie.

"¡Es enorme!"

"¡Se está moviendo rápidamente!"

"¡Se está hinchando!"

"Es ... er ... ¿esnaranja?"

"Los Krakens no son de color naranja".

James sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Lily, que no estaba prestando la menor atención.

"¡Las bolas de Merlín!"El Ravenclaw que había preguntado cómo pasar la barrera ahora sonreía enormemente."Es una de esas malditas arañas-calabazas de esa broma de Halloween".

Entonces la cosa rompió la superficie del agua, y a pesar del hecho de que el 'Kraken' era redondo, anaranjado y solía ser una calabaza, docenas de estudiantes gritaron en estado de shock.Incluso Sirius sintió que sus cejas se alzaban.Realmente se habían superado a sí mismos con este.El Pumpkin-Kraken era alucinantemente enorme.Ocupaba un tercio completo del Gran Comedor y oscurecía por completo la jaula de los maestros.Su rápido crecimiento desde la linterna de Jack 'O hasta el temido monstruo de las profundidades había desplazado una ola gigante de agua que casi barrió las cuatro naves de la Casa por las puertas.Solo remar frenéticamente desde los primeros años en los remos fue lo que los mantuvo en su lugar.

El rostro sonriente del Pumkin-Kraken estaba horriblemente distorsionado por su crecimiento y los ojos y la boca se inclinaban como cavernas ardientes hacia los estudiantes que observaban.Las calabazas araña solo tenían ocho patas que se deslizaban.Esta monstruosidad tenía veintitrés tentáculos naranjas ondulados forrados con brillantes retoños naranjas.En el silencio sin aliento que siguió a su aparición, el Pumpkin-Kraken extendió uno de estos tentáculos y sacó a una aterrorizada niña Hufflepuff de segundo año de la cubierta de su barco y la arrojó al agua que la rodeaba.Los Hufflepuff aullaron de horror e incluso algunos Slytherin parecían preocupados hasta que una pequeña jaula de madera salió disparada del agua donde la niña se había hundido y se elevó para flotar entre las vigas del techo arqueado del Gran Salón.La niña, que parecía mojada y petrificada, pero por lo demás ilesa,

"¡TIENES QUE TRABAJAR JUNTOS!" El traje de armadura más bien borracho rugió por encima del estruendo. "SI PIERDES A TODOS LOS MIEMBROS DE TU CASA ANTES DE QUE EL KRAKEN sea derribado, NO HAY MANERA DE QUE PODRÁS LIBERAR A LOS PROFESORES EN DISTRESS Y GANAR EL GRAN PREMIO". El gigantesco cofre de dinero de chocolate brillante era apenas visible, descansando en lo alto de las vigas sobre el Pumpkin-Kraken.

Tres tentáculos más salieron disparados y sacaron a los estudiantes de las naves Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Las pupilas que gritaban fueron arrojadas al agua donde se volvieron a sumergir unos segundos, enjauladas, para flotar sobre la acción.

"Correcto, muchachos y muchachas!" Frank gritó, enderezando su sombrero tricorrn y tomando un trago de una botella de algo que sospechosamente parecía ron. Sirius se preguntó cuándo había logrado encontrarlo. El alcohol era notoriamente difícil de transfigurar. "¡Varitas y apunte a los tentáculos! Necesitamos hackearlos".

Era extraño ver las diferentes tácticas que usaban las Casas. Mientras los tentáculos gigantes caían en picada sacando a los estudiantes de los barcos uno por uno, los estudiantes se unieron y comenzaron a defenderse.

Los Gryffindors, que nunca fueron buenos para planear en el calor del momento, se lanzaron con las varitas en llamas y comenzaron a golpear al Calabaza-Kraken con maldiciones y maleficios, la mayoría de los cuales no fueron efectivos, y otros reaccionaron de manera bastante extraña. cuando se combinan juntos. Por alguna razón, dos de los hexes dirigidos a la cara de la criatura reaccionaron de una manera extraña e inesperada y resultaron en un gran rosal que brotaba de una fosa triangular ardiente.

Los Hufflepuff aparentemente habían decidido que pelear en turnos era la mejor manera de hacerlo y solo tenían cuatro estudiantes en cubierta a la vez. Funcionó en teoría, porque los tentáculos no podían atrapar a las personas que no estaban allí, pero significaba que los que eran objetivos más grandes. Los mejores dueles de Hufflepuff fueron sacados en pocos minutos.

Los Ravenclaw estaban alineados en filas ordenadas y parecían tener un gran éxito en la sincronización de ataques en tentáculos individuales. Ya habían prendido fuego a uno, y ardió con espeluznantes llamas verdes durante unos segundos antes de marchitarse y caerse. Los estudiantes, de todas las casas, vitorearon. Los Ravenclaw también habían establecido un equipo de investigación que se acurrucaba detrás de los duelers buscando furiosamente en los libros de texto y ocasionalmente gritando sugerencias.

Sin embargo, fueron los Slytherin quienes sorprendieron a todos. Sirius había predicho que huirían o lanzarían una carga de maldiciones oscuras prohibidas que los llevarían a semanas de detención una vez que los maestros fueran liberados. Había estado confiando en ese resultado, de hecho. Sin embargo, comenzaba a aclararse por qué había tantos Slytherins exitosos en el mundo mágico a pesar de toda la mala reputación que su Casa les dejó una vez que se graduaron.

Tres de los estudiantes de séptimo año de aspecto más desagradable tomaron el mando, intimidando a los otros Slytherins para que siguieran su plan de batalla. El plan en sí parecía implicar esperar hasta que las vistosas maldiciones y maleficios de las otras Casas hubieran distraído al Calabaza-Kraken, antes de colarse con algunos contraataques bastante violentos pero efectivos. Para gran consternación de Sirius, fue una trampa de todas las personas que parecían haber encontrado una maldición que funcionaba más eficazmente contra los tentáculos agarradores. Agachándose y apartándose de sus compañeros de casa y los tentáculos con sorprendente habilidad, Snape apuntó y susurró un hechizo. Hubo un destello de luz y, por un momento, Sirius pensó que no había funcionado. Luego, aparentemente en cámara lenta, el tentáculo que acababa de alcanzar al Slytherin de cabello grasiento, cayó al agua con un chapuzón y se separó del resto del monstruo.

Lo que siguió fue uno de esos extraños momentos en los que incluso las escenas más ruidosas, más salvajes y llenas de acción crecen repentinamente inmóviles. Entonces los Slytherin se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder y un rugido de triunfo surgió de sus filas. Se cerraron alrededor de Snape, protegiéndolo de ser agarrado mientras apuntaba con su varita una y otra vez, y uno por uno los tentáculos Calabaza-Krakens fueron cortados, dejando nada más que muñones.

Las otras Casas sabían cuándo fueron derrotados y volvieron sus tácticas principalmente a la defensa, ya que los Slytherin diezmaron sistemáticamente la calabaza transfigurada. Cuando, por fin, el tentáculo final cayó sobre la varita de Snape, un Slytherin de séptimo año envió un poderoso hechizo a toda velocidad hacia la boca abierta y ardiente de Pumpkin-Kraken. Sin tentáculos para proteger esta área vulnerable, la maldición fue directa al interior.

Hubo unos segundos sin aliento, luego ...

BOOM!

La cosa explotó en mil pedazos, lloviendo fragmentos de calabaza parcialmente disparados sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes que observaban. La reluciente barrera violeta parpadeó, luego desapareció, y la nave Slytherin avanzó triunfante, desviando a los Ravenclaw, para liberar a los maestros de su jaula.

"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?" James dijo sombríamente, mientras los cuatro Merodeadores esperaban afuera de la oficina de McGonagall más tarde esa noche. "Seremos castigados con tanta dureza que nuestros nietos seguirán fregando calderos en su séptimo año para pagarlo, y todo fue para que los Slytherin pudieran ganar un cofre gigante de chocolate Honeydukes. Me siento traicionado".

"Ganaron de manera justa", señaló Remus. "Aunque todavía no sé qué hechizo estaba usando Snape. ¿Crees que podría haberlo inventado él mismo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Inventó un hechizo por su cuenta?" Sirius se rio burlonamente. "Le estás dando mucho crédito a Moony. Es un idiota viscoso, apestoso y estúpido que no podría encontrar su propio trasero sin ambas manos, una brújula y un mapa".

"Y, sin embargo, tenía el único hechizo que realmente funcionaba correctamente. Incluso los que había preparado en caso de que todo saliera mal no eran tan buenos como ese".

"Mierda sobre muslos, cerebros y lloriqueos", dijo James. "¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"

"Para ser justos, los Hufflepuff no fueron los únicos que lloraron", dijo Peter, mordiéndose las uñas mientras miraba la puerta de la profesora McGonagall. "Juro que esto es lo peor que hemos hecho. Vamos a tener muchos problemas".

"No es lo peor que he hecho", murmuró Sirius, pensando en la broma que casi había matado a Snape por Moony.

La puerta de la oficina de McGonagall se abrió con un clic. "Caballeros", llegó su voz aparentemente tranquila. "Por favor, entra".

Intercambiaron miradas, luego entraron vacilantes. Tanto la profesora McGonagall como la profesora Dumbledore estaban de pie detrás del escritorio. Hicieron una pareja formidable.

"Ni se te ocurra negar que fuiste responsable del entretenimiento de esta noche", dijo la profesora McGonagall en tonos cortados. "Todo lo que se necesitará es un encantamiento anterior para ser lanzado sobre sus varitas y todo será revelado".

Ah, pensó Sirius. Debería haberlo visto venir.

"Fue por diversión", trató James. "Y nadie resultó herido. Y acordamos que todo volviera a la normalidad después".

"Tengo un hermano negro pinchado en el ala del hospital y un cuidador enojado con un archivador lleno de agua que suplican diferir".

"Reg estaba bien", dijo Sirius, con un destello de culpa en su pecho. "Madame Pomfrey dijo que era solo un rasguño".

"Y no queríamos olvidar proteger la oficina de Filch", mintió Peter. "Fue un accidente completo". Era asombroso lo convincente que podía ser, pensó Sirius. Evenhealmost le creyó a Peter y fue él quien realmente dijo 'vamos muchachos, volvamos a Filch mientras estamos en eso'.

"Sea como sea", dijo la profesora McGonagall en breve. "El hecho sigue siendo que inundaron una gran parte de la escuela con agua, encerraron a todo el personal en una jaula, transfiguraron valiosas mesas antiguas de la Casa en barcos y sometieron a los estudiantes de Hogwarts a ataques de una colección de peligrosas criaturas oscuras. ¿Lo niegas?

"No era realmente una casa de fieras", intentó Sirius."Más bien una ... pequeña explotación".

"¿Cómohizoa persuadir a los grindylows y sirenas para ir junto con este esquema descabellado?"Preguntó Dumbledore."No pensé que pudieran ser coaccionados".

"A Grindylows parece gustarle Moony, por alguna razón", dijo James."Se abrazan a él como pequeños cachorros espeluznantes o algo así. Calculamos que podría ser una cosa de hombre lobo. Y en cuanto a la otra ..." Él sonrió."Te sorprendería lo que harán las sirenas por unas pocas docenas de bolsas de wizzbees efervescentes y la oportunidad de atormentar a un grupo de adolescentes".

"¿Efervescentes?"Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza."¡Fascinante! ¿Y cómo lograste crear un caos tan extenso cuando solo tenías cuatro adolescentes, puedo preguntar?"

"¡Albus!"La profesora McGonagall espetó: "se supone que debemoscastigarlos".

"Utilizamos la poción de Borgonius", le dijo James a Dumbledore.

"¿De Verdad?"Los centelleantes ojos azules eran penetrantes cuando los barrieron a los cuatro y Sirius luchó para no bajar la mirada."Pensé que había detectado el aroma de los calcetines viejos, pero no pensé que un par de traviesos de sexto año pudieran haber preparado tal poción. Es el nivel de maestría".

"Y de la sección restringida de la biblioteca", señaló la profesora McGonagall de manera significativa.

"Tuvimos algunos comienzos falsos", admitió Sirius, fingiendo no escucharla."Nuestra habitación olía tan mal por un tiempo que Remus tuvo que dormir en el baño. Nariz sensible y demás".

"¡Albus!"

Dumbledore parpadeó y sonrió."Sí. Bien, muchachos. Deben haber sabido que serían castigados severamente por esto. Limpiarán y secarán la oficina de Argos Filch, regresándola a su estado anterior mañana por la noche. También recibirán detención todas las noches hasta la Navidad. vacaciones…"

Los muchachos intercambiaron sonrisas.Estaban a solo una semana de distancia.

"... y daré clases particulares los primeros años una tarde a la semana, todas las semanas, durante el resto del año".

Se quedaron boquiabiertos de horror. "¿Qué?" James sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. "¡No, señor! ¿No puede hacernos que limpiemos el Búho o algo así? Realmente, soy terrible con los primeros. Les quitaré la magia de por vida".

"Los admiran, muchachos", agregó la profesora McGonagall. "Muchos de ustedes los idolatran. Es su deber demostrarles que no son solo un grupo de hooligans para destruir la escuela, sino que tienen una sentido de lealtad y trabajo arduo, y que consideras que hacer bien académicamente es una prioridad ".

"¡Pero nosotros no!" Protestó Sirius.

"Entonces será mejor que comience, Sr. Black. Su primera sesión de tutoría es mañana a las cuatro en punto. Confío en que ponerlo en el puesto de maestro le dará un mayor sentido de responsabilidad. Deberá hablar regularmente con maestros para averiguar qué progreso están haciendo los primeros años para que sus sesiones sean relevantes. Puede ir ahora ".

Fue solo mucho más tarde, cuando los Merodeadores caminaron penosamente hacia la habitación del dormitorio murmurando sobre castigos crueles e inusuales, que Sirius comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal con Remus. El chico estaba detrás de los demás, apenas contribuyendo a la conversación, con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su frente. La emoción de la broma había terminado hace mucho tiempo y Remus se ofreció para ayudar a los primeros años todo el tiempo, por lo que Sirius sabía que no podía ser un nervios ante la idea de la tutoría.

Mientras se preparaban para acostarse, Sirius vigilaba sutilmente a Remus, esperando que se deslizara y revelara lo que le estaba molestando. Conociendo al hombre lobo por tanto tiempo como lo había hecho, sabía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta directa al preguntar directamente

Remus agarró su pijama, murmuró unas buenas noches tranquilas a los otros Merodeadores, luego se retiró detrás de su cortina.Sirius frunció el ceño cuando se cerraron y levantaron la vista para mirar a James.

Algo está mal con Moony, James articuló de una manera ridículamente exagerada.

Lo sé, idiota.Sirius murmuró de vuelta.

Cansado de intentar el enfoque sutil (algo para lo que nunca había tenido mucho tiempo de todos modos), Sirius se levantó, se acercó a la cama de Remus y se deslizó detrás de las cortinas sin esperar una invitación.

La cabeza de Remus se sacudió en estado de shock, la voluminosa camisa de dormir que llevaba puesta cayó hacia atrás para cubrir su estómago y sus muslos antes de que Sirius pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo.Sin embargo, la pequeña olla en la mano de Remus y el fuerte aroma a quemador lo delataron de inmediato.

"¿Tocaste plata?"

Remus miró hacia otro lado, con los labios fruncidos.La mano que sostenía la olla de ungüento temblaba en lo que Sirius asumió que era dolor.

Entonces Sirius lo recordó."¡Ese maldito plato de pudín!"dijo, arrodillándose junto a Remus y extendiendo la mano para levantar el dobladillo de su camisa de dormir.

La mano de Remus lo detuvo."Por favor, almohadillas. Estoy bien".

"Basura. Déjame mirar".

Remus dudó, luego apartó la mano, permitiendo que Sirius levantara la camisa.En sus muslos generalmente pálidos, impresos en ampollas inflamadas y quemándose, estaba el contorno ovalado del plato plateado que había caído en el regazo de Remus esa noche.Acababa de perder otra parte muy vital de la anatomía de Remus..

"Merlín, Moony".Sirius miró las ampollas, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado."¿Todo esto pasó a través de tus pantalones?"

"Es la magia que usan los elfos domésticos para hacer aparecer la comida y mantener la comida caliente y esas cosas".Remus jugueteó con la tapa del bote de ungüento."Realmente ... mejora los efectos de la plata. Es por eso que en realidad usan plata. Actúa como una especie de lupa para la magia de los elfos domésticos. No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto si queremos comer. Sabes que generalmente evite tocar los platos para servir ".

"¡No me di cuenta de que te harían esto!"

"Sospeché. Mis dedos sienten un hormigueo cuando están cerca de ellos. Realmente, Sirius. Estará bien. Mira, el ungüento ya está funcionando".

Efectivamente, las ampollas abiertas que la ropa de Remus había rozado todo el día comenzaban a cerrarse.Los otros estaban cada vez menos inflamados.

"Deberías haber dicho algo", dijo Sirius, colocando una mano gentil en el muslo de Remus, justo al lado de la quemadura.

"¿Por qué? La broma había comenzado. ¿Qué pudiste haber hecho?"

"Podría, ya sabes, cuidarte. Comprobado que estabas aguantando bien".

Remus se rio."Lo haces de todos modos".

"Aún así ... voy a encontrar una manera para que los elfos domésticos usen algo que no sea plata para magnificar su magia. No podemos permitir que esto vuelva a suceder".

"Eso no es posible."

"¿Posible? ¡Pfft!"Sirius agitó su mano alegremente."Cualquier cosa es posible para un Merodeador".

Y así fue, pensó.Se habían convertido en animagos, habían orquestado la broma más elaborada en la historia de Hogwarts, habían domesticado a un hombre lobo, habían sobrevivido a los ataques de los Mortífagos.Podrían hacer cualquier cosa.Miró a Remus, que estaba extendiendo más ungüento sobre su quemadura, con la cabeza inclinada y la cara fija.Sirius nunca soñaría con señalarlo, pero podía ver algunos hilos plateados en la melena morena de Remus, solo otra señal de las tensiones que el otro chico enfrentaba todos los días de una manera tranquila y digna.El pecho de Sirius realmente dolió por un momento con la fuerza de la protección que se alzó dentro de él.

"Encontrare una manera."


	10. 77

Es necesario para la relajación de la mente que hagamos uso, de vez en cuando, de obras y bromas juguetonas.

Tomás de Aquino

REMUS

Los primeros días de regreso a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad fueron bastante incómodos para la familia de Remus.En el transcurso del año pasado, se descubrieron secretos tras secretos, como yesos arrancados de heridas curativas: la sexualidad y la relación de Remus con Sirius, sus sospechas sobre dónde había estado yendo el dinero de sus padres adoptivos, las mentiras de Neil y Angela sobre por qué estaban viajando por Europa y hacia dónde realmente iba su dinero, sospechas en ambos lados sobre la flacidez de las lealtades en la creciente guerra.

Y mientras los tres seguían tambaleándose con la fuerza de las revelaciones,¡Bam!Neil perdió las piernas y Angela fue responsable de matar al hombre que lo hizo.

La pequeña familia todavía era relativamente nueva, y ninguno de sus miembros realmente sabía cómo lidiar con los problemas o entre sí.Recurrieron a la falsa alegría y las pequeñas conversaciones, y cuanto más duraba, más ansiaba Remus esas primeras vacaciones que había tenido con los Anders cuando todo parecía brillante, emocionante y floreciente con posibilidades.

Cinco días después de las vacaciones de Navidad, Remus ya había tenido suficiente.No podía sentarse en otra cena familiar que consistía en corteses corteses en la cocina de Angela y solicitaba pasarle la sal, mientras que todos evitaban mencionar el hecho de que la silla de comedor que solía residir en el lugar de Neil había sido almacenada en el cobertizo, por lo que su nuevo vuelo estacionario la silla podría ocupar su lugar.

Remus observó mientras Angela comenzaba a limpiar la mesa por cuarto día consecutivo sin quejarse y recordó los buenos argumentos que ella y Neil solían tener sobre de quién era el turno.Habían terminado generalmente persiguiéndose unos a otros por la cocina con paños de cocina húmedos girando sobre sus cabezas como un lazo.Cuando Angela volvió a desaparecer en la cocina, tomó una decisión.Era arriesgado, pero no podía soportar otras vacaciones como esta y estaba harto de toda la incomodidad.

"Apuesto", le dijo Remus a Neil, solo logrando controlar su tartamudeo, "que podría inventar más bromas de 'no piernas' de las que puedes hacer bromas de 'hombres lobo' al final de las vacaciones.

Un silencio sin aliento y succionador cayó entre ellos y Neil se volvió para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.Por unos segundos, Remus pensó que había cometido un error horrible y su mente dio vueltas mientras trataba de pensar en una forma de retroceder.Entonces Neil echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió a carcajadas.

No había sido divertido, pensó Remus.Al menos, no estangracioso, pero la liberación abrupta de la tensión los puso a ambos en risas llorosas y dolorosas.

"Estás listo, Lupin", dijo Neil, minutos más tarde mientras dirigía su silla flotante alrededor del borde de la mesa para golpear alegremente la espalda de Remus."Y hasta sé de un hechizo útil para ayudarnos a llevar la cuenta".

Abrió la cremallera con mucha más velocidad y entusiasmo de lo normal a través del salón donde localizó una gran hoja de pergamino que unió a la pared con un encanto rápido.Luego usó su varita mágica para crear dos columnas etiquetadas 'Remus' y 'Neil' y le lanzó otro hechizo.

"¿Eso funcionará?"Preguntó Remus, intrigado.

"¿Cómo detienes a un hombre lobo aullando en la parte trasera del auto?"

Remus parpadeó."¿Que? como?"

"Ponganlo en frente."Neil se echó a reír cuando sonó un ligero hormigueo y apareció un brillante rojo 1 bajo su nombre.

"¡Oye!"Remus dijo indignado."Deberías obtener puntos negativos por bromas tontas".

"Solo estás celoso porque estoy tomando una ventaja temprana".

"Yo no soy."

"Tu tambien."La cara de Neil parecía en peligro de partirse por la mitad que estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente.Hizo una especie de torpe torpeza en el aire con su silla flotante."Hm ... podría necesitar practicar eso. ¿Hey, Remus?"

Remus sintió que su sonrisa se desvanecía un poco ante la nota solemne en la voz de Neil."¿Sí?"

"Gracias, muchacho".

Remus le sonrió con cariño."Parecía una lástima que se desperdiciaran todos esos chistes. Muy poco maravilloso de mi parte".

"¿Quieres un trago para celebrar?"Preguntó Neil, acercándose a su exiguo gabinete de bebidas.

"¿No deberías estar ayudando a Angela con los platos? Te juro que es tu turno".

"Cállate o no hay whisky de fuego para ti".

"Prefiero una cerveza de mantequilla", dijo Remus, acercándose para mirar en el gabinete."Ynodeberías tener nada".

Neil parpadeó."¿Por qué no?"

"Porque ya estás completamente sin piernas".

La competencia era feroz y ni Remus ni Neil estaban arriba usando medios encubiertos en un esfuerzo por tratar de ganar.Neil ya había confiscado el 'Generador de bromas aleatorias: ¡chistes sobre todos los temas!'Sirius había enviado a Remus desde Zonko una vez que se enteró del desafío, y Remus le había prohibido a Neil acercarse a extraños y decir "¡Hey! ¿Conoces algún buen chiste sobre criaturas oscuras?"

Angela, obviamente harta de la interminable competencia entre su esposo y su hijo, y desesperada por encontrar una distracción diferente para ellos, invitó a los otros Merodeadores a quedarse con ellos durante la última semana y media de las vacaciones antes del comienzo de las vacaciones. nuevo término.Para cuando Sirius, James y Peter cruzaron la sala de estar, Neil estaba a la cabeza de la competencia.

"Estoy avergonzado de ti, Moony", dijo James, con los ojos escaneando la tabla de puntajes."Realmente estás dejando de lado".

"Lo intenté", protestó Remus, arrojándose sobre el sofá junto a Sirius."Pero hay tantas maneras en que puedes bromear acerca de que alguien no tiene piernas. Ayer me redujeron a la broma de 'el hombre con una pierna de madera llamada Smith', que era completamente nueva. Ni siquiera podía me quejo cuando solo me ganó medio punto. Realmente no es justo. ¿Sabescuántas bromas de hombres lobo aparentemente hay? "

"Oh, sí", dijeron los otros tres inmediatamente.

"Nocreeríasla presión a la que hemos estado los tres tratando de evitar contarles a lo largo de los años", dijo Sirius fervientemente.

"¿Qué haces si tu mascota hombre lobo se enferma?"James intervino. "Cuente a sus amigos. Puede ser alguien que comió".

"¿Cómo se hace un estofado de hombre lobo?"Dijo Sirius."Haz que espere dos horas".

"¿Qué obtienes si te cruzas con una bruja y un hombre lobo?"Peter se unió. "Un perro loco que persigue aviones. Aunque tengo que admitir que uno es menos divertido en el mundo mágico cuando tienes que explicar qué es un avión antes de comenzar".

"¿Qué obtienes si cruzas un hombre lobo con un vampiro?"James claramente no estaba cerca del final de su repertorio.Remus se preguntó, con una especie de fascinación perturbada, cuánto tiempo había estado almacenándolos."Un abrigo de piel que te cuelga del cuello. Cuántos hombres lobo se necesitan para cambiar un ..."

"Está bien, está bien", dijo Remus, levantando las manos en señal de derrota."No puedo creer que me haya preparado para esto".

"Sabes que realmente te amamos", dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

"No estás realmente molesto, ¿verdad, Moony?"Peter preguntó, luciendo preocupado.

Remus le sonrió."Por supuesto que no. Estoy muy contento de que ustedes estén aquí".

Fue agradable tenerlos allí, aunque extraño al mismo tiempo.Los tres se veían tan incongruentes sentados en el pequeño y gastado salón de los Anders con sus viejos muebles de segunda mano y sofás calvos.Se preguntó qué les parecería a James y Sirius, quienes habían crecido en familias aristocráticas ricas que vivían en hogares enormes y mágicos.

"Me temo que va a ser un poco estrecho aquí", se aventuró."No tenemos mucho -"

"Moony", interrumpió James."Si hubiéramos querido amigos ricos, nos habríamos hecho amigos de Lucius Malfoy. Pero como yo, personalmente, prefiero el cerebro y el sentido del humor a un bastardo cargado con el alma de un gusano y la imaginación de una babosa de gelatina, creo que me quedaré contigo ".

Realmente no había mucho que pudiera decir a eso.

Peter había traído los sacos de dormir muggles que habían usado cuando todos se habían quedado en su casa el año anterior.Los pusieron, esa noche, en la habitación de Remus, teniendo que empacarlos muy juntos para que los tres en el piso se apiñaran uno al lado del otro como rollos de salchicha preenvasados.

"Me temo que Sirius o yo tenemos que dormir en la cama", murmuró Remus, mientras los cuatro intentaban maniobrar a través de su rutina nocturna normal en una habitación que era aproximadamente una quinta parte del tamaño de su dormitorio de Gryffindor. ."Órdenes de los padres".

Hubo una pausa en el susurro de los sacos de dormir y Remus levantó la vista para verlos a todos mirándolo.James, que había estado a punto de ponerse el pantalón del pijama, se tambaleó en una pierna durante unos segundos y luego se cayó.

"¿Qué?"Dijo Peter, rascándose la nariz, "¿creen que estás en peligro de follar sin control si duermes uno al lado del otro? Porque te lo digo, incluso si quisieras, lo que espero que no puedas con Prongs y yo aquí - no esno. suficiente espacio de maniobra aquí ya vamos a tener que establecer un calendario para quién va a respirar cuando, porque una vez que tres de nosotros se acuñan allí abajo, si todos respiramos a la vez , uno de nosotros saldrá de nuevo como un corcho de champán ".

Remus se sonrojó."Creo que es el principio de la cosa".

"Ellos saben que compartimos un dormitorio, ¿verdad?"Sirius preguntó.

Remus se encogió de hombros impotente.

"Bueno", dijo Sirius."Supongo que será mejor que hagamos lo que dicen. Espero que hayas notado que he tenido mi mejor comportamiento hasta ahora, Moony. Tus padres deberían estar muy impresionados conmigo".

"Lo estarían, estoy seguro, si no te hubieran conocido por seis años, y no hubieras agregado el jugo de calabaza de Neil con esa poción" 1 "en el primer año".

"Fue esa vez!"Sirius parecía insultado."Antes de que supiéramos que era genial".

"No importa la razón, Pads, no creo que los engañes en este punto. No te preocupes por eso. Les agradas. Incluso si has corrompido a su pobre hijo inocente".

"Oh, por favor", dijo James."Estuviste lejos de ser inocente mucho antes de que te alcanzáramos. Tomaste la cama, Moony. No nos importa tumbarnos en el suelo y estarás adolorido en los próximos días. Aunque las cosas estarían un poco más fácil si Colagusano no hubiera complacido su inmenso apetito durante la temporada navideña ".

"¡Oye!"

Sonriendo, Remus terminó de ponerse el pijama y se metió en la cama, relajándose mientras escuchaba a James y Sirius continuar atando a Peter mientras los tres se retorcían en sus bolsas de dormir y apagaban la luz.

"Bueno, esto es acogedor", dijo James, con voz bastante apagada."Merlín, eres huesudo, Canuto. Incluso a través de un saco de dormir. No tengo idea de cómo Moony te aguanta en su cama".

"No puede quejarse", le dijo Sirius."Tiene rodillas como picahielos y codos como lápices afilados".

"Alguien lo golpeó por mí", dijo Remus con un bostezo.James obedeció y hubo un ruido sordo y un gruñido de dolor.

Se hizo un largo silencio, roto solo por el susurro de los cambiantes sacos de dormir.Entonces Sirius dijo: "¿Moony? Realmente estás aguantando, ¿de acuerdo?"

Remus se sentó y miró hacia el montón de merodeadores en el piso de su habitación."Claro que sí. Ha estado bien aquí. Especialmente desde el desafío. Quiero decir, no es perfecto, pero está bien. Será más difícil después de las vacaciones cuando todos los compañeros de Neil vuelvan al trabajo de campo y él vuelva a la banca". No toma amablemente estar fuera de acción. No envidio a Angela por tener que vivir con él en ese momento ".

"Oh, no te preocupes por Angela", dijo la voz de Peter fervientemente."Ella estará bien. Es una mujer formidable".

Hubo una breve pausa de horror antes de que Remus dijera: "Por favor,dime que no te gusta mi madre, Pete".

"¿Te apetece?"Peter soltó una especie de risa jadeante."Estoy aterrado con sangre de ella. La mujer estranguló a un hombre ala muertecon unabufanda."

"Una bufanda mágica", señaló James.

"El punto sigue en pie", dijo Peter con un estremecimiento audible."Cuando me frunció el ceño por haber derramado esa salsa de tomate sobre la alfombra antes, mis bolas saltaron directamente a mi cuerpo, lo juro".

Sirius resopló."En nombre de Godric, Colagusano, ¿dónde estabas cuando te entregaron las espinas?"

"Si Angela los entregara, probablemente estaría en el otro extremo del país debajo de mi capa de invisibilidad, deseando desesperadamente no haber perdido la lección que teníamos sobre los encantos de protección", dijo James, sonando divertido."No te preocupes, Wormy. Te protegeremos".

"Apuesto a que eso es lo que los compañeros de ese Mortífago también le dijeron", dijo Peter sombríamente, "justo antes de patear el cubo en una gran escena de muerte relacionada con la seda chintzy".

"Me molesta la implicación de que no podríamos protegerte", dijo James.

"Me molesta la implicación de que Angela sería vista muerta en seda chintz", agregó Remus.

Hubo un silencio acusador de los otros Merodeadores.

"¿Qué? Si hubieras sido sometido a tantas conferencias relacionadas con la bufanda como yo en los últimos años, también estarías vicariamente horrorizado por tal imitación pas de moda".

"Sí, me lo guardaría si fuera tú, Moony", le dijo Sirius."Comentarios como ese me dan la urgencia irresistible de golpear a alguien y robar su dinero de bolsillo, y como nunca podría hacerte eso, el pobre viejo Colagusano sería el que alguna vez experimentaría la ira de Padfoot".

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué yo?"

Sirius se encogió de hombros."Porque Prongs es mi hermano-no-de-una-arpía-madre y Moony está buenísimo".

"Y podría romperte por la mitad con su dedo meñique", agregó James.

"Sí, eso también".

"Necesito encontrar nuevos amigos", dijo Peter, con voz triste.

"Nadie más te quiere, amigo", dijo Sirius alegremente."Estás atrapado con el hombre lobo gay, la espalda repudiada y el idiota de pelo hinchado por aquí".

"Eres tan gay como yo", protestó Remus.

"¿Bufandas de Chintz, Moony? ¿Moda falsa?"

"Cállate."

Cuando Remus se despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba solo en la habitación.Se estiró lentamente, sintiendo las primeras punzadas de dolor lunar en sus extremidades que indicaron la llegada de la luna llena en un par de días.Probablemente por eso los demás lo habían dejado dormir, y por qué no se había despertado cuando se fueron.Dormía a intervalos, pero profundamente por esta vez.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala de estar en pijama, bastante nervioso por la falta de ruido.Merodeadores silenciosos generalmente señalan problemas inminentes.Sin embargo, no debería haberse preocupado, porque encontró a los otros tres sentados con Neil alrededor de la mesa del comedor en la pequeña sala de estar, estudiando detenidamente un gran libro de aspecto antiguo.

"¿Que esta pasando?"preguntó, mirándolos."¿Ustedes realmente están leyendo voluntariamente un libro?"

Se giraron rápidamente, sorprendidos por su presencia.

"No es nada, Moony", dijo James, mientras Peter intentaba cerrar sutilmente el libro.

Remus estaba parado allí, con los brazos cruzados y la ceja levantada.

"No queremos que te hagas ilusiones ...¿qué?" Sirius levantó las manos a la defensiva cuando los demás lo rodearon."Sabes que no tengo autocontrol cuando se trata de las expresiones de cejas de Moony".

"No se puedenodime ahora," dijo Remus, acercándose a mirar hacia abajo en el macizo volumen sobre la mesa.Los otros se apartaron a regañadientes, aún disparando dagas a Sirius."La Magia de los Elfos Howse- ¿eh?"

"Lo" tomé prestado "de la biblioteca de mi papá", dijo James a la hora."Y déjame decirte que no fue una hazaña mala. Intentas rellenar algo que evalúe tu túnica, y dime que solo es cuestión de 'robar un pequeño libro'".Frunció el ceño a Peter, que se movió en su asiento e intentó no parecer asustado por el pensamiento de la Ira de los Dientes.

"¿Pero por qué?"Remus sintió como si estuviera muy lejos de los acontecimientos actuales.

"Para ayudar con la plata", dijo Sirius, sonriéndole.

Remus se sonrojó y se llevó la mano al cabello.Había esperado que esos traidores hilos de plata hubieran pasado desapercibidos para sus amigos que generalmente solo se daban cuenta de algo nuevo si estaba cubierto de chocolate, volaba una escoba o prometía causar un caos en la sala común de Slytherin.Debería haber recordado que Sirius siempre hizo una excepción para él.

La expresión de Sirius cambió de orgullo a horror al amanecer cuando se apresuró a agregar, "¡Oh, Moony, no eso! Los platos plateados en los que los elfos domésticos sirven nuestra comida. Estábamos tratando de ver si otro metal funcionaría tan bien y ..."

Su voz se apagó y Remus intentó sonreír.Estaba claro que, aunque Siriusno habíaestado hablando de su cabello, lohabíanotado.

"¿Que esta pasando?"Dijo Peter, con los ojos pasando de una cara tensa a otra tensa.

"Nada, Pete", dijo Remus rápidamente, contento de que al menos uno de sus amigos mantuviera la ceguera adolescente tradicional.Estaba claro por las expresiones incómodas de James que él también había notado los hilos plateados, o posiblemente Sirius se los había señalado."Solo voy a ... um ... vestirme".Hizo un gesto hacia su pijama y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

De vuelta en su propia habitación, estudió su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que colgaba sobre su cómoda.Bajó la barbilla para ver la parte superior de su cabeza e hizo una mueca al ver el cordón gris plateado a través del marrón rojizo.No fue mucho, pero definitivamente fue más obvio de lo que había sido hace unos meses.Miró más de cerca, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que comenzara a desarrollar arrugas.¿Los hombres lobo envejecen mucho más rápido que los humanos?¿Por qué nadie le había dicho?¿Estaría viviendo en el cuerpo de un ochenta años cuando llegara a los veinticinco?¡Oh Dios!Sirius aún sería hermoso y todos pensarían que Remus era una especie de viejo pervertido enfermo por estar con él.Si Sirius inclusoquisieraestar con él cuando estaba arrugado, feo y probablemente incontinente.

"¿Distraído?"

Saltó hacia atrás del espejo, tropezó con un saco de dormir y aterrizó en el suelo, maldiciéndose por no sentir a Sirius antes.El otro chico se acercó y, en lugar de ofrecerle una mano, se sentó a su lado.Remus evitó su mirada hasta que Sirius levantó la mano para enredarse en el cabello.Luego se apartó.

"No lo hagas,Canuto".

"¿Por qué?"

Remus frunció los labios y Sirius suspiró."No hay nada malo con un poco de plata elegante en el cabello de una persona".

"Sí, si esa persona tiene cincuenta años".

"Tonterías. Me gusta".

"Solo ... no lo hagas".

La expresión de Sirius se encogió de frustración."No entiendo por qué es un problema. ¿Y qué pasa si te estás volviendo un poco gris?"

"¡Tengo apenas diecisiete años, no ss-setenta! Si me veo así ahora, ¿cómo me veré para cuando tenga veinte años o treinta?"Remus sintió su propia frustración brotar dentro de él ante el resurgimiento del maldito tartamudeo.

"Serás un poco más gris. ¿Y qué?"

"Ahora estoy gris. ¿Qué será lo próximo? Seré viejo, arrugado y asqueroso".

"¿Qué? ¡No, no lo harás! Remus, solo porque tu cabello se esté poniendo plateado no significa que vas a marchitarte y envejecer. ¿Es eso lo que piensas?"

"¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? Los hombres lobo tienden a tener una vida más corta".

"Porque son cazados hasta la muerte, o se desgarran en la luna llena, o se suicidan por la soledad o lo que sea. No por la vejez".

Remus sacudió la cabeza, no dispuesto a creerlo.

"Lo juro, Moony. Mírame".Sirius extendió la mano para ahuecar su mejilla y voltear su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos."Uno de mis primos, Cefeo, trabajaba en Rumania. Cuando tenía unos ocho o nueve años, creo, vino a visitarme y su cabello estaba completamente blanco. Solo tenía veintitantos años en ese momento, y su rostro todavía era joven, pero su cabello había cambiado completamente de color. Resultó que un año antes había estado atrapado en la parte posterior de una cueva del Dragón anidando durante tres semanas sin forma de escapar. Se habría frito hasta quedar crujiente si el la madre dragón lo había visto. Eventualmente fue encontrado por otros guardianes del dragón en la reserva, y cuando llegaron a él, su cabello ya estaba blanco por el estrés. Todavía era negro en los extremos, pero nunca se volvió negro después de eso. Cuando llegó a nosotros,estaba completamente blanco por todas partes.Fue el estrés lo que lo hizo, Moony.Blanquea el cabello.Es sorprendente que ya no estés completamente blanco, la cantidad de estrés que sufres cada mes ".

Remus sintió que algo profundo dentro de su pecho se relajaba y relajaba por primera vez desde que había notado su primer cabello gris."¿W-no iré arrugado?"

"No, serás un semental guapo por muchos años".

Remus bajó la barbilla, parpadeando rápidamente para aclarar sus ojos.Sirius fingió no darse cuenta.

"Si realmente te molesta, todavía tengo algo de esa poción que usamos en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin el mes pasado".

"¡Eso teñió su cabello de rosa!"

"Podrías arrancarte el cabello rosado, Moony".

"Si puedo sacar el rosa, ciertamente puedo sacar el gris".

"Por supuesto que puedes. Puedes usarlo como un accesorio para esa amable persona de caballero profesoral en la que has estado trabajando desde que tenías once años".

Remus se sonrojó."No es solo una persona".

"Ya no, tal vez".Sirius deslizó sus manos sobre el clásico pijama de tartán de estilo lunar de Remus."Ha pasado tanto tiempo que se ha convertido en una gran parte de quién eres. Pero no pienses que no sé que conscientemente decidiste hacerlo de esa manera, o no sé por qué. Y no pienses que habrá un momento en que te mire y eso es lo único que veo sobre ti ".

"Bueno, tampoco creas que no veo detrás de tu personaje de chico malo, alimentado por las bromas, que le importa el diablo", dijo Remus, avergonzado.

Sirius sonrió."Oh, sé que lo haces. Somos dos de los tipos, Moony".

"Sí. Debemos asegurarnos de que ninguno de los dos nos perdamos tan totalmente, esas personas se convierten en lo que somos".

Sirius frunció el ceño, parpadeó, luego se volvió borroso en Padfoot, la mano apoyada en el regazo de Remus se convirtió en una pata.

"Me puse demasiado sensible, ¿verdad, gran chucho?"

La cola de Canuto se movió y una gran lengua rosada se extendió para lamer una franja húmeda en el lado derecho del cuello de Remus.

"Eew - ¡bájate! Yuck".

Sirius volvió a su forma humana, luego lamió otra larga y lenta franja en el lado izquierdo del cuello de Remus con su lengua humana."¿Todavía asqueroso?"

"Sí", dijo Remus tercamente, aunque el temblor en su voz lo traicionó.

"Oro", anunció Peter una vez que Remus estaba vestido y él y Sirius llegaron a la mesa del desayuno.

"¿Tu que?"Sirius se sentó junto a Remus y comenzó a llenar su plato con tostadas.

"Neil lo encontró en el libro de James", explicó el gordito.Asintió con la cabeza a Neil, quien parecía estar absorto enThe Daily Prophet, aunque Remus sabía, por experiencia, que en realidad estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación."El oro funciona tan bien como ... ¿qué era?"

"Conducto", suministró James, vertiendo grandes cantidades de mermelada sobre su tostada.

"Sí, un conducto para la magia de los elfos domésticos".

"¿Oro?"Remus sintió que su corazón se hundía rápidamente."¿Necesitamos un servicio completo de cena hecho de oro macizo?"

"No oro sólido", le dijo James, con la boca llena."La magia realmente solo necesita una capa delgada de metal para funcionar. Dorado estaría bien".

"Aún así", dijo Remus."Un servicio completo de cena chapado en oro, suficiente para cada mesa en el Gran Comedor ... eso va a costar un paquete".

"Pensaremos en algo", dijo Sirius obstinadamente."Un recaudador de fondos o algo así".

"¿Y cómo justificaría un evento para recaudar fondos para un servicio de cena de oro en Hogwarts?"Preguntó Remus."La gente pensaría que finalmente sucumbirías a la locura de la familia Black. ¿Y qué harías de todos modos?"

"No lo sé", Sirius se encogió de hombros y miró a James."¿Qué tal, donar un bote de salsa de oro por persona para ver a Colagusano recibir una cuña patriótica?"

"¡Oye!"Peter se sentó indignado."¿Por qué yo?"

"Solo está jugando contigo, amigo", le aseguró James."Además, ¿cómo sería patriótico darle a Wormtail una cuña?"

"Lo iremos al asta de la bandera de Gryffindor con sus calzoncillos 'I heart Honeydukes'".

"Debo protestar", dijo Remus, "con el argumento de que este es el plan más horrible desde que Wendy 'Where-Have-My-Legs-Gone' Wibbler se acercó a un hombre sospechosamente peludo en la luna llena, mientras usaba un mini falda y dijo: '¿Quieres un poco de esto, chico grande?' "

Hubo dos sonidos de hormigueo en la sala cuando aparecieron puntos en el gráfico y Remus se tapó la boca con la mano.Neil levantó la vista del periódico y se echó a reír."Un doble wammy, Remus. Hombres lobo y sin piernas. ¿Te diste cuenta de que acabas de marcar un gol en propia puerta?"

Remus gimió."Se ha convertido en un hábito. Voy a tener que cuidarme la boca cuando regresemos a la escuela".

Esperaba que los otros Mauaders se rieran, pero cuando los miró, solo lo miraban con expresiones de asombro en sus caras.

"¿Qué?"

"No creo haberte escuchado bromear sobre licantropía así antes", dijo James.

Remus se encontró sonriendo."Bueno, he sido bombardeado con ellos toda la Navidad. Supongo que simplemente se me pegó".

"¿Esto significa que tenemos permitido hacer bromas de hombres lobo todo el tiempo ahora?"Peter preguntó."Solo juro que embotellarlos a veces me hace estreñirme".

James lo empujó y se cayó de la silla."¿Wedgie patriótico?"le dijo a Sirius.

"Cuando quieras. Esta está en la casa. No se requiere una salsera".

Peter lanzó un chillido increíblemente parecido a un roedor y corrió hacia el salón, James y Sirius empujaron sus sillas hacia atrás para correr tras él.

"¿Qué fue eso?"Preguntó Neil, desconcertado.

Remus se encogió de hombros."James y Sirius son un poco sobreprotectores conmigo a veces".

"Son buenos muchachos", dijo Neil, ya que había un chillido petrificado, ¡un fuerteempujón!eso sonó como si alguien hubiera aterrizado, y luego un estrangulado '¡Ah!Ah!Lo siento, ¡para!Desde el salón.

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Remus, untando su pan tostado."Ellos realmente son."

El resto de las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron tan normalmente como cualquier cosa que involucre a los cuatro Merodeadores.Remus fue encerrado por la luna llena en el viejo búnker de carbón donde, debido al hecho de que los Merodeadores no podían revelar su identidad animal, Moony repartió algunas heridas bastante graves.Lo único que podía agradecer por el hecho de que recuperó su mente bastante rápido una vez que su yo post-luna se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba allí.Los otros Merodeadores pasaron la noche de luna llena despiertos en la habitación de Remus ideando formas cada vez más ridículas en las que podrían recaudar dinero para un servicio de cena de oro para Hogwarts.

Intercambiaron regalos tarde porque los Merodeadores habían llegado después del día de Navidad.Remus recibió chocolate de Peter, un hechizo de trampa para proteger el contenido de su baúl de James y un brazalete de oro horrible y feo de Sirius.

"Eh ... gracias, Canuto".

"Sé que es vil", dijo alegremente Sirius, "pero es de oro macizo y solía pertenecer a mi tío abuelo Orfeo. Pensé que podríamos derretirlo para hacer un bote de salsa o algo así ... ya sabes ... ya que Colagusano era un aguafiestas sobre la idea patriótica de cuña y todo. Es bueno que todavía estuviera al acecho en el fondo de mi baúl ".

"¿Esoro sólido?"Neil se quedó boquiabierto."No puedes darle eso a Remus. ¡Debe valer una fortuna!"

Sirius se encogió de hombros."Lo usamos el año pasado como manija para la cadena en el baño de niños de Gryffindor. El viejo se rompió después de ese desafortunado incidente con la bomba de estiércol, las explosivas tarjetas de desecho y la lata de gusanos muertos. Creo que esto es un mejor uso para ello ".

"¿Estabas usando una pulsera de oro invaluable para apuntalar tu fontanería defectuosa?"Los ya grandes ojos de Angela eran prácticamente bulbosos.

"Solo hasta que pueda arreglarse", le aseguró James.

"Y el tío abuelo Orpheus mató a mi tía abuela Callista maldiciendo al inodoro para que la masticara y escupiera la cabeza", añadió Sirius."Parecía apropiado de alguna manera. Era un trabajo desagradable".

"¿Por qué la mató?"Peter preguntó, a pesar del hecho de que generaciones de negros deberían haberle proporcionado pruebas suficientes para indicar que realmente nunca había una buena razón.

"Descubrió que ella tenía una amante femenina en su juventud", dijo Sirius en breve.

Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que Sirius sonriera alegremente e hiciera un gesto hacia el brazalete nuevamente."Es por eso que creo que es particularmente apropiado dárselo a Moony como un regalo. Casi puedoescucharlogirando en su tumba".

"Bueno", dijo Ángela, extendiendo la mano para colocar su mano sobre el brazo de Sirius, "es muy amable de su parte, Sirius".

Sirius bajó la mirada hacia su mano con una expresión fugaz de asombro sorprendido, antes de recuperarse y su habitual sonrisa malvada se hizo cargo."Bueno, ya me conoces. Cualquier cosa que perturbe el eterno descanso de mis deplorables antepasados".

Remus sabía por la expresión en el rostro de Angela que Sirius ahora se había unido a la lista de personas que ella estrangularía a alguien con una bufanda sagaz para proteger.Fue extrañamente reconfortante.

Estaban a solo un día de su regreso a Hogwarts cuando el mundo real se entrometió de nuevo en sus vidas.Neil, para su disgusto, finalmente había llegado al final de su convalecencia y, durante los últimos días, había estado recibiendo de cuatro a cinco búhos al día cargados con documentos del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley del Ministerio.Ahora que ya no era un auror de campo, estaba actuando como un vertedero de basura para el papeleo masivo que los DLE se vieron obligados a enfrentar desde el surgimiento de Voldemort.

Los Mauaders quedaron atrapados en la casa ese día mientras la lluvia golpeaba gris, plomizo e incesante en el techo de la casa.Habían sido reducidos a jugar 'I Spy' después de que Angela explotara las tarjetas instantáneas explosivas después del tercer pequeño incendio en la alfombra de la sala.La alfombra estaba tan gastada que'reparo' yacasi no funcionaba y se estaban quedando sin muebles que podían mover para cubrir las marcas.

"Espío con mi pequeño ojo", dijo Peter, desde donde yacía frente al fuego, "algo que comienza con una 'd' y una 'n'".

"Tonto loco", dijo Sirius, golpeando sus nudillos contra la cabeza de Peter.

"Molestia tonta".James también estaba claramente aburrido del juego.

"Pomo de la puerta", dijo Remus, después de haber descubierto un talento increíblemente inútil para ver a través de pistas involuntariamente crípticas de Peter."Y para referencia futura: el pomo de la puerta es una sola palabra y 'pomo' comienza con una 'k'".

"No sé cómo haces eso, Moony".James sacudió la cabeza con admiración."Deberías ser profesor algún día. Serías brillante al descubrir dónde se equivocan los niños cuando nadie más puede hacerlo".

"Como si alguna vez hubieran dejado que un hombre lobo enseñara a niños", dijo Remus, flexionando su brazo que aún se estaba recuperando del daño en la luna llena.

"Dumbledore podría", señaló Sirius, "si todavía fuera el director en unos años".

"Old Dumbles será el director para siempre", dijo James."Un día entregará detención a nuestros bisnietos".

"Mordred y Morgana ..." Neil estaba encorvado sobre su papeleo en la mesa del comedor y su voz apenas estaba por encima de un aliento, pero el tono de esto los dejó a todos en silencio.

"¿Qué es?"Remus se sentó, un aleteo ansioso se elevó en su pecho.

Neil levantó la vista y encontró su mirada con los ojos muy abiertos."No vas aninguna partepor tu cuenta, Remus. No a ninguna parte".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?"

Cerrando los ojos, Neil se frotó el puente de la nariz."Secuestros de hombres lobo. Todo está aquí, pero seguía siendo empujado al fondo de la pila porque, seamos sinceros, a nadie le importa lo que le sucede a los hombres lobo".Sacudió la cabeza."Lo habría extrañado yo mismo, excepto que siempre estoy hiperconsciente de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con hombres lobo".

"Neil".Remus se levantó, junto con los otros Merodeadores y se movió para apiñarse alrededor de la mesa del comedor."Por favor, explique esto lentamente y desde el principio".Sirius se sentó cerca de él, el hombro tenso presionando contra el suyo.

"No debería compartir esto con nadie", dijo Neil, "especialmente con un grupo de escolares. Aún así, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Y creo que es importante que te des cuenta de la gravedad de todo esto".Repasó los papeles sobre la mesa, alineando varias pilas desordenadas delante de ellos."Estas son quejas e informes de familias de hombres lobo que han desaparecido. Más tarde se descubrió que muchos de ellos estaban al servicio de Voldemort. El Ministerio desestimó los informes diciendo que, siendo criaturas oscuras, los hombres lobo debieron haber decidido unirse a él. Sin embargo , por lo que dicen estos informes, la mayoría de estos hombres lobo son de antecedentes acreditados, con familias que obedecen la ley y que no han tenido problemas con el Ministerio antes. Por lo que puedo ver, lo único que todos tienen en común es que ,

James frunció el ceño."¿Por qué un hombre lobo seregistraríaen el Ministerio? Simplemente se están estableciendo como objetivos".

Neil hojeó los papeles en otra pila."Un montón de razones. Algunos fueron llevados a San Mungo y descubiertos, otros intentaron solicitar licencias de aparición o adoptar niños o iniciar negocios. Obviamente, tan pronto como fueron descubiertos, sus solicitudes fueron denegadas y el Ministerio mantuvo un registro de ellos con el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas ".

"Merlín," murmuró Sirius."Alguien en el Ministerio filtró la lista, ¿no?"

Neil le dirigió una sonrisa sombría."Siempre fuiste brillante. Sí. Parece que alguien filtró la lista de los Mortífagos que ahora están apuntando a estos individuos y presionándolos al servicio de Voldemort. Dado que la mayoría de ellos provienen de familias bastante aceptables, supongo que son siendo chantajeado a través de amenazas a sus seres queridos. Antes sabíamos que Voldemort estaba tratando de poner a los hombres lobo a su servicio. Obviamente, acaba de descubrir una manera fácil de hacerlo. Y eso no es todo ... "Miró disculpándose a Remus.

"¿Qué?"Preguntó Remus, con el estómago revuelto."¿Qué más podría haber?"

"Parece que Greyback está liderando los secuestros. Un hombre que coincide con su descripción fue visto por un número de testigos en estas familias antes de que el hombre lobo en cuestión desapareciera. Algunos de ellos incluso fueron abordados por él con las falsas promesas de Voldemort".

"G-Greyback", susurró Remus.

"Él sabe sobre Remus", dijo Sirius, con la voz estrangulada."Engendró aRemus. Y tiene una verdadera venganza contra él. Lo sabemos desde antes. ¿Crees que eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer en esa librería cuando él y esos dos Mortífagos atacaron? ¿Secuestrar a Moony?"

"Indudablemente", dijo Neil."Estás en peligro real, hijo. E incluso si presento estos hallazgos al Ministerio, dudo que vayan a hacer algo. Están siendo desgarrados protegiendo a las familias muggles del ataque y -"

"- ¿A quién le importan los hombres lobo?"Remus terminó sin brillo.

"Lo hacemos, Moony", dijo Sirius, tomando su mano y agarrándola con fuerza.

"No dejaremos que te pase nada", agregó Peter, luciendo aterrorizado, pero determinado al mismo tiempo.

James asintió con los ojos duros.

"Estarás más seguro en Hogwarts", dijo Neil, aunque sus manos temblaban visiblemente mientras recogía el papeleo."Pero debes jurar que no irás a ningún lado por tu cuenta. Especialmente no alrededor de Hogsmeade.

"No lo haré", dijo Remus."Lo juro."Y no tenía intención de romper esa promesa.

Pero el ambiente festivo se había arruinado y Remus sintió como si los últimos vestigios de su infancia también se estuvieran deslizando entre sus dedos.

[1] ¿Alguien leyó a Roald Dahl el BFG?Me imagino que este hechizo sería atractivo para el sentido del humor de un niño de once años.


	11. 78

Del sufrimiento han surgido las almas más fuertes; los personajes más masivos están marcados con cicatrices".

Khalil Gibran

La atmósfera en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos era completamente diferente a como solía ser al comienzo del período.Una reciente serie de ataques a muggles y nacidos de muggles (así como a hombres lobo, aunque nadie más parecía particularmente molesto por ellos) parecía haber absorbido los restos del espíritu navideño del aire de enero, y los estudiantes subieron al tren sin el habitual agitación y agitación.Incluso Sirius y James no tenían ganas de encender bombas de estiércol debajo de los asientos de los prefectos de Slytherin como solían hacerlo.

"Nadie puede negarlo más", dijo James, mientras los cuatro Merodeadores se acomodaban en uno de los carruajes."Incluso familias de sangre pura que han estado fingiendo que no está sucediendo. Especialmente después de los asesinatos de O'Brien".

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.Alfred O'Brien era un brillante mago mestizo que poseía la mayor cadena de boticarios en Gran Bretaña.Brujas y magos de toda Europa viajaron al Callejón Diagon para probar las pociones y los ingredientes de pociones de telaraña y mostaza de alta calidad.The Daily Prophethabía descrito con espeluznante detalle cómo los Mortífagos irrumpieron en la opulenta casa de O'Brien en Londres y atacaron a su padre muggle.Alfred había tratado de defenderlo pero había sido vencido.Los Aurores llegaron para encontrar los dos cuerpos grotescos y distorsionados, quemados casi irreconociblemente de adentro hacia afuera con maldiciones hirviendo de sangre.

"¿Qué tan malo se pondrá antes de saber quién es derrotado?"Peter preguntó.Sirius había notado que su rostro había desarrollado un reparto de aprensión permanente en los últimos días.

"Oh, Colagusano", dijo James, "no te estás enamorando de toda la mierda de 'no digas su nombre' ¿verdad?"

"Es mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no?"Peter dijo tercamente."Tengo un montón de la familia Muggle. Simplemente no quiero arriesgarme".

"Bueno, creo que todo va a empeorar", dijo Sirius."Claramente, los Aurores no tienen control sobre esto y Neil estaba diciendo que incluso los Inefables no muestran ninguna señal de poder rastrearlo. ¿No crees, Moony?"Miró a Remus."Oh."

Remus, solo unos días recuperado de la luna llena, ya estaba dormido, con el rostro pálido y dolorido aplastado contra la ventana de manera halagadora, su cuerpo acurrucado sobre sí mismo.La luz del sol de la tarde entraba, destacando un parche más oscuro en las desteñidas túnicas escolares de Remus.Sirius sintió que su boca se tensaba por la preocupación cuando extendió la mano para tocarla.Sus dedos volvieron manchados de sangre.

"Merlín", Peter se puso verde."¿Va a estar bien?"

"Fue una herida profunda", dijo Sirius, sacando su varita para lanzar un hechizo de limpieza en su mano."Los hechizos curativos solo están tomando un poco de tiempo para patear y moverse así de agravado. Lo ayudaré a cambiar las vendas en el baño cuando se despierte".Sintió una oleada de frustración."No debería tener que transformarse solo, solo porque está lejos de la escuela".

"No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto, amigo", señaló James."No, a menos que planees decirle a supadrastroAurorque todos somos animagos ilegales y que hemos estado saliendo con un hombre lobo transformado durante el último año".

"Entonces, ¿cuál era elpunto?"

"Sabes cuál era el punto. Ayudamos".

"Podríamos ayudar más".

"Ahora no podemos", dijo James."Un año y medio, Padfoot. Luego terminamos en Hogwarts y ustedes dos pueden ir a criar gallinas o comenzar su banda o lo que sea que planeen hacer. Y Pete y yo iremos todos los días para ayudarlos. fuera."

"Si todos vivimos tanto", dijo Peter sombríamente.

"Además", continuó James, "nuestra sorpresa para esta noche debería animarlo un poco".

"Sí", dijo Sirius, sintiendo que su estado de ánimo se aligeraba un poco."No puedo esperar para ver su rostro".

Remus pasó prácticamente todo el viaje a Hogwarts profundamente dormido.Sirius estaba preocupado en secreto por el hecho de que al joven hombre lobo le tomaba más y más tiempo recuperarse de sus heridas de luna llena, especialmente después de las lunas, cuando tuvo que transformarse solo.No se atrevió a expresar sus miedos a los demás;principalmente porque hablarlos en voz alta los haría más sólidos y reales.Solo tenía que seguir contando con los avances en pociones médicas y los desarrollos hacia la poción de mazorca de lobo.

Despertó a Remus poco antes de que llegaran a la estación de Hogsmeade y lo ayudó a ir al baño del tren a cambiarse las vendas.La herida era una herida considerable que comenzó a la altura de la cintura y se deslizó hacia la parte baja de su espalda.

"Se ve mejor que esta mañana", dijo, con voz decididamente alegre.Murmuró un hechizo para extraer la sangre que manaba de la herida que se cerraba.Cuando volvió a aplicar el vendaje, sus ojos se movieron automáticamente sobre el resto del torso de Remus.El estrés de los últimos meses significaba que estaba aún más delgado que nunca, su musculoso y fornido estaba envuelto en cuerdas apretadas sobre sus huesos.Sin embargo, las cicatrices, gracias a la poción de Madame Pomfrey, eran cien veces mejores que cuando Remus era más joven.Muchos todavía eran visibles, pero parecían viejos y desvaídos en lugar de vívidos y nauseabundamente crueles.Sirius trazó los bordes de la mordida original donde solo era visible debajo de su camisa enganchada.Fue uno de los pocos que realmente no se había desvanecido con la ayuda de la poción.

"Está bien, ya sabes, Canuto", murmuró contra la mandíbula de Sirius.

"No lo es, ¿verdad?"La otra mano de Sirius se apretó sobre el codo torcido de Remus.No necesitaba señalar que soportaba una buena cantidad del peso de Remus.

"Bueno", corrigió Remus, "tan bien como siempre estuvo, ya sabes. Además, la próxima luna va a ser un obstáculo".

Sirius parpadeó.Nunca, en todo el tiempo que conocía a Remus, lo había visto considerar una transformación con otra cosa que no fuera un temor absoluto."¿Un doddle? ¿Sabes lo que significa 'doddle', no?"

"Juego de niños", dijo Remus."Un paseo por el parque. Comparativamente hablando, por supuesto. De todos modos, no estarás reparando bocados enormes de lobos".

Sirius no tenía idea de lo que Remus estaba hablando.Incluso con los otros Merodeadores allí en sus formas animales, la agresividad de Moony a menudo lo vencía y él roía y mordía su propio cuerpo hasta que lo distraían nuevamente.

Obviamente su confusión era clara en su rostro porque Remus frunció el ceño y dijo: "Te lo dije, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Acerca de?"

"Sobre Blood Moon".

"Blood Mo ... ¡oh!"Sirius se quedó boquiabierto."¿La cosa con Merlín y la sangre de mil hombres lobo y esas cosas? ¿Dónde puedes mantener tu mente en la luna llena debido al eclipse lunar?"

Remus sonrió temblorosamente.

"¿Eso es el mes que viene? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?"

"Pensé que lo sabías. Usualmente mantienes un enfoque muy estricto en mi horario de luna".

"Sí, bueno", Sirius se rascó la nuca."Las cosas han estado un poco agitadas últimamente con todo, ya sabes. No pensé en mirar. ¿Entonces realmente podrás mantener tu mente humana?"

"Aparentemente. No lo había experimentado antes".

"Oh, Moony".Sirius atrajo a Remus hacia él y metió la cara en el cuello del otro chico para que Remus no viera su expresión claramente viril.Los dedos de Remus se elevaron para rascarse el cabello, algo en lo que el Canuto interno de Sirius nunca podría resistirse a inclinarse.

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta que los hizo saltar a ambos.

"Miren vivos, muchachos", llamó la voz apagada de James."Estamos casi en la estación de Hogsmeade".

La ráfaga de aire frío y crujiente del invierno los golpeó cuando salieron del tren.Nadie comentó sobre la forma en que los Merodeadores se cernían en un sutil, pero preocupado semicírculo mientras se dirigían a los entrenadores.A estas alturas, todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban familiarizados con los episodios de enfermedad de Remus, aunque los rumores sobre lo que sufría variaban enormemente.Sirius había encontrado cientos de especulaciones a lo largo de los años, desde la certeza de que el padre abusivo de Remus le había lanzado una maldición inquebrantable por haberlo metido en Azkaban, hasta la firme creencia de que Remus Lupin tenía un terrible hábito de drogas que no podía romper. .Afortunadamente, nadie parecía siquiera considerar la verdad.Remus era conocido en toda la escuela como amable, paciente, inteligente, fastidioso y (no se podía negar) más que un poco excéntrico.Era uno de los pocos estudiantes mayores que no consideraban una tarea rutinaria ayudar a los tutores más jóvenes, y la mayoría de la gente era de la firme opinión de que si no fuera por Remus, los estragos que los Merodeadores crearon alrededor de la escuela serían incluso peor.Sirius a menudo se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían las personas si supieran que Remus era en realidad el autor intelectual de la mayoría de sus hechizos de trama más complejos y difíciles.

Cualquiera sea la razón, nadie pensó que era extraño cuando él y James llevaron a Remus a los entrenadores que esperaban.Nadie siquiera golpeó un párpado cuando Remus se detuvo para acariciar la nariz de uno de los cinturones enganchados en el camino (aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes ni siquiera sabían que estaban allí).

Sirius sintió que un poco de su normal entusiasmo al comienzo del período regresaba cuando su entrenador dobló la esquina y el castillo de Hogwarts apareció ante ellos en toda su antigua gloria dorada.Su silueta rugosa se destacaba contra el cielo índigo, repleto de estrellas, el calor de cien habitaciones iluminadas que se derramaban desde ventanas distantes.

El aire de anticipación parecía haberse acumulado también en los demás, y los estudiantes salieron de los entrenadores y se apresuraron hacia el Salón Principal para el comienzo de la fiesta con un entusiasmo mucho mayor que el que habían mostrado en la estación.La charla cesó abruptamente cuando entraron por las puertas dobles.Los estudiantes en el frente se habían detenido y los de atrás empujaban y empujaban en un intento por ver cuál era el problema.

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír con anticipación y Remus debió haber captado su expresión porque suspiró y dijo;"Oh Padfoot. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?"

"¿Yo?"

Remus lo miró fijamente, luego miró las expresiones engreídas de James y Peter."¿Incluso quiero saber?"

La multitud se estaba reduciendo y Sirius agarró el brazo de Remus tan firmemente como se atrevió a evitar sus heridas y lo empujó hacia adelante.Cuando Remus vio el Gran Comedor, se le cortó la respiración y se congeló.

La mesa de los maestros y las cuatro mesas de la Casa estaban en plena fiesta.Bandejas de papas asadas, pudines de Yorkshire y pan con pimienta se abrían paso contra el fragante cerdo, el rosbif y el pollo marinado.Zanahorias confitadas y guisantes al vapor en cuencos al lado de salchichas relucientes, frijoles franceses y salsa de cebolla o de costumbre, las sabrosas delicias fueron interrumpidas por dulces incongruentes, que iban desde bolas de melón espolvoreadas con canela y ratones azucarados hasta tarta de melaza y budín de pan y mantequilla.

Mil velas blancas prendieron fuego al techo mientras flotaban entre los estandartes de la Casa.Sin embargo, los ojos de todos se sintieron atraídos por los platos gigantes que acunaban la magnífica fiesta;los relucientes botes de salsa y los platos de verduras pulidas, los platos que cubrían los bancos de los estudiantes.Reflejaban las brillantes velas en un mar de oro impresionante.

"Oh."La palabra, proveniente de la boca de Remus, era apenas una palabra, más una bocanada de aliento."¿Cómodemonioshiciste ...?"Él se fue apagando."¡Esto debe haber costado una fortuna!"Él apartó sus ojos para mirarlos en su lugar.

"Oh, Moony, no te veas así", dijo Peter, extendiendo la mano para acariciar el hombro de Remus."No lo hemos robado si eso es lo que te preocupa. Sabes que Dumbledore no lo habría permitido".No parecía cruzarle la mente que nopodríanhaberlo hecho, incluso si hubieran querido.Todos sabían que los Merodeadores podían hacer cualquier cosa si se lo proponían.

"¿Entonces como?"Siseó Remus, obviamente consciente de que estaban rodeados de otros estudiantes.

Sirius sonrió."¿Quién sabe? Donante anónimo, lo último que escuché".

"¿Quién? Solo tienes ese oro que Regulus puso en tu cofre antes de salir de casa. Pete no está rodando exactamente en él, y James solo recibe un par de galeones por mes, lo que no sería suficiente para pagar todo esto incluso sinosupiera que la mayor parte de este mes lo sopló con un chivatoscopio y cuatro números dePlaywizarden Diagon Alley la semana pasada ".

"Buen Godric, Moony, ¿podrías ser más observador?", Dijo James, sonrojándose.

"Alguien tiene que vigilarte mucho".

Interrumpieron su conversación cuando fueron empujados hacia la mesa de Gryffindor por una impaciente profesora McGonagall, aunque Sirius se dio cuenta de que ella le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa a los Merodeadores antes de alejarse nuevamente para reunir a otros simuladores hacia sus asientos.Supuso que Dumbledore le contó quién era el donante "anónimo".

"¿Asi que?"Remus estaba sentado al lado de Peter, frente a James y Siruis en la mesa.Se inclinó hacia delante, manteniendo la voz baja."Sabes que eventualmente lo averiguaré".

Sirius suspiró, cediendo fácilmente, ya que todos sabían que lo haría."Pregúntale a este", dijo, señalando a James.

James frunció el ceño."La rótula de Aquiles", francotiraba.

"Es 'talón', idiota".Sirius niega con la cabeza."Y el día en que puedes rechazar a Evans cualquier cosa es el día en que puedes venir a darme una conferencia sobre tacones o rótulas o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo de héroe griego que quieras mencionar".

"Lo que sea", dijo James despectivamente."Bien, Lunático, si tienes que saberlo, el donante anónimo también podría ser conocido como el Sr. H Potter".

Remus frunció el ceño, ojos oscuros de color ámbar a la luz de las velas."¿H Potter? ¿Como en 'Harold'? ¿Tu papá?"

"Por supuesto, mi papá. ¿Cuántos otros H Potters conoces?"

"Pero ..." Los ojos de Remus recorrieron la mesa, contemplando el mar de brillantes vajillas doradas con asombro."A tu papá ni siquiera le gusto".

"Claro que sí", dijo James, solo un poco demasiado rápido.

"Podía oler la plata sobre él todo el tiempo que estuve allí la última vez".

James se estremeció y Sirius sintió que su corazón saltaba en su propio pecho."¿Por qué nodijistenada?"dijo, antes de poder detenerse.

"¡Porque lo entiendo!"Remus pareció darse cuenta de que su voz se había vuelto demasiado alta porque la bajó para que solo sus amigos pudieran escucharla de nuevo."Entiendo y está bien. Él solo estaba protegiendo a su familia. Tenía todo el derecho y estaba agradecida de que me permitiera quedarme en su casa. Incluso transformado. No hay muchas personas que hagan eso. No estaba No voy a quejarme de su pequeña póliza de seguro. Lo quenoentiendo es por qué haría esto ".Agitó la mano para abarcar la fiesta brillante.

"Porque élhacecomo si", dijo James."No sabía sobre la plata, Moony, y lo siento, pero a él le gustas. No mentiré y diré que no lucha con lo que eres, porque lo hace. Pero siente culpable y sabe que no debería sentirse así ".

"¿Así que gastó toda tu herencia para calmar su culpa?"

Peter resopló."Solo usarías una palabra como 'calmar' como parte de la rutina diaria, Rem".

"¿Mi herencia?"James miró a su alrededor, ignorando la interjección de Peter."Es solo una trenza de oro. Funciona bien para la magia de los elfos domésticos. Confía en mí, esto apenas hace mella en la fortuna Potter. Somos una familia muy antigua".

Sirius sabía que era una ligera exageración, pero no mucho.Para alguien como Remus que rara vez tenía que preocuparse por manejar hoces plateadas porque rara vezteníahoces plateadas, tratando de comprender que tanta riqueza era claramente una lucha.No por primera vez, Sirius se sintió avergonzado de hacerse rico.

Remus agachó la cabeza, el flequillo leonado cayó hacia adelante para protegerse los ojos."Bueno ... gracias, supongo. Dile gracias. Significa mucho".

'Mucho'.Pequeñas palabras, pero Sirius podía sentir el peso de ellas mientras observaba a Remus.Casi seis años había estado viendo a Remus preparar su comida en la mesa de Gryffindor.Era una vista que le era tan familiar como James tambaleándose a la ducha a primera hora de la mañana, o el intenso entrecerrojo de Peter en su cepillo de dientes mientras aplicaba exactamente la misma cantidad de la pasta de dientes Technicolor Terrblerob de Torblerob que su madre le había enseñado en el edad de tres años.Remus hizo todo con cuidado y cuidado: hizo su cama, escribió, pasó las páginas de un libro, empacó su mochila.Sirius sabía que era otra de las miles de formas en que Remus se aferraba desesperadamente al control que perdía tan violentamente cada mes.Pero la forma en que sirvió la comida fue aún más cuidadosa que el resto.Él'Siempre sostenía la cuchara o el cucharón con los dedos nudillos blancos, los ojos contemplaban con cautela la pieza exacta y la cantidad de comida que deseaba, luego, en movimientos rápidos y sobrantes, recogía la comida sin ensuciar o incluso tintinear el borde del plato. o plato.Retiraría sus manos nuevamente lo antes posible.

Ahora, sin embargo, mientras Sirius observaba el proceso familiar, vio a Remus vacilar, la cuchara aún sumergida en el sueco.Sus ojos se alzaron para atrapar los de Sirius y, sin apartar la mirada, dejó deliberadamente que una muñeca rozara el borde del plato.

La expresión que tenía en su rostro mientras se retiraba ileso de la mano hizo que valieran la pena los cuatro días que él y James habían prometido pasar limpiando el ático del ala este en Potter Manor durante las vacaciones de verano.

"Este es el peor castigo jamás", gimió James, mirando las docenas y docenas de pesados tomos encuadernados en cuero que formaban la sección de Historia de la Magia en la biblioteca.

Sirius levantó una ceja.Para un Merodeador, eso fue toda una declaración."¿Peor que esa vez tuviste que limpiar la lechuza con un cepillo de dientes muggle?"

"Sí."

"¿Peor que esa vez tuviste que sacar el recinto de los dugbogs después de que furtivamente pusiéramos el chile en su comida nocturna?"

"Sí."

"¿Peor que esa vez tuviste que cuidar esas bocanadas pigmeas con la enfermedad de Glorgleboke que seguían explotando espontáneamente y bañando tu cama con agallas?"

James hizo una mueca, pero expresó otro "¡Sí!"sin embargo.En serio, amigo ", continuó," esto es aún peor que aquella vez que tuvimos que fregar a mano las duchas del vestuario del Slytherin.Y eso implicaba recoger elpeloviscoso de Slytherinde los agujeros con mispropias manos.Y algo de eso ni siquiera era pelo de cabeza."

Sirius vomitó un poco en su boca y tragó rápidamente."Nada puede ser peor que eso".

"Setecientos años de guerra de duendes, Canuto.Setecientos años. Y tenemos que enseñarles a las ratas lo suficiente como para que puedan pasar su examen el próximoviernes. De lo contrario, nos quedaremos atrapados haciendo esto para siempre".

Dicho así, la tarea que asumió parece estar por delante de ellos en proporciones épicas."Debería ser solo una revisión", dijo sin esperanzas."Es un club de revisión. McGonagall no puede esperar quelesenseñemostodo esto a tiempo. Somos solo un par de chicos de diecisiete años".

"¿Recuerdas el primer año?"James exigió."Las únicas personas que no durmieron durante las conferencias de Binn fueron los espeluznantes nerds de Ravenclaw, Moony y Evans".

Sirius asintió, incapaz de negar la verdad de la declaración.No ayudó que Moony hubiera comido accidentalmente todas sus notas de Historia del Magic del primer año en algún momento durante su segundo año cuando el sótano que su padre lo mantuvo para su transformación también sirvió como su dormitorio."Bueno, tal vez deberíamos enseñarles el método que usamos para patinar", sugirió."Todo lo que necesitas es un conocimiento básico de tácticas de guerra de duendes y creatividad ilimitada cuando se trata de inventar nombres como 'Gordred the Gruesome' y 'Handrig the Horny'".

"¡No harás tal cosa!"Sirius y James saltaron y se giraron para mirar a Lily, que había salido de una brecha entre una de las pilas con un pesado libro agarrado a su pecho.

Sirius sintió que se erizaba al ver su expresión de refutación y labios apretados."¿Sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Evans?"

"No puedes enseñar a los niños a hacer trampa, Black. Eso es bajo, incluso para ti".

Sirius la invitó a una sonrisa que sabía que era un poco canina para su comodidad."No me conoces en absoluto, Evans. Si lo supieras, sabrías que he ido mucho más bajo que eso en mi tiempo".

Lily resopló, luciendo una mezcla determinada e incómoda.Mechones de cabello rojo escapaban del nudo suelto en el que lo había tirado en algún momento ese día y enmarcaba una cara pálida.Solo por un segundo, Sirius vislumbró lo que James vio en ella.Era algo en sus ojos: feroz, verde y lleno de fuego y una vulnerabilidad casi magullada.Había algo en esa fuerza enojada, impotente y quebradiza que, por un segundo, le recordó a Sirius con fuerza a Remus.

"Te dieron este castigo por una razón", dijo Lily."Esto no es como pulir la sala de trofeos o limpiar el cobertizo de las escobas. Es importante. No puedes arruinarlo".

"Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, Evans", dijo Sirius, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer distante y despectivo."Si te preocupas tanto por ellos, ve y dales tutoría. Déjanos el tiempo libre, ¿eh, Prongs?"

Miró a James, que había permanecido notablemente tranquilo durante la mayor parte del intercambio, especialmente considerando con quién estaban hablando.Por lo general, ya se habría puesto en ridículo al menos dos veces.Por un segundo, Sirius pensó que James había quedado hipnotizado por los senos de Lily, y abrió la boca para burlarse antes de que de repente se diera cuenta de que su amigo no estaba mirando fijamente su pecho, sino el libro que ella sostenía.Frunciendo el ceño, Sirius volvió su atención hacia él y cuando vio la tapa, sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?"le espetó a Lily.

La niña saltó ante el repentino cambio en su tono.Apretó el libro con más fuerza y levantó la barbilla desafiante."Cuidado con tus propios asuntos, Black".Su voz era una imitación bastante tambaleante de él y, por lo tanto, le faltaba el mordisco que sabía que había estado buscando.

"Responde", dijo James, de repente parecía cobrar vida.Él levantó la cabeza y la miró ferozmente."¿Quién te dio permiso para tener ese libro?"

El rubor culpable de Lily fue suficiente respuesta.

"Ponerlo de nuevo."Las únicas personas con las que Sirius había hablado seriamente sobre esto eran los otros Merodeadores y Regulus.

"No haré tal cosa. No tienes derecho a mandarme. ¡Cualquiera de ustedes!"

"Eso no pareció molestarte antes", dijo Sirius con fuerza."Devuelve el maldito libro".

"No."

"Mordred y Morgana", maldijo James."Solo hazlo, Lily. ¿Tienes algunaideadel tipo de cosas que hay ahí?"

"¿Vos si?"ella desafió.

"Sí. Y confía en mí cuando digo quenoquieres estar jugando con ese tipo de cosas. Eso es ... se trata de magia antigua. Magia cruda. Es lo que era magia antes de domesticarla con varitas y ... y ... palabras y ceremonias y cosas. Si te metas con ese tipo de magia, ni siquiera puedes comenzar a predecir las consecuencias ".

"Bueno, ¡claramente lo has leído!"Ella chasqueó."Lo robaste de la Sección Restringida antes que yo y lo usaste para una de tus estúpidas bromas -"

"¡No!"Ella se interrumpió ante la aguda réplica de Sirius."Chica estúpida.Nunca loharíamos. Ambos somos viejos sangres. Sangre pura. Crecimos con estas cosas. No soñaríamos con usarlas para ..." sacudió la cabeza.A veces, los nacidos de muggles solo se destacaban a una milla de distancia.Cosas incansables y deslucidas que atravesaron el mundo mágico sin tener idea de cómo ubicarse en diez mil años de legado mágico.Ni siquiera podía sentirse culpable ante la idea.

"Entonces, ¿por qué ...?"

"Distraído."Sirius mordió la palabra, sabiendo por la mirada en sus ojos que su propia expresión era más que un poco inquietante."Estábamos tratando de encontrar una cura para Remus. Pero incluso no fuimos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para leer más allá de la primera página antes de saber que estábamos en nuestras cabezas. Devuélvete la maldita cosa y solo reza para que puedas olvidar lo que leíste eso."

"Podría mantener a mi familia a salvo", dijo Lily y esa fuerza frágil en sus ojos se hizo añicos visiblemente."Una familia con un hijo Muggleborn que vivía a solo una milla de la mía fue torturada hasta la muerte en Navidad. Los dejé vulnerables para que regresen aquí. Mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana. Tengo que poder protegerlos. "

"No así", dijo James, y en realidad dio un paso adelante para tratar de quitarle los dedos del libro.

"Hay un hechizo en él", dijo Lily, con la voz sin aliento y no completamente o Moony en un día realmente malo."No, no es un hechizo. Es demasiado viejo para eso. Es como dijiste: Magia antigua. Sacrificio. Vinculado a emociones crudas. Si puedo interponerme entre ellos y Él, no necesitaré saber un montón de defensa contra Dark Hechizos artísticos. Solo necesito convicción, un montón de magia bruta y la voluntad de sacrificar ... "

"¡No!"James le quitó el libro de las manos y lo empujó hacia Sirius.El cuero era demasiado cálido para ser simplemente los restos del calor de su cuerpo y era del color de la sangre vieja.Sirius lo recordaba muy bien;la enfermedad turbulenta y petrificada que surgió en su barriga de trece años cuando mil años de genes negros surgieron en reconocimiento.Recordaba haber trazado el cuero agrietado con una mano temblorosa: sin título, sin sigilo, sin imagen.Esta fue una tapadera.Un enlace en todos los sentidos de la palabra.Sabía de inmediato que Remus nunca los perdonaría si lo llevaban más lejos y que habían devuelto el libro esa noche, con los corazones martilleando como si hubiera sido un roce con la muerte.

Por primera vez, Lily comenzó a parecer realmente asustada.Su mirada pasó de la cara de James, mortalmente pálida y sin dejar rastro de su travesura habitual, a la de Sirius.Él no sabía lo que vio en el suyo, pero ella no hizo ningún intento por recuperar el libro.

"Jura que no lo usarás", insistió James, su mano todavía agarrando su muñeca dolorosamente.Parecía décadas mayor que dieciséis en ese momento."Júralo. No por tu madre o tu padre, ni siquiera por tu hermana. Júralo. Júralo, Lily".

"Te lo juro".

"No para tu madre o tu padre -"

"O incluso mi maldita hermana, Potter. Lo juro, ¿de acuerdo?"La cara de Lily era tan blanca que sus pecas parecían manchas de sangre en una sábana de algodón.

"Lo recuperaremos", dijo Sirius, dándole la espalda y metiendo el libro en su mochila escolar, reprimiendo su alivio al sacarlo de su mano.

"No lo usaré", dijo Lily, su tono entumecido y en blanco."Dios mío, nunca los había visto a ustedes dos tan preocupados por nada excepto Remus. No soy estúpido. Si eso asusta a los Merodeadores, lo dejo bien solo".

"Bien", el aliento de James dejó su pecho en un silbido audible."Bueno."

"Puedes soltarme el brazo ahora, Potter".

James parpadeó y la soltó.Sirius pudo ver marcas de dedos lívidos decorando su antebrazo.

"Lo siento", murmuró James.Sacó su varita.Aquí, déjame ... "

Lily echó el brazo hacia atrás."El día que te deje con esa varita mágica, James, es el día en que los cerdos vuelan, los helados se vuelven vegetarianos y finalmente acepto ir a una cita contigo".

Sirius, quien notó la forma en que su mano se curvó casi protectoramente sobre las marcas, no le creyó ni por un segundo.

"Y no creo que esto me haya hecho olvidar sus planes de enseñar a la gran mayoría de los primeros años de Gryffindor a hacer trampa en sus pruebas de historia".

Fue el cambio de tema más sutil desde el momento en que Sirius se topó con Peter caminando hacia un grabado en madera de dríadas semidesnudas de un viejo libro de mitología y, en consecuencia, fue sometido a un monólogo de diez minutos sobre la derrota del Cañón sobre las Arpías en el último Quidditch Copa Mundial.Sin embargo, Lily era más que parcialmente responsable del hecho de que actualmente estaba saliendo con un hombre lobo hermoso, sexy y exquisitamente excéntrico, por lo que estaba dispuesto a darle un pase."No se trata solo de Gryffindors", le dijo."Son todas las Casas. Todas las que se desempeñaron de manera particularmente espantosa en su último examen".

"Esto es estúpido", acordó James, con la cara suavizada en su habitual expresión afable con solo un toque de rebelión adolescente."Si no escuchan a Binns, ¿por qué demonios nos escucharían?"

"Bueno", dijo Sirius, "nadie realmente escucha a Binns, ¿verdad? Escuché un rumor de que se había aburrido hasta la muerte".

"Es como dije," interrumpió Lily."Te dieron este castigo por una razón".

"Sí, porque saben exactamente qué hacer para hacernos sufrir realmente. Esto es tan injusto. Un pequeño barco pirata ..."

"Cuatro", dijo Lily.

"-Cuatropequeños barcos piratas, un poco de agua, unos pocos inofensivos - está bien, ensu mayoríainofensivos - criaturas acuáticas, un pequeño Kraken de calabaza y encerrar a los maestros en una jaula por un poco de alondra ... ¡Quiero decir, vamos! una reacción exagerada. Están tratando de torturarnos. James tiene razón. ¿Por qué los primeros nos escucharían? "

"Porque ustedes son los Merodeadores", dijo Lily con naturalidad."Oh, no me mires así. No me impresiona en absoluto tu estúpida pandilla con su estúpido nombre, pero para los niños que todavía piensan que dejar las bombas de estiércol debajo de las sillas de las personas es el colmo del humor elegante que tienes. son como las celebridades. Los maestros saben lo que sucede en la escuela. Saben que el profesor Binns es fatalmente aburrido. Saben que si alguien puede inspirar a esos niños a interesarse en la historia mágica, sería usted ".

"¿De Verdad?"Dijo James."¿Crees que somos como ... modelos a seguir para los primeros?"

"Querido Dios, espero que no".Lily puso los ojos en blanco."Estoy diciendo que tienes influencia sobre ellos y depende de ti asegurarte de que sea una buena influencia, no una mala".

"Pero es historia", Sirius sintió la necesidad de señalar."Lo único que los inspiraremos a hacer es a Avada Kedavra por aburrimiento".

"Bueno, por suerte para ti, te han asignado el grupo de estudiantes de esta generación que probablemente no domine esa maldición en particular", dijo Lily con acidez."¿Por qué no lo haces interesante? Quiero decir,esinteresante cuando lo piensas. Guerras épicas con armas encantadas. Muertes dramáticas y últimas posiciones famosas. Un montón de tramas sangrientas, derramadas de sangre y malvadas ... La única razón por la que todos piensan es aburrido porque Binns ha sido infligido en la gran mayoría de la comunidad mágica británica durante aproximadamente un siglo. Podrías hacerlo más emocionante ".

"¿Cómo?"Sirius preguntó sospechosamente."No hago pinturas con los dedos ni cuentos para dormir".

"Esto de los chicos que intentaron enseñar educación sexual con títeres de calcetines".

"Esa fue una idea inspirada", protestó James."Hubiera sido genial si no nos hubieras interrumpido y te hubieras vuelto toda una prefectura".

"Y luego nos engañó a Moony", dijo Sirius, quien todavía se sentía molesto por eso.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco."Era el hecho de que era contra el sexo lo que estaba en contra. No son sus métodos de enseñanza. La práctica es el camino a seguir con estos niños, niños. Títeres de calcetines, imágenes, representaciones dramáticas ..."

Sirius tuvo una repentina visión de sí mismo al frente de un ejército de obedientes primeros años, todos armados con armamento de duendes caseros, cortos períodos de atención y una excusa legítima para causar el caos en los pasillos de Hogwarts.Le dirigió una mirada a James, que llevaba una expresión de alegría creciente.Era el tipo de expresión que hacía que los miembros más frágiles del personal de Hogwarts se pusieran a cubierto y se quejaran.

"Históricamente precisa", enfatizó Lily, de repente luciendo un poco preocupada.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Evans?"Sirius la invitó a su sonrisa más malvada."Guerras épicas con armas encantadas. Muertes dramáticas y últimas posiciones famosas. ¿Un montón de tramas sangrientas, sangrientas y malvadas?"

Lily le lanzó a James una mirada desesperada.Se encogió de hombros y sonrió."Tiene una memoria bastante fenomenal cuando se trata de garantizar que las palabras de las personas vuelvan a perseguirlas".

"Escucha, si te presto mis notas de primer año, ¿prometes no hacer nada demasiado horrible?"

Fue tratada con dos sonrisas de calabaza idénticas."Querido Dios, ¿qué he hecho?"

"El honor de los Merodeadores, Evans," dijo Sirius alegremente.

"De eso tengo miedo".

"En serio, Moony, fue increíble", dijo Sirius mientras yacían en la cama de Remus más tarde esa noche, alejados del mundo exterior por las cortinas de la cama y un hechizo silenciador.Remus yacía tendido sobre su espalda, el libro que había estado leyendo cuando Sirius invadió la columna vertebral y lo abandonó sobre su pecho.Sirius se inclinó sobre él para comprobar que tenía toda su atención."Quince, tal vez incluso veinte minutos de conversación y ni un solo hechizo".

"¿Ni siquiera una pequeña?"Remus preguntó escéptico.

"Ni siquiera un tercer pezón. Juro que fue como ver a un dementor darse por vencido con la espeluznante imagen de la capa negra y ponerse una túnica de gala con estampado floral".

"Te dije que se estaba ablandando".

"¿Suavizarse? Eso es un eufemismo. Prongs todavía está en la luna como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con un bate de bateador. Sabes, sinceramente, nunca pensé que tuviera una oportunidad con ella".

"Oh, por favor", se burló Remus."Se podía ver que una milla de distancia. La única razón por la que siempre se sale con ella para quicio es porque élnoconseguir su modo de quicio, y ella no puede soportar que su cuerpo traiciona a ella de esa manera. Yo sabía que el momento en que mostró incluso una pizca de madurez era solo cuestión de tiempo ".

Sirius arrugó la nariz."¿Quiero saber cómo sabes todo eso?"

Remus se tocó la nariz y olfateó significativamente.Sirius tardó unos segundos en comprenderlo."¡Oh, eew! ¿Quieres decir que puedes oler cuando ella ...?"

"Canuto, puedo oler cuandoalguien... ya sabes. No siempre es particularmente informativo. No necesito decirte que los adolescentes se excitan prácticamente por nada. Y quiero decir cualquier cosa. Es increíblemente perturbador la mayor parte del tiempo".

"Apostaría. ¿Y qué, incluso puedes oler a los Slytherins córneos? ¿Snivelluscórneo?"

Remus hizo una mueca."Intento no hacerlo cuando es posible".

"¿Y bien? ¿Para qué sirve?"

"Confía en mí. No quieres saberlo. Y no te estoy diciendo".

Sirius tenía todos los planes para seguir adelante hasta que algo se le ocurriera."Oye. Si puedes saber cuando alguien está cachondo, ¿cómo fue que fue una sorpresa que te hiciera volver?"

"Realmente no sabía con certeza qué significaba en ese entonces. Todos huelen un poco diferente y ni siquiera se me ocurrió que me gustabas, era una posibilidad, así que lo descarté como algo más. O a veces me dije a mí mismo fue porque habías visto a una chica que te gustaba o estabas soñando despierta o algo así. Además, tu calentura está mezclada con manada, compañera, amiga y protección. Es diferente ".

"Demasiado justo", dijo Sirius, "no me había dado cuenta hasta que James me dio algo de sentido. Literalmente".Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, Remus mirando hacia el dosel de la cama y Sirius mirando distraídamente el pequeño borde de una cicatriz que solo era visible en la clavícula de Remus, donde su camisa había sido un poco hacia un lado.

"Bueno", dijo Remus eventualmente."Le debo una".

"Le debeusteduno", dijo Sirius."Todos sabemos que Lily ni siquiera le habría dado una oportunidad si no la hubieras alcanzado. La amenacé con ríos de sangre de Lily la última vez que escuché".

"¡No hice tal cosa!"

Sirius levantó las cejas y Remus se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado."No fue como suena".

"Por supuesto que no lo fue, Moony. Nada contigo nunca lo es".

"¿Es eso una crítica?"

"Un hecho."Incapaz de evitarlo, Sirius extendió una mano y trazó el tentador rastro plateado de la cicatriz sobre la clavícula de Remus, sumergiendo su dedo debajo de su camisa donde desapareció.

Durante unos segundos, los ojos de Remus se cerraron de alegría.Luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Sirius, se puso rígido y apartó la mano."No es eso, Canuto. Lo sabes".

"Es estúpido, Remus", dijo Sirius, frustrado."No te importa si toco tus cicatrices accidentalmente. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto cuando lo hago deliberadamente?"

"Porque tú ... lostrazas. Es estúpido. Sé que están allí. Sabes que están allí. ¿No podemos ignorarlos?"

"¿Por qué? Si no me molesta, ¿por qué debería molestarte? No creo que sean asquerosos".

"Bueno, perdóname por no querer que me recuerden la luna llena y mi padre abusivo cuando estamos a punto de follar".

"¡Ese es el punto! Necesitas reclamarlos. Hazlos tuyos, no los de ellos. ¿Te das cuenta de que hay partes enteras de tu cuerpo que básicamente me has cercado para guardarlas?"Sirius sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que esto se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una discusión."¿Sabes qué? No importa".Se movió para levantarse de la cama, pero se detuvo cuando Remus lo agarró del brazo, el libro se deslizó de su pecho sin ser escuchado.

"No lo hagas. Solo déjame explicarte".

Sirius vaciló y luego volvió a sentarse con cuidado."Puedes probar."

"Suena tan estúpido cuando lo digo en voz alta. Tienes que tener paciencia conmigo".Remus se incorporó a medias, pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño revuelto."Es como ... cuando trazas las cicatrices, trazas sus caminos. Estás siguiendo deliberadamente sus líneas y curvas. Como si estuvieras, no sé, siguiendo el camino del lobo o de mi padre".

"¿Y qué?"Sirius sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto."¿Te preocupa que tus cicatricesmecorrompan? ¿En serio? Son solo trozos de carne curada, Moony".

"¡Lo sé!"El puño de Remus se curvó a la defensiva, su cuerpo inconscientemente entró en un modo de lucha o huida canino equilibrado.Sirius nunca pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado por el destello del lobo que atrapó en estos momentos.No disgustado ni asustado, solo o si hubiera prometido llevar a casa una barra de oro con seguridad con una sola mano y solo ahora se dio cuenta de lo pesado que era."No dije que era lógico. Simplemente es lo que es".

"Bueno,quees estúpida," dijo Sirius, que nunca había sobresalido en el tacto, incluso en un buen día."Y si sabes que no es lógico, deberías dejarme intentar solucionarlo".

"No es algo que puedas arreglar, Sirius. Es solo quien soy".

"No seas ridículo. Es solo un error psicológico jodido por haber tenido una vida de mierda y tener que, ya sabes, básicamente comerte una vez al mes".

"Y crees que puedes arreglarlo pinchando mis cicatrices, ¿verdad?"

"El serio toque de Sirius".

Cuando Remus titubeó visiblemente, Sirius presionó su punto a casa."Vamos. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? No logras bajar, me golpeo con mi masculinidad (lo cual, seamos sinceros, está a la altura del desafío) y lo cepillamos debajo de la alfombra mágica y sufrimos algunos silencios incómodos durante los próximos días ".

Remus dudó por un largo momento, luego gimió y se dejó caer sobre la cama."¡Bien! Empuja lejos, maldito egoísta".

"Y dicen que el romance está muerto. Pierde la camisa, Moony".

El puño de Remus se aprieta en el borde de su camisa."¿No puedes simplemente empujar los del brazo para empezar? ¿Facilitarme?"

Inclinando la cabeza, Sirius examinó la postura defensiva de Remus: hombros apretados, labios fruncidos, puños cerrados."Por supuesto que podemos. Aquí, cambia a la mitad de la cama. Pon ese libro a un lado. Sabes que te pondrás todo gruñido e irritado si te arrancamos la columna vertebral o algo así".

Se felicitó a sí mismo cuando Remus se relajó un poco ante el tono ligero.Empujándolo hacia el centro de la cama, Sirius se sentó a horcajadas sobre el chico más delgado sin realmente apoyar su peso sobre él.Remus lo miró, cauteloso, vigilante, con un atisbo del lobo en sus ojos.Siempre enviaba una punzada de excitación a través del cuerpo de Sirius cuando pensaba en el hecho de que Remus, que era completamente capaz de aplastar los huesos de su brazo con una mano, le permitió a Sirius colocarlo en esta posición vulnerable.

Sirius lentamente, pero sin dudarlo, tomó la mano izquierda de Remus con la suya.Era una mano delgada con uñas romas y juveniles y manchas de tinta en el dedo anular.No se parecía a la mano de un hombre lobo;no hasta que giró la palma hacia arriba y vio el final de la cola de una cicatriz apenas visible que se desliza delicadamente desde su muñeca hacia el centro de su palma, cortando cuidadosamente su línea de vida.Suavemente, Sirius trazó la cicatriz con su dedo índice, siguiendo su rastro hasta el puño desgastado de la camisa de la escuela de Remus.Remus se tensó, pero no se apartó.

"¿Puedo?"Preguntó Sirius, tocando el botón del brazalete.Remus apretó los labios con más fuerza, pero asintió.

Sirius sacó el botón del ojal y comenzó a enrollar la manga en el brazo de Remus, manteniendo sus acciones lo más clínicas y tranquilas posible.Remus permitió que Sirius atendiera sus heridas en la luna llena, por lo que Sirius supuso que podría hacerlo sentir más cómodo si sus acciones eran familiares.Efectivamente, la tensión comenzó a disminuir lentamente del cuerpo de Remus cuando Sirius metió su manga enrollada en el hueco de su codo.Luego volvió a bajar a la mano de Remus y una vez más comenzó a trazar la cicatriz con la yema del dedo.

La respiración de Remus se aceleró, su pulso revoloteando frenéticamente bajo los dedos de la otra mano de Sirius que acunaba su muñeca.Sirius, que conocía el estado de ánimo de Remus mejor que el suyo, era plenamente consciente de que el ligero temblor que comenzaba a apoderarse del cuerpo del hombre lobo era aproximadamente del setenta y cinco por ciento de nervios, veinte por ciento de excitación y cinco por ciento de deseo de rasgar las débiles manos humanas de Sirius. de su cuerpo de protesta y aplastarlos con gusto.Afortunadamente, ese cinco por ciento estaba bajo el estricto control de Remus Lupin, quien moriría antes de lastimar un pelo en el cuerpo de Sirius.

"Está bien, Moony", murmuró Sirius, trazando el camino de la tentadora cicatriz sobre la muñeca de Remus y hasta el suave calor del tejido de su codo interno."No pienses en eso. Solo siente".

"Es fácil para ti decirlo", dijo Remus con los dientes apretados.

"De verdad. Solo cierra los ojos. Continúa".

Remus soltó un suspiro tembloroso, pero obedeció.Sirius esperó hasta que la última hendidura de ámbar desapareció detrás de los párpados cerrados, luego levantó suavemente la mano de Remus hacia su boca.Respiró sobre los nudillos, el aliento caliente entre los dedos de Remus, los labios apenas tocaban la piel.

"Que eres…?"

"Silencio, Moony".Sirius giró la mano de Remus y, antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera reaccionar, presente la punta de la lengua en la punta de la cicatriz.

"¡S-Sirius!"El aliento de Remus se detuvo cuando Sirius recorrió su lengua por el camino plateado de la cicatriz, y el ábaco lunático de Sirius recalculó el porcentaje de la excitación de Remus que había aumentado a cincuenta fuertes.Los delgados dedos del hombre lobo se abrieron y cerraron inquietos, sin aferrarse a nada.

"¿Ves? Eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"Sirius respiró en el hueco del brazo de Remus, provocando otro escalofrío de él.Antes de que Remus pudiera responder, Sirius tocó su lengua con el extremo irregular de otra cicatriz y la rastreó por el brazo de Remus, recogiendo el rastro de otra en el camino hasta que la parte plana de su lengua descansó contra el frenético aleteo del pulso en el de Remus. muñeca.Luego lamió una línea húmeda desde la palma de Remus hasta la punta de su dedo índice, terminando dibujando el dedo en su boca y chupándolo suavemente.

"¡Nng!"Dijo Remus articuladamente mientras Sirius rozaba sus dientes suavemente sobre la yema de su dedo.

El sesenta por ciento, pensó Sirius con satisfacción, y subiendo casi tan rápido ciertas partes del cuerpo de Sirius que se estaban volviendo difíciles de ignorar.Soltó el dedo de Remus con un estallido silencioso y luego, antes de que pudiera hacer más que gemir en protesta, movió su cuerpo hacia arriba y sumergió su rostro en la curva del cuello de Remus, con la boca apretada en la punta dentada de la cicatriz que cubría la del otro chico. clavícula.

Los sonidos que Remus hizo en respuesta fueron definitivamente más lobos que humanos.

"¿Puedo quitarte la camisa ahora, Moony?"Sirius murmuró en su cuello sin mover la boca.

"¡Mmng!"

"Me temo que necesitaré un poco más de inglés".Sirius levantó la cabeza."No quiero accidentalmente, así que algo que no quieres".

"En nombre de G-Godric y todos sus pequeños duendes, Canuto, ¡haz lo que quieras siempre que vuelvas a hacerlo!"

Sirius sonrió y hábilmente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Remus antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera cambiar de opinión.Remus se tensó, pero no lo detuvo, jadeando ligeramente cuando Sirius separó su camisa y lo miró.

"En serio, Moony," murmuró Sirius, incapaz de mantener la reverencia fuera de su voz."Nadie me pone tan caliente como tú".

Remus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin alentarlo, pero tampoco desanimándolo.Bajando la cabeza, Sirius volvió a articular la cicatriz de la clavícula.Trabajó en ello con lengua y dientes hasta que Remus jadeó de nuevo, levantando las manos para tocar los hombros y el cabello de Sirius sin empujar ni agarrar.

"¿Más?"Sirius respiró, permitiendo que su aliento se deslizara por la piel húmeda.

"S-Sirius ..."

"¿Más, Moony?"

"Eh - aa-sí".

"Está bien, entonces. No te corrompas, ya lo verás. Estoy recuperando este territorio en tierra lunar por nosotros. Por ti y por mí".

"Sí", dijo Remus con más certeza esta vez.

Y Sirius invadió la tierra lunar con fuerza, sin tomar prisioneros.Boca, lengua, manos, incluso mechones de cabello negro burlados y trazados sobre cicatriz tras cicatriz, sobre clavícula y esternón, sobre los suaves surcos de costillas y la ligera capa de cabello rojizo entre los pezones de Remus.Sirius respiró caminos de aire fresco en el calor almizclado de las axilas de Remus y sobre sus pezones endurecidos.Las únicas partes que evitó fueron las heridas más recientes que aún estaban parcialmente curadas.

Remus se rindió con solo la menor resistencia nerviosa.Jadeó, se retorció, gimió;jadeando una corriente de sílabas tartamudeadas que mezclaban palabras humanas de afecto y deseo con palabras de lobo de confianza y devoción.

Cuando Sirius llegó al tembloroso vientre de Remus, la excitación del otro chico claramente visible debajo de los pantalones gastados, tuvo que detenerse por unos segundos solo para controlarse.

"¿PP-Canuto?"

"Relájate, bebé. Esto es solo medio tiempo".

Remus gimió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás."Vas a ser la muerte de mí".

"Poca muerte, tal vez", dijo Sirius, y metió la lengua en el ombligo de Remus.

"¡Oh Dios!"

"Cerca," estuvo de acuerdo Sirius sabiamente.Había una serie de cicatrices que cruzaban el vientre de Remus.Era un lugar al que el lobo frustrado tenía fácil acceso cuando la luna estaba llena y estaba atrapado.Sirius trazó cada uno con los dedos, la lengua y la respiración hasta que Remus perdió el control de sus reservas.Cuando Sirius se deslizó por la suave línea de cabello hasta la bragueta de los pantalones de Remus, Remus realmente gritó.

"¿Puedo?"preguntó, acariciando la línea dura en la parte delantera de los pantalones de Remus.

"M-Merlin, Sirius, ¡no sabes qué demonios estás haciendo!"

Sirius se encogió de hombros."Siempre he sido un tipo de aprendiz más práctico. Apuesto a que tienes un libro sobre esto, ¿no? Una guía paso a paso adecuada y todo. Podrías darme puntos de la casa cuando hago algo bien". "

"¡Si haces algo mal, podrías morder algo vital!"

"No voy a morder nada, Moony, lo prometo".

Remus vaciló, las pupilas aún dilatadas por la excitación, solo el más delgado anillo de ámbar visible.Sirius presionó su boca contra la parte delantera de los pantalones de Remus nuevamente y exhaló un chorro de aire caliente y húmedo.

"¡Está bien! ¡S-sí! ¡Está bien!"

Sirius sonrió triunfante y abrió la mosca de Remus.Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco cuando se le presentó la realidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.Hasta este punto, habían sido trabajos manuales mutuos y un poco de frottage.Nada que realmente pueda considerarse sexo en el sentido real.

"Canuto", dijo Remus suavemente, cuando Sirius dudó."Está bien. Usa tu mano. Ven aquí, bésame y usa tu mano. Me gusta eso".

La resolución de Sirius se endureció, casi tanto como otras partes de su cuerpo."Maldita sea por una alondra, Moony-my-lad. Agárrate fuerte, ahora, porque esto será un gran viaje".

"Sirius, de verdad -¡Dios mío!"

Queeratorpe.Sirius no podía negar eso.Su boca era incómoda y todo sabía extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo.Tuvo que usar su mano mucho más de lo que había anticipado y sus dientes seguían interponiéndose en su camino.Accidentalmente rozó a Remus un par de veces, pero al joven hombre lobo no parecía importarle demasiado.En todo caso, pareció acelerar su viaje al clímax.No fue sorprendente, realmente, cuando uno consideró cuánto de la vida de Remus había pasado aclimatado al dolor físico agudo.Si el dolor se convierte en parte de la vida de una persona, no es sorprendente que se deslice por todas las áreas.Una parte de la mente de Sirius registró asombro de que él pudiera pensar, en este momento, y mucho menos algo tan profundamente filosófico como eso.

"¡P-Pad! ¡PP-Padfoot!"

Un tirón agudo en su cabello advirtió a Sirius justo a tiempo.Se apartó rápidamente y se salpicó en el pecho, su mano aún trabajando en Remus.Remus echó la cabeza hacia atrás descuidadamente, abrió la boca y cerró los ojos.Sus puños estaban tan apretados en las sábanas que Sirius supo que si hubiera estado sosteniendo el poste de la cama, se habría reducido a astillas.

Deslizó el cuerpo de Remus y besó su boca abierta frenéticamente, empujando contra el muslo tenso de Remus.Remus respondió lentamente al principio, luego con más entusiasmo.Rodeó a Sirius con los brazos y lo apretó más fuerte contra sus caderas.Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta.Sirius enterró su rostro en el cuello de Remus y salió de su clímax, jadeando, antes de colapsar a medias sobre Remus nuevamente.

"¿Está bien, Moony?"Preguntó eventualmente.

"Oh si."

"¿Ya no te asustan las cicatrices y esas cosas?"

"Sirius, cierto, ni siquiera me asustaría si Voldemort apareciera a través de las cortinas con una minifalda rosa brillante y comenzara a bailar el vientre".

Sirius consideró la imagen."Tengo que ser honesto. Eso podría echarme un poco del juego".

"Oh, Voldemort shmoldermort".Remus bostezó."¿Supongo que no puedo prevalecer sobre ti por un encanto de limpieza?"

"Prevalece lejos, Moony, prevalece lejos".

"Realmente te amo, sabes".

Sirius hizo una pausa, con su varita en la mano, y miró la forma contenta de Remus acurrucada a su lado;somnoliento, cálido y saciado."Yo también te amo, Remus".


	12. 79

"¿Hubo alguna vez una causa demasiado perdida,

alguna vez una causa que se perdió demasiado tiempo ..."

Robert Frost

El plan de Sirius y James para sus sesiones de 'tutoría' con los estudiantes más jóvenes involucraba sorprendentemente poca malicia, incluso para los pequeños estudiantes petrificados de Slytherin que habían sido puestos bajo su cuidado.Remus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo concertado para frenar sus planes más ambiciosos, pero no vio ninguna razón para poner un límite a un poco de caos y caos general, siempre que fuera en interés del aprendizaje.

Su plan había sido inspirado por un tipo llamado Hayes Noel, de quien Peter había leído en un periódico muggle esa Navidad.Había inventado un juego que consistía en llenar una pistola muggle con bolas de pintura inofensivas y dispararles a las personas en una batalla simulada.No es sorprendente que los merodeadores no pudieran pasar por alto la posibilidad de diversión inofensiva, desordenada y violenta, y nació la 'Operación Recreate las batallas de duendes a Spite Binns'.

Remus no podía recordar cómo se había dejado llevar al ayudar a transfigurar la 'armadura de duende' o al investigar hechizos para 'hacer que las varitas disparen cosas dolorosas'.Definitivamente no sabía cómo había terminado siendo el que tuvo que revisar todos los textos tediosos de la historia para 'elegir las partes interesantes y dejar de lado las cosas aburridas', o cómo había logrado conseguir el trabajo de una vez más asaltando las tiendas de pociones de Slughorn para hierba amarga, hierba de nudos y chokeberry negro.

"Eres todo astuto", le había dicho Sirius alegremente."Y si te atrapa, es menos probable que te expulsen que James y yo".

"Pensé que se suponía que eras amable conmigo. Esa es una de las reglas de estar en una relación, sabes".

"Basura. La única vez que mi padre es amable con mi madre es por accidente".Sirius sonrió y revolvió el cabello de Remus de una manera increíblemente molesta y condescendiente."Además, ambos sabemos que estás ansioso por hacer algo un poco travieso. Tu Merodeador interno comienza a provocar un alboroto correcto cuando te obligan a ser perfecto durante demasiado tiempo, y tienes que ser muy bueno para mantener a Prongs y a mí bajo control durante la semana pasada ".

Remus realmente no podía negar esto y Sirius lo sabía.Sefueaburrido tener que ser la voz de la razón todo el tiempo: "No, Sirius, transfigurando primeros años en duendes reales no es una opción";"No, James, las pequeñas bolsas de rocas no son tan inofensivas como la pintura ... sí, incluso cuando se usan en Slytherins";"No, Peter, esa poción no debe ser comestible. Es por eso que tu lengua es amarilla y tus orejas han crecido tres pies. En unos minutos, cuando te encuentres tirando pedos de humo verde, con suerte te enseñará a ignorar James Potter cuando comienza una oración que comienza con 'Apuesto a que no ...' ".

Ahora, Remus se encontró deslizándose tan silenciosamente como pudo en la oficina privada de Slughorn, una habitación que olía a pociones antiguas y hierbas potentes.Se detuvo fuera del armario de valores y levantó su varita para susurrar el hechizo de abrir cerraduras que era una parte esencial del repertorio de cualquier buen Merodeador cuando había un susurro de tela detrás de él que hubiera sido completamente imperceptible para cualquiera sin escuchar a un hombre lobo, y un varita presionada en su espalda baja.

Remus se preparó para tomar represalias, sabiendo que incluso en esta posición vulnerable probablemente podría desarmar al atacante antes de que tuviera tiempo de lanzar un hechizo.

"Bueno, bueno, Lupin. Estoesinteresante. Mi hermano tiene que haberte preparado".

Remus suspiró en silencio y se relajó de nuevo."Regulus".Se giró, la punta de la varita de Regulus no flaqueó, por lo que trazó una línea estable alrededor de su cintura hasta que señaló su ombligo."¿Slughorn sabe que practicas al acecho en su oficina en la oscuridad?"

"Me lo pidió. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?"

"Estoy aquí para la vista. ¿Te lopidió? Eso suena un poco dudoso. ¿Te importa?"Remus miró fijamente la varita que aún se cernía preocupantemente cerca de las partes de su cuerpo a las que estaba bastante apegado.

Regulus se sonrojó y retrocedió, murmurando un rápidoencantamientolumospara que los dos se inundaran, parpadeando, con luz."No estás en posición de dar una conferencia sobre 'poco fiable'. Además, si no hubiera estado aquí, no te habría atrapado".

Remus no pudo resistirse más a su Merodeador interno de lo que pudo resistir su necesidad de aire."¿En serio? Bueno, ahora que me has atrapado ... ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?"

Todo estaba en el tono de voz y Regulus se sonrojó de un tono escarlata del que incluso Peter, en su momento más avergonzado, se habría sentido orgulloso y retrocedió un par de pasos más."¡Cállate!"

"En serio, sin embargo, Regulus", dijo Remus, compadeciéndose del chico, "¿por qué demonios estarías de acuerdo en pasar una noche increíblemente incómoda en la oficina de Slughorn si no fuera posible que alguien entrara?"

"Muchos de nosotros lo hacemos", murmuró Regulus."Nos turnamos. Es bueno mantener sus buenos libros. Conoce a la gente y realmente puede ayudar una vez que dejas la escuela".

Remus suspiró."Pensé que tu nombre negro y tu fortuna familiar se encargarían de eso".

"Hay mucho dinero que puedes hacer, ya sabes, Lupin. No esperaría que lo entendieras, eres un Gryffindor popular y mimado.Notienes que hacer nada para salir adelante en este mundo".

Había algo en la forma en que lo dijo que hizo que Remus se detuviera."¿Regulus? ¿Hay algo que hacer?"

"Oh, ¿qué te importa? Solo vete antes de que decida denunciarlo".Regulus se acercó a la silla del escritorio de Slughorn y se arrojó sobre ella.

"Me importa", dijo Remus, levantando la silla en el lado opuesto de la mesa."Y a Sirius también le importa, ya sabes. Si hayalgoque te molesta, puedes ..."

"¡Cállate! ¡Solo cállate,cállate! ¡Deja de actuar como si teimportara! ¡Y no sabes nada de mí y de Sirius! No tienesidea delo que tengo que ..." Se interrumpió, respirando con dificultad.La mano que todavía agarraba su varita brillante estaba blanca y nudillos.

"¿Qué tienesque"?Remus se inclinó hacia delante, con el corazón martilleando."¿Alguien te está haciendo hacer algo que no quieres, Regulus?"

El aliento de Regulus se contuvo y en realidad mostró los dientes en un movimiento que era bastante alarmante como Sirius en su forma más perversa.Los dedos de su mano derecha se abrieron espasmódicamente alrededor de su varita, que cayó, aún brillando, en su regazo, luego se movió para rascarse el antebrazo izquierdo, escarbando en su carne a través de la tela de su túnica.Los ojos de Remus siguieron el movimiento y algo en su mente hizo clic: un recuerdo de algo que había leído en elDaily Prophethace unos días:se rumorea que los seguidores de El que no debe ser nombrado están marcados con una marca en el brazo izquierdo ...

Sin darle ninguna advertencia a Regulus, Remus se lanzó rápidamente sobre la mesa y arrastró la manga izquierda de su túnica.Regulus chilló y luchó, luchando contra él.

"¡Déjame ir, loco! Lo juro por Merlín, Lupin, si no me dejas ir -"

Remus dejó escapar un suspiro irregular, mirando el brazo delgado y pálido que tenía en sus manos.Estaba libre de la marca de Voldemort, pero lo que había allí era casi peor.Estaba cubierto de arañazos, gubias, costras.Era como si Regulus hubiera estado tratando de raspar la piel del tendón y el músculo con las uñas solo.Desde su muñeca interna hasta la curva de su codo, no se libró ni una pulgada de piel.Las uñas cortas y desiguales de la mano que arrancaron inútilmente el brazo de Remus estaban cubiertas de sangre seca.

"No te ha marcado", murmuró Remus con los labios entumecidos.

"Es solo cuestión de tiempo."

"No tiene que ser así".

"Oh, ¿qué sabes? Pequeños Gryffindor estúpidos, mimados y protegidos. Ninguno de los demás sabe cómo es. Ninguno de los demás sabenada. Él ha estado reclutando durante más de un año. No acepta por una respuesta ".

"Podrías rechazarlo".

Regulus sacudió la cabeza con desprecio, sacudiendo la mano de Remus, tirando de la manga hacia abajo y doblando la mano derecha sobre su antebrazo izquierdo protectoramente."¡Estúpido! ¿Qué haría entonces, hm? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duraría? ¿A dónde iría? Mis padres estánorgullososde mí por haberme unido".

"Podrías ..."

"¿Qué? ¿Pedir protección de mi puf de hermano? ¿De su tartamudo novio mestizo? Ni siquiera sabes ... estoy haciendo esto paraprotegerlo".

"¡No!"Remus agarró los brazos de la silla de Regulus y se inclinó hacia la cara de Regulus."Loprotejo. Y podría protegerte también".

"¿Tú? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué podrías hacer, Lupin? Todo el mundo sabe que eres un tipo loco y enfermizo al que mi hermano está inexplicablemente apegado. Una mención del nombre del Señor Oscuro y estarías escabulléndote por las colinas".

"¿Está bien?"Remus tomó una decisión entonces.Corría un riesgo: para Sirius y para Regulus, quien, incluso ahora, había comenzado a rascarse, a rascarse el brazo otra vez."Parece que crees que sabes mucho, R-Regulus Black, pero no lo sabes".

Se apartó de la silla de Regulus y se puso de pie.Cerrando los ojos, atrajo al lobo a la superficie.Sintió que le llenaba los músculos, apretaba los tendones, agudizaba los huesos y le prendía fuego en la sangre.Cuando abrió los ojos, supo que reflejaban la pálida luz de la varita de Regulus con una intensidad dorada.Sin apartar la mirada del rostro repentinamente aterrorizado de Regulus, se estiró para recoger un pequeño y robusto caldero de peltre que había visto posado en la mesa de Slughorn cuando entró en la habitación.Lo tomó con ambas manos y luego lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas.Fue un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba: un equipo de pociones bien hecho diseñado para resistir las pociones de estudiantes slapdash, pero después de unos segundos, comenzó a ceder, luego se desmoronó.

Los grandes ojos de Regulus se miraron horrorizados al verlo.

"Como dije", dijo Remus suavemente, el lobo llenó su voz de grava y confianza, "protejo a Sirius. Y podría protegerte a ti también".

"¿Quién eres tú?"Regulus susurró, con los ojos fijos en el caldero dañado."Queeres?"

"¿Importa?"

"¡Por supuesto que importa! ¡Estás follando a mi hermano!"

"Estoy enamorado de tu hermano. Nunca, nunca haría nada para lastimarlo deliberadamente, lo juro por mi magia".

Eso silenció a Regulus.Un voto hecho sobre la propia magia no puede tomarse a la ligera en ninguna circunstancia.

Remus cerró los ojos y empujó al lobo hacia atrás.Luchó y él se estremeció, apretando los puños y luchando, luchando, luchando.Cuando los abrió, Regulus todavía lo miraba con la cabeza oscura ladeada a un lado.

"Duele, ¿no? Lo que sea que seas".

"¿Importa?"Remus preguntó de nuevo, de repente exhausto.

"Por supuesto que es muy importante".Hubo un giro irónico en la boca de Regulus."Estás follando a mi hermano".

Remus vislumbró, en ese momento, lo que Sirius amaba en Regulus.Lo que se perdería en la oscuridad si Voldemort lo marcara.

"Yo te protegere."

"Aplauda la oferta, Lupin, pero no puedes. Mientras estoy en la escuela, atrapada en las mazmorras vestidas de verde y plata, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Además", se rió histéricamente Regulus, "es demasiado tarde. Es demasiado tarde."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Regulus solo sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedo forzarte a aceptar mi ayuda", dijo Remus, cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado."Pero lo tienes. En cualquier momento. Ahora, o después de la escuela, o dentro de diez años. Si quieres escapar, búscame y te ayudaré".

"Olvídalo, Lupin. Dentro de diez años ni siquiera seré digno de tu ayuda. No con las cosas que me hará hacer. Solo concéntrate en proteger al buen Negro. Mantienes a mi hermano a salvo".

"Regulus ..."

"Mierda, ahora, Lupin".

Remus vaciló, pero el rostro de Regulus estaba duro de determinación.Suspiró y se volvió hacia la puerta.

"¡Oi!"

Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

"¿No estás olvidando algo?"Regulus hizo un gesto hacia el armario de pociones y sonrió, su rostro era una versión más joven y demacrada de Sirius en su forma más perversa.Remus pensó que su corazón podría romperse.Él le devolvió la sonrisa, porque era todo lo que podía hacer.

Lo peor fue que Sirius no estaba sorprendido.Cuando Remus contó la conversación a la hora del recreo al día siguiente, Sirius se recostó contra el árbol de haya donde estaban sentados y miró hacia el lago, con la boca apretada, pero su expresión serena.

"¿Bien?"dijo Remus."¿Qué hacemos?"

"Nada", dijo Sirius brevemente.

"Pero nosotros -"

"Dije 'nada', Remus".

Remus agachó la cabeza ante el tono, los dedos cavaron en la hierba y aplastaron los frágiles tallos.

"Distraído."Sirius tocó el dorso de su mano.

"No lo hagas, Sirius," dijo Remus bruscamente, alejando su mano.

"No entiendes".

"Tienes razón, ¡no lo entiendo! No entiendo por qué estás dispuesto a quedarte sentado mientras tu hermano sale y vende su alma a Voldemort".

"¡Porque no hay nada que podamos hacer!"Sirius respiraba rápidamente por la nariz, visiblemente esforzándose por mantener la calma."Escucha, solo somos adolescentes, solo adultos en el mundo mágico. Eres ingenuo si crees que Dumbledore no sabe que Voldemort está reclutando en Hogwarts. Todos lo saben,todos,y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Si las familias de los estudiantes lo apoyan, eso es todo. Para ser honesto, me sorprende que Reg no haya sido marcado ".

Remus sintió que la frustración impotente aumentaba en él y curvó sus manos aún más en puños."¡Pero son niños!"

"Y esto es guerra, Moony. Nadie se salva de eso".

En el lago, un gran tentáculo negro emergió perezosamente para agitar el aire, antes de que volviera a deslizarse bajo la superficie.Remus observó las ondas extendiéndose en anillos, sacudiendo la superficie inmóvil.

"Le dije que lo ayudaría cuando quisiera retirarse", dijo eventualmente.

Sirius suspiro."Es un buen pensamiento, Moony, pero no estoy seguro de que quede mucho por salvar".

Sus palabras estaban tan cerca de las de Regulus que Remus sintió un temblor de inquietud recorriendo su columna vertebral.

"¡Es tu hermano!"

"Y testificó para poner a su propio padre en Azkaban".

Remus retrocedió, sintiendo como si Sirius lo hubiera abofeteado."¡E-eso fue diferente! Él ... hh-él ..."

"Remus, Moony ..." Sirius extendió la mano para acariciar la parte posterior de la cabeza de Remus con una mano gentil, un gesto que podría pasar como amistad a cualquiera que mirara en su dirección."No digo que te hayas equivocado. De hecho, siempre pensé que eras muy brillante para hacerlo, valiente, fuerte e inteligente. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que hay algunas cosas de las que una persona no puede regresar". Hay algunas cosas por las que una persona no puede ser perdonada, incluso si son familiares. En el caso de tu padre fue abuso infantil. Las cosas que Voldemort hará que Regulus haga ... "

Los ojos grises de Sirius estaban fríos y embrujados.Sus dedos se apretaron inconscientemente en el cabello de Remus.

"Merlín, Lunático, no sabes ni la mitad. El abuso será una nota a pie de página en una larga lista de horrores en los que ni siquiera quiero pensar. Tortura, violación, asesinato ..." Respiró tembloroso."Lo tendrá lanzando tres Imperdonables antes del desayuno, tratando a los muggles como animales, asesinando personas en sus camas, volviendo seres queridos unos contra otros. Y el tipo de magia oscura que usará cambia a las personas. Y no soy solo hablando mentalmente. Quiero decir emocionalmente, mágicamente, físicamente. Si cumples tu promesa dentro de cinco años, lo que guardes ya no será mi hermano ".

"¿Cómo puedes decir que sabes esto?"Remus preguntó aturdido."¿Qué sabe usted al respecto?"

"Remus, soy un Gryffindor, pero mi familia ha estado oscura por generaciones. Algunas de las cosas que mis antepasados hicieron fueron tan oscuras y retorcidas que incluso pensar en ellas me hace sentir contaminado. Cuando era más joven, mi mamá me hizo estudiar nuestra historia familiar hasta su último detalle enfermo y sucio y si hubiera algo que pudiera borrar de mi mente para siempre, sería ese conocimiento ".

"¿Cómo estamos destinados a luchar contra algo así?"

"Diente y uña, Moony. Diente y uña y hueso y sangre y cualquier otra cosa que tengamos que usar para hacerlo porque para que el mundo Mágico caiga bajo el control de alguien como Voldemort ..." Se estremeció."No podemos. Simplemente no podemos. Así que tenemos que pelear, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, Canuto".Remus se acercó más, hasta que la mano de Sirius cayó de su cabello y sus hombros se presionaron.

Debajo de la superficie tranquila del lago, la sombra oscura del calamar gigante se movió hacia la luz, luego se hundió de nuevo, desapareciendo de la vista.

Los ejércitos se enfrentaron en el campo de Quidditch.Cada lado había aumentado en filas desde que se difundió la noticia de los planes de batalla.Ahora sesenta y ocho pequeñas figuras se erguían, cada lado contenía una mezcla de cada una de las cuatro casas.En las gradas, decenas de estudiantes de otros años se posaron, y se difundió la noticia de que los Merodeadores habían recibido permiso para usar los primeros años para crear estragos y caos en interés de la educación.Los maestros lo habían permitido con la condición de que no interfirieran.Remus tenía la sospecha de que esperaban que parte de la "educación" también se los contagiara.

"Batallón del Rey Borgrog el Barbudo, ¡ponte tu armadura!"La voz magnificada de Sirius se extendió por el campo.Se paró frente a su pequeño ejército, luciendo sorprendentemente sombrío y amenazante para alguien que había pegado orejas de duende de goma a su casco y una perilla verde falsa a su barbilla.

Su 'ejército' se sacudió mientras luchaban por su armadura no coincidente.Remus sonrió desde la posición de su juez sobre los soportes de Ravenclaw antes de llevar su varita a la garganta y murmurar "¡Sonoro!", Luego, "¡Andrew Withick! ¡Quita o transfigura de nuevo esa coraza de 'Dragones Rockin'! Solo una armadura de duende genuina entre los ¡años 1642 a 1680 permitidos!

Un pequeño Ravenclaw de cabello oscuro lo miró culpable y apuntó su varita hacia su pecho, murmurando un hechizo.Su coraza brilló, luego se convirtió en cobre y plata bruñida, decorada con un complicado diseño de estilo duende que Remus fingió no notar se parecía a un estilizado 'RD'.Tenías que darle al niño puntos por creatividad e inventiva.

"Batallón del Rey Volbig el Vicioso, ¡ponte tu armadura!"La voz magnificada de James resonó desde el lado opuesto del campo.Se veía aún más ridículo que Sirius.Había "prestado" un casco antiguo con cuernos de una de las armaduras del castillo, pero era demasiado grande y lo único que le impedía caer y descansar sobre sus hombros eran sus orejas.Se había pegado púas de duende a sus gafas con la creencia errónea de que lo hacían parecer siniestro.

Hubo ruido de su pequeño ejército a su vez cuando se pusieron armaduras, cascos y escudos.

"Correcto, juez Lupin," llamó Sirius, señalando hacia él con una sonrisa bastante loca."¡Un recordatorio de las reglas, por favor!"

"¿Estás seguro de que puede?"llamó a una niña Slytherin de quinto año desde las gradas de enfrente."Escuché que no puede juntar más de diez palabras a la vez sin tener que acostarse para recuperarse".

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con risitas de todos los sectores.Fuera de los Merodeadores, Remus no era conocido por ser particularmente detallado.Había comenzado como timidez y vergüenza por su tartamudeo, pero ahora que estaba bajo control la mayor parte del tiempo, era solo un hábito.Vio los hombros de Sirius ponerse rígidos y fulminó con la mirada al otro chico.Lo último que necesitaban era que esto terminara antes de que comenzara.

Remus se giró para mirar a la niña y entrecerró los ojos."Recuerde amablemente que el uso delencantosonoroestá prohibido para todos los miembros de la audiencia, McDoland", dijo."Y también te pido que guardes tus opiniones para ti mismo hasta que puedas unir dos pensamientos sin tener que irte y acostarte".Las gradas estallaron en risas y la niña se hundió en su asiento con el ceño fruncido.Remus desenrolló el trozo de pergamino que había apretado en su mano y levantó su varita contra su garganta nuevamente."Correcto, todos. Regla número uno: ninguna interferencia de ningún tipo en la audiencia.

"Regla número dos: todas las armaduras y armas transfiguradas tienen que estar al estilo de la época. Cualquiera que encuentre el incumplimiento de esta regla será descalificado.

"Regla número tres: todos ustedes han practicado el hechizo de disparos de pintura con su varita. Si han sido 'golpeados fatalmente con pintura, comenzarán a brillar y deberán abandonar el campo. Cada duende enemigo que maten vale diez puntos.

"Regla número cuatro: has estado discutiendo tácticas de batalla con tus compañeros soldados durante las últimas semanas. Recuerda que las únicas tácticas permitidas son las que realmente se usaron en las Guerras Goblin entre 1642 y 1680. Obtienes un agregó cincuenta puntos por cada táctica que use y otros veinte si la táctica es exitosa. Recuerde que si alguien está realmente herido a su lado, pierde cincuenta puntos para su equipo. ¿Alguna pregunta? "

"No, juez Lupin", gritaban sesenta y ocho pequeñas voces y dos más grandes.

"¿Algo que agregar del juez Evans?"Llamó a Lily, que estaba sentada en el lado opuesto del estadio.Ella sacudió la cabeza, obviamente haciendo todo lo posible para no parecer divertida."Correcto. Recuerda: el objetivo del juego es ver quién puede llegar primero a la princesa Sordrella, la especie de atractivo, y traerla de vuelta a sus barracas. Princesa Sordrella, ¡danos un saludo, amigo!"

Peter, furioso pero resignado, y se vistió con un brebaje verde grisáceo monstruosamente voluminoso del tipo que era popular entre las doncellas duendes en el siglo XVII, saludó con reticencia desde su percha en lo alto de la plataforma en el medio del campo.Su nariz, debajo de la peluca verde enredada, había sido de color gris empolvado y decorada con un falso y hirviente torbellino de belleza.Un coro de vítores burlones y silbidos de lobo surgió de la audiencia.

"¡Está bien todos!"Gritó Remus."Toma tus marcas ... prepárate ... ¡ATAQUE!"

Lo que siguió fue el tipo de caos controlado que solo puedes obtener con cuatro Merodeadores al timón.Los dos pequeños ejércitos corrieron uno hacia el otro gritando maldiciones de duendes y gritos de batalla con un gusto que hizo que todas las horas de Sirius y James pasaran en la biblioteca armadas con un diccionario Gobbledegook-to-English que valiera la pena.Arcos de pintura púrpura y naranja se levantaron del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y después de unos momentos, se pudieron ver pequeños duendes brillantes y de aspecto malhumorado acechando hacia la Tienda del Más Allá al final del campo.

Para la mayoría de la gente, lo que estaba sucediendo en el campo se parecía mucho a una ola de violencia infantil alimentada con pintura.Sin embargo, Remus (junto con una Lily increíblemente reticente) había llevado a cabo un estudio detallado de las tácticas de guerra de los duendes, y pudo elegir momentos en que grupos más pequeños de estudiantes se separaron para emplear el Ataque de Pinzas de Ridgeback de 1652 o La ropa interior escarlata subestimada Operación sigilosa de 1665. Con un toque de sus varitas en dos pequeños botones encantados en las mesas frente a ellos, los dos jueces pudieron actualizar los puntos de cada lado para que aparecieran sobre las gradas donde generalmente se mostraban los puntajes de Quidditch.Habían acorralado a Frank Longbottom y Stephen Douglas para contar a las personas muertas cuando llegaron a la Tienda Afterlife y actualizar las puntuaciones allí también.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos en la batalla antes de que dos duendes de aspecto fangoso del ejército de James lograran lanzarse como monos en la plataforma de Peter.La razón por la cual los calzoncillos rojos que llevaban en la cabeza contaban como equipo de batalla históricamente preciso era mejor dejar, en la mente de Remus, sin revelar.Subieron corriendo la plataforma, alejándose de los arcos de pintura apuntados hacia ellos, pero pronto fueron seguidos por tres del lado de Sirius.La audiencia vitoreó y abucheó cuando uno de los duendes vestidos con calzoncillos agarró la mano de la princesa Sordrella y comenzó a tirar de ella por la plataforma.Casi habían llegado al fondo cuando un arco de pintura naranja voló por el aire y golpeó el pequeño cuadrado de duendes en el cofre.Inmediatamente comenzó a brillar y a regañadientes abandonó a la princesa para acechar hacia la tienda Afterlife.

Los jóvenes duendes de Sirius, quienes, como parte de la Maniobra Confabuladora del Pepino Calculado de 1670, se ataron las verduras a las rodillas y los codos, aprovecharon la oportunidad de recuperar a la Princesa Sordrella y comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia sus barracas.La princesa Sordrella parecía bastante asesina, pero seguía lo suficientemente agradable, segura sabiendo que cada ensayo de historia para el resto del sexto año sería escrito por otra persona.

Sin embargo, esta marcha hacia la victoria fue interrumpida por una inteligente reconstrucción de la Táctica Twin Tortoise and Toothpicks que fue ejecutada magistralmente por un par de duendes Ravenclaw y Slytherin del lado de James.Mientras los ex vencedores yacían pateando y gritando sobre sus espaldas, incapaces de enderezarse, los duendes de James comenzaron a llevar a la princesa Sordella hacia sus barracones.

La batalla se extendió de ida y vuelta durante otros treinta minutos, el número de estudiantes en el campo disminuyó rápidamente hasta que al final solo quedaron seis de James y cuatro de Sirius.James y Sirius, en su papel de King-Generals de su ejército, gritaron instrucciones que en su mayoría fueron ignoradas cuando los duendes de Sirius hicieron una pausa para sus barracas con la princesa Sordrella (que ahora estaba comenzando a jadear asmáticamente) a remolque.Perdieron a otros dos duendes por disparos en la espalda, pero los duendes de James estaban demasiado lejos para evitar que se sumergieran en sus barracones.

Las gradas estallaron en vítores cuando los números en los tableros de puntos se dispararon.Entraron en erupción aún más cuando quedó claro que, aunque el lado de Sirius había sido el que capturó con éxito a la princesa, fue el lado de James quien había logrado más puntos por un pequeño margen.

"Fue por la maniobra de batalla Bowed Winkle que usaron en esos primeros diez minutos", Remus escuchó a un Ravenclaw de tercer año decirle a su amigo claramente decepcionado."De lo contrario, sus muchachos habrían ganado sin duda. Aquí, tengan una rana de chocolate".

"Habríamos ganado si la Overthere Feint hubiera funcionado", dijo su amigo malhumorado.

"Odio decírtelo, amigo, pero nadie mayor de tres años se ha enamorado del '¡Mira allá!'desde que la especie mágica salió de las cuevas encantadas arrastrando varitas de palo y comunicándose con la palabra 'Ug'. Tampoco funcionó en la batalla original de duendes ".

"Bueno, bueno, Sr. Lupin", dijo una voz, haciendo que Remus saltara y desviara su atención de los disidentes.Levantó la vista para ver a la profesora McGonagall levantando el dobladillo de su falda primordialmente mientras ella se abría camino a través de los soportes de Ravenclaw hacia él."Este evento ciertamente ha sido ... interesante".

"Bueno", se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el campo, que había pasado del caos de batalla al caos de limpieza a medias con James y Sirius todavía desempeñando el papel de generales."Se borrará. Y les aseguro que si alguno de esos estudiantes allí se sientan en el trabajo de historia del primer año para el trabajo cubierto durante los términos de otoño e invierno, todos pasarán. Algunos de los más violentos e inventivos podrían incluso obtener la máxima puntuación ".

"Ciertamente es un método de enseñanza inesperado, pero no puedo discutir los resultados", acordó la profesora McGonagall, y no había dudas sobre el brillo de Dumbledoresque en su ojo.

Remus sintió sus labios contraerse a cambio."¿Sabías que la mayoría de esos niños se ofrecieron como voluntarios para tutoría de historia?"

"Había escuchado algo en ese sentido, sí. También he notado una disminución notable en el nivel de bromas y anarquía general en la escuela desde que Potter y Black asumieron sus funciones de tutoría".

Remus abrió mucho los ojos inocentemente."Bueno, por supuesto, profesor. Tienes que mantener esos primeros años ocupados o se levantarán con todo tipo de travesuras".

Sus cejas desaparecieron en la línea de su cabello, pero Remus había sido un Merodeador por años y su expresión nunca flaqueó.Finalmente, ella negó con la cabeza y se volvió para mirar al campo."A veces me pregunto, Lupin, si no eres el peor de todos".

"Estoy seguro de que no tengo idea de a qué se está eludiendo, profesor. Soy un estudiante modelo. Pregúntele a cualquiera de mis maestros".

"¡Hola Moony-baboony!"Gritó Sirius desde el campo, con la voz ampliada.Tanto Remus como McGonagall hicieron una mueca al escuchar el volumen."Baja el culo aquí y danos una mano con la limpieza, ¿sí?"

"Moony-baboony", repitió la profesora McGonagall, completamente seria.

"Es mi nombre de espía", dijo Remus, igualmente sobrio.

"Ya veo. Muy sutil".

Remus frunció los labios y volvió los ojos al cielo.

"Bueno", se enderezó y lo invitó a asentir."Continúe, Sr. Lupin".

"Lo haré, profesor".

Se fue y Remus dejó escapar una ráfaga de aliento."En ese momento", dijo.Se volvió hacia el caos y se ciñó los lomos."En ese mismo momento."


	13. 80

"Si tiene diecisiete años de edad, o cumplirá diecisiete años antes del 31 de agosto siguiente, es elegible para un curso de doce semanas de Lecciones de Aparición de un instructor de Aparición del Ministerio de Magia. Firme a continuación si desea participar. Costo 12 galeones".

\- El gran cartel en la sala común de Gryffindor (Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo por JK Rowling)

Remus dolía.Por todas partes.Fue tanto el dolor de la transformación como el dolor de haber pasado demasiado tiempo estirando los músculos mientras corres por tu vida.Mientras nadaba a regañadientes hacia la conciencia, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se desarrollaron detrás de sus globos oculares con vívidos detalles.La única parte en la que estaba confuso era el par de horas después de la transformación cuando había sido reducido a su aspecto de niño después de la luna.¿Y no era eso simplemente injusto?Que incluso Blood Moon no pudo curar la grieta permanente en la frontera entre él y el lobo lo suficiente como para salvarle esa humillación por solo una noche.

Abrió los ojos ante la vista familiar del techo del ala del hospital: cuatro arcos de la ingle majestuosos decorados con una filigrana de piedra gótica bastante inquietante.Probablemente podría dibujar incluso los diseños más complicados de la memoria.

"¿De acuerdo, Moony?"La voz de Sirius vino a su lado, sonando bastante espesa por el sueño.

Era tarde, se dio cuenta Remus: al final de la tarde del día después de su transformación, el tirón de la luna sobre sus huesos le informó.Dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, incluso este pequeño movimiento envió agudos dolores de protesta sobre sus hombros.Sirius estaba acurrucado en una de las incómodas sillas del ala del hospital, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

"'Estoy bien."Dijo Remus."Bueno, ya sabes: bien después de la luna. ¿Madame Pomfrey sabe que estás aquí?"

Sirius dio una sombra de su sonrisa arrogante."Tenemos un acuerdo. Pretendo colarse aquí después de horas y ella finge no verme. Además, necesitaba que me cambiaran los vendajes".Levantó las manos, que estaban vendadas de la palma a los dedos.

Remus parpadeó."¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué pasó con tus manos?"

"Lo mismo que le sucedió al tuyo, Moony-bamboony. Pasarlo por un terreno accidentado a través del Bosque Prohibido durante un par de horas en forma canina le hará eso a una persona".

Levantando sus propias manos hacia su rostro, Remus parpadeó ante los vendajes que los envolvían.Él movió los dedos de los pies y los sintió apretados con vendas a juego."¿Cómo explicaste eso?"preguntó, asintiendo con la cabeza a las manos de Sirius.

"Me caí. Mucho. No estoy seguro de que realmente me creyeran, pero la verdad ni siquiera se les ocurrió. Tengo la sensación de que Madame Pomfrey pensó que estaba tratando de hacer un hechizo para compartir lesiones, como si no lo hiciera". sé que solo se puede lograr con unapociónDolor Sociusmuy complicada y costosa".

Remus miró las manos de Sirius, su mente aturdida aún reconstruyendo los eventos que los habían dejado cortados y en carne viva.Sintió sus propias manos y pies estremecerse en la memoria: volar más allá de los árboles, saltar troncos y zanjas, rasgar trozos de ortigas y zarzas que picaban y rasgaban su piel y carne.Y todo el tiempo la aterradora y horrible certeza de queélestaba justo detrás de ellos: Greyback, padre, mal alfa, listo para desgarrar y esclavizar y morder hasta que todo se fue excepto el lobo.

"... ¿oony? ¡Moony!"

Remus parpadeó ante el rostro de Sirius, que se cernía sobre él, pálido y preocupado.Remus estaba jadeando, se dio cuenta, y temblando por todas partes.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Estás, Moony? ¿Debo traer a Pomfrey?"

"No", murmuró Remus rápidamente."N-nada de eso. Solo ... r-recordando".

Sirius se bajó de la silla y se arrodilló al borde de la cama, extendiendo la mano vendada para acariciar el cabello de Remus."No recuerdo", dijo."No lo recuerdo".

"Blood Moon. No puedo evitarlo. Tenía mi propia mente, Pads. Pensé con seguridad que estaba muerto cuando estaba luchando contra él, y luego me metieron en esa jaula en C y deseéestarmuerto, porque has oído lo que los hombres lobo de Voldemort se ven obligados a hacer, y sé que nunca podría vivir conmigo mismo si me obligaran a hacerle eso a alguien. Y no podía ver a dónde se habían ido ustedes tres y seguí esperando y esperando te fuiste a salvo y que no te acababan de matar ".Él le sonrió a Sirius."Pero nunca debería subestimar a los Merodeadores, ¿eh? Cuando vi a Pete allí ... simplemente no podía creer lo que veía".

"Sí. Ol 'Colagusano es un verdadero espectáculo para los ojos adoloridos".

"Seguía diciendo, 'Moony primero, Moony primero', hasta que los demás descubrieron quién era Moony y me empujaron hacia adelante. Estaba demasiado conmocionado para moverme".

"Le hice prometer".Sirius acarició el cabello con mechones plateados de Remus con sus dedos acolchados, la gentileza de su toque contrastaba con la ferocidad de sus ojos."Moony primero, dije."

"Él me hubiera puesto primero de todos modos, Canuto. Estoy seguro de eso".

"Claro que lo haría. Es un Merodeador. Moriría por nosotros, igual que nosotros moriríamos por él. Pero tenía que asegurarme", los labios de Sirius se apretaron y sus ojos brillaron líquidos a la luz de la lámpara, "porque no es enamorado de ti y de mí. A veces pienso que distorsiona el mundo a mi alrededor hasta que todo lo que puedo ver es a ti y a ti todo lo que importa, y sé que eso está mal y es egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo ".

"Oh, por favor", se burló Remus suavemente, aunque sabía exactamente cómo se sentía Sirius y se sentía tan asustado por eso."Hubieras hecho lo mismo por James. O por Pete. O incluso por Lily".

"Bueno, sí. Pero no me habría sentido tan bien como si me estuvieran destripando con una llana oxidada mientras lo hacía".

"Daft mutt".Remus giró su rostro hacia la mano de Sirius y presionó sus labios contra sus dedos heridos, llevando una sonrisa torcida a la cara de Sirius.

"Culpable de los cargos".

Fuera de la ventana, las nubes oscuras de hierro de la noche gruñeron y escupieron pequeñas salpicaduras de agua que golpearon el cristal esporádicamente.A medida que la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, los pasos resonaron por el pasillo fuera del ala del hospital mientras los estudiantes se dirigían hacia sus salas comunes.Estaba a solo unos minutos del toque de queda y Sirius no mostró signos de movimiento, continuando acariciando el cabello de Remus sin descanso.Remus lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, la comodidad dolorosa lo hacía sentir mareado.

Sirius se rio entre dientes."Te amo así".

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Atado con vendas hasta el punto de que no puedo escapar de ti cuando te pones demasiado ridículo?"

"No."La voz de Sirius era pensativa."Sin protección. Sin protección. Acostado allí y disfrutando de una buena caricia".

"¿Me estás llamando puta de caricias?"

"Bueno, si el zapato te queda ..."

Remus golpeó a medias la rodilla de Sirius con una mano vendada."Dice Padfoot, rey de las prostitutas que raspan las orejas".

"Oh, por favor. Como cualquier persona con una onza de canino en ellos puede resistir un buen rascado de orejas".Acercó su mano a los oídos de Remus para demostrar y Remus no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia él.Sirius sonrió.

"Cállate."

"No dije nada".

Un rayo parpadeó en el cielo y una de las linternas del Hospital Wing se quemó, dejando la sala débilmente iluminada y más oscura que nunca.

"¿Extrañé algo mientras estaba inconsciente?"

"No mucho", dijo Sirius, con deliberada casualidad.

"Canuto ..."

"Déjalo, Moony. Te lo diré cuando te sientas mejor".

"Dimelo ahora."

Sirius frunció el ceño y Remus supo que se rompería.Sirius también lo sabía.

"Pippa Birtwhistle".

"¿Ravenclaw? ¿Cuarto año?"

"Sí. Ella es mestiza. Su madre es muggle. Su padre es un retratista mágico, nada que ver con el Ministerio o la guerra ni nada. Pero de alguna manera los Mortífagos se enteraron del hecho de que estaba fuera por un par de días en un trabajo, y atacaron a la Sra. Birtwhistle en su casa. Su hermana y su madre se quedaron con ella para acompañarla. Los torturaron a todos conCruciatusy luego los mataron con una maldición desgarradora. Su padre llegó a casa para encontrarlos. como eso."

"¿F-desollado?"Remus sintió náuseas.

"Completamente. Algún bastardo delProfetase apoderó de los detalles y los publicó en el periódico de esta mañana. Pippa simplemente se derrumbó por completo. Fue totalmente catatónico. Es por eso que estás en la sala principal, no en la habitación privada. Tienen ella ahí dentro ".

Remus volvió su rostro hacia la palma de Sirius, una sensación de gran desesperanza surgió en él.

"¿Cómo puede el Ministerio luchar contra personas como esta?"él susurró."¿Cómo podemos detener a Voldemort cuando parece que literalmente no tiene límites?"

"No lo sé, Moony. La gente ahora dice que ha encontrado algún tipo de hechizo de invencibilidad. Algún tipo de magia oscura antigua que significa que no puede ser asesinado, incluso con un Imperdonable. No puede ser cierto, por supuesto. "Nadie puede vencer a la muerte, pero la gente tiene miedo. Y la gente asustada hace cosas estúpidas".

"Y cosas valientes", señaló Remus.

"Pero sobre todo estúpido".

Abajo, en el otro extremo de la sala, detrás de la puerta cerrada de la habitación privada, Pippa comenzó a gritar: agudo y aterrorizado, agudo e irregular como la porcelana rota.Madame Pomfrey salió de su oficina con una linterna.Ni siquiera les miró cuando se apresuró hacia la puerta, la abrió y entró.Los gritos se interrumpieron abruptamente y el silencio bostezó en las sombras.

Fue una semana después y los Merodeadores apenas habían hecho mella en las detenciones que ahora debían.

"Nunca volveré a comer chicle Droobles", declaró James, mientras cortaba otro trozo seco de las cosas en el escritorio volcado en el aula de Transfiguración."Esto es asqueroso. ¿Y si esta parte estuviera en la boca de Snivellus?"

Sirius hizo un ruido de arcadas a su lado."Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso, amigo. Además, Moony está haciendo el escritorio en el que Snape generalmente se sienta".

Peter, James y Sirius se giraron para mirar a Remus, quien los miró y se encogió de hombros.Debido a que estaban destinados a limpiar los escritorios sin magia, se les habían proporcionado pequeños martillos y cinceles y él ha estado disfrutando bastante de la monotonía sin sentido de la tarea después de las últimas semanas de emoción.Había tal cosa como jabón y hechizos de limpieza.

"¿No te molesta?"Peter preguntó.

"Si pasaras menos tiempo quejándote y más tiempo haciéndolo, probablemente ya habríamos terminado", dijo Remus.Metió el cincel debajo de un chicle seco, recogió el martillo y golpeó el extremo.La goma se despegó y se deslizó por el suelo.

"Tienes una ventaja injusta", se quejó Sirius."Ninguno de los demás tiene fuerza de hombre lobo. Tenemos que hackearlo durante horas antes de que se mueva".

"Es por eso que ahora he hecho cuatro escritorios y ustedes todavía están en uno. Vamos, almohadillas. Hay mousse de chocolate para pudín esta noche y no me lo quiero perder".

"Moony y su chocolate", dijo James, sonriendo."Oye, Remus, si haces mis escritorios te daré mi budín".

Remus vaciló, tentado por la oferta.

"Oye, no es justo", dijo Sirius."Es mi novio. Debería hacer el mío".

"Yo pregunté primero."

"Todavía tengo esa caja de Honeydukes que mi tía me regaló por Navidad, Moony", intervino Peter. "En oferta por el precio de ganga de tres escritorios recubiertos de goma".

"No, no lo haces", dijo James."Vi a Moony y Padfoot comiéndoles la semana pasada".

"¿Qué? No, no lo hiciste".Protestó Sirius.

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Remus."Estábamos bien escondidos".

"Esos eran de mitía".

"Ríndete, Pete," Sirius agitó su mano despectivamente."Todos sabemos que odias el placer turco, y de todos modos ibas a dárselos a Moony".

"Por unprecio".

"No se puede poner precio a la amistad, Colagusano".

"Sí, claro. Ayer me dijiste que el precio de ser tu amigo era tener que verte y Moony salir de una cama todas las mañanas con cabello sexual".

"Oh, como si fuera una dificultad".

Fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo de la ventana y se volvieron para ver a Brutus flotando afuera, cargando un paquete voluminoso.James, contento de la distracción, se puso de pie para dejar entrar al búho de Anders, y el gran pájaro que estaba a punto de dejar caer el paquete en el regazo de Remus antes de posarse sobre su rodilla.La cabeza de Hamish salió del bolsillo de Remus cuando el erizo, con un desprecio característico por su propia seguridad, trató de empujar a Brutus nuevamente.

"Los brownies de Angela", dijo Remus, sin siquiera tener que abrir el paquete.Su sentido del olfato era más que agudo como para captar el delicioso aroma."Parece que no necesitaré trabajar para mi patada de chocolate después de todo".

"Maldita sea la llegada oportuna de golosinas caseras", suspiró Peter.

Remus desdobló la carta que había llegado con el paquete y la escaneó, con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa.

"¿Qué es?"Sirius preguntó.

"Quieren que regrese para Semana Santa para poder viajar a Roma con ellos".

"Pero todos íbamos a estar aquí para Pascua", la cara de Sirius se arrugó por la decepción y el pecho de Remus se contrajo en respuesta.

"¿Por qué Roma?"preguntó Peter

"El proyecto Wolfsbane, por supuesto".James lo esposó alrededor de la nuca."Honestamente, Colagusano, me sorprende que recuerdes levantarte de la cama por la mañana sin un recordatorio".

"¿Vas a ir?"Remus podía decir que Sirius estaba haciendo un esfuerzo concertado para sonar como si no le importara de ninguna manera.Estaba fallando.

"Creo que debería", dijo en tono de disculpa."Neal y Angela, han renunciado tanto por mí y no piden mucho a cambio. Siento que les debo esto".

"Sí, bueno ... simplemente no dejes que te prueben ninguna poción experimental, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No lo soñaría".Remus extendió la mano para agarrar la rodilla de Sirius."Ese es un privilegio reservado solo para los Merodeadores".

"Muy bien, lo es", estuvo de acuerdo James.

"Ahora sigamos con esto", dijo Remus, volviendo a su escritorio y empujando a Brutus para que se acercara a las vigas."Cuanto menos tiempo tenga que pasar merodeando alrededor del chicle desechado de otras personas, mejor".

"Sabes", dijo James, después de unos momentos de reanudación del pirateo, "Estoy asombrado de que tanta gente haya logrado pasar el chicle a la vieja Minnie en primer lugar".

"Tal vez no lo hicieron", dijo Sirius."Tal vez se sienta aquí una noche festejando con docenas de paquetes de los mejores de Drooble y simplemente lo pega todo al fondo de los escritorios para que tenga algo que asignar a los estudiantes para su detención".

Todos se posaron en la imagen de la profesora McGonagall sentada primordialmente detrás de su escritorio, marcando, masticando y soplando la burbuja turquesa ocasional.

"Maldita sea", dijo James.

"¿Entonces este es el profesor-gob?"Peter preguntó."Eso es casi peor que Slytherin-gob".

"¿Qué pasa, Wormy?"Sirius preguntó."¿Miedo de que te infectes con inteligencia?"

"Debería estarlo", dijo James."No estoy seguro de que su cerebro pueda manejarlo. Podría explotar".

Las últimas semanas previas a la Pascua pasaron rápidamente, dejando a Remus tambaleándose.Esto se debió en parte a la renuencia de Remus de ir a Roma durante las vacaciones, y en parte a la introducción de lecciones de Aparición para los estudiantes de sexto año de Hogwarts.Los carteles que anunciaban la llegada de los instructores habían sido exhibidos tres semanas antes del final del período.

"Es realmente injusto", dijo Peter, mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor para su primera lección."El sexto año del año pasado tuvo que aprender justo a principios de año".

"Mi papá dice que es porque el Ministerio está nevado al lidiar con la situación de Voldemort", dijo James."Realmente les falta gente para proteger a los muggles y los mestizos y sus familias. Empujan a los Aurores novatos al campo antes de que estén debidamente calificados y arrastran a la gente de otros departamentos para llenar los vacíos. Supongo que enseñar un grupo de adolescentes para aparentar palidece en comparación ".

Esa era la verdad, pensó Remus.Estaban jugando a la normalidad: lecciones, planes de carrera, citas, aprendiendo a aparecer, pero la verdad era que todo su mundo estaba al borde de la guerra.

"Enseñarnos a Apareceresimportante", argumentó Sirius, cuyos pensamientos claramente habían estado en la misma línea que Remus."Somos la próxima generación. Solo falta un año y un período hasta que nos graduemos y luego el mundo esté en nuestras manos. ¿Cómo podemos protegerlo si ni siquiera podemos Aparecer?"

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y lo encontraron abarrotado de estudiantes de sexto año.Todos estaban agrupados justo dentro de las puertas principales y los Merodeadores se abrieron paso hacia el frente para ver de qué se trataba la charla emocionada.Cuando vislumbró la habitación en sí, Remus se detuvo y miró.Todas las mesas de la casa y del personal habían sido retiradas del pasillo, y la habitación parecía aún más masiva de lo que solía ser.Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención fueron los cuatro objetivos grandes y brillantes que ahora decoraban el piso de piedra.

Los objetivos estaban decorados en colores de la casa y, encima de cada uno, colgaba un reloj de arena, versiones más pequeñas de los masivos que registraban los puntos de la Casa.Remus, junto con los otros seis años de Gryffindor, se acercó para examinar "su" objetivo rojo y dorado más de cerca.Estaba compuesto de anillos de color, y en cada uno de los anillos se dibujaba una imagen: cuchillo, tenedor, cuchara, tazón, plato, taza, zapato, cepillo de dientes, calcetín, cepillo para el cabello.Cada uno de los anillos era bastante estrecho.Si todos los sextos años de Gryffindor hubieran tratado de pararse en uno, estarían uno al lado del otro o en una sola fila.

"Qué en la tierra…?"Peter comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por un silbido fuerte y penetrante que hizo que las orejas de Remus quisieran sangrar.En momentos como este, odiaba tener un oído sensible de hombre lobo.

"¡Todos se reúnen!"Una voz profunda bramó desde el estrado donde la mesa de los profesores solía residir.

Remus avanzó arrastrando los pies con el resto de los estudiantes y miró a los dos hombres delante de ellos.Por un momento pensó que estaba viendo doble.Pesadas botas de piel de dragón, pantalones de cuero negro, camisas blancas y batas cortas de duelo morado que chocaban horriblemente con dos mechones idénticos de pelo salvaje de jengibre.Los hombres eran altos, robustos y de aspecto poderoso: las posturas claramente hablaban de magos que estaban acostumbrados a trabajar en un trabajo físicamente exigente, pero la imagen se suavizó un poco por el hecho de que los gemelos habían sido claramente los primeros en la fila cuando las pecas estaban entregado

Los hombres no parecían estar lejos de sus veinte años y sus sonrisas le recordaban a Remus las de James y Sirius cuando tenían planeada una broma particularmente brillante.

"Prewett gemelos," James y Sirius respiraron juntos con reverencia.

"¿Qué?"Remus susurró.

"La familia Prewett saca un par de gemelos cada generación más o menos", explicó Sirius, sin apartar la vista de los hombres, "y se rumorea que vienen confuegos artificiales".

"Gran Godric", murmuró Remus, su imaginación arrojando una imagen de Sirius y James en doce años de pie uno al lado del otro ante una masa de estudiantes impresionables.El imaginario James y Sirius llevaban sonrisas que coincidían con las de los gemelos Prewett alarmantemente bien.

"¡Saludos, Hogwartians!"bramó uno de los gemelos, la voz realzada con un suaveencantosonoro."Soy Gideon Prewett y este es mi hermano, Fabian. Llámenos por nuestros nombres, por favor, porque somos demasiado jóvenes para cargar con el título de 'Profesor', aunque se sabe que respondemos al 'Sr. Prewett 'en ocasiones también ".

"Somos sus nuevos instructores de Aparición", continuó Fabián."Dumbledore nos pidió un favor aquí, ya que los instructores normales en el Ministerio están un poco atados en este momento".

"En algunos casos literalmente", agregó Gideon."Las Oficinas Centrales de Aparición fueron atacadas en un reciente ataque al DMT".

"¿Por qué alguien atacaría las Oficinas de Aparición?"Peter susurró.

"Registros", susurró Sirius."Tendrán registros confidenciales de cada parte de Gran Bretaña que se encuentre bajo salas anti-Aparición y quiénes fueron los lanzadores de hechizos".

"Información peligrosa en las manos equivocadas", acordó James."Mata al lanzador de hechizos y matarás a las salas. Podrían entrar prácticamente en cualquier lugar, a menos que se hayan lanzado salas adicionales muy fuertes para acompañarlos".

"Como resultado", decía Gideon, "les vamos a enseñar a los jóvenes finos el antiguo arte de la Aparición. Y con nosotros como instructores, no habrá nada de tonterías con aros y círculos de tiza. "

"La aparición es un hechizo de precisión y determinación", dijo Fabian."En las bellas palabras de Elisedd the Eloquent, el creador original del hechizo moderno de Aparición, debes recordar las tres Ds: Destino, Determinación y Deliberación. Todo se trata de enfoque, ya ves. No necesitas ser un increíble poderoso mago para hacer Apariciones cotidianas, aunque la mayoría de las personas nunca podrán emprender Apariciones transcontinentales sin un serio peligro de astillarse ".

"¿Astillarse?"preguntó Rosalie Dainty, una Hufflepuff Muggleborn que era delicada solo de nombre.Remus se sorprendió preguntándose, no por primera vez, si tenía que juntar dos camas en su dormitorio para acomodar su enorme cuerpo.Ella era amiga de la novia de Ravenclaw, ocasionalmente con bigote de vez en cuando pero de vez en cuando de nuevo, a pesar de que ambos estaban en casas diferentes.James una vez, bastante cruelmente, los comparó con las migajas sobrantes en el fondo de una bolsa de galletas que se juntan en una esquina cuando las agitas.Peter había comentado que Rosalie habría sido una migaja bastante fuerte, y una mejor analogía sería describirla como dos galletas de chocolate que se habían derretido juntas en el fondo de la bolsa para formar una galleta gigante.

"La inmovilización es una aparición accidental incompleta", les dijo Gideon."Si no te enfocas lo suficiente, o no sigues las tres D correctamente, puedes terminar dejando pedazos de ti mismo. Puedes imaginar lo desordenado que puede ser si lo que dejas atrás es una extremidad u órgano vital". "

"Por ejemplo", dijo Fabián, "Gedeón y yo teníamos un compañero en la escuela que estaba presumiendo por su niña e intentó aparecer antes de estar debidamente calificado. Digamos que las partes que dejó atrás significaban que no podía satisfacer a su hija en de cualquier manera durante bastante tiempo ".

Varios niños parecían horrorizados y ahuecaron sus manos protectoramente sobre sus ingles.

"Finalmente encontraron sus pedazos debajo de un árbol en New Forest".Fabian suspiró."Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de ustedes saben que hay unos pocos caballos salvajes y centauros viviendo allí. Bueno, las cosas se pisotearon un poco y nuestro pobre viejo compañero pasó tres meses en San Mungo realizando trabajos de reconstrucción serios".

Estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos, mirando el mar de rostros horrorizados ante ellos.Entonces todos saltaron cuando Gideon aplaudió abruptamente y una brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro nuevamente."Pero ustedes, damas y caballeros, no deben preocuparse si siguen todas las reglas. Están en un ambiente seguro y el director ha levantado amablemente las salas anti-Aparición en el Gran Comedor para nuestras lecciones. Podemos lidiar con todas las espinillas aquí de manera eficiente y oportuna, y cualquiera que sea sorprendido tratando de Aparecer fuera de esta sala y estas lecciones se encontrarán limpiando las tiendas de pociones doce y trece, que Slughorn asegura que nos limpiaron por última vez antes de que los Muggles salieran de la Oscuridad Edades. Probablemente tomará el resto de este año y una buena parte del próximo año, especialmente porque estarás limpiando sin magia.

Fabian subió y bajó del escenario, sus ojos escaneando los grupos de estudiantes acurrucados y giró su varita con una mano."Aw, mira, Gideon. Hemos petrificado a los pobres ácaros".

"No se asusten, muchachos y muchachas", dijo Gideon, saltando de puntillas."¿Cuál es el punto de diversión sin un poco de riesgo? Confía en mí. Fab y yo somos maestros de la diversión, y vas a tener mucha diversión en las próximas semanas".

"Hemos decidido configurar sus lecciones de Aparición como una competencia", explicó Fabian."Cada casa ha recibido un objetivo, y cada uno de ustedes estará parado exactamente a tres metros del borde de su objetivo en un círculo. Apuntará a aparecer perfectamente en cada uno de los anillos o bandas de colores. Para cada uno diferente en la banda a la que ingresas en el curso de una lección, ganas dos puntos para tu casa. Uno si te derramas. No obtienes puntos extra por ir a la misma banda dos veces. La primera persona que aparece en cada banda consecutiva , abriéndose camino desde el exterior y hacia el blanco, recibirá un premio. ¿Lo entiendes hasta ahora? "

La mayoría de la gente asintió, aunque Alice levantó la mano."Por favor, Prof-er-Mr Prewett. ¿Por qué hay fotos en cada una de las bandas?"

"Bueno, esa es la parte divertida", dijo Fabián con una sonrisa."En el momento en que entraste por la puerta de esta habitación, una cantidad de artículos pequeños pero importantes desaparecieron de tu posesión. Estos artículos incluyen cepillos de dientes, zapatos, calcetines, peines y cepillos para el cabello. Tu calzado actual desaparecerá al salir. El único la forma de recuperar estos elementos para el día es ganarlos Apareciéndose en la banda de color del objetivo de su Casa que contiene la imagen correcta. Podrá conservar esos elementos durante veinticuatro horas hasta la próxima lección, donde se le pedirá para recuperarlos nuevamente. Cualquier artículo que intente adquirir o pedir prestado de una fuente externa desaparecerá antes de que pueda usarlo, aunque permitiremos intercambiar o compartir entre ustedes, porque no estamos completamente desalmados.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!"Dijo Rosemary, sonando horrorizada."¿Qué pasa si toma años aprender? ¿Qué haré sin mi cepillo parael cabello? ¿Sabes lohorrible que seve mi cabello por las mañanas?"

"Se llama motivación, giro", dijo James, disfrutando de su incomodidad.Ninguno de los Merodeadores tuvo mucha paciencia con ninguna de las viejas novias de Sirius.Remus sospechaba que se debía principalmente a su lealtad, y se sentía medio culpable, medio agradecido por ello.

"¿Qué pasa con los tenedores, cuencos y cosas?"Exigió Evan Rosier, señalando con el dedo en dirección al objetivo de Slytherin.

"Tendrás que ganarlos para tus comidas", le informó Gideon."Tendrá que comer con los dedos si no consigue algo de cubiertos o vajilla. Como señaló correctamente el Sr. Potter, todo se trata de motivación".

James le sonrió, con los ojos estrellados al ser reconocido.Remus sospechaba que probablemente solo se debía a que su familia era de sangre pura bien conocida, que tenía un grupo genético muy fuerte que se convertía en cabello desordenado, anteojos y armazones desgarbados y no, como estaba seguro de que James esperaba, porque los gemelos habían oído hablar de su bromas hazañas más allá de los muros de Hogwarts.

"Esto es ridículo", argumentó Sarah Darwood de Ravenclaw."No puedes dejar a los estudiantes sin zapatos y medias".

"¿Por qué no?"Fabian preguntó."No hace tanto frío. Y les dará a todos la oportunidad de practicar sus encantos de calentamiento y amortiguación. Además, se decidió y el profesor Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo".

"Voy a estar descalzo por el resto del término", se lamentó Peter, mirando al objetivo rojo y dorado de Gryffindor con temor.

De hecho, a Remus le pareció que la mayor parte del sexto año de Hogwarts probablemente no tendría zapatos (y sin calcetines, sin cepillo de dientes, sin cepillo de pelo, sin cubiertos y sin vajilla) durante al menos los próximos días.Formaron círculos alrededor de los objetivos de su casa y trabajaron duro para seguir las instrucciones de los Prewetts durante los siguientes quince minutos.

"Lo has hecho antes, Canuto", dijo James, gimiendo y haciendo clic en su columna vertebral."Cuando te escapaste de casa".

Sirius frunció el ceño."Realmente no puedo recordarlo. Todo es un poco borroso, para ser honesto. Además, me astillé, ¿recuerdas?"

"No has hecho nada vital. ¿No puedes simplemente ...?"

¡GRIETA!

Remus saltó y giró para ver a alguien tambaleándose en la banda del cepillo para el cabello del objetivo Gryffindor.Le tomó unos minutos reconocer a Lily porque era pletamente calvo.Los grandes ojos verdes los miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y triunfo por unos segundos antes de que los ojos de Lily cayeran sobre el montón de cerraduras rojas brillantes que descansaban en el piso donde había estado parada.Ella dejó escapar un grito de angustia y extendió la mano para tocar su cabeza desnuda.

"¡Micabello!"

La risa estalló en el pasillo, pero Remus pensó que nunca había visto algo menos divertido en su vida.Lily parecía pequeña y vulnerable parada allí sola en el blanco con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.La mayoría de sus amigos todavía estaban demasiado conmocionados para reaccionar, por lo que Remus dio un paso hacia ella, pero James fue golpeado por James, quien de repente se lanzó hacia Lily y la empujó hacia el semicírculo protector de los Merodeadores.

"¡Oye!"Dijo Alice tardíamente, corriendo por el objetivo para ayudar."Quítale las manos de encima, Potter".

"Cállate, Richards", dijo James con firmeza."No la estoy lastimando".

Sacó un dulce envoltorio de su bolsillo y transfiguró un elegante sombrero rojo de lana, luego extendió la mano para ponerlo sobre la cabeza inclinada de Lily."Ahí tienes. Encantadora como siempre".

Por alguna razón, eso hizo que Lily llorara más fuerte.

"¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Hazte a un lado, Gryffindors!"Gideon se abría paso a través del grupo de estudiantes."¡Fabuloso! Haz que todos los demás vuelvan a la tarea, ¿quieres?"Llamó por encima del hombro a su hermano.

"¿Puedes arreglarla?"Rebecca le preguntó entre lágrimas, agarrando la mano de Alice.

"Por supuesto que puedo. Fabian y yo trabajamos para el Escuadrón de Inversión de Magia Accidental por lo general. Nos especializamos en Magia Experimental. Te sorprendería lo que hemos visto a las brujas y los magos. Un poco de cabello astillado no es un problema". ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha?

"Lily Evans", Lily hizo un hipo miserable, bajando el sombrero de James más allá de sus orejas con una mano.Remus se divirtió al ver una pequeña flor blanca de lana decorada a un lado.James era una chica completa a veces.

"Bueno, Lily Evans, eso fue muy impresionante. Nunca había visto a nadie llevar a Aparición tan rápido. No llores".

"Es estúpido, lo sé", dijo."Pero podría haber hecho frente a las astillas decualquier cosa queno fuera mi cabello. Incluso hubiera preferido un brazo".

Fabian se rio."No, no lo harías. Confía en mí. Pero esoloexplica. Cuando se trata de magia delicada como esta, tus miedos son tus debilidades. Temías perder tu cabello, así que perdiste tu cabello. Sin embargo, no te preocupes. Ven conmigo a la ventana allí y lo resolveremos por ti. Incluso podemos darte un poco de cambio de imagen mientras estamos allí. ¿Cómo te gustaría ser rizado? ¿O rubio? "

Lily hizo una mueca, las lágrimas llorando."Me quedaré con mi rojo, gracias".

"Muy bien", sonrió Fabian, tocando su propio cabello sorprendentemente pelirrojo."Los pelirrojos son los mejores. Sin embargo, tendrás que soltar la mano del señor Potter".

Todos miraron hacia abajo también para ver que la mano de Lily estaba, de hecho, envuelta en la más grande de James.Remus pudo ver que sus delgados dedos tenían los nudillos blancos, que los sujetaban con tanta fuerza.Levantó la vista para ver el rubor rosado que cubría las mejillas de Lily y ella dejó caer la mano de James como un pastelillo.James, para asombro y alivio de Remus, no hizo ningún comentario.Él solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en dirección a Lily antes de volverse hacia Sirius con un gesto y decir: "Vamos, Black. No podemos ser vencidos por unachica".Asintió hacia el único rubí que descansaba en el bulbo inferior del reloj de arena Gryffindor."Apuesto a que dos hoces te puedo ganar con un par de medias".

"Estás listo, Potter", dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, y el resto de los Gryffindor aplaudieron, la situación de Lily se desvaneció en el fondo.

Remus se echó un poco hacia atrás para ver a Lily siguiendo a Fabian a un área vacía debajo de la ventana, luciendo casi normal con el sombrero puesto.Que James,James,de todas las personas, había pensado en darle esa pequeña dignidad, decía mucho sobre su creciente madurez y Remus pensó seriamente, por primera vez, que su amigo podría tener una oportunidad con el amor de su vida.

Como era de esperar, los Ravenclaws estaban a la cabeza cuando terminó la lección.No tan predecible, los Hufflepuff fueron segundos.Slytherin y Gryffindor empataron en el último lugar.Lo más extraño fue que casi todas las chicas que habían logrado algún tipo de precisión en su Aparición habían aterrizado en 'cepillo para el cabello'.Remus nunca entendería las prioridades femeninas.

De los Merodeadores, sorprendentemente, fue Peter quien se apareció primero, aunque se desprendió de la gran uña del pie izquierdo, lo que resultó en muchos aullidos y saltos, y mucha menos simpatía de la que Lily había recibido del MerodeadoresSirius afirmó que había derrotado al resto de ellos porque tenía menos en su cabeza y, por lo tanto, menos para distraerlo de las tres Ds.

Sirius, James y Remus fueron rápidos de seguir, aunque ninguno de ellos había dominado realmente la precisión, por lo que terminaron apareciendo por todo el pasillo, y solo por casualidad en el objetivo de Gryffindor.Rosalie Dainty se había aparecido directamente en la diana del blanco de Slytherin y rápidamente se echó a llorar.Estas lágrimas empeoraron por la sugerencia cortante de Dolahov de que ella hiciera un esfuerzo por desprenderse un poco de su grasa.

Snape, para disgusto de James y Sirius, había dominado la Aparición poco después de Lily y también había reducido su campo de precisión a unos pocos metros del objetivo de Slytherin.James parecía listo para reventar un vaso sanguíneo cuando Lily sonrió al Slytherin con nariz de gancho y le levantó el pulgar.

Al final de la lección, los Merodeadores, entre ellos, tenían un par de medias, una cuchara y dos tenedores.Cuando salieron del Salón, los zapatos y medias de todos desaparecieron de sus pies.

"Realmente quería un cepillo de dientes", se lamentó Peter mientras esperaban en el vestíbulo esperando que las mesas fueran restauradas para la cena."Odio ir a la cama con los dientes borrosos".

"Tengo enjuague bucal", le dijo James."Puedes pedir prestado un poco. Es realmente bueno siempre y cuando no te importe no poder probar nada durante un par de horas después".

Remus se recostó contra la pared y miró a sus pies.Odiaba sus pies.Se veían algo nerviosos y salvajes y listos para transformarse en patas de lobo en cualquier momento.Sirius siempre le decía que estaba imaginando cosas y que sus pies eran perfectamente normales, pero Remus sabía pies de hombre lobo cuando los veía.Esperaba que nadie más en la escuela lo hiciera.

"Aquí."Un par de medias borrosas fueron empujadas en su dirección.Tenían esponjosas hojuelas de pigmeo rosa que decoraban las esposas, lo que aparentemente era una idea de broma de los gemelos Prewett.

"No, James", dijo Remus, empujándolos suavemente hacia su amigo."Los ganaste de manera justa".

James se encogió de hombros."Si Evans me ve en ellos, nunca pensará en mí como un imán para su lujuria. Alguien podría aprovecharlos".

Remus le sonrió a James, inundado de afecto y alivio."Saludos, ¿eh, dientes?"

James le devolvió la sonrisa y revolvió el cabello de Remus de una manera molesta.

"Puedes compartir mi tenedor", dijo Sirius a su mejor amigo magnánimamente mientras Remus saltaba sobre un pie tirando de los calcetines.

"Gracias, almohadillas", dijo James."Aunque deberíamos hacer algún tipo de plan para mejorar el jueves porque ese es el día de la sopa de rabo de buey".

Los Merodeadores suspiraron al unísono.Una vez al mes, los elfos domésticos preparaban la mejor sopa de rabo de buey de toda Gran Bretaña, pero abordarla con dos tenedores, una cuchara y un par de calcetines no iba a ser fácil.

"Todos deberíamos apuntar a un tazón", sugirió Peter, "para que al menos uno de nosotros pueda conseguirlo. Y entonces todos deberíamos apuntar a calcetines para Moony".

"Buen plan, Colagusano", dijo Sirius, sonriendo al chico regordete.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de nuevo, revelando que las mesas habían vuelto a la normalidad y se habían extendido con la cena.

"Correcto, muchachos".James se enderezó de su vagabundo contra la pared."¿Tenedores y cucharas listos? Vamos a comer carne asada".

"Esos calcetines son ridículos", le dijo Sirius a Remus, mientras se deslizaba a través de las cortinas de su cama más tarde esa noche para encontrar que el hombre lobo todavía los llevaba.

"Son sorprendentemente cómodos", dijo Remus, mirándolos.Habían sido encantados para adaptarse a los pies de James, por lo que eran un poco grandes en Remus y embolsados en los dedos de los pies.Se veían un poco ridículos.

Sirius se arrastró hasta la cama y tiró de los pies de Remus a su regazo.Agarró el dedo gordo de un calcetín y se lo quitó antes de levantar el pie y besar el arco sensible.

"Ese es mi pie!"Remus lo sacó del alcance de Sirius, tratando de ignorar los hormigueos que recorrían su pierna al tocar los labios.

"Lo sé. Y es un pie realmente hermoso que no debe estar oculto por lo horrible de los calcetines de segunda mano de Prongs".Sirius se quitó el otro calcetín y Remus retiró el pie de su mano antes de que Sirius pudiera pensar en besarlo también.

"Trazo la línea al besar los pies", dijo.

Sirius hizo un puchero."Spoilsport. Esperas hasta que termine contigo y me rogarás que te bese en todas partes, hasta pies y codos incluidos".

"Los codos", dijo Remus, rodando los ojos, "no son una de mis zonas erógenas".

Sirius lo agarró del brazo y, antes de que Remus pudiera reaccionar, lamió una lengua caliente y húmeda en una banda desde su codo externo hasta el sensible pliegue de su codo interno y lo mordió ligeramente.Remus contuvo el aliento e intentó no jadear demasiado obviamente.

"Eres un chico de diecisiete años, cariño", Sirius respiró contra su brazo."Todo tu cuerpo es una zona erógena".

Remus realmente no podía negar eso, así que se conformó con tirar de Sirius por el cabello y besarlo en la boca.A Sirius no pareció importarle y participó con entusiasmo, moviéndose como un cachorro excitado hasta que lo presionaron contra Remus.

"Te voy a extrañar en Semana Santa", Remus respiró en la boca de Sirius, pasando su mano por el enredado cabello negro.

Sirius mordisqueó y lamió su camino hasta el cuello de Remus y luego lo chupó."Yo también", dijo, retrocediendo y tocando la marca de una manera que sabía que hacía que Remus doliera y se retorciera de deseo."Aprovechemos al máximo estas últimas semanas, ¿sí?"

Se sentó y tiró del pijama de Remus hasta que Remus retiró las manos y se desnudó.Sirius lo miró con los ojos oscuros y las mejillas enrojecidas.Parecía la portada de una de esas novelas románticas que parecían ser una parte esencial de la mochila escolar de cada niña Gryffindor en los últimos años.La idea de que Remus era la única persona que podía ver a Sirius así, sonrojado, agitado y excitado, lo golpeó de repente como un disparo de pimienta directamente en la ingle.

Remus se quitó los boxers con impaciencia, luego se abalanzó sobre Sirius, usando un poco de su fuerza de hombre lobo para manipular el cuerpo irresistible de Sirius mientras lo desvestía.Unos minutos más tarde, Sirius estaba desnudo boca arriba, con las pupilas abiertas y jadeando.Remus se agachó sobre él en una posición que solo tardíamente se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño lobo.

"Merlín, eso estaba caliente", suspiró Sirius, bastante aturdido.

"¿Sí?"

"Totalmente y totalmente".

Remus se relajó y se recostó.Directamente sobre la ingle de Sirius.Cierta parte de la anatomía de Sirius empujó a una parte de Remus que nunca había sido empujada por nada, excepto dedos tentativos antes.Una ola de excitación caliente bañó a Remus y él jadeó.La mano de Sirius se alzó para aferrarse a su brazo, su cuerpo temblando.

Esto era, pensó Remus.Lo único que aún no habían hecho.Se sintió bien esta noche y Remus fue superado con una mezcla de anticipación y nervios.

"¿W-will you ..." comenzó entonces no estaba seguro de cómo continuar.

"¿Tú quieres?"preguntó Sirius, quien había hablado con fluidez Remus por muchos años.

"Dios, sí".

Habían leído lo suficiente en este punto para saber lo que tenían que hacer.Remus se arrastró fuera de Sirius para buscar en su cajón una pequeña botella de loción curativa que habían descubierto que era útilmente aceitosa.Lo sacó y se lo entregó a Sirius, quien se sentó sobre sus talones y hundió los dedos en él.Remus rodó sobre su espalda y separó las piernas, haciendo que Sirius hiciera un ruido que sonaba como un hipo y presionó la palma de la mano contra la ingle.

"Espero que no cuentes con la resistencia, Moony", bromeó sin aliento.

Remus sonrió."No voy a hacerme ilusiones".

Sirius se arrodilló entre sus piernas y arrastró un dedo hacia abajo yadentroy Remus jadeó y se arqueó cuando la quema de placer lo inundó.Inclinándose sobre él, Sirius estudió su rostro en busca de signos de incomodidad.Remus abrió los ojos y lo miró.Él sonrió.

"Hey guapo."

"¿Estás bien?"Preguntó Sirius, con los labios arqueados.

"Más que bien. Sigue adelante. Date prisa.Por favor".

Sirius, sin embargo, lo tomó ridículamente lento, a pesar de que sabía que a Remus le gustaba mucho estirar y quemar.Ni siquiera era necesario, ya que estaban usando una loción curativa que prácticamente garantizaba que cualquier dolor fuera mínimo.En el momento en que presionó, ambos estaban casi en su límite y fue la idea de Sirius realmentedentro deél tanto como el sentimiento en sí mismo lo que envió a Remus después de solo dos empujes.Todo su mundo explotó en una lluvia de chispas que cayeron a través de su cuerpo y lo prendieron fuego.Sirius logró un empuje más antes de que terminara para él también.

Se dejó caer hacia adelante, jadeando y estremeciéndose, y Remus lo dejó acostarse allí a pesar de que era pesado y le dificultaba la respiración, porque este momento era precioso y estaba destinado a saborearse.

"¿Te he matado?"Sirius preguntó eventualmente en el cabello de Remus.

"Lo deseas, Black".

Sirius levantó la cabeza y miró a Remus con la sonrisa más brillante, abierta y alegre que Remus había visto en su rostro.De hecho, detuvo su corazón por unos segundos.Remus no pudo haber evitado la sonrisa de respuesta, incluso si hubiera querido.

"Tú", dijo Sirius, "eres la persona más querida y extraordinariamente maravillosa que he tenido el privilegio de conocer y no tengo idea de lo que hice para merecerte".

"Eras tú mismo", le dijo Remus."Contra todo pronóstico, fuiste tú mismo yerestú mismo y siempreserástú mismo y te amo. Mucho, mucho".

Y luego, debido a que tenía diecisiete años y era un hombre y era alérgico a ser serio por mucho tiempo, la sonrisa de Sirius se amplió en una sonrisa lujuriosa y agregó;"También soy una gran pelusa".

"Bueno, posiblemente," dijo Remus, moviéndose y estremeciéndose un poco cuando Sirius salió de él."No puedo estar seguro, ya ves, porque parpadeé y debí haberlo pasado por alto".

"Eso es."Sirius se sentó."Me voy a follar a Prongs. Apreciaría mi asombro mucho más que tú".

"Probablemente lo haría," estuvo de acuerdo Remus."No ha sido acostado, como nunca. Solo tendrías que darle un guiño descarado y el trabajo estaría hecho".

Sirius se derrumbó en una risa impotente y Remus sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca de su lado tembloroso.Se sintió, por primera vez desde Esa Noche, cuando el lobo había arrancado la carne del hueso y la madre del hijo, completamente entero y cómodo en su propia piel.


	14. 81

"La luna estaba empapada de sangre".

Se refiere a un eclipse lunar en AD 734. De: The Anglo Saxon Chronicles traducido y cotejado por Anne Savage, CLB Publishing Ltd.

**SIRIUS**

Sirius decidió que los maestros probablemente recibían una pequeña lista útil como parte de su capacitación.En esta lista había una serie de sugerencias sobre cómo torturar a los estudiantes de manera sutil y casi indetectable cuando los maestros sentían la necesidad de eliminar las frustraciones de su loca elección de carrera en víctimas indefensas.Eran creativos, crueles y tortuosos: el tipo de ideas que solo un profesor enloquecido por el agotamiento puede pensar en las cuatro de la mañana cuando las pilas de marcas se tambalean en el escritorio, ninguna de las lecciones está planeada para el día siguiente. y el director debe observar una clase a primera hora de la mañana siguiente.

Probablemente, la mayor parte de la lista era demasiado astuta y retorcida para que Sirius pudiera darse cuenta a menos que, por algún cambio terrible de los acontecimientos, algún día tomara la decisión de convertirse en maestro (y esperaría que Prongs o Moony lo hicieran). tener la decencia de llevar a cabo una matanza de misericordia si eso sucediera alguna vez), pero creía que había logrado resolver al menos algunas de las entradas a lo largo de los años:

Guía del maestro sobre cómo torturar a los estudiantes de maneras sutiles e indetectables que no lo harán despedir

1\. Mida las pruebas vitales el lunes después de un fin de semana de Hogsmeade para que toda la alegría sea absorbida por la salida a través de agujeros negros de culpa de revisión y nervios de examen.

2\. Organizar la educación sexual para que sea enseñada por Dumbledore, quien parece deleitarse demasiado en delinear los detalles gráficos y usar frases como 'hermosa y natural expresión de amor' y 'hacer el vals travieso y escocés' ( que por alguna razón suena mucho más vulgar y sugerente que la frase más común 'tango horizontal').

3\. Organizar las cosas para que al menos un tercio de las orejeras escolares estándar proporcionadas por el departamento de Herbología sean esponjosas, brillantes, rosadas (y ocasionalmente decoradas con pequeñas tiaras pequeñas pero enormemente pegajosas en la parte superior), de modo que los estudiantes se vean obligados a participar en peleas a puñetazos. para evitar que los usen, lo que da como resultado que el maestro estresado pueda asignar tantas detenciones terribles y degradantes como desee sin que se les repita por castigar injustamente a los niños por su propia elección de carrera.

4\. Establecer una fiesta fantástica y deliciosa que descanse cálida y fragante en las mesas de la Casa, luego prohíbe a los estudiantes comerla durante media hora mientras se emiten avisos de inicio de curso y se agregan nuevas entradas a La Lista de Elementos que están prohibidos para todos, y en particular para cualquiera que responda al título de 'Merodeador'.

5\. Inventar la aritmancia, presentarla como una asignatura y luego hacerla obligatoria para cualquiera que quiera trabajar en el Ministerio una vez que se gradúe.

6\. Dar a los estudiantes la tarea de limpiar los pantanos de dugbog bajo la lluvia como una tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

7\. Asignar a los estudiantes socios o grupos para trabajar en lugar de permitirles elegir el suyo propio.

Había otros, Sirius estaba seguro, pero estos eran los que lo habían marcado más profundamente en los últimos años.La profesora Slughorn, que había infligido 'trabajar con alguien con quien no sueles trabajar' en la sexta clase de Pociones Slytherin y Gryffindor, estaba implementando actualmente el artículo 7 con una cantidad indecorosa de gusto.Para agregar insulto a la lesión, lesasignónuevos socios.

James se había asociado con la increíblemente grande niña Slytherin, Ethel Bulstrode, que cortaba y molía ingredientes de pociones como si tuviera una venganza personal contra ellos, sus grandes bíceps se flexionaron cuando el mortero se encontró con el mortero con gran violencia.Solo los rápidos reflejos de James le impidieron pulverizarle el codo y cortarle el dedo meñique junto con los bastones de bazo negro.

Sirius estaba emparejado con Evan Rosier, que era ruidoso, mocoso, obstinado y claramente se consideraba superior al deshonrado heredero negro.Se declaró por encima de leer las instrucciones y arrojó ingredientes de pociones al caldero con abandono.Lo que era aún más molesto era que generalmente era bastante preciso, y lamentaba este hecho sobre Sirius en cada oportunidad.Sirius había abandonado todos los esfuerzos para ayudar y había pasado una productiva media hora encantando el ensayo de astrología de Slytherin para leerlo como una carta de amor a McGonagall a cualquiera que no fuera Rosier, plantó una bomba de estiércol activada por tiempo en su mochila y metió una Observe la parte posterior de su túnica que dice: 'Por favor, disculpe mis monstruosas orejas.Soy víctima de la endogamia.Se estaba calentando.

Peter, el cabrón afortunado, no había logrado ingresar al curso de Pociones de sexto año, por lo que había escapado del trauma, pero Remus había logrado chillar por la piel de sus dientes, a pesar de que la mayoría de sus pociones resultaron en algo más. muy parecido a la sopa malévola.Lo único que hizo que Sirius sintiera algo menos que odio por Slughorn fue el hecho de que el gordo profesor había emparejado a Remus con Frank Longbottom un par de escritorios delante de Sirius.Esa noche había luna llena, y Remus estaba sufriendo aún más de lo habitual.Ser emparejado con un Slytherin habría sido un paso demasiado lejos y posiblemente podría haber resultado en un Remus salvaje y un par de ríos de sangre de serpiente (algo, Lily le había asegurado, era una práctica estándar para los hombres lobo con venganza, aunque no lo haría). no le diga de dónde sacó la idea).

Sirius había asumido que dado que sería el eclipse de luna llena esa noche, Blood Moon, lo que significaba que Remus debía mantener su mente humana, la transformación sería más fácil.Él estaba equivocado.Aparentemente, la mente humana de Remus no tenía la misma capacidad para tolerar el dolor extremo que la de Moony, por lo que cuando los primeros signos de la transformación física comenzaron a afectar su cuerpo humano sin el mental, el agotamiento y el dolor fueron agudos y aumentaron.

En este momento, Remus estaba desplomado sobre el escritorio profundamente dormido, Hamish acurrucado junto a su mejilla en la curva de su brazo.Frank había empujado los brazos y la cabeza de Remus lo más que pudo a un lado y estaba cortando cuidadosamente los ingredientes en el pequeño espacio que le quedaba.Sirius los miró a medias mientras en silencio encantaba una parte sensible de la anatomía de Rosier.El profesor Flitwick les había dicho que practicaran sus hechizos tácitos para la tarea, por lo que infligir erupciones incómodas y desfigurantes en las áreas más privadas de Slytherin era prácticamente obligatorio.

La lección se prolongó y el único consuelo fue el cálido conocimiento de que Rosier iba a tener un par de días extremadamente incómodos.

Parecía quehabían pasadoañosenterosantes de que Slughorn aplaudiera y anunciara que era hora de embotellar sus pociones y llevarlas al frente del aula.Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro explosivo y se recostó en su silla, frotando sus palmas sobre sus ojos.

"No voy a poner tu nombre en esto, Black", le informó Rosier, pateándolo en la espinilla con una bota puntiaguda."No hiciste nada".

"No me diste una oportunidad", respondió Sirius sin abrir los ojos.La persistente culpa que había sentido por el último hechizo, particularmente perverso, que había arrojado se desvaneció ante el sonido de los tonos nasales de Rosier.

Escuchó al Slytherin acechando al frente del salón de clases con un pequeño escalón en su paso y sonrió.

"¡Oi, Sirius! ¡James!"

Abrió los ojos para ver a Frank que lo invitaba a su mesa.

"Creo que esto te pertenece".Apuntó con su cuchara de pociones a Remus, que había logrado quedarse dormido incluso al final de la conmoción de la lección.La boca de Remus estaba abierta y babeaba sobre el pelaje de Hamish.Se había quedado dormido en un pequeño charco de algas, que ahora estaba veteado en el pelo.

"Yuck", dijo Sirius.

"Hola", dijo Frank, tratando de limpiar alrededor del hombre lobo dormido."No me mires. Era un compañero completamente inútil. Creo que era muy comprensivo".Miró la cara dormida de Remus."Sin embargo, se ve un poco rudo. ¿Otro brote?"

Sirius asintió con la cabeza."Sabes Remus. Viene y se va".

"Se ve peor de lo habitual".

"Sí. Lo llevaremos a Pomfrey pronto. ¡Hola, Prongs! Danos una mano".Miró a Frank."Mejor retrocede un poco, amigo".

Frank lo miró con recelo."¿Por qué?"

"¿Conoces el lema de nuestra escuela?"

"Draco dormiens nun-wotsittiti ...er...algo u otro - 'Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido', ¿verdad?"

"Lo suficientemente cerca", dijo Sirius con una pequeña mueca, después de haber sido perforado en latín desde una edad temprana."Bueno, lo mismo se aplica a los Moonys dormidos. Mira esto".

Sirius extendió la mano para sacudir suavemente el hombro de Remus.Luego dio un salto hacia atrás.Casi más rápido de lo que podía ver, la varita de Remus estaba afuera y un hechizo punzante estaba disparando en el espacio donde Sirius había estado parado momentos antes.Dejó una pequeña sección de la pared humeante.Remus ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, aunque su brazo se había apretado protectoramente alrededor del erizo acurrucado contra él.

"¡Buen Godric!"Dijo Frank con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Viene de vivir en un dormitorio de Merodeadores", explicó James, vagando."Te mantiene alerta. Levántate, Moony".

Remus abrió los ojos y parpadeó hacia ellos con cansancio."Ow", dijo con gran sentimiento.

"Te ves bien rudo, amigo", le dijo James.

"Callate."Remus se levantó de su depresión."¿Terminaron los encantos?"

"Estamos en Pociones, Moony".Sirius tocó la frente de Remus con una mano.El hombre lobo estaba ardiendo.

"Pociones. Correcto. De ahí el olor. ¿Quéesese olor?"

"Pondweed", dijo Frank amablemente."En tu cabello".

"Encantador. Oh,Dios mío..."

Sirius levantó a Hamish del escritorio y lo dejó caer suavemente en el bolsillo de su bata.Luego se agachó e insertó su hombro debajo de la axila de Remus y se levantó, arrastrando al otro niño con él.La cabeza de Remus cayó sobre su hombro y James se apresuró a apoyar su otro lado.

"¿Sr. Lupin?"Slughorn se apresuró a acercarse, su rostro redondo grabado con preocupación."¿Qué poción tomaste?"

"No es una poción, señor", le tranquilizó Frank."Solo lo normal ... lo que sea."

"¡Oh, oh!"Slughorn miró hacia el techo como si pudiera ver el cielo afuera."Correcto. Bueno, fuera al ala del hospital con él, muchachos", les dijo a James y Sirius.

"Todavía tengo Runas Antiguas," murmuró Remus, luchando por apartar su cabeza del hombro de Sirius.

"Sí, claro", se burló Sirius."Haré que Evans tome notas por ti. Vienes directamente al ala del hospital".

"Pero…"

"Ponle un calcetín, Moony", dijo James con cariño.

Remus obedeció, aunque Sirius no podía decir si esto era un verdadero consentimiento o simplemente el hecho de que estaba demasiado cansado para hablar más.

"¿Cuál es el punto de Blood Moon si te hace esto?"Murmuró Sirius mientras él y James se tambaleaban por el pasillo con Remus entre ellos."Pensé que iba a mejorar las cosas".

"Lo hará", dijo Remus."Esta noche lo hará. Solo necesito acostumbrarme al dolor. En este momento, Moony generalmente está muy cerca de la superficie. El ser humano es un poco cobarde".

Sirius podía sentir la forma en que cada uno de los músculos de Remus se estiraba y se retorcía en preparación para la transformación.Estaba caliente como el hierro a través de su túnica y húmedo por el sudor.

"Tonterías", dijo James, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Sirius."El ser humano es tan duro como el lobo. Aquí estamos".

Lo llevaron al Hospital Wing, donde Madame Promfrey estaba inclinada sobre una niña Hufflepuff que parecía estar sufriendo de un caso agudo de acné verde ácido.Levantó la vista y frunció el ceño cuando vio a los tres Merodeadores.

"¡Oh, Remus! Muévelo a esa cama, muchachos".

James y Sirius arrastraron a Remus hacia la cama y lo ayudaron a entrar. James se quitó los zapatos cuando Sirius desenredó los brazos de Remus alrededor de sus hombros.

"Eso es, Moony", murmuró."Duerme, ¿sí? Te traeré un poco de ese pudín de chocolate después".Levantó la vista para asegurarse de que Madame Pomfrey todavía estaba inclinada sobre el sollozante Hufflepuff, luego se inclinó para dejar un beso en la sien húmeda de Remus."Te amo", susurró, antes de alejarse.

"¿De acuerdo, Canuto?"Preguntó James, mientras salían del ala del hospital nuevamente.

"¿Hm? Oh. Sí".

"No, no lo eres. Si esa fuera Lily ..."

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, apartando la vista de James para mirar por una de las ventanas del pasillo.La luz del sol de la tarde era oro polvoriento."Es lo que es."

"Sí."James le dio una palmada en el hombro."Peroquees un tío bien. Nos hubiera gustado hacer más".

"Un día", dijo Sirius con ferocidad, "lo haremos".

"Muy bien, amigo".

El sol se hundió un poco más bajo en el cielo.

Madame Pomfrey permaneció en la cabaña con Remus mucho más tiempo de lo que solía hacerlo antes de la plenitud.Los otros tres Merodeadores merodeaban afuera, zumbando de impaciencia.El sol se había puesto casi por completo antes de que su figura maternal emergiera de debajo del Sauce Whomping y regresara a la escuela.

Se apresuraron por el túnel hacia la cabaña, apenas tropezando en la oscuridad, hace mucho tiempo que habían trazado las trampas y giros.Remus, cuando llegaron a la habitación de arriba, estaba acurrucado debajo de una manta irregular en la cama, su respiración temblorosa y superficial.Sirius, James y Peter sabían que no debía acercarse a él tan cerca de la luna.Los violentos espasmos en los que fue enviado su cuerpo durante la transformación habían golpeado a uno u otro de ellos a través de la habitación más de una vez.

El rayo de color melocotón de la luz del sol que se inclinaba sobre el suelo manchado gradualmente se desvaneció en índigo, luego negro.El negro brilló, plateado, luego se arrastró por el suelo hasta la cama donde Remus estaba tenso, sus fuertes respiraciones sonaban como una mezcla entre jadeos y tos.La luz de la luna rozó la manta y le tocó la nuca.

Remus gritó.

Era algo a lo que Sirius sabía que nunca se acostumbraría mientras viviera: los huesos agrietados, estirarse, partirse la piel, insoportables pinchazos con punta de aguja de brotes de piel y los gritos ... Merlín, losgritos.A veces juraba que había una pequeña parte de su cerebro que nunca dejaba de escucharla.Incluso cuando él y Remus estaban sentados en la hierba suave al mediodía, tan lejos de la luna llena como era posible, había una parte de Sirius que estaba atormentada por el recuerdo interminable y agonizante de esos gritos.

Esta noche fue lo mismo, y fue diferente.En cierto modo, lo más desgarrador de la transformación de Remus fue verlo perder la cabeza ante el lobo.La idea de que algo podría eclipsar tan fácilmente el infantilismo y el ingenio de Remus, su inteligencia y amor por el aprendizaje, su profunda empatía por las personas con dolor ... cada vez que Sirius lo presenciaba, era demasiado horrible de comprender.Ver a Remus sufrir la transformación física con tantaagoníahumanaen sus ojos fue un alivio y casi demasiado angustioso para soportar.

El grito pareció durar más de lo habitual.No se transformó en un aullido hasta que la garganta canina de Moony ya no pudo formar un ruido tan humano.Entonces se detuvo.

El lobo permaneció acurrucado y jadeando en la cama durante unos minutos mientras los otros Merodeadores esperaban una reacción.Por lo general, Moony estaba levantado y paseándose, mordiendo, olisqueando en segundos.Finalmente, Sirius se acercó a la cama y le dio un codazo a la espalda de Moony con la nariz húmeda de Padfoot.Lentamente, la cabeza del lobo se levantó y los ojos ambarinos de Remus lo miraron por encima del hombro.

Los ojos de Remus, no los de Moony, que eran dorados, salvajes y viciosos.

Sirius cambió de perro a humano sin siquiera pensarlo."¡Moony! ¡Todavía eres tú!"

El lobo se apartó de Sirius, con los ojos muy abiertos y horrorizados.

"¿Estas loco?"James exigió desde el otro lado de la habitación."¡Cambia de nuevo, idiota! Aún hueles a comida, incluso con un cerebro humano".

Pero Sirius no volvió a cambiar.Y lentamente, lentamente, Moony se relajó.Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y estudió a Sirius con la mirada inteligente de Remus.

"¿Huelo a comida?"Sirius preguntó.

Moony soltó una risa canina y asintió con la cabeza, luego sacudió la cabeza, luego hizo algo complicado con los hombros que Sirius sospechaba que era un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Quieres que cambie de nuevo?"

Lentamente, sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Entonces qué quieres?"

Otra pausa larga, luego Moony golpeó la mano de Sirius donde descansaba en la cama.La mente de Sirius mostró un recuerdo lejano de charlar sobre que le rascaran las orejas como Padfoot.Recordó la expresión de Remus cuando mencionó que Moony nunca había tenido a nadie que hiciera eso por él.Apenas atrevido a respirar, Sirius extendió la mano y tocó la parte superior de la cabeza del lobo, tratando de ignorar los dientes grandes y afilados a centímetros de distancia y la forma en que su corazón martillaba casi con miedo.Moony presionó su cabeza más firmemente contra la mano de Sirius y sintió que sus nervios se calmaban.

"Te gusta, ¿eh? Te dije que rascarte detrás de las orejas era adictivo".Él movió su mano para demostrar, hundiendo sus dedos en el grueso collar de Moony, con su abrigo y capa interna suave."¡Mírate, Lunático - Merlín!"

Sirius nunca había visto a Remus en color antes.Por alguna razón, siempre lo había imaginado gris, ya que aparecía a través de los ojos de Padfoot.El no estaba.Era un encantador, brillante, leonado, dorado y marrón como el cabello de Remus.

Moony se acercó, con los ojos entrecerrados por la sorpresa y el disfrute, y Sirius saltó cuando una gran lengua rosa se levantó para lamerle la muñeca.

"¡Qué asco!"

La expresión en los ojos de Remus indicaba que era una venganza justa por las muchas veces que el baba de Padfoot había invadido su espacio personal.

"¿Es esto todo lo que vamos a hacer?"James exigió, de donde él y Peter ahora eran humanos y estaban de pie a unos metros de distancia."¿Pasar el rato aquí mientras acaricias a Moony y le dices que es un buen perro?"

"Aw, déjalos en paz, Prongs", dijo Peter."Moony es el más tranquilo que ha estado nunca. Y no ha intentado perseguirme debajo de la cama una vez".

Remus le lanzó una mirada de disculpa por encima del hombro de Sirius.

"Está bien, amigo", le aseguró Peter."No esmaloperseguir. A Moony solo le gusta escucharme chillar de asco cuando me lame".

La cara de Moony se iluminó con una sonrisa canina, toda lengua y dientes blancos.Antes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar, se lanzó contra Peter, que chilló aterrorizado, se volvió rata y escapó debajo de la cama.James y Sirius colapsaron de risa cuando Moony se agachó, detrás en el aire y moviendo la cola, tratando de ver Colagusano en las sombras.

Hubo un susurro y una tos polvorienta, luego la voz apagada de Peter dijo: "¡No es justo, Remus! Me asustaste mucho".

Moony resopló una risa aproximada, rebotando en ágiles patas ... y en un charco de luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.Se congeló, con el hocico levantándose, los ojos fijos en el cielo nocturno.La luz era más tenue que de costumbre, y cuando Sirius siguió su mirada para mirar a la luna, no parecía estar llena.Había un fragmento, justo en el borde: el comienzo del eclipse.

Sirius había leído mucho sobre Blood Moon en las últimas semanas.Sabía que a pesar de que el eclipse en sí solo ocurría durante una parte de la noche, la magia de Merlín era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un hombre lobo mantuviera su mente humana durante toda la noche.También sabía que, aunque un eclipse lunar ocurría un par de veces al año, un eclipse lunar completo era raro.Y fue solo una vez que la luna estuvo completamente eclipsada que se puso roja como la sangre: el sacrificio visible de la sangre de mil hombres lobo que protegía a su especie de los efectos salvajes de sus contrapartes animales.

Parte de Sirius quería quedarse y observar el raro evento, pero reconoció la tensión en los músculos de Moony de inmediato y se volvió borroso hacia Padfoot.

¿Quieres salir, Moony?Cuestionó en el torpe camino canino.¿Quieres correr?¿Quieres luna?¿Quieres viento?

Fuera,Moony estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo humano.Afuera en árboles, en moonglow, con manada, y corre, corre, corre.

Corre, sí, corre.El impulso se apoderó de Sirius tal como lo hizo Remus.Los dos se lanzaron fuera de la habitación y bajaron por las desvencijadas escaleras, acompañados de exclamaciones sobresaltadas de James y Peter, y unos segundos más tarde el sonido inconfundible de Prongs atrapando sus dientes en el marco de la puerta mientras se apresuraba a seguir.

Irrumpieron a la intemperie sin detenerse, arrastrando las patas caninas comiendo terreno sin esfuerzo, mordiéndose las piernas y estirando la carrera hacia una carrera que Moony siempre iba a ganar.Las puntas ganaron en ellos poco después, músculos poderosos que se amontonan debajo de la piel lisa, pezuñas hendidas seguras y rápidas en un terreno áspero y bañado por la luna.Colagusano se aferró a sus astas, chillando de emoción.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ingresaran en el Bosque Prohibido, siguiendo la pista que se llevaba a lo largo de muchas lunas.Estaba claro que Remus estaba disfrutando de la libertad, la velocidad y el poder del cuerpo del lobo bajo control humano y se adelantó a Sirius, entrando y saliendo de los árboles como una sombra de luna viva.

Moony, espera!

Remus miró por encima de su hombro y redujo la velocidad, luego se detuvo, su atención fue atrapada por algo a su izquierda.Trotó y lo miró mientras Sirius, James y Peter lo alcanzaban.

Sirius se colocó a su lado y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia un pequeño charco de agua, un estanque tranquilo alimentado por un manantial subterráneo debajo de él.Ocasionalmente se habían detenido aquí para tomar una copa durante otras lunas, pero en este momento, Remus parecía estar mirándolo.

¿Qué mirada, Moony?Sirius preguntó.

Mira: Moony!Mira.

Sirius se inclinó hacia delante y vio su propio reflejo aparecer en el agua quieta junto a la de Moony.Le tomó unos minutos procesar el hecho de que Remus estaba mirando su propio reflejo, viéndose a sí mismo por primera vez claramente a través de los ojos del lobo.Muy por encima de ellos, la luna también se reflejaba, ahora el rojo óxido de la sangre vieja, completamente eclipsada.

Sirius acercó su hocico al oído de Remus y lo resopló cariñosamente.Deseó que el idioma canino tuviera más palabras para describir lo que quería decir, para reaccionar ante la maravilla que podía ver en los ojos de Remus.Deseaba que los ojos caninos pudieran ver el rico color rojizo del collar de Moony, el ámbar de los ojos humanos de Remus que miraban desde un rostro salvaje.Deseó que las bocas caninas fueran capaces de besos humanos, capaces de susurrar las palabras "Te amo" en los oídos caninos.

Se conformó con pellizcar el flanco de Moony, esquivando las represalias juguetonas, persiguiendo la forma veloz de su compañero hacia las sombras del Bosque Prohibido.

Corrieron durante horas, Padfoot, Prongs y Wormtail se cansaron mucho antes que Moony.La alegría de Remus parecía estar impulsando al lobo a nuevos niveles de energía y Sirius sabía que sentiría el efecto en sus músculos todo el día siguiente.

Tenía que haber pasado una hora o dos después de la medianoche cuando todo salió mal.Remus estaba yendo muy por delante de él en una pequeña pista forestal, dirigiéndose hacia un claro que sabían que estaba justo más adelante.Sirius lo vio atravesar el último de los árboles justo cuando algo de instinto - algo ganado por años de crecer en una casa llena de magia oscura - envió una señal de advertencia en la mente de Sirius.

Hubo un grito humano de sorpresa, un destello de luz roja y un profundo gruñido canino seguido de un grito agudo de conmoción y dolor.Remus estaba fuera de la vista, oculto por los árboles.Sirius se detuvo, se transformó más rápido de lo que lo había hecho antes y agarró las astas de Prong cuando el ciervo pasó rápidamente a su lado.

"¡Déjalo ir!"Espetó James, transformándose tan rápido que Sirius se quedó con un puñado de cabello negro desordenado."¡Moony está en problemas!"

"Cállate," siseó Sirius."No le haremos ningún bien si nos atrapan. Eso es magia oscura allí".

Su corazón latía en estado de shock y horror.Apenas podía pensar en su miedo por Remus.Lo único que mantenía su mente encaminada era el conocimiento de que eran todo lo que Remus tenía en este momento.

"Transfórmate de nuevo y sígueme", le dijo entre dientes a James y Peter, saliendo de la angosta pista hacia las sombras de los árboles, volviendo a Padfoot mientras lo hacía.

Afortunadamente, los Merodeadores habían estado practicando el sigilo durante seis años y fueron ayudados por los instintos naturales de sus formas animales.Se arrastraron, invisibles, hasta el borde del claro y se asomaron.La vista ante ellos era como una escena de las peores pesadillas de Sirius.Lo primero que vio fue a dos lobos luchando en medio del claro rodeados por tres magos con túnicas Mortífagos.Uno era claramente Moony, la forma familiar de su cuerpo esbelto empequeñecido por el lobo con el que estaba luchando.Ese lobo era casi grotescamente enorme.Su pelaje parecía más grueso y desaliñado que el de Remus, sus orejas estaban hechas jirones y veteadas con tejido cicatricial, sus fauces grandes y abiertas albergaban hileras de dientes de color que parecían demasiado grandes incluso para la boca de un hombre lobo.No había duda de la cara torcida, los ojos lujuriosos y hambrientos de sangre,

Greyback.

Remus nunca tuvo una oportunidad.Sirius se agachó al borde del claro, sabiendo que era suicida y estúpido lanzarse allí, pero dispuesto a hacerlo si era necesario.

Había una enorme jaula flotando a un lado del claro que albergaba una masa acurrucada de formas oscuras, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en los ojos caninos.Sirius estaba seguro de que los Mortífagos querían a Remus vivo y su mente rápida estaba compilando datos uno tras otro, incluso cuando una gran parte estaba paralizada por una preocupación y un miedo que adormecían la mente.

Sabía que Voldemort había estado haciendo campaña durante años para reclutar hombres lobo.Los eclipses lunares completos eran extremadamente raros, y también la única vez que el animal vicioso se encerraba en la mente de un hombre lobo transformado, dejando a un humano muy nervioso a cargo de un cuerpo desconocido.Si Voldemort no pudo persuadir a suficientes hombres lobo para que se unieran a él, su próximo plan era claramente secuestrar a tantos como pudiera en un momento en que eran más vulnerables, encarcelarlos y luego obligarlos a cumplir sus órdenes, a través del Imperius. maldición tal vez, o algo similar que funcionó en hombres lobo transformados.

Solo tomó unos segundos para que todo pasara por la mente de Sirius, y en ese momento Remus quedó atrapado debajo del bulto masivo de Greyback y aturdido por tres explosiones simultáneas de las varitas de los Mortífagos encapuchados.Eran claramente conscientes de que los aturdidores eran bastante ineficaces en un hombre lobo transformado y Remus se movía, incluso cuando fue mágicamente levantado y arrojado a la jaula.

Peter rechinaba de terror desde donde estaba agachado entre las patas de Sirius, y cuando Sirius volvió la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Prongs, pudo ver el miedo en ellos que reflejaba el suyo.

"No puedo creer que estuviera tan cerca de Hogwarts", decía uno de los Mortífagos en el claro."Todos saben que Dumbledore está obsesionado con mantener a la escuela protegida. ¿Cómo podría dejar que uno se acercara tanto?"

Uno de los otros Mortífagos se encogió de hombros."Greyback sabía que estaría aquí. Solo íbamos a barrer el lado oeste del bosque, pero él insistió".Él asintió con la cabeza al enorme hombre lobo que se agachó a su lado, con la lengua colgando, las puntas de sus dientes teñidas de sangre.

"Bueno, tenemos suerte de que no estuviera más cerca de la escuela. Este es el último claro que podríamos llegar antes de llegar a las salas. Vamos. Regresemos. Estar tan cerca del dominio de Dumbledore me está poniendo nerviosa. portkey se irá de la base al amanecer ".

Sirius escuchó un susurro de maleza y tela a su lado y de repente fue James agachado a su lado en lugar de Prongs."¿Qué vamos a hacer?"siseó."¡No podemos enfrentarlos, pero no podemos dejar a Moony!"

La mente de Sirius estaba corriendo más rápido que nunca en su vida.Se transformó de nuevo, un plan encajándose en su lugar incluso cuando lo hizo."Pete y yo nos quedaremos con él", susurró."Los seguiremos cuando se vayan. Vuelves a Hogwarts en busca de ayuda. Prongs es malvado rápidamente a través de los árboles a toda velocidad. No te detengas ante nada".

"¿Estas loco?"Peter siseó."¿Qué pasa si nos atrapan?"

"¿Alguno de ustedes puede pensar en un plan mejor?"

Hubo un breve silencio, luego James suspiró y sacudió la cabeza."No. Bolas de Merlín, ojalá tuviéramos la capa de invisibilidad con nosotros. ¿Tienes el cuchillo?"

Sirius asintió y se palmeó el bolsillo.Su tío Alphard le había enviado el cuchillo para Navidad.Se deletreaba para abrir cualquier puerta, y los Merodeadores aún no habían encontrado una que fuera inmune a ella.Todavía era febrero y la novedad de tenerlo aún no había desaparecido.Sirius lo llevó a todas partes y estaba, en este momento, indescriptiblemente agradecido por ello.Si sobrevivió a esto, su tío recibiría una gran botella de whisky de fuego como regalo de agradecimiento.

En un movimiento repentino, Sirius sintió que James lo abrazaba con fuerza."Ten cuidado", murmuró en el oído de Sirius, "y cuida a nuestra Luna. No hagas nada estúpido".

"¿Estúpido?"Sirius forzó una sonrisa trémula en su rostro.Su estómago se sentía lleno de serpientes."¿Yo?"

James se volvió para abrazar a Peter también."Vuelve a salvo", rogó."Por favor."

"Vete", dijo Sirius, alejando a James de ellos."Rápidamente. Se están preparando para moverse".

James se metió en Prongs y se fue, elegante y fantasmal a través de los árboles y fuera de la vista.

"Creo que voy a estar enfermo", susurró Peter.

En el claro, dos de los Mortífagos tenían sus varitas apuntando a la jaula y comenzó a moverse.Desde adentro, uno de los hombres lobo gruñó, pero se interrumpió con un gemido cuando el Mortífago final disparó un maleficio a través de los barrotes."Tranquilo, bestia, o veremos si la leyenda que transforma a los hombres lobo que son inmunes a Avada Kedavra es cierta".Una risa rencorosa surgió de detrás de la máscara que llevaba."Sospecho que no lo es".

"Ese es Rodolphus Lestrange", le susurró Sirius a Peter."Conocería su voz en cualquier lugar. Era la ruina de mi infancia. Apuesto a que uno de esos otros es Rabastan".

"¿Rabastan?"

"Su hermano. Eran como el dúo del mal cuando éramos jóvenes. Vamos".

Los dos Mortífagos dirigieron la jaula por una pista más ancha en el lado más alejado del claro.Greyback desapareció en las sombras delante.

"Transfórmate rápido y agárrate a mi ruff", siseó Sirius, luego se transformó mientras Colagusano obedecía, sus pequeñas y afiladas garras de rata se aferraban al grueso pelaje mientras Sirius rodeaba el borde del claro, manteniéndose en la espesa maleza.

Siguieron a los Mortífagos durante aproximadamente una hora, se mantuvieron fuera del camino y sintieron un alivio indescriptible de que Greyback estaba liderando el camino.Su sentido del olfato y sus orejas afiladas probablemente lo habrían alertado de su presencia de inmediato.Sirius podía distinguir la masa acurrucada de pieles en un extremo de la jaula, pero no podía, a la tenue luz, contar cuántos hombres lobo había dentro.No tenía idea de cómo iban a acercarse lo suficiente a la jaula para desbloquearla sin ser vista, incluso con la ayuda de su cuchillo.Habría renunciado a casi cualquier cosa para tener la capa de invisibilidad en este punto.

Finalmente, llegaron a otro claro, este más grande que el anterior.Se había establecido un círculo áspero de troncos en el medio, con un círculo de piedras en el centro.Cuando llegaron al claro, uno de los Mortífagos apuntó su varita al círculo de piedras y un fuego brillante y cálido surgió dentro.Sirius supuso que esta era la 'base' que se había mencionado anteriormente: el lugar desde el cual la llave de puerto se activaría al amanecer.Miró al cielo.Solo tuvieron un par de horas para rescatar a Remus antes de que se lo quitaran para siempre.La idea lo dejó entumecido por el horror, que empujó con fuerza hasta el borde de su mente.No va a pasar.

"Congelación sangrienta aquí", se quejó el Mortífago que no era un hermano Lestrange.Se acercó al fuego donde Greyback ya estaba descansando.El enorme lobo chasqueó los tobillos del Mortífago al pasar, causando que el hombre gritara y lanzara un hechizo en dirección a Greyback.La luz púrpura parecía tener poco efecto al hundirse en el pelaje del hombre lobo.

"Mantén esos malditos dientes lejos de mí, Fenrir, te lo advierto", espetó el mago.

Greyback bostezó perezosamente, sin molestarse por la amenaza.

"Te toca a ti observar a las bestias, Rab", le dijo Rodolphus a su hermano, dándole un empujón en dirección a la jaula.

"De ninguna manera", protestó Rabastan."¿Por qué debería ser yo?"

"Porque maldeciré tus bolas y se las daré de comer a una víbora si no lo haces", dijo Rodolphus, demostrando el típico amor fraternal compartido por la mayoría de los hermanos Pureblood."Además, soy mayor. Hazlo".

Rabastan dudó, luego se movió visiblemente cuando su hermano apuntó su varita en dirección a su ingle.Aparentemente no había sido una amenaza vacía."Bien, bien. Sabes, te servirá justo cuando te envenene mientras duermes uno de estos días, Rodolphus".

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo,hermano", dijo Rodolphus, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el fuego.

Rabastan lo miró con furia frustrada en cada línea de su cuerpo, antes de ir a la jaula.Lanzó una maldición de aspecto cruel a través de los barrotes y se rió brevemente de satisfacción cuando uno de los hombres lobo atrapados gritó.Sirius sintió que su propio cuerpo se tensaba de ira.

Se apartó del borde del claro y sacudió a Peter de sus hombros.La pequeña rata cayó al suelo con un chillido indignado y volvió a la forma humana de Peter."¡Eres un idiota, Canuto!"

"Cállate," susurró Sirius."Tenemos que pensar en una forma de deshacernos de Rabastan para poder llegar a la jaula".

"¿No podemos aturdirlo?"

"No. Esas túnicas y esa máscara son mejores que una armadura. Estarán protegidas contra todos los maleficios y maldiciones normales. Solo los realmente oscuros pasarían, y ninguno de nosotros conoce a ninguno de los que lo silenciarían. tranquilamente."

Se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos, ambas mentes buscando una solución.

"¿Podemos hacer algo para distraerlo?"Peter preguntó."Nada que lo haga despertar una alarma, solo algo que lo aleje de la puerta de la jaula el tiempo suficiente para que la abramos".

Sirius frunció el ceño, golpeando su varita contra los dientes mientras pensaba que un plan comenzó a formarse en su mente."Es supersticioso. Muy supersticioso. Y Rodolphus solía burlarse de él todo el tiempo. Podríamos distraerlo con algo que vio como un presagio, pero él no daría la alarma porque Rodolphus probablemente alimentaría sus bolas a una víbora si Él hizo."

La cara de Peter se iluminó."El sombrío", dijo.

Sirius lo miró con rara admiración."Oh, amigo. Ese es un cerebro malvado que tienes allí".

"Mantente en las sombras, principalmente", dijo Peter."Tus ojos reflejan la luz, así que ciérralos si él dirige su varita en tu dirección. Será como si aparecieras y desaparecieras".

"Sí. Intentaré alejarlo de la jaula. Te escabulles como Colagusano y abres la puerta, toma el cuchillo, y diles a los hombres lobo que se escabullen lo más silenciosamente posible. Asegúrate de que Moony salga primero". no, nosea él todo auto-sacrificio ".

"No lo haré".

"Lo digo en serio, Colagusano".Dijo Sirius, e incluso ahora sentía como si su corazón estuviera siendo aplastado mientras se apretaba a través de su caja torácica en un esfuerzo por llegar a Remus."No dejes que nadie más salga primero".

"No lo haré, Canuto. Lo juro".

"En tu magia".

"Merlín, Sirius, yo también soy su amigo, ya sabes".

"Júralo, Pete".

"Está bien, está bien. Lo juro por mi magia".Una cadena de luz se deslizó de la punta de su varita y rodeó su muñeca.

Sirius sintió que se relajaba."Está bien. Tan pronto como se aleje, ¿sí?"Se volvió borroso hasta Padfoot y volvió a deslizarse hasta el borde del claro más cercano a la jaula.Con suerte, el brillo del fuego arruinaría la visión nocturna de los otros Mortífagos lo suficiente como para que no noten nada malo hasta demasiado tarde.

Fue una operación delicada.Sirius se cernía sobre los arbustos observando la figura vestida de negro de Rabastan, que subía y bajaba junto a la jaula.Debido a la máscara, era difícil saber dónde estaban enfocados los ojos del mago, pero cada vez que su rostro se volvía en la dirección correcta, Sirius se aseguraba de que se adelantara lo suficiente como para que su contorno fuera visible en las sombras.

Le tomó algunos intentos, pero supo el momento en que Rabastan lo vio, porque el Mortífago se congeló de repente, todo su lenguaje corporal se tensó en dirección a Sirius.Su varita estaba levantada y lanzólumosantes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar.Sabía que ahora se destacaba de las sombras.

Rabastan dejó escapar una suave exclamación de horror y miró por encima del hombro hacia los otros Mortífagos.Tan pronto como su rostro se volvió, Sirius retrocedió hacia las sombras profundas nuevamente y cerró los ojos a pequeñas rendijas.Cuando Rabastan se volvió, había desaparecido.

Para deleite de Sirius, Rabastan dio un par de pasos en su dirección, buscando los ojos detrás de la máscara.Otro par de pasos.

Sirius retrocedió tan silenciosamente como pudo y se alejó un poco más de la jaula.Luego volvió a salir a la luz de la luna.Rabastan saltó visiblemente cuando vio a Sirius nuevamente, pareciendo congelado por el miedo.La luz de su varita brillante temblaba.Sirius mostró sus dientes en un gruñido y Rabastandejó caersu varita en estado de shock.

Laslucesparpadearon, sumergiéndolas en la oscuridad, y solo la aguda visión nocturna de Padfoot le permitió ver a la pequeña rata corriendo por el suelo desnudo del claro hacia la puerta de la jaula.Podía escuchar la respiración rota y aterrorizada de Rabastan mientras se revolvía en la tierra en busca de su varita.

Sirius retrocedió hacia las sombras y, en un momento de inspiración, volvió a su forma humana y lanzó un hechizo silencioso en su garganta para profundizar su voz al gemido hueco y cementerio que habían usado para aterrorizar a Peeves para que pensara que el Barón Sangriento era después de él en su segundo año.

"Rabasssssstan ..."Sirius llamó suavemente."La muerte viene por ti ..."

Un fuerte sollozo escapó del pecho de Rabastan, y Sirius vio su mano torpe caer sobre su varita.Rápidamente se volvió borroso hacia Padfoot y retrocedió más hacia las sombras.Cuando volvió a lanzarlumos, toda la atención deRabastanestaba lejos de la jaula, lo cual fue algo bueno porque la forma regordeta de Peter era claramente visible en la puerta, inclinada sobre la cerradura.Rabastan barrió la luz de la varita de un lado a otro sobre los arbustos al borde del claro.Sirius permitió que parpadeara sobre él un par de veces, pero volvió a agacharse cuando Rabastan volvió a encender la luz para instalarse en el lugar donde había vislumbrado la forma de oso de orejas afiladas de Padfoot.

"¡No te tengo miedo!"Rabastan sollozó en voz baja, ante toda evidencia.

La puerta de la jaula hizo clic y se abrió con un tintineo que Sirius disfrazó con un gruñido bajo.

"¡Muéstrate!"el Mortífago exigió en un susurro áspero, el fuerte olor a miedo y sudor claro a la sensible nariz de Padfoot incluso con los pocos metros entre ellos."He matado gente. ¡No te tengo miedo!"

Las formas oscuras y silenciosas comenzaron a escabullirse de la jaula, cruzar el claro y desaparecer en las profundidades del bosque.Sirius podría haber llorado de alivio.

Se deslizó más atrás y gruñó de nuevo, manteniendo la atención de Rabastan sobre él hasta que el último hombre lobo se deslizó en las sombras y desapareció.

Rabastan tropezó hacia él otra vez, el conflicto en su cuerpo era claro: la mitad de él quería correr, la otra mitad no se atrevía a arriesgarse a que Grim desapareciera de su vista.La luz de la varita se movió de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro.

Sirius se deslizó más y más en las sombras hasta que se había alejado completamente de la vista de Rabastan, luego se alejó tan rápido como pudo en la dirección que los lobos habían tomado.Para su alivio indecible, Moony y Peter lo esperaban con los ojos muy abiertos en la oscuridad.

"Rápido", murmuró Peter."En el momento en que sepan que nos hemos ido, Greyback buscará nuestro aroma".Se transformó en Colagusano y se escabulló hacia Sirius, arrastrándose para acomodarse con garras aferradas en su grueso collar.

Despegaron tan rápido como Moony y Padfoot pudieron correr, regresando por donde habían venido, hacia Hogwarts.Sirius nunca había corrido tan rápido durante tanto tiempo en su vida.Le ardían los pulmones y le picaban y cortaban las patas con piedras y plantas que no podía tomarse el tiempo para evitar.

Corrieron y corrieron y corrieron, por lo que parecieron horas.Sirius sabía que habían tomado un giro equivocado en alguna parte porque estaba seguro de que deberían haber llegado al claro donde Remus ya había sido atrapado.Por encima de ellos, el cielo comenzaba a aligerarse, pero fue solo cuando Moony dejó escapar un aullido dolorido y tropezó con sus patas que desaceleraron.

Sirius se volvió para ver al hombre lobo retorciéndose en el suelo, gruñidos y gemidos de agonía desgarrándose de una garganta que se transformaba rápidamente.Se volvió borroso hacia los humanos y se apresuró hacia Remus, que gritaba y se arrastraba por el suelo sucio mientras los huesos se agrietaban, la piel se retorcía y la piel se encogía.

Eventualmente, solo era Remus humano otra vez, acostado desnudo, temblando y jadeando con hipo en el suelo áspero.

"Oh, Moony ..." Sirius cayó de rodillas, quitándose la bata de los hombros y recogiendo a Remus en ella.

"¿Almohadillas?"Los ojos de Remus estaban vidriosos y desenfocados, su boca un poco floja de una manera que Sirius inmediatamente reconoció como Remus Post-Luna.Maldijo en voz baja.¿Cómo podría haber Remus post-luna?¡Estaba destinado amantenersu mente en esta luna!Pero la Luna de Sangre se había ido, y la grieta entre el lobo y el ser humano de Remus todavía estaba allí, forzada a abrirse, como siempre, por el dolor de la transformación de regreso a lo humano.La mente del lobo se filtró y se mezcló con la de Remus.

"Está bien, Moony", susurró, deseando que así fuera."Solo tenemos que caminar un rato, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"Peter gimió detrás de Sirius."¡No tengo idea de dónde está la escuela desde aquí! Y Dios sabe lo cerca que están detrás de nosotros".

El cielo estaba manchado de naranja, gris hierro con el amanecer.

"Está al este del bosque", dijo Sirius."Haz un hechizo 'apúntame'".

Peter murmuró para sí mismo, con la varita balanceada en su mano mientras Sirius volvía su atención a Remus.Los grandes ojos ámbar le devolvieron la mirada."¿Por qué salir, Pa'foo? ¿Dónde está mal alfa?"

Sirius hizo una mueca."Greyback se ha ido", dijo, esperando no estar mintiendo."Ahora estás a salvo. Solo tenemos que regresar".

"¿Chocl't?"Remus preguntó esperanzado.

Sirius pensó que su corazón podría romperse."Lo siento, bebé. No aquí. Tendrás que esperar hasta que regresemos".

"Por aquí", dijo Peter, señalando hacia el este.

"¡Allí están!"dijo otra voz, y Sirius sabía que nunca había sacado su varita más rápido.Estuvieron congelados en una mesa durante unos segundos: las varitas de Sirius y Peter apuntaron hacia la voz, Remus se tensó y gruñó como un lobo y salvaje contra el costado de Sirius.

Entonces el tiempo volvió a pasar y fueron Dumbledore, Pomfrey, McGonagall y James, y Sirius nunca había estado más contento de ver a alguien en toda suvida.Se reunieron con los tres y, por primera vez desde que cumplió seis años, Sirius se alegró de dejar que los adultos se hicieran cargo, a pesar de que tenía diecisiete años y debería sentirse adulto.

Remus fue atraído un poco lejos de él con chocolate para que Pomfrey pudiera revisarlo, y James se apresuró a agacharse a su lado, murmurando rápidamente al oído de Sirius."Les dije que habíamos salido con Moony por Blood Moon. Quiero decir, como humanos, quiero decir. Dije que lo seguimos al bosque cuando corrió allí para tratar de recuperarlo y ahí fue cuando lo atraparon. Estamos para un buen bloqueo, te puedo decir eso ".

Sirius ni siquiera podía preocuparse.Estaban a salvo.Estaban asalvo, y Moony estaba a salvo, e incluso si los Mortífagos los encontraran ahora, ninguno de ellos tendría las bolas para enfrentar a tres miembros del personal de Hogwarts, uno de los cuales era Dumbledore.Se sintió casi mareado por el alivio y todo iba borroso por los bordes.

"... en estado de shock", una voz borrosa le decía de repente al oído."Toma, bebe esto, muchacho".

Un frasco de algo enfermizamente dulce se le clavó en la boca, y un viejo calcetín se le clavó en la mano.Antes de que pudiera registrar lo que estaba sucediendo, se activó el fuerte tirón en su ombligo de un traslador y se encontró tirado en el piso del Ala del Hospital.

Sirius sintió que se desplomaba hacia adelante, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos imparablemente.Está hecho.

Los adultos lo dejaron quedarse con Remus, que estaba inquieto y asustado y realmente no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, excepto que el "alfa malo" había tratado de alejarlo de Sirius.Sin embargo, tan pronto como se durmió, Sirius, James y Peter fueron llevados a la oficina del director y sometidos al bloqueo que James había predicho.

Sirius apenas lo asimiló. Sospechaba que todavía estaba en estado de shock.El pánico ciego e indefenso que no se había permitido sentir cuando Remus fue capturado lo había golpeado ahora, y todo lo demás que estaba pasando tenía que pasar antes de que Sirius lo registrara.Ni siquiera podría haber dicho cuál era su castigo.

Asumió que debían haber sido despedidos, porque lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta fue de que James y Peter lo empujaron a través del agujero del retrato hacia la sala común de Gryffindor y subieron las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.Alguien lo empujó sobre su cama y envolvió torpemente una manta alrededor de sus hombros, seguido de un brazo delgado.Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

"Canuto, amigo, tienes que salir de esto", dijo James, dándole una pequeña sacudida con el brazo que le rodeaba los hombros."La forma en que te aferraste a Moony, y la forma en que acabas de irte ..." hizo un gesto hacia la forma encorvada y temblorosa de Sirius, "bueno, van a adivinar que él es más para ti que solo un compañero".

"A los compañeros se les permite cuidar", espetó Sirius.Sintió a James encogerse contra su costado."Me importa que casi lo lleven. Que estaba tan asustado. Que casi lo pierdo".La última palabra se rompió con un extraño aliento hipo que no podría haber retenido si lo hubiera intentado.

"Claro que sí," acordó James, apretando el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sirius."Porsupuestoque sí. Pero solo aquí, Canuto. Sabes que no puedes permitir que nadie lo sepa. Sabes lo que sucederá si la gente se entera de ustedes dos. La gente no lo entiende, ¿sabes? No te atrapan a los dos ".

Sirius no podía pensar en nada que decir a eso.Era la verdad, simple y llanamente.

James inclinó su cabeza contra el cabello negro y desordenado de Sirius mezclado con el de Sirius: reconfortante, fraternal."Solo estoy tratando de protegerte", murmuró."Tanto tú como Moony. Pete y yo te cubrimos con Dumbledore, pero estuvo cerca".

"Lo sé", dijo Sirius, con la voz quebrada de nuevo."Lo arreglaré".Levantó la vista para ver a Peter posado en la cama, con la cara blanqueada por el miedo residual, los ojos preocupados mientras miraba a Sirius."Eras increíble, Colagusano", agregó.

Peter realmente saltó sorprendido de ser repentinamente incluido en la conversación.La comisura de su boca se inclinó temblorosamente en una sonrisa, esperando la línea de golpe."¿Sí?"

"Sí", dijo Sirius, forzando una sonrisa de vuelta."Sé que estabas aterrorizado, pero te metiste en un claro lleno de Mortífagos armados y liberaste a una jaula llena de hombres lobo. Fue algo maravilloso".

La sonrisa de Peter creció y se enderezó un poco."Hice que dejaran salir a Moony primero, tal como dijiste", afirmó.

"Lo sé, Pete".Y Sirius lo sabía.Una pequeña parte de él estaba horrorizada de haber hecho que Peter jurara su magia.Si no hubiera podido cumplir su palabra, las consecuencias habrían sido terribles."Nadie puede decir que no perteneces a Gryffindor ahora. Realmente te debo una".

"Bueno", Peter se encogió de hombros, con un brillo de humor en los ojos."Si algún día necesito desesperadamente escapar, lo recordaré y te sostendré".

"Haces eso."

Fuera de la ventana, comenzó a llover, pesado e implacable desde un cielo plomizo.El brazo de James se deslizó de sus hombros y Sirius se sintió vacío y frío.


	15. 82

"Prefiero lamentar las cosas que he hecho que las que no he hecho".

Bola de lucille

**SIRIUS**

Los sextos años nunca se habían visto tan descuidados como en las últimas dos semanas previas a la Pascua.La precisión en la aparición no era algo fácil para muchos y, como resultado, grupos abatidos de estudiantes desafortunados deambulaban por los pasillos descalzos, sin calcetines y con el pelo revuelto.A la hora de la comida, se los podía ver tratando de cortar filetes con cucharas de pudín o bebiendo sopa en los platos.

Los Merodeadores habían mejorado lo suficiente como para poder manejar al menos un par de calcetines entre ellos, y una selección de vajilla y cubertería.Ninguno de ellos se había molestado realmente en apuntar al anillo del cepillo para el cabello del objetivo de Gryffindor, y como resultado, su cabello, particularmente el de James, había pasado inmanejable y se aceleraba rápidamente hacia el sensible.

Era el lunes por la mañana de la última semana del trimestre y Sirius estaba tomando gachas de canela tachonadas de grosella de una taza para el desayuno, con los ojos fijos en Remus, que estaba masticando una salchicha que había picado al final de una cucharadita.

"Te estoy diciendo", Peter estaba diciendo, "Si tengo que compartir un cepillo de dientes con ustedes muchachos por mucho más tiempo, voy a atrapar algo horrible. Había un pelo de perro real en el que estábamos usando esta mañana. "Él fulminó con la mirada a Sirius, quien intentó parecer inocente.

"Podría haber sido un pelo de rata", señaló.O un pelo de ciervo ".

"No me derramo", dijo James, pareciendo herido."Prongs es demasiado digno".Se inclinó para sorber café de su plato con gran gusto.

"Era negro", dijo Peter, "y olía a perro".

"Evidencia circunstancial", declaró Sirius."No puedes probar nada".

Hubo una ráfaga de alas sobre ellos cuando las lechuzas se elevaron, una lechuza pálida se abalanzó para dejar caer una copia deThe Daily Prophetfrente a Remus quien, habiendo dormido particularmente inquieto la noche anterior, parpadeó como si lo hubiera hecho. olvidado cómo leer

Sirius sonrió."¿Quieres que traduzca, Moony?"

"Por favor."

Sirius agarró el periódico y lo abrió, metiendo la nariz en el aire en su mejor interpretación de un caballero corpulento e importante."Bueno, yo muchachos, para empezar ..." su voz se apagó cuando vio el titular.

¿Milagro o amenaza?Grupo de vigilantes derribar Mortífagos.

"¿Qué? ¿Todos ellos?"Peter preguntó, después de que James le hubiera dado un codazo a Sirius para que lo sostuviera para que los demás lo vieran.

"No. Pero es bastante impresionante de todos modos".Sirius hojeó el artículo, eliminando mentalmente la mayor parte de lahipérbole más ridículadelProfeta."Los Mortífagos habían planeado un ataque contra un pequeño pueblo en los Cotswolds que tiene una comunidad mágica de tamaño considerable compuesta principalmente por nacidos de muggles y mestizos. Cuando llegaron allí, había todas estas brujas y magos esperando para emboscarlos disfrazados. como Muggles. Dos quedaron muertos y otros cuatro quedaron bajo losencantos dePetrificus Totaluspara que los Aurores los encontraran ".

"Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?"Dijo James."¿Por qué los llaman 'amenazas'?"

"Los Aurores tendrán miedo de que la gente empiece a perder el respeto por la autoridad y tomar el asunto en sus propias manos", explicó Remus, mucho más despierto."Eso puede ser muy peligroso. Así es como comienza la guerra civil y las sociedades se rompen".

"Pero los Aurores no estánhaciendonada", dijo Sirius."Nadie ha captado el olor de un Mortífago hasta ahora, y estos vigilantes han derrotado a seis".

"Mi papá dice que están invadidos en el Ministerio".James movió su dedo por el café en su plato, luciendo dividido entre defender la carrera de su padre y admirar el logro de los vigilantes."Estaban sobrecargados de trabajo incluso antes de que Voldemort estuviera en la escena, y hacer malabares con el trabajo normal de los Aurores junto con los Mortífagos es casi imposible".

Remus asintió con la cabeza."Neil dice que están hablando de acortar el tiempo de entrenamiento para los nuevos reclutas y tratar de reunir una fuerza especial para enfocarse únicamente en la actividad de los Mortífagos. Pero entonces muchos Aurores serán jóvenes y carecerán de entrenamiento y terminarán con más muertes en el campo."

"Me pregunto si es la Orden", dijo Peter, y todos se giraron para mirarlo."¿Saben, cuando todos vinieron a visitarme a mi casa y salvamos a esa pequeña niña? Estábamos espiando en la parte superior de las escaleras y Moony dijo que estaban hablando de una 'Orden'".

La memoria se encendió y Sirius sintió que asentía."Sí, lo recuerdo. Y Prongs dijo que su padre sabía algo al respecto".

"No he escuchado nada desde entonces", dijo James."Pensé que era solo una idea pasajera o algo así".

"Dijiste que Dumbledore tenía algo que ver con eso", recordó Sirius.

"¿Crees que tuvo algo que ver con los vigilantes?"Remus se giró para estudiar al anciano donde estaba sentado en la mesa del personal conversando con la profesora McGonagall.Sirius siguió su mirada y Dumbledore, como si sintiera su atención, inclinó la cabeza para mirarlos.Él sonrió, abuelo y cálido, pero incluso desde esta distancia había algo como acero azul en su mirada.

"No lo pondría más allá del viejo Dumbles".James sorbió el último café de su plato, lo lamió y comenzó a cargarlo con tostadas y arenques."Derrotó a Grindelwald, ¿no? Incluso cuando nadie más podría hacerlo. No sé sobre ti, pero si esta guerra se acaba, preferiría estar al lado de Dumbledore que de los Aurores".

"Prefiero no estar al lado de nadie enfrentándose a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos", dijo Peter fervientemente.

"Oh, haz crecer algunas bolas, Colagusano".

"¡Lo digo en serio!"Peter lanzó una mirada nerviosa a los estudiantes que los rodeaban y bajó la voz."¿Por qué querrías lanzarte a la mitad de todo eso? ¿Qué podría hacer que un Auror entrenado no pueda? No soy como ustedes tres. No soy valiente, inteligente ni bueno para pelear. sé el que termina muerto, yEl Profetame usará como una lección objetiva para la gente sobre lo que sucede si eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para ir en contra del Ministerio ".

"Te protegeríamos, Pete", dijo James, extendiendo la mano para agarrar el hombro de Peter."Moriríamos por ti".

"¡Noquieroque mueras por mí! ¡No quiero que nadie muera en absoluto!"

Por un momento, Sirius honestamente pensó que su gordito amigo podría llorar.Sintió una pequeña e inesperada punzada de culpa en algún lugar dentro del pecho, un lugar habitualmente solo habitado por Moony.Peter tenía un punto;No era exactamente un héroe.¿Era justo para ellos obligarlo a esto?Pero al mismo tiempo era un Merodeador, y los Merodeadores se mantuvieron unidos.Esa era la regla.

"Eras muy valiente cuando me rescataste de esos Mortífagos", dijo Remus suavemente."Se necesitó mucho coraje para hacer eso".

"Estuve asustado todo el tiempo", dijo Peter, con lo que Sirius consideraba humildad no merodeadora."Lo odiaba y estaba asustado y si no tengo que volver a hacer algo así, será demasiado pronto. Me alegra que te hayamos rescatado, Moony", se apresuró a agregar, "pero no disfruté haciéndolo". eso."

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo", dijo James.

"Sí. Aurores. Para eso están allí".

"Y sin embargo, fueron estos vigilantes quienes atraparon a los Mortífagos", dijo Sirius."Préstanos tu cuchara, Moony. Necesito llegar a las grosellas en el fondo y mi lengua no es lo suficientemente larga".

"¿De verdad crees que Pete va a estar preparado para eso?"Remus le preguntó más tarde esa tarde, mientras los dos se sentaban en el piso del dormitorio tratando de dividir la ropa y otros artículos diversos del caos general de la habitación y en cuatro montones.Era una tarea que temían al final de cada período, pero una necesidad si querían comenzar el nuevo término con principalmente sus propias pertenencias en sus baúles.Remus, en particular, necesitaba toda su ropa para su viaje a Roma.

Sirius se encogió de hombros."Creo que hará lo que hagamos. Sería un seguidor crónico, ¿no?"

Remus miró la bolsa de cuero de Quidditch que había sacado de debajo de la cama de James."Eso es lo que me temo. ¿Es correcto que hagamos que lo haga si no es algo que quiere hacer?"

"No lo estamos haciendo hacer nada", señaló Sirius."Además, no es como si siquiera estamos seguros si hayesuna 'orden'. Todo lo que tenemos son rumores, las escuchas y un artículo enEl Profeta,que todos sabemos que no es precisamente un dechado de la verdad y la virtud."

"Suficientemente cierto."Remus abrió cautelosamente la bolsa de Quidditch, luego retrocedió, amordazando.

"¿Pong de Prongs?"Sirius sonrió.

"Tratas con eso", dijo Remus, amortiguando su nariz en su manga."No se puede esperar que lo haga. Suplico licantropía".

"No quiero ser sometido al Pong de Prongs más que tú. Lo juro, si embotellamos sus calcetines sudorosos podríamos hacer una fortuna en el mercado negro vendiéndolos como ingredientes para pociones de maldición".

"Pero podría tener algunos de mis calzoncillos", dijo Remus, patéticos ojos ámbar mirando a Sirius por encima de su manga."Sabes que siempre los roba y casi no me queda nada".

"Todos robamos el tuyo", dijo Sirius."Debido a que eres el único de nosotros que parece tener unos limpios".

"Soy el único que se molesta en ponerlos en el cesto de la ropa".

Sirius sacó medio emparedado de atún de uno de los zapatos de Peter.Estaba creciendo pelaje verde."Esto es sombrío, amigo. Sirve dientes y cola de gusano si plantamos los peores pedazos en sus montones. Los dos son peores que todo el resto de la Casa Gryffindor juntos".

"Oh, por favor", se burló Remus."¿Qué pasa con el cementerio de uñas que encontré detrás de tu baúl?"

"¡Sigo diciéndote que no son míos! Alguien los plantó allí. Probablemente con fines nefastos".

Remus tarareó escéptico y sacó una camisa de la escuela."¿Tuyo o de Prongs?"

"Mío. ¿Ves? Ese pedazo de sangre seca en el brazalete es donde el Sauce me consiguió esa vez".

"¿No lo has lavado desde entonces?"

"No lo he logrado".

"¡Eso fue hace tres meses!"Remus le arrojó la camisa, luego se limpió las manos en los pantalones."No es como si tuvieras que lavar tu propia ropa. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es llegar hasta la canasta. Los elfos domésticos hacen el resto".

Sirius arrojó la camisa descuidadamente sobre su pila."Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ..."

La puerta se abrió de golpe y James y Peter entraron tambaleándose. Peter estaba hundido bajo el peso de James y el chico más alto parecía severamente conmocionado.

"¿Necesitamos a Pomfrey?"Remus preguntó rápidamente, una pregunta de apertura justa cuando se trataba de los Merodeadores.

Peter resopló y arrojó a James a su cama, donde se tumbó, mirando al techo con entusiasmo."No hay nada que pueda arreglar esto, amigo".

Sirius sintió que todo su cuerpo se hundía de alivio."¿Bien?"

"Ni siquiera me hagas empezar", dijo Peter."En realidad, ni siquieralohagascomenzar".

Esto no fue tan esclarecedor como Peter parecía pensar que era.

"¿Dientes?"Sirius se levantó del suelo y empujó a su mejor amigo con fuerza en la caja torácica."Empezar."

James suspiró melodramáticamente y su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado para mirar vagamente en dirección a Sirius."Bueno, era una tarde fresca de primavera y los pájaros estaban piando y la hierba se estaba poniendo verde y los corderos estaban haciendo esa cosa de goma de mascar que hacen ..."

"Jugando, creo que lo encontrarás", murmuró Remus.

"Comienza más rápido", agregó Sirius.

"No puedes apresurar una buena historia".James levantó los brazos y entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cabeza desordenada."Estaba pavoneándome asombrosamente por el pasillo después de mi merienda de mermelada roly-poly después del vuelo cuando escuché los gritos de una bella doncella".

"En nombre de Godric, Prongs, si no te mueves, te encontrarás con jam roly-poly donde solían estar tus partes".

"¿Peter?"Remus apeló.

"Tiene una cita con Evans", tradujo Peter.

Hubo un silencio aturdido.

"Estás bromeando", dijo Sirius eventualmente.

"No soy."Peter parecía positivamente encantado de ser el portador de News Vital to Marauderish Interests.

"¿Cómo?"

"Como dije", continuó James, "escuché los gritos de una bella doncella que ..."

"No tú."Sirius tomó una almohada de la cama y la puso sobre la cara de James."No puedo soportar una palabra más de tu tontería. ¿Colagusano?"

"Regresábamos de las cocinas y escuchamos este gran ruido proveniente de ese aula vacía de Runas justo al final del pasillo. Ruidos espantosos, peor que Gimiendo Myrtle. Como una vaca siendo torturada o algo así. De todos modos, fuimos a ver quién era y que Rosalie Dainty de Hufflepuff (ya sabes: ¿la gorda?) estaba allí sollozando. Prongs le preguntó por qué estaba haciendo tanto ruido y comenzó a llorar más fuerte y dijo si vendríamos a burlarnos de ella. ella también, deberíamos seguir adelante con eso ".

"Pobre chica", dijo Remus."Aunque ella no se hace ningún favor".

Peter hizo una mueca de acuerdo."Entonces, Prongs le dijo que teníamos mejores cosas que hacer que burlarnos de los Hufflepuffs, y le preguntó qué tendríamos que hacer para que dejara de llorar, y ella dijo que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer porque no había hecho nada". ganó cualquier calcetín y los Slytherin todavía la llamarían 'Fat-Foot Dainty the Slytherin Mascot' 'porque en ese momento apareció accidentalmente en el centro de su objetivo. Y sus piesestángordos ", agregó Peter, como si de repente recordara esto importante detalle."Incluso más gordo que el mío".

"Enorme", acordó James con voz apagada.

"Y sus uñas de los pies tienen un aspecto asqueroso. Puedes ver por qué la molestaron. Moony definitivamente fue golpeada en el departamento de 'Odio mis pies'. Entonces Prongs dice: 'Si te doy calcetines, ¿dejarás de llorar?'y ella dijo: "¿De dónde sacas los calcetines?"y James sacó los extra que ganamos para Moony y se los entregó. Gran error ".

"¿Error?"Sirius preguntó.

"Sí. Ella se echó a llorar aún más y se arrojó sobre él y comenzó a lloriquear aún más fuerte sobre su túnica. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de tratar de separarlos con una pata de la silla, de repente lo soltó, agarró los calcetines y lo pateó ".

"Esto todavía no nos dice cómo Prongs consiguió una cita con Evans", dijo Sirius.

Peter se encogió de hombros."Así que fuimos al baño para tratar de quitarle algunos de los mocos de su túnica, y luego fuimos a la biblioteca porque algo salió mal con mi encanto de secado y su túnica había crecido y necesitábamos buscar un contracharm porque los normales no estaban funcionando ... "

Sirius miró la túnica de James.Eran, de hecho, todavía peludos en parches: un pelaje negro y delgado como el de un gato.

"Y Lily entró como una diosa romana", dijo James, asumiendo la narración con gusto, "caminando en nuestra dirección como una mujer ... ¡empuje!"Sirius se apoyó un poco en la almohada que se volvió a aplicar.

"Entonces Evans entra y se precipita hacia nosotros y Prongs 'n' me agacho detrás de los estantes porque parecía lista para estallar, ya sabes cómo lo hace".

Sirius y Remus asintieron.Ellos sabían cómo lo hacía ella.

"Y ella dice: 'James Potter, ¡sé que estás aquí!'y Prongs es como, 'No sé si estar prendido o petrificado', y yo digo, 'Voy a morir hoy sin haber follado a Doreen adecuadamente' - "

"¿Podemos seguir adelante?"Sirius lo interrumpió.

"Rápidamente", acordó Remus.

"Entonces Evans se dirige hacia nosotros aunque juro que ella nunca nos vio ..."

"Puede oler el miedo", dijo Sirius, algo de lo que estaba bastante seguro.

Peter asintió con la cabeza.Todos los Merodeadores creían firmemente que Lily Evans estaba en posesión de misteriosos poderes femeninos diseñados para confundir y aniquilar a los hombres vulnerables de tal manera que no podían evitar estar agradecidos por ello."De todos modos, nos ha acorralado en una esquina y se inclinó hacia Prongs como si estuviera a punto de hechizarlo y Prongs chilló como una niña pequeña -"

"MmmfHEY!MmmF ..."

"- como unaniña pequeñacomo dije, y ella dijo: 'Escuché lo que hiciste con Rosalie'.Así que Prongs saltó y dijo: "¡No la hice llorar, lo juro!"y ella dijo: "Sé que no lo hiciste. Le diste calcetines", y Prongs dijo: "No están maldecidos, si eso es lo que estás preguntando", y ella dijo: "Si no te callas y déjame hablar. Voy a sacarte las bolas y servirlas a todas tus estúpidas fangirls de Quidditch con espagueti ".

"¿Qué te parece resumir, Pete?", Sugirió Remus."Esta historia parece estar tomando un viaje muy complicado hasta su conclusión".

"Si no quieres saber de mí, Moony, estoy seguro de que James estaría feliz de hacerse cargo. ¿No? Pensé que no. Entonces Prongs se calló y Evans dijo ..." Peter frunció el ceño con el esfuerzo de recordar a Lily Palabras exactas."... 'James Potter, no me parecería completamente repulsivo acompañarte a Hogsmeade después de Pascua con la condición de que te comportes todo el tiempo y no me obligues a hechizarte en ningún momento entre ahora y entonces'".

James se quitó la almohada de la cara y los miró extasiada."¿No es eso lo más romántico que has escuchado?"

Sirius, personalmente, pensó que no había escuchado nada menos romántico desde el momento en que Remus, exhausto por una transformación particularmente difícil, una vez declaró;"Estoy cachondo y no puedo molestarme en masturbarme. ¿Lo harías por mí, por favor, Pads?"

"¿Qué dijiste?"Remus le preguntó a James ahora fascinado.

"Dije: 'Lily Evans, sería un honor'".

Remus le palmeó el hombro con aprobación.

"Y luego", dijo Peter, todavía conmocionado por el recuerdo, "ellale sonrió. Una sonrisa adecuada que la hizo parecer que realmente le gustaba y luego lobesó".

Sirius se atragantó con su propia saliva.

"¿Ellaqué?"Preguntó Remus, sonando estrangulado.

"En la mejilla. Ella lo besó. Luegosonrió denuevo", Peter se estremeció, "y luego se alejó para regañar un par de segundos años por encantadoras bolas de fantasma para perseguir a Hufflepuff los primeros años".

Hubo otro silencio aturdido.

"Bueno", dijo Sirius eventualmente."Eso es un cambio para los libros".

"Felicidades, Prongs", dijo Remus, dándole palmaditas en la espinilla de James con una cariñosa media sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, bien por ti, amigo".Sirius le sonrió a su mejor amigo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Debes asegurarte de que no haga nada digno de hechizo", rogó James."No puedo permitirme arruinar esto".

"Conseguiremos que Moony desempolve su insignia de prefecto".

James se estiró, pateando un montón de basura del extremo de su cama."Desearía que la Pascua ya hubiera terminado".

"Únete al club", acordó Remus, y Sirius sabía que estaba contemplando las dos largas semanas que estarían separados cuando Neil y Angela enviaron a Remus a Roma.

"Bueno, estoy deseando que llegue", dijo Peter."Sería bueno poder usar zapatos y usar un cepillo de dientes que solo me pertenece otra vez. Y nos queda poco tiempo, así que será mejor que arreglemos y clasifiquemos un poco más, porque esta habitación se ve incluso peor que esta mañana. ¿Qué es ese horrible olor?

Remus señaló sin palabras la vieja bolsa de Quidditch de James y Peter amordazó.

"No me gusta esto", le dijo Sirius a James, mientras arrastraban el baúl de Remus hacia las puertas principales de la escuela.Remus y Peter estaban en las cocinas abasteciéndose de bocadillos de viaje y planearon reunirse con ellos a tiempo para despedir a Remus.

El área justo dentro de las puertas estaba llena de estudiantes que charlaban y charlaban, y los entrenadores sin caballos (o tirados por el tirante, Sirius se corrigió mentalmente) apenas comenzaban a acercarse, listos para llevarlos a la estación.El aire todavía tenía un toque de mordedura de invierno, pero las campanillas, las campanillas y los primeros narcisos eran brillantes salpicaduras de color en las orillas que bordean el camino.El sol primaveral se reflejaba radiantemente en los charcos de barro, sin hacer nada para igualar el sombrío estado de ánimo de Sirius.

"¡Oye, mira! Es Ev ... Lily".James señaló un lugar cerca de la puerta con columnas de piedra donde Lily, Rebecca, Frank y Alice se apiñaban, cotilleando e intercambiando dulces y notas de pergamino.Lily levantó la vista y los vio.Para sorpresa de Sirius, su rostro se iluminó y saludó tímidamente a James, quien le devolvió el saludo con igual timidez.Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño a Sirius por principio.

"Por favor, dime que no vas a ser una deesasparejas", dijo Sirius, dándole a James un suave empujón.

"¿Qué parejas?"

"Ya sabes,esasparejas".Señaló a un par de besos entusiastas de quinto año a un par de metros a su izquierda, luego asintió con la cabeza a Frank y Alice, que se habían abrazado el uno al otro con el drama de Shakespeare y parecían prometedores para Floo tres veces al día.

"Oh, por favor", se burló James."Como si no tuviéramos que aguantarte a ti y a Moony siendo dulces el uno con el otro todo el tiempo".

"No, no lo haces", dijo Sirius sombríamente, todo el humor lo dejó tan rápido como había llegado."Nunca somos así. Nunca podemosserasí".

James pareció completamente desconcertado.Abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Remus y Peter.

"Muy bien, muchachos?"Remus se paseó vestido con jeans muggles y un abrigo largo y desgastado.Tenía un gorro de punto marrón que le llegaba hasta las orejas y se le escapaban mechones de pelo castaño para ondear alrededor de la cara.Sirius se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos en un esfuerzo por resistirse a tirarlo de sus brazos y apretarlo hasta que prometió quedarse a salvo aquí en Hogwarts para las vacaciones de Pascua.

"Casi", respondió en su lugar y se acercó para empujar a Remus con el codo."¿Tienes algo de cerebro para el viaje?"

Remus sonrió y agitó una gran bolsa de brownies de chocolate recién horneados que humeaban en el aire frío.

"Le dije que se va a dar diabetes", dijo Peter, echando una mirada bastante anhelante a los brownies.

"Oh por favor."Remus extendió la bolsa hacia él en ofrecimiento."Como Madame Pomfrey no podría hacerme crecer un nuevo páncreas en un minuto".Peter se encogió de hombros y agarró uno, mordiéndolo felizmente.

"¡Casi todos!"La voz de Hagrid rugió sobre el caos general."¡Tiempo para cargar!"

Hubo una oleada de movimientos y un estallido final de abrazos y besos antes de que los estudiantes comenzaran a dirigirse hacia los entrenadores.

Sirius metió las manos en los bolsillos, sin confiar en sí mismo para no aferrarse."En ese momento, Moony".

"Sí. Nos vemos, muchachos. Adiós Sirius".Remus agachó la cabeza y atrajo a Sirius para un breve abrazo con el brazo que terminó casi antes de que comenzara.

"Ten cuidado", murmuró Sirius.

"Sé bueno", murmuró Remus.

Levantó un extremo de su pesado baúl y lo remolcó fácilmente hacia la cola de serpenteantes estudiantes que se subían a los vagones.Se detuvo cortésmente detrás de Alice y Frank, que todavía estaban haciendo todo lo posible para examinarse las amígdalas el uno al otro solo con la lengua.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo el mundo se amontonara, y las enormes puertas lentamente miraban cerrarse detrás del último de los entrenadores.El número mucho menor de estudiantes que se quedaron para las vacaciones de Pascua se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

James se acercó a Sirius mientras caminaban y lo golpearon con el hombro."Lo siento, Canuto".

"¿Para qué?"Preguntó Sirius, con la cabeza baja y sin preocuparse realmente.

"Sabes. Por lo que dije antes sobre ti y Moony. No estaba encendido. Ni siquiera en broma".

Sirius se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros."Es lo que es."

"Sí."

Detrás de ellos, las puertas finalmente se cerraron, perturbando una bandada de urracas que se alzaron en una ráfaga de alas en blanco y negro y se elevaron sobre el Bosque Prohibido.

El desayuno a la mañana siguiente fue un asunto pequeño y tranquilo.Había más estudiantes alrededor de lo que solía haber durante las vacaciones de Navidad, pero las mesas todavía parecían desnudas.Afortunadamente por sexto año, el Desafío de Aparición había sido suspendido por las vacaciones, y Sirius pensó que nunca más olvidaría apreciar el simple placer de comer gachas de un tazón con una cuchara mientras sus pies, metidos debajo del banco, estaban abrigado con calcetines y zapatos.

Aún así, no pudo disfrutar la experiencia plenamente.Era estúpido y femenino y Sirius nunca soñaría con avisarle a James, pero no había dormido bien la noche anterior sin Remus allí.Incluso en las noches en que optaban por dormir en sus camas separadas en lugar de acurrucarse incómodamente en una, siempre estaba consciente de que Remus estaba allí, a solo unos pasos de distancia, escondido detrás de las cortinas.

Hubo un aleteo de alas desde lo alto en las vigas y los búhos descendieron.Sirius, que no esperaba nada, parpadeó sorprendido cuando una lechuza de aspecto imperioso aterrizó junto a la jarra de leche y le tendió una pata.En él había un enorme sobre de filigrana en relieve con oro e inscrito en tinta púrpura.

Miró a James, que estaba desplomado a su lado, ceñudo ante la luz del sol de la mañana que entraba por las ventanas."¿Es esto un intento de animarme? Porque he visto tus esfuerzos con Evans y no estoy seguro de que mi constitución pueda manejar lo que sea que hayas planeado".

"Yo no, amigo", dijo James, frunciendo el ceño ante la lechuza."Eso se ve oficial. Mi papá recibe sobres como ese a veces".

"El mío también", agregó Peter. "¿No son del Wizengamot o algo así? Tal vez los Aurores te persiguen. ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Canuto?"

"¡Nada!"Dijo Sirius, sintiéndose indignado."He sido muy bueno recientemente. Hay tantas travesuras que puedes hacer descalzo y sin utensilios vitales para la vida cotidiana".Extendió la mano y separó el sobre de la pata de la lechuza.Dio un pitido una vez, luego despegó, volando hacia el techo nuevamente.

"¿Bien?"Peter dijo, y luego se estremeció cuando James lo pateó debajo de la mesa.

Sirius abrió la carta lentamente, un sexto sentido profundo que le decía que realmente no quería saber lo que estaba escrito adentro.Desdobló los dos trozos de pergamino cremoso y se obligó a hojear el de arriba.

...lamento informarle que su tío abuelo, Alphard Cepheus Black, falleció el ...

La línea parecía saltar del pergamino y directamente en su pecho, donde clavó su corazón en sus pulmones como una mariposa viva perforada con una aguja.Su visión se nubló un poco y se dio cuenta de que el pergamino se arrugó bajo las manos de nudillos blancos.

"¿Almohadillas? ¿Estás bien, amigo?"Los dedos de James aparecieron en su vista y apreciaron gentilmente la carta de él."¿Alphard? ¿Ese tío tuyo que te envía regalos increíbles cada Navidad?"

Sirius no pudo responder.Tío Alphard era mucho más que un donante esporádico.Es cierto que no había visto al viejo cabrón durante años, pero sin Alphard y Andrómeda, su vida anterior a Hogwarts habría sido completamente insoportable.Su tío había sido un personaje habitual en su primera infancia, apareciendo en Grimmauld Place inesperadamente un par de veces al mes y frenando el peor de los castigos de sus padres con una mano de hierro.Alphard había sido alto y huesudo, con cabello gris y túnica y túnicas que siempre giraban hacia tonos de verde oliva.No había sido un hombre atractivo y tenía un sentido del humor verdaderamente mordaz, pero Sirius lo había adorado porque era justo y terco y completamente indiferente a las tradiciones de la familia.

Entonces algo sucedió cuando Sirius tenía aproximadamente nueve años y Alphard había dejado de venir.Nunca había descubierto de qué se trataba, y todos se negaron a responder sus preguntas al respecto, incluso Andrómeda, cuando le habló en secreto a Floo, pero el mensaje era claro.Alphard ya no era bienvenido en Grimmauld Place y a Sirius se le prohibió escribirle.A menudo, cuando había estado en su punto más enojado y rebelde, Sirius se arrastraba hacia el salón y miraba los lugares ennegrecidos y dañados por el fuego donde los nombres del tío Alphard y Andromeda habían estado en el tapiz de la familia.Trazó sus dedos sobre las líneas plateadas que los unían a su propio nombre, y luego imaginó esas palabras rizadas y plateadas:Sirius Orion Black sedeformaba, ardía y se desprendía.

Alphard se las había arreglado para llevarle una tarjeta de cumpleaños y un regalo de Navidad todos los años, aunque Sirius tuvo la impresión de que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera del país.Siempre fueron regalos brillantes: exóticos, divertidos o ligeramente perversos.A veces enviaba viejas reliquias familiares (como la Occusieve que habían usado en su quinto año), seguros de que Sirius las utilizaría de una manera que tendría siglos de negros retorciéndose en sus tumbas.

Sirius siempre había tenido la intención de buscar al anciano una vez que había dejado la escuela, gracias por el apoyo a lo largo de los años y el conocimiento reconfortante que siempre había proporcionado de queeraposible cambiar el color de la sangre negra.

Pero debería haberlo hecho antes porque ahora ... ahora Alphard estaba muerto, y nunca sabría cómo se había sentido Sirius.

"¿Canuto?"Sirius saltó cuando la mano de James cayó sobre su brazo, parpadeando recuerdos.

"Sí, yo ..." su voz sonó vergonzosamente y se pasó una mano por la cara."Salgamos de aquí, ¿sí?"

"Volveremos al dormitorio", dijo James, y tiró de Sirius de su asiento en la mesa mientras Peter juntaba los dos trozos de pergamino y el sobre.

Sirius los siguió aturdidos al dormitorio, deseando más que nada que Remus estuviera aquí porque hablaba con fluidez emocional, Sirius mejor que todos ellos, incluido el propio Sirius.Él habría sabido cómo Sirius debería reaccionar a esto y usar palabras pequeñas para explicárselo.Sin embargo, era posible que James realmente mejorara sus habilidades de traducción, porque los condujo directamente a la cama de Remus y empujó a Sirius sobre ella.Sirius fue rápidamente a Padfoot y se acurrucó en una media luna oscura, con la nariz enterrada en la colcha gastada.

"¿Quieres que lea esto para ti?"Peter preguntó con incertidumbre, recogiendo los pergaminos al lado de Sirius.

Sirius asintió, cerrando los ojos.

"Bueno."Peter se aclaró la garganta y hubo un susurro de papel."Básicamente dice que ...Diosmío,Padfoot".Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe cuando Peter se derrumbó en la cama junto a él, con los ojos fijos en la hoja de pergamino que sostenía frente a él."Te ha dejado todo".

Nunca, pensó Sirius, la transformación de Animagus se había realizado tan rápido.Literalmente regresó a su forma humana y arrebató la carta superior de las manos regordetas de Peter.Apenas podía creer lo que veía.

"Lo ha hecho", dijo Sirius aturdido, con la mente lenta luchando con el lenguaje formal de la carta."Me ha convertido en su heredero. Me dejó todo su dinero, sus pertenencias, incluso una pequeña casa en New Forest".Él levantó la vista."¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?"

"No sé, amigo", dijo James, mirando por encima del hombro de Sirius."Tal vez -"

"Oh", interrumpió Peter.Estaba mirando la segunda pieza de pergamino en la mano."Creo que deberías leer esto por ti mismo, Canuto".

Sirius apartó los ojos de la lista bastante alucinante de su herencia descrita en la carta oficial y tomó la segunda de Peter.Se le cortó la respiración cuando vio la escritura familiar.

A mi querido sobrino, Sirius,

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, y temo que ahora, ya que estoy aquí viejo y cerca de la muerte, pasará otro largo tiempo y en un plano de existencia diferente antes de que nos volvamos a ver.Te escribo esta carta ahora inundada de culpa.Hice mal contigo, muchacho, y ahora temo que nunca podré compensar esta transgresión.Solo puedo esperar que al hacerte mi heredero pueda, de alguna manera, ayudarte a convertirte en el hombre brillante, justo e inteligente que siempre supe que podrías ser.

Solo te pido que trates de encontrarlo en tu corazón para perdonarle a un anciano sus errores del pasado.Sabía cómo te trataban tus padres.Sabía que solo empeoraría a medida que envejecieras y estuvieras más decidido a deshacerte de los grilletes de la familia.Sabía, una vez que Andromeda y yo fuéramos repudiados y expulsados, que estarías solo para enfrentarlos.

Debería haber venido por ti.Andrómeda tiene un hijo y un esposo, pero no tenía otra excusa que mi propia vergüenza y mi propio miedo.Debería haber venido por ti, especialmente cuando tu situación era tan dolorosamente similar a la mía, aunque tus padres lo niegan hasta el día de hoy.Pero era un cobarde y estaba asustado y te dejé sufrir bajo sus manos hasta que tu familia real, la que elegiste para ti, te liberó y te dio el espacio para crecer y convertirte en la persona que te esforzaste por ser.

Prométeme, Sirius, que nunca dejarás que tu miedo te abrume como lo hice yo.Prométeme que no permitirás que otros te hagan sentir vergüenza por quién eres y a quién amas.Prométeme que lucharás siempre por la justicia y la luz y todo lo que nosotros, los negros alejados y descartados, deseamos ser cuando nos rebelemos contra el llamado de nuestra sangre.

Perdóname, sobrino, para que descanse en paz.

Tu tío abuelo Alphard Cepheus Black

La escritura era temblorosa y rota, una sombra de la elegante placa de cobre que había adornado las notas y tarjetas que Sirius había recibido cada Navidad y cumpleaños a lo largo de los años, pero aún era reconocible.Ahora las palabras se volvieron borrosas y brillantes cuando Sirius trató de tragar el nudo pegajoso en su garganta, parpadeando rápidamente y bajando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro de los demás.

"¿Podemos verlo?"Preguntó James, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para tomar la carta de la mano de Sirius.

Incapaz de hablar, Sirius le tendió la carta y observó cómo las oscuras y arenosas cabezas de sus amigos se hundían mientras leían.Cuando llegaron al final, lo miraron con ojos comprensivos pero inseguros.

"¿Por qué tu tío fue rechazado?"Peter preguntó eventualmente, con la voz quebrada un poco en la última palabra.

Sirius apretó las manos en su regazo y se encogió de hombros."Nadie me lo diría nunca. Era bastante joven. Hubo muchos gritos y maleficios y mi madre irrumpió en la sala y sacó su nombre del tapiz. Había otras tías y tíos y primos allí, y ninguno de ellos lo hizo. cualquier cosa para detenerla. Bellatrix se echó a reír ".

"Prométeme que no permitirás que otros te hagan sentir vergüenza por quién eres y a quién amas",leyó James en voz baja.

Sirius trató de reír, pero salió más como una combinación de tos y aclaración de garganta."Sí. Lo tengo".

"No lo hice", dijo Peter, mirando de uno a otro, con el ceño arrugado.

"¿En serio, Pete? ¿Eso no suena?"James lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza con la palma abierta."¿No puedes pensar en ningún otro negro que haya sido repudiado por amar a alguien que no debería? ¿Alguien cuya situación era ... ¿dónde estaba? ..." dolorosamente similar "a la suya".

Un rubor escarlata cubrió la cara redonda de Peter."¡Oh ...oh!Cierto".

"Eres un gran muppet".

Se sentaron en un silencio bastante incómodo durante unos segundos antes de que James se pusiera de pie y se acercara a su baúl, sacando su escoba."¿Quieres ir a volar?"preguntó, asintiendo por la ventana."Podemos salir de la práctica Bludgers.

Sirius sintió que un poco de la tensión en su cuerpo se disipaba ante la sugerencia.James lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que prefería salir sin pensar de sus frustraciones con violencia selectiva que sentarse aquí mientras los dos se cernían sobre él como grandes gallos torpes presionados en el papel de madres gallinas.

"Sí. Eso estaría bien".

James le dio una palmada en el hombro y le entregó su escoba, mientras que Peter tomó las cartas y las metió en el cajón de su mesita de noche.Sirius se puso la bufanda y deseó a Remus.


	16. 83

REMUS

Remus nunca había estado fuera de Gran Bretaña antes, y si la larga y nauseabunda experiencia de International Floo que acababa de soportar era un ejemplo de la norma, no se ofrecería como voluntario para salir de allí nuevamente en el corto plazo.

Roma, sin embargo, valió la pena.No se veía como Remus había imaginado que sería.Las secciones muggles eran una mezcla de lo antiguo y lo moderno, y era un poco más desaliñado de lo que esperaba.Al mismo tiempo, había algo tan irrepresiblementeeuropeoen la ciudad, una atmósfera o un zumbido, que era como entrar en las páginas de un libro.

Neil y Angela lo condujeron a través de la maraña de turistas e italianos hacia un pequeño café desaliñado con sombrillas sucias con rayas rojas y blancas afuera.Remus tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de la forma en que los ojos de los muggles parecían saltarse el café, pasando de la tienda de souvenirs a un lado a la zapatería al otro.Era como el Caldero Chorreante, se dio cuenta, escondido de los ojos desprevenidos y no mágicos.

En el interior, esta impresión fue confirmada.El interior era típico del mundo mágico;brujas y magos vestidos con túnicas estaban salpicados alrededor de mesas de mármol y hierro forjado de aspecto antiguo bebiendo café y tés de hierbas que brillaban, brillaban y ocasionalmente chispeaban misteriosamente.Los pálidos muros de piedra estaban bordeados de pequeños nichos en los que residían las linternas de filigrana, aunque actualmente no estaban iluminadas, ya que la luz del sol de la tarde entraba por los grandes ventanales.

El mostrador estaba hecho de pesado pino, mármol pálido que formaba su superficie y un latón de aspecto arcaico hasta que se puso a un lado.Debajo del reluciente vidrio a lo largo del frente, se dispusieron pasteles y pasteles: una mezcla confusa de productos horneados Muggle y Wizarding que llenaban el aire con el aroma a azúcar caliente, nuez moscada y canela.En general, era un lugar mucho más acogedor que el Caldero Chorreante, que tendía más hacia techos bajos, vigas de roble oscuro y ventanas pequeñas y polvorientas.

"De esta manera", dijo Neil, dirigiendo su silla por un pasillo a un lado.Mientras lo hacía, las ruedas que usaba para disfrazar su naturaleza mágica en el mundo muggle se encogieron y desaparecieron, por lo que se situó delante de ellos, a un metro del suelo.Remus se preguntó brevemente si alguna vez se acostumbraría a ver el enérgico y juvenil cuerpo del hombre limitado a la quietud por el resto de su vida.Quizás dentro de unos años la silla se convertiría en una parte de él tanto como sus manos fuertes y capaces y su risa insaciable.

Lideró el camino hasta el final del corredor, que estaba marcado por una pared decorada con uno de los mosaicos romanos más impresionantes que Remus había visto.Brillantes vides verdes construidas con azulejos brillantes y delicados serpenteaban alrededor de los cuerpos de ciervos, grifos, dragones y peces.Brillantes flores rojas y doradas florecieron aquí y allá a lo largo de los tallos verdes y fue a estos a los que Neil golpeó con su varita en un patrón rítmico peculiar hasta que brillaron, se movieron y se separaron con una sensación de antigua resignación para formar un agujero que se ensanchó. y más ancho hasta que una elegante y arqueada puerta los invitó al centro mágico de Italia.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí ese muro?Se preguntó Remus, reflexionando con pesar en la pared sucia y desigual de ladrillos que conducía al Callejón Diagon.El antiguo y mágico mundo de Roma debe haber sido un espectáculo para la vista e, incluso ahora, mientras seguía a Neil y Angela a la calle, su mandíbula cayó asombrado.Arcos y pilares de piedra pálida se alineaban en los pavimentos empedrados, mientras que los puestos brillantemente decorados estaban salpicados por la calle vendiendo de todo, desde una gran variedad de telas mágicamente brillantes hasta hierbas picantes e ingredientes de pociones.Más atrás estaban las tiendas más permanentes, muchas de las cuales eran similares a las del Callejón Diagon.Mientras se abrían paso entre las bulliciosas multitudes, Remus vislumbró un escaparate de artículos y escobas de Quidditch, de libros y plumas,

Era tan familiar y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo extrañamente desconocido.Incluso las túnicas que llevaban los compradores eran sutilmente diferentes de las modas en Gran Bretaña.Si bien las túnicas de brujas y magos en su propio país parecían tener una tendencia a remontarse a la Inglaterra medieval y en ocasiones victoriana, había algo en el corte de la ropa que parecía estar inspirado en tiempos aún más antiguos.La forma en que muchos se reunieron en un hombro, o la visión de un cierto tipo de pliegue o cinturón ancho, hizo que Remus pensara en los antiguos romanos y su extraordinario legado.

Deseó que sus amigos estuvieran aquí para compartir la experiencia con él.Esto era algo que podría haber imaginado que todos aspirarían si hubieran crecido en una sociedad no afectada por la discriminación y la guerra inminente: viajar de un país a otro experimentando la maravillosa variedad en las pequeñas sociedades mágicas insulares escondidas en un mundo dominado por muggles.

"Aquí estamos", dijo Angela, cuando los tres se convirtieron en una calle lateral mucho más estrecha.Se detuvo frente a una pequeña puerta de madera sin pretensiones en un desmoronado arco de piedra.Una simple placa de latón pegada a la pared al lado decía: "El Instituto de Investigación Remus y Romulus".

Remus parpadeó."Por favor dime que no tienes nada que ver con eso".

"Por supuesto que no, amor", dijo Angela con cierta diversión."Este instituto ha existido por siglos. ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió cuán irónico es que tus padres te llamaran 'Remus Lupin', de todas las cosas? Es como si estuvieran tentando al destino".

Se le había ocurrido a Remus en más de una ocasión."Más bien como predecir el destino", murmuró."Me imagino que mi madre fue la responsable".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella siempre fue diferente", dijo Remus bastante incómodo.Nunca había hablado realmente mucho sobre sus sospechas antes y se sentía extraño al airearlas en este pequeño callejón extranjero a plena luz del día."Es lo que la convirtió en una buena amante de las pociones. Solía saborear la magia en el aire. Recogía una hoja de una planta en el bosque y la lamía si sus propiedades mágicas eran lo suficientemente potentes. oreja al tronco de un sauce antes de tomar algo de la corteza para escuchar la "energía" dentro. Un día entré desde afuera simplemente explotando una babosa con magia accidental y ella olisqueó el aire y dijo 'Está bien, Remus. Ninguno de nosotros puede controlarlo a esta edad. No habría sentido dolor ".

Angela y Neil lo miraban fijamente."¿Cómo lo supo ella?"Preguntó Angela.

"No estoy completamente seguro", admitió Remus."Tenía alrededor de cinco años en ese momento, fue justo antes de que me mordieran y tengo recuerdos muy vívidos de la época. Siempre tuve la impresión de que podía sentir las ... las ...imágenes posterioresde magia que se había realizado en el aire.Y a veces pienso que ella era un poco clarividente.Hubo una vez ... bueno, solíamos salir a caminar a la misma hora todas las mañanas después de que mi papá se fue a trabajar y un día me estaba preparando para ponerme los zapatos y ella simplemente dijo: 'Hoy no, Remus', y Cuando le pregunté por qué ella se enojó y gritó, "¡No dije hoy, Remus!"Cuando mi padre llegó a casa esa tarde, nos dijo que había habido un terrible accidente automovilístico muggle en la carretera donde solíamos caminar.Uno de los autos se había volcado sobre el pavimento y se había estrellado contra una pared.Si hubiéramos estado caminando allí en nuestro tiempo normal, nos habría golpeado ".

"Sin embargo, ella no predijo tu mordisco", señaló Neil sombríamente.

"Sin embargo, lo hizo".Remus se sintió distante y triste."¿No lo ves? Ella me llamó 'Remus Lupin', de todas las cosas. 'Lupin' podría considerarse una especie de coincidencia, por supuesto, porque era el apellido de mi padre, ¿pero 'Remus'?"Sacudió la cabeza."Ella lo sabía. Alguna parte de ella siempre lo supo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta".

La pequeña puerta de madera se abrió de repente, haciéndolos saltar a todos.Una bruja de aspecto alegre con piel oscura y una larga túnica escarlata se asomó."Los Anders!"Ella exclamo."¿Qué haces al acecho en el callejón como un par de ladrones comunes? Entra".Sus ojos se iluminaron en Remus."¡Y este debe ser tu hijo! Entra, entra".

Fueron empujados a un corredor de piedra estrecho y poco iluminado que rápidamente se convirtió en un tramo de escaleras que los condujo a una ruta similar a un laberinto en las profundidades de la ciudad.Eventualmente salieron a un corredor un poco más ancho, mejor iluminado esta vez, con brillantes orbes plateados que flotaban en una serie de nichos vagamente familiares colocados en la pared.Remus miró a su alrededor mientras seguían a la bruja a una cámara más grande.La cámara estaba configurada como una oficina, con un par de sillas de madera oscura y un escritorio en el centro cubierto de plumas, libros y papeles.Un archivador estaba escondido a un lado.Sin embargo, la atención de Remus solo pasó por alto estos detalles antes de volver a las paredes.Esta vez, los nichos que rodeaban la sala circular eran más grandes y cada uno contenía un esqueleto, escondido cuidadosamente detrás de los globos de luz.

"Catacumbas," Remus respiró al darse cuenta de repente."Estas son antiguas catacumbas romanas".

"Eres un joven fuerte", dijo la bruja, volviendo sus brillantes ojos negros hacia él."Sí. Usamos las catacumbas como nuestro centro de investigación. Los muggles no pueden visitarlas sin permiso del Vaticano, y el Vaticano, bueno ..." sonrió de una manera claramente lobuna, "nunca dan permiso".

"¿Tú controlas el Vaticano?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza."Solo ciertos aspectos de la misma. La religión no es solo un concepto muggle, ya sabes. Hay muchas brujas y magos que consideran la creencia en un poder superior tan importante y gratificante como los muggles".

Los ojos de Remus observaron las cajas torácicas amarillentas y los cráneos sonrientes."¿No se siente un poco, no sé,sacrílego, trabajando aquí en sus tumbas?"

"Nos llevamos bien", se encogió de hombros."Los mantenemos protegidos y protegemos sus huesos, y nunca han presentado ninguna queja".

"¿Eran muggles o mágicos?"

"¿Importa?"

No, pensó Remus mientras miraba los restos secos de una docena de vidas humanas.A fin de cuentas, todos habían sido humanos.

"Kolonda", dijo la bruja de repente y Remus se giró para mirarla.

"¿Lo siento?"

"Kolonda Shacklebolt. Mi nombre, quiero decir. Ni siquiera necesito preguntarte quién eres. Incluso sin que tus padres estén hablando de ti todo el tiempo, eres una leyenda aquí".

"¿Shacklebolt?"El nombre hizo sonar una campana y Remus revolvió en su memoria para que coincidiera con una cara.Una mano fuerte tocó su brazo y levantó la vista para ver a Neil flotando a su lado.

"Su hermano, Kingsley, fue el Auror que nos ayudó a rescatarlo de su padre en su segundo año", le recordó Neil."¿Te acuerdas?"

La mayor parte de ese período de su vida fue un poco borroso, intercalado con escenas insoportables y vívidas.Un recuerdo de advertir ojos oscuros y hombros masivamente anchos se cernía en el borde de su conciencia y gradualmente se convirtió en una versión masculina de la mujer parada frente a él.Kolonda se construyó a lo largo de líneas generosas y robustas que, sin embargo, eran hermosas en la forma en que las brillantes salpicaduras de color primarias en el arte moderno son hermosas.Tenía una sonrisa amplia, lista y una mirada inteligente.La sonrisa era algo, Remus recordaba vagamente, que ella compartía con su hermano.

"Es un placer conocerte", murmuró, sintiéndose inexplicablemente avergonzado.Quizás fue porque esta mujer tendría un conocimiento detallado sobre sus años más débiles e indefensos.Ella lo conocería como un niño maltratado, un animal golpeado ...

"No, Remus", dijo Kolonda, y ella se acercó."Es un placerconocerte. Eres una maravilla, una prueba real de que nuestra especie puede surgir de las profundidades de nuestro sufrimiento y tomar lo que es legítimamente nuestro".

Y fue entonces cuando Remus recordó lo otro sobre la hermana de Kingsley.Ella era un hombre lobo.

"Mírate. No eres un niño. Un joven de qué, ¿diecisiete años ahora? - sano, fuerte y completamente desarrollado. Una maravilla".

Remus lanzó una mirada bastante incómoda en dirección a sus padres.Estos efusivos cumplidos eran desconcertantes e innecesarios.¿Por qué demonios lo alababa por crecer?Casi todos lo hicieron y no requirió ninguna habilidad especial.

"Eres el mayor, Remus", explicó Angela."No hay registros de un niño antes que usted que haya sido mordido a una edad tan temprana y que, sin embargo, haya vivido tanto tiempo. Hay muy pocos hombres lobo adultos que hayan vivido hasta once años con todas sus extremidades aún unidas y sus mentes completamente intactas". "

Remus miró a Kolonda con sorpresa.Tenía que tener treinta y tantos años y todavía se veía bastante intacta para o si le leyera la mente, la mujer levantó el borde de su túnica escarlata para revelar la longitud de una pierna plateada brillante y claramente artificial que se extendía desde su rodilla derecha.

"Lo masticó hace unos cinco años", explicó, y Remus pudo ver la evidencia de la red de cicatrices como túnicas enredadas que se deslizaron de su rodilla."Y no puedes volver a crecer las extremidades arrancadas por los dientes de un hombre lobo más de lo que puedes volver a crecer las extremidades cortadas por una maldición oscura".Ella asintió con la cabeza a Neil en su silla flotante."Para mantener nuestras mentes, luchamos contra el lobo, y el lobo a su vez toma represalias contra nuestros cuerpos. Para mantener nuestros cuerpos intactos, tendríamos que entregarnos al lobo, como lo ha hecho Greyback, pero para hacerlo sacrificamos nuestra cordura". y la humanidad. Elegí la humanidad. Sin embargo, parece que has elegido ambos y te has salido con la tuya ".

"Estoy dañado", dijo Remus en voz baja, pensando en sus cicatrices y en Remus después de la luna.

"Un poco mentalmente, un poco físicamente, sí", dijo, "pero el hecho de que hayas logrado un poco de ambos y no todos de uno u otro es extraordinario.¿Cómolo hiciste?"

Mis amigos se convirtieron en Animagi ilegales, pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.Por mucho que le encantaría ayudar a otros hombres lobo, nunca podría traicionar su secreto.No podía condenarlos por su amor y lealtad hacia él."Tengo amigos", dijo, débil pero cierto.

"Quisiera que todos tuviéramos amigos como el tuyo", sonrió.

"No hay otros amigos como el mío".Remus pensó en la fuerza y lealtad de James, la tranquila observancia y empatía de Peter, la preocupación de Lily y su espíritu indomable, y por supuesto Sirius ... Canuto ... "Confía en mí", agregó.

"Supongo que tendré que hacer exactamente eso", dijo Kolonda, y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro."Ahora, ¿qué tal si todos hacemos un recorrido por el centro de investigación? Tus padres han sido invaluables para ayudarnos a avanzar en la dirección del desarrollo de una poción que debería suprimir al lobo en la luna llena. Tu madre tiene un conocimiento verdaderamente extraordinario de la magia criaturas y sus fortalezas y propiedades y tu padre es un Auror entrenado. Ambos son altamente calificados en investigación ".

Remus parpadeó hacia Angela.Supuso que debería haber adivinado que trabajar en el departamento de Criaturas Mágicas en el Ministerio le habría dado un buen conocimiento de Magizoología, pero no se le había ocurrido realmente que ella se había destacado por encima de otros en el área.Sin embargo, era Angela, solo tenía sentido que se aplicara para convertirse en maestra en lo que fuera que hiciera.

"Obviamente no podemos estar aquí a tiempo completo", dijo Angela, en respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, "pero ayudamos donde podemos. Principalmente buscando ingredientes de pociones raras recientemente".

Kolonda los condujo fuera de la habitación y atravesó más túneles sinuosos de las antiguas catacumbas.Era extraño, pensó Remus, lo rápido que uno se acostumbraba a los esqueletos.Incluso una pequeña pirámide de calaveras que reside en una de las habitaciones más grandes solo le causó una pequeña pausa.

"Eso fue un santo", le dijo Kolanda, señalando un esqueleto que yacía resplandeciente en un nicho particularmente grande cuando notó la dirección de su atención."Se consideró un honor estar enterrado cerca de uno. Es por eso que algunas de las habitaciones son más grandes y otras están más pobladas. Es útil para el espacio de oficinas".

Efectivamente, muchos si las habitaciones y las cavernas más grandes se convirtieran en lugares donde las personas pudieran llevar a cabo el trabajo diario de administrar un lugar como el Instituto.A pesar de haberse originado en un lugar para los muertos, las cavernas subterráneas bullían de vida.Brujas y magos vestidos con la misma túnica escarlata que Kolanda trabajaba detrás de escritorios cubiertos de pilas de libros y capas de pergamino, o pasaban apresuradamente con botellas de pociones o equipos mágicos extraños e intrincados.Muchos de ellos saludaron a los Anders al pasar y Remus notó que más de unos pocos se detuvieron para mirarlo con gran curiosidad antes de continuar.Fue increíblemente incómodo, especialmente para alguien como Remus, que estaba acostumbrado a desvanecerse en el fondo.

A medida que avanzaban, las oficinas comenzaron a dar paso a los laboratorios de pociones.Ahora las botellas y los frascos de ingredientes buscaban espacio al lado de los huesos humanos, y las hierbas secas colgaban en racimos de techos arqueados antiguos.Las pociones experimentales burbujearon, provocaron y ocasionalmente arrojaron vapor de color de calderos, ollas y frascos de vidrio.Las brujas y magos en esta área tendían a ignorar su presencia, flotando sobre brebajes humeantes con varitas moviéndose en patrones complicados o cortando frenéticamente ingredientes de pociones.Todos iban también vestidos de rojo.

"¿Por qué rojo?"Remus preguntó en voz baja, mientras un mago increíblemente delgado en uno de estos improvisados laboratorios de pociones cantaba sobre un burbujeante caldero de cobre.

"Blood Moon", le dijo Neil."Es lo que pretenden crear para que los hombres lobo experimenten cada luna llena. Es un recordatorio de su objetivo".

El mago flaco levantó la vista al oír sus voces.Les sonrió y dio un último golpe de su varita al borde de la poción a fuego lento, antes de cubrirla con una tapa y apresurarse.Era una de esas personas con una expresión de disculpa permanente y ojos ligeramente llorosos (aunque esto podría haber sido por los humos de pociones).Era muy alto, pero también tan delgado que debió haberse sentido como en casa entre los ocupantes originales de las catacumbas.Su corto cabello castaño estaba húmedo por el sudor y se aferraba a su cabeza de una manera que parecía aumentar el aire general de disculpa.

"¡Kolanda! Acabo de averiguar cómo ..." se detuvo cuando sus ojos se iluminaron en el resto de ellos."Oh, lo siento, hablando de negocios cuando ... bueno, ¡este debe ser tu hijo! He oído mucho de ti de ...", hizo un gesto irremediable hacia los padres de Remus.

Remus parpadeó.Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que pareciera incapaz de terminar frases.Su acento sonaba americano, aunque Remus tenía tan poca experiencia de algo mucho más allá de Europa fuera de los libros que no podría haber dicho nada más que eso.

"Este es Bernard Riley", le dijo Kolanda a Remus."Uno de nuestros Maestros de Pociones más altamente calificados. Los avances que hemos hecho desde que se unió al equipo son extraordinarios. Estuvimos muy cerca de un gran avance cuando, bueno ..."

Por unos segundos, Remus pensó que la frase inacabada debía ser atrapante hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tratando de hablar con delicadeza sobre el ataque que había cobrado las piernas de Neil y la vida de muchos otros.

"Perdimos mucha investigación valiosa, pero ..." Bernard se encogió de hombros."Nos estamos poniendo al día, particularmente ahora que hemos ... pero no lo sabrías aún, por supuesto ..."

Remus inclinó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que el cerebro del hombre se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido para que su boca pudiera seguir el ritmo.

"Wolfsbane", suministró Angela.

"¿Qué?"Preguntó Remus.

"Algunos de los otros piensan que estoy loco, pero ..." Bernard se deslizó de nuevo a su caldero y se quitó la tapa.Cogió un puñado de lo que parecían malas hierbas de una superficie de trabajo y las arrojó.

"¿Estás poniendo Wolfsbane en la poción?"Remus no pudo evitar alejarse un poco de la poción."¡Es venenoso!"

"El Aconitum contiene propiedades que repelen al lobo", explicó Angela, "pero solo algunas son venenosas. Si la poción se prepara de cierta manera, Bernard cree que los aspectos venenosos podrían neutralizarse mientras que las propiedades repelentes podrían retenerse. Si tiene razón". , podría ser solo el avance que estamos buscando ".

"¿Con quién lo probarás?"Preguntó Remus, sintiéndose extrañamente entumecido.

"Hay muchos de nosotros que alcanzamos el escenario donde no podemos soportar la idea de otra luna llena", dijo Kolanda en voz baja."Cuando la idea de la muerte antes del inevitable dolor y la pérdida de uno mismo es un alivio bienvenido. La tasa de suicidios entre los hombres lobo es la más alta de cualquier otra criatura viviente conocida. No tenemos escasez de voluntarios".

"Pero eso es ..." Remus sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que lo estaban estudiando cuidadosamente.

"Es extraordinario", dijo Kolanda, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado."Mírate, tan sano, sano y bien adaptado. Sabes, hay una leyenda en la cultura caribeña de que hay ciertas personas nacidas de seres humanos que, sin embargo, siempre están destinadas a ser uno de nosotros, en lugar de tener el lobo simplemente forzados a la carne humana. Son raros y sagrados y se los conoce como Ellos del Corazón de Lobo ".

Con los labios apretados, Remus miró hacia otro lado."No tengo más control sobre el lobo-w que cualquiera de ustedes. Lucho. Me duele. Me siento como un extraño en mi propia piel. No soy s-especial. Simplemente he tenido más práctica peleando conmigo sé que el resto de ustedes. Más práctica para aceptarme como un animal ".Intentó no pensar en su madre y su nombre.

"Tal vez tengas razón", y la voz de Kolanda se disculpó."No quise molestarte, Remus".

"No estoy molesto. Esto es solo ...", hizo un gesto, "hay mucho que asimilar. Mucha esperanza se basa en esto, y no quiero que la gente ponga su esperanza en mí".

"Todos intentaremos resistir el impulso", dijo Neil secamente, rompiendo el silencio tenso."Ahora, ¿qué tal si nos muestras al comedor, Landa? Estoy seguro de que todos podríamos hacerlo con un bocado".

"¿Comedor?"Remus preguntó sorprendido.

Neil puso los ojos en blanco."Bueno, si debemos ser específicos, supongo que podríamos llamarlo una cripta de comedor, porque eso hará maravillas con el apetito".

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Pasaron las dos semanas en Roma.La mayor parte se gastó bajo tierra.Remus, que estaba aburrido de deambular por los pasillos para el segundo día mientras Neil y Angela se ocupaban en el departamento de investigación, se ofreció como voluntario para hacer una presentación para Kolanda.De alguna manera, se corrió la noticia de que había alguien brillante, dispuesto, ordenado y justoestelado obsesivo que estaba haciendo una aventuragratis, y Remus se encontró enterrado bajo una avalancha de pergamino.

Fue interesante y gratificante saber que estaba, de alguna manera, contribuyendo a un trabajo que podría salvar la vida y la cordura de su propia gente, pero también era repetitivo y un poco deprimente (de una manera que solo trabajar junto a esqueletos puede ser ), y extrañaba a Sirius, James y Peter con un dolor que crecía y crecía a medida que pasaban los días.No le gustaba estar tumbado en las catacumbas, no por los esqueletos, que eran simplemente tristes y viejos, sino porque cuando lo dejaba solo, su vívida imaginación tenia la tendencia a reimaginar escenas en las que Neil y Angela estaban atrapados en estos pasillos parecidos a laberintos, sangrantes y desesperados, mientras los Mortífagos acechaban, atrapando a las personas con malicioso deleite.

Sin embargo, el día de Pascua fue bueno porque todos en el Instituto se tomaron el día libre.Las calles de la Roma Mágica habían sido decoradas de la manera más increíble.Brillantes serpentinas y centelleantes bunting se colgaban de un pilar de piedra a otro de piedra, grupos de músicos competían entre sí para ser escuchados entre la multitud, y las tiendas estaban llenas de huevos de chocolate (algunos de los cuales explotaron en sus manos para liberar docenas de esponjosas algodón de azúcar). polluelos), bollos cruzados calientes y conejos gigantes de azúcar que intentaron saltar lejos a menos que les mordiera los pies, que nadie más pareció desconcertante.El aire era fresco y crujiente, perfumado con incienso, productos recién horneados y canela.Era mágico en todos los sentidos, pero Remus estaba listo para irse a casa.

"No vendrás otra vez, ¿verdad?"Preguntó Angela, mientras esperaban en la estación de Flu Internacional, listos para regresar a Gran Bretaña.

"Por supuesto que lo haré", dijo Remus.No le gustó la nota de decepción en su voz."Me gustaría ver cómo les está yendo. Yo ..." se interrumpió porque ella estaba evitando sus ojos y Neil miraba estoicamente al frente, con las manos apretadas sobre los brazos de su silla flotante.La realización amaneció."Querías que volviera allí a tiempo completo. Una vez que me graduara".

"Es una buena oportunidad, Remus".Angela extendió la mano para tocar su brazo, con los ojos suplicantes."Podrías conseguir un trabajo decente allí con un salario decente. Podrías ser feliz. Podrías estar a salvo".

"Podría estar aburrido de mi mente. ¿Y cómo estaría a salvo? Ya han sido atacados una vez".

"La seguridad es mucho mejor ahora", intervino Neil. "Nos aseguramos de eso. No hay forma de que los Mortífagos entren ahora".

Remus movió su mirada de uno a otro."Estás tratando de sacarme de Gran Bretaña".Dio un pequeño paso atrás."Estás tratando de alejarme de la guerra".

"¿Puedes culparnos?"Angela agarró sus manos con urgencia."¡Queremos que estés a salvo!"

"Mis amigos lucharán en esa guerra.Siriusluchará".

"Sirius lo entendería -"

"No."Remus era firme y absoluto.Logró controlar el maldito tartamudeo y lo aplastó."No soy un cobarde. Puede que no sea tan valientemente imprudente como James y Sirius, o tan astuto y astuto como Peter, pero amo a mi país y a mis amigos y no voy a darles la espalda. podría hacer el bien ".

"Remus ..."

"No. Entiendo por qué me preguntas, pero no lo haré. Lo siento, Angela, y no me gusta molestarte, pero ahora soy un adulto. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y Elijo quedarme ".

El viaje de regreso a casa fue tranquilo y nauseabundo y lleno de plomo con desilusión.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Remus ni siquiera pudo comenzar a describir lo feliz que estaba de bajar del tren para ver a Sirius, James, Peter y Lily esperándolo en la estación de Hogsmeade.Fue tratado con una ronda de abrazos y golpes en la espalda, y Lily incluso lo besó en la mejilla a pesar de la indignación de James, "¡Oi!"

"¿Cómo han estado todos?"preguntó, mientras caminaban de regreso a la escuela.Fue maravilloso estar de vuelta en Escocia, con su fresca brisa primaveral y sus bancos de hierba salpicados de narcisos y tulipanes.Era temprano en la noche y Hogwarts se alzaba delante de ellos, las ventanas brillaban doradas y acogedoras.

"Oh, ya sabes. Más o menos lo mismo", dijo Sirius alegremente, con un brazo colgando falsamente sobre los hombros de Remus, aunque la fuerza de su agarre delataba sus verdaderas emociones.

"Quiere decir que estaba sufriendo", dijo Peter, con tono seco.

"Los negros no se enojan".

"Estabas suspirando como un gran cachorro de perro".

"Mentiras y calumnias. Era un maestro estoico de la emoción".

"Solo dime que no hizo ningún daño duradero", dijo Remus mientras se acercaba un poco más al lado cálido de Sirius.

James se encogió de hombros, sonriendo."Bueno, ese tapiz fuera del aula de Ancient Runes todavía está fumando un poco, pero se rumorea que los Slytherins de séptimo año se recuperarán por completo".

James, notó Remus, sostenía la mano de Lily como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.Fue extraño y un cambio de mundo, particularmente porque parecía completamente no hechizado y Lily no mostraba ningún síntoma de la Maldición Imperius.Una cosa era escuchar que iban a salir y otra era presenciarlo de primera mano.

"¿Eso se vuelve menos extraño?"les preguntó a Sirius y Peter, señalando a las manos entrelazadas.

"Por extraño que parezca, sí", dijo Sirius, "aunque creo que todos los demás casi se desmayan por el shock".

"Bueno, una vez juró dentro del rango de audiencia de una buena parte de la población estudiantil que saldría con el calamar gigante antes de salir con James Potter. Probablemente se pregunten cómo lograron perderse esa ocasión trascendental".

Lily puso los ojos en blanco."No sé por qué todos te extrañamos tanto".

"Mi vasta inteligencia y carisma chispeante".

Incluso Peter resopló ante eso.

"¿Qué? ¿No crees que soy inteligente?"

"Nadie está discutiendo en el frente de inteligencia, Moony", dijo James, "pero no eres exactamente carismático".

"No lo sé", dijo Sirius, moviendo las cejas."Lo encuentro bastante carismático, si sabes a lo que me refiero".

Peter se estremeció."Todos sabemos 'lo que quieres decir'. Es como ser golpeado en la cabeza con 'lo que quieres decir'. Esas cejas deben ser prohibidas".

El sol apenas comenzaba a ponerse cuando entraron al castillo y Filch estaba encendiendo las lámparas justo dentro de la entrada principal.El estómago de Remus gruñó al pensar en la cena, que todavía estaba a dos horas de distancia.

"¿Podemos bajar a las cocinas para tomar un refrigerio después de que deje mis cosas?"

"Por supuesto, Moony. Lo que quieras".

Remus sintió que sus hombros se relajaban y su mente se calmaba mientras paseaban por el castillo, dejando sus cosas en la Torre de Gryffindor (con el acompañamiento de los vítores de los Gryffindor, que finalmente vieron un final a la vista de la forma única de dolor de Sirius) y luego dirigiéndose a las cocinas.Los cinco se acomodaron alrededor de una mesa sólida y bien fregada y disfrutaron del deleite de los elfos domésticos, quienes saludaron a Remus con el tipo de entusiasmo que solo pueden mostrar los seres que han sido desembarcados con una tarea de limpieza posterior a la broma. muchas veces en las últimas semanas.

Habiendo pasado la mayor parte de las vacaciones encerradas en habitaciones sin ventanas y con poca luz, Remus debería haber sentido una renovada sensación de claustrofobia aquí, pero la cocina de Hogwarts estaba a un mundo de distancia de las catacumbas frías y llenas de esqueletos de Roma.Era grande, cálido y dorado, el aire lleno de los olores del pan recién horneado y la tarta de manzana con aroma a canela.Un jabalí entero giró lentamente sobre un asador frente al fuego y los elfos se apiñaron con verduras y sopa de pollo y grandes tinajas de salsa.La mesa frente a ellos pronto se llenó con una mezcla ecléctica de diferentes alimentos y todos se acomodaron con gusto.Entre mordiscos, Remus les contó sobre su viaje a Roma, sonriendo ante el horror de Peter cuando escuchó sobre los esqueletos, y completamente sorprendido por la especulativa espiga que se elevaba en los ojos de Sirius y James.

Finalmente, cuando Remus se llenó hasta el punto de gemir, se enderezó y miró expectante a los demás."Entonces. ¿Qué es lo que muchos no me están diciendo?"

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras evitaban sus ojos.Finalmente, Peter se tragó su bocado de tarta de manzana y natillas ruidosamente y suspiró."¿Cómo sehaceeso?"

"Es una habilidad".

"Está bien, Moony", dijo James."Pero no te va a gustar".

"¿No me va a gustarqué?"

"Se trata del Whomping Willow".

Remus parpadeó."¿Eh?"

"Es una estúpida, estúpida nueva moda que está dando vueltas por la escuela", explicó Lily."No estamos seguros de quién lo inició, pero la mayoría de la gente sospecha que fueron Gryffindors porque, seamos honestos, si alguna Casa lo va a hacer, seremos nosotros".

"¿Hacerqué?"Remus presionó.

"Están llamando al juego 'Touch Bark'".James se pasó una mano por su cabello ya desordenado con cada signo de frustración."Y tengo que ser honesto, si no supiéramos lo que el Sauce realmente estaba ocultando, probablemente hubiéramos pensado que era una especie de alondra. O Padfoot y yo lo habríamos hecho, al menos. El objetivo es alcanza el tronco del sauce, toca la corteza y luego vuelve a salir ileso ".

"¿Estás bromeando no?"Se sentía como si hubiera una manada de centauros irlandeses bailando en el pecho de Remus."Los maestros nunca lo permitirían. Dumbledore nunca lo permitiría".

"Está prohibido", acordó Peter, "pero no pueden vigilarlo todo el tiempo y la gente encuentra formas de superar las restricciones. Se ha convertido en parte del juego".

"Pero alguien podría golpearse accidentalmente. ¡O alguien podría ser asesinado! Las personas han sido asesinadas por Whomping Willows antes. Son peligrosas. Es por eso que Dumbledore lo plantó en primer lugar, para mantener a la gente alejada".

"Lo sabemos, Moony".James, que estaba sentado al lado de Remus, le puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro.

"Sin embargo, debes preguntarte qué estaba pasando por la cabeza del viejo Dumble", dijo Sirius."Moony tiene razón: son peligrosos y la gente ha sido asesinada. ¿Por qué plantar uno en una escuela llena de adolescentes? Especialmente uno que contiene una casa entera llena de adictos a la adrenalina".

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"Preguntó Remus, el calor y la comodidad que había estado sintiendo desde que regresó al castillo se agotaron rápidamente.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer, amigo", dijo James."Los maestros están trabajando en ello. Creo que van a poner algunos hechizos restrictivos más fuertes a su alrededor, lo que podría ser un problema para nosotros cuando llegue la luna llena".

La comida en el estómago de Remus se revolvió."Sabes, si el Willow lastima a alguien, sería mi culpa, ¡no, no interrumpas! Sería mi culpa, porque si no estuviera aquí, no habría un Whomping Willow. Si alguien lo está mataron a su sangre estará en mis manos ".

"Distraído…"

"No, Sirius".

"Lo siento."


	17. 84

El color es el teclado, los ojos son las armonías, el alma es el piano con muchas cuerdas.El artista es la mano que juega, tocando una tecla u otra, para causar vibraciones en el alma.

(Wassily Kandinsky)

SIRIUS:

La luz en la cocina era tenue como siempre, aunque los rayos del sol brillante de mayo entraban por las pequeñas ventanas situadas en lo alto de las paredes.Los elfos domésticos se apresuraron a preparar el almuerzo para el día mientras tres de los cuatro Merodeadores se apiñaban alrededor de la mesa.

"¡Voy a ser arrojado a Azkaban!"Peter se rascó la axila de una manera bastante parecida a una rata."No puedo ser arrojado a Azkaban. ¡No estoy hecho para la vida en prisión!"

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco."No serás arrojado a Azkaban por algo como esto, Colagusano. Ser un animago ilegal, tal vez, pero no por mantener la boca cerrada por un poco de vello en las axilas".

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Yo podría!"

"¿Cómo lo sabrían?"James señaló."No es como mostrarle la axila a todos de manera regular. O si lo hace, no es nada de lo que quiera saber".

"¡No es gracioso! ¡No te lo estás tomando en serio!"Peter estaba empezando a parecer un poco lloroso y Sirius estaba indeciblemente aliviado cuando la puerta se abrió y Remus y Lily entraron pálidos, pero complacidos.

"¿Come te fue?"James preguntó.

"Bien. Pasamos".Remus se dejó caer en el banco junto a Sirius y asintió agradecido cuando un elfo doméstico se apresuró a ofrecerle un chocolate caliente."Le dieron una recomendación a Lily".

Lily sonrió mientras se deslizaba en el asiento al lado de James."No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad?"

"Habla por ti mismo", murmuró Peter.

"¿Qué pasa, Pete?"Preguntó Remus, frunciendo el ceño preocupado."¿No pasaste?"

"Oh, lo hizo", dijo Sirius, incapaz de mantener un toque de alegría en su voz."Alhacer trampa".

"No merefieroa!"

"¿Cómo puedes hacer trampa accidentalmente?"Los labios de Lily se fruncieron en comprensible sospecha.

"Bueno, ¿sabes cómo la Aparición te hace sentir todo ... zumbido después?"Una extraña especie de temblor tembloroso en su asiento era claramente un intento de transmitir la sensación en el mimo.

"Er ... ¿no?"Dijo James, mirando a los demás para confirmar.Sirius tampoco tenía idea de qué estaba hablando Peter.La aparición no fue cómoda, algo sofocante y apretujada, pero nunca la habría descrito como "bulliciosa".

"Bueno, para mí es un zumbido", dijo Peter, "y pensé que era solo zumbido cuando terminé la prueba y me dijeron que había pasado, pero luego el zumbido comenzó a desvanecerse excepto por mi ... ya sabes ..." Hizo un gesto vago hacia su propia axila."... así que fui al baño y miré y se me había ido todo el vello de la axila".

"¿No se dieron cuenta?"Dijo Lily"Pensé que tenían hechizos para eso".

"Ellas hacen."Remus sorbió su chocolate caliente, frunciendo el ceño mientras estudiaba a Peter por encima de su taza."Llegaste a la aparición sorprendentemente rápido, Colagusano".

"Claramente no mejoró mucho después de eso", dijo James con un resoplido.

"Era casi como si supieras qué hacer ..." Remus frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Peter.

Sus palabras dispararon algo en el cerebro de Sirius y se volvió para mirar a Peter incrédulo."¡Sabías qué hacer! Es un hechizo que puede describirse como transferencia de cuerpo completo ... o transformación".

"Te basaste en la experiencia", agregó Remus, dándose cuenta de que su rostro también se estaba dando cuenta."Al menos para empezar, empujaste la nueva magia a lo largo de algunos canales muy usados".

"Colagusano, viejo perro!"dijo James"Alteraste un poco el hechizo, por eso te sientes zumbido en lugar de ... comprimido como el resto de nosotros".

"Me siento comprimidoyzumbido", dijo Peter, un poco alarmado."Pensé que era normal. ¿De verdad crees que cambié el hechizo?"

"No es suficiente para volverse peligroso, no debería pensar", le aseguró Remus, "pero lo suficiente como para que el hechizo de detección de Splinch no funcionara".

"¿Qué demonios estás tomando?"Exigió Lily, y Sirius saltó cuando de repente se dio cuenta de lo que casi habían revelado.

"Cambio de color", dijo Remus, sin pestañear."Colagusano ha estado practicando cambiar todo su cuerpo de diferentes colores".

Lo que daba miedo era que era verdad.Peter, junto con el resto de ellos,habíaestado practicando el cambio de color.Parecía una manera fácil de camuflarse sin tener que usar la Capa de Invisibilidad o dominar el Encanto de Invisibilidad.Sin embargo, a Sirius nunca se le habría ocurrido engañar a Lily con esto como explicación.A veces le daba miedo lo convincente que Remus podía mentir.Era un talento nacido de la necesidad para ocultar su licantropía, pero a veces se preguntaba cuánto podía ocultarle Remus sin que él lo supiera.

Lily, por supuesto, lo compró por completo."¿Por qué querrías cambiar tu cuerpo de diferentes colores?"

"¿Por qué demonios no lo harías?"James preguntó, con un significativo movimiento de sus cejas."Usa tu imaginación, Lily".

Hubo una pausa cuando su frente se frunció, luego su cara se retorció de asco."Oh, qué asco. ¡No lo harías!"

Francamente, Sirius no tenía idea de lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza.Él y los otros Merodeadores se habían destrozado el cerebro para posibles usos del hechizo y no habían encontrado nada más nefasto que disfrazarse de estatuas de piedra y saltar al paso de los Slytherins.Se maravilló un poco ante el cerebro de Lily.

"Probablemente lo haríamos", dijo James, aunque levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros con desconcierto cuando Lily miró hacia otro lado por un segundo.

Sirius sonrió y se concentró en meterse el pastel de banoffee en la boca antes de que Peter saliera de su estupor deprimido lo suficiente como para comenzar a comer estrés.

"Es extraño pensar", dijo James una noche un par de semanas después, "que esta vez el año que viene estaremos sentados en nuestras NOTICIAS y nos prepararemos para graduarnos definitivamente. No más lecciones, no más fiestas en el Gran Comedor, no más bromas Slytherins, no más Hogwarts. Caballero a D ocho ".El pequeño caballero del ajedrez se movió a la casilla asignada y procedió a vencer a uno de los obispos de Peter para que se sometiera con un nivel de ferocidad bastante inquietante.

"¡Vas a romper mis piezas permanentemente, Prongs!"Peter se quejó."Todavía no puedo sacarle los rasguños a mi reina después de que la tuya la golpeó en la cabeza con su trono. Sutrono. Las piezas de ajedrez de nadie más hacen eso".

"Le enseñé", dijo James con aire de suficiencia, recostándose contra las almohadas de su cama y puliéndose las uñas."Vimos a esos luchadores muggles haciéndolo en la televisión en tu casa durante el verano".

"¿Qué haremos sin Hogwarts?"Dijo Sirius, pensando en la declaración anterior de James.Estaba tendido junto a Remus en la cama de Peter, ya que estaba más cerca de la ventana, y los últimos rayos del sol del verano se filtraban sobre el grueso pergamino del Mapa del Merodeador que Remus había extendido frente a él."¿Cuánto habrá cambiado en un año? ¿Estaremos bien en guerra con Voldemort para entonces?"

"Merlín, espero que no".Peter estaba tratando de restregar el brillo en su obispo golpeado con la manga de su manga."Espero que los Aurores lo atrapen antes y todo esto se haya derrumbado. Empeña a C seis".

"Reina a C seis", dijo James rápidamente."Estás bajo control, Wormy. ¡Oye, mira cómo se va! Creo que en realidad está tratando de cortarle la cabeza con la punta puntiaguda de su corona".

"¡Eso es! Ya no estoy jugando".

"No puedes rendirte. Eso es ser un mal perdedor".

"No, es ser alguien que está protegiendo sensiblemente su único juego de ajedrez de la destrucción total".

"Mira, este es tu problema: siempre huyes de una buena batalla. ¿No quieres una oportunidad de pelear?"

"¡No!"En un raro momento de mal genio, Peter barrió su brazo y envió todas las piezas del tablero de ajedrez volando sobre la cama de James y al suelo."No quiero pelear. La gente selastimacuando pelea. La gentemuere.No es heroico ni glamoroso, eshorrible. Crees que serán duelos de varita mágica y derrotar a los Mortífagos y decir 'tuyo' a Sabes Quién, pero en realidad es ... es ... como una niña llorando entre los contenedores en un callejón aferrándose al cadáver de su madre. No sé cómo ustedes lo han olvidado ".

"No nos hemos olvidado de eso,Cola deGusano", dijo Sirius, con una llamarada de ira en su pecho."¡Esa es la razón por la que queremos luchar! Queremosproteger alas personas que no pueden protegerse a sí mismas".

"¿Esas personas que no pueden protegerse?"Peter se arrojó de la cama de James y se acercó a Sirius y Remus."Somos nosotros. ¿No lo entiendes?Somos nosotros. Incluso los Aurores no pueden vencer a estas personas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podemos? Moriremos. Todos moriremos.Moonypodría morir, Sirius. Seguro que te importa sobre eso? Estás conmigo, ¿verdad, Moony? ¿Moony? "

Remus se movió un poco y parpadeó ante la figura regordeta y enojada de Peter."¿Perdón?"

"¡Ves! Ni siquiera puede concentrarse lo suficiente como para concentrarse en esta conversación. ¿Qué va a hacer si se encuentra con un Mortífago? Di: 'Lo siento, pero ¿puedes esperar un momento mientras termino de revisar mi mapa'?"

Sirius realmente no podía decir nada a eso.Era algo por lo que también estaba preocupado.Desde que Remus se enteró del nuevo juego, Touch Bark, donde los estudiantes se desafiaron unos a otros para intentar tocar el tronco del Whomping Willow, había sido pegado al Mapa de los Merodeadores.Pasaría horas y horas con los ojos fijos en la pequeña representación entintada del árbol, esperando el momento en que uno de los estudiantes se escapara de debajo de las miradas vigilantes de los profesores y se embarcara nuevamente en el estúpido desafío.El árbol había sido plantado para él y nada de lo que los demás pudieran decir le impediría sentirse responsable.

"Moony, ¿has hecho tu tarea hoy?"Preguntó Sirius, distraído de la queja de Peter por el momento.

"Sí, sí. Lo conseguiré".Los ojos de Remus volvieron al mapa.

Incluso Peter se detuvo ante eso.Su pecho, que se había hinchado con ira justa, se desinfló lentamente."¿No has hecho tu tarea? ¿Ni siquiera ese ensayo de Pociones? ¡Moony, llevaaños! Nunca terminarás a tiempo. Y todos los buenos libros han sido tomados de la biblioteca por todos los demás.nuncanohashecho tu tarea ".

"Tiene razón, amigo", dijo James, rodando de su cama y acercándose a Peter."No puedes seguir así. Terminarás reprobando tus NOTICIAS".

"No puedo darme el lujo denohacerlo", dijo Remus, su voz tensa."Esto es más importante que la estúpida tarea".

Los otros tres compartieron miradas preocupadas.Había anillos oscuros debajo de los ojos de Remus porque había activado un hechizo de alarma cada quince minutos por la noche para poder revisar el mapa, y pasó la mayor parte de los quince minutos en el medio preocupado por el hecho de que no lo estaba revisando.Sirius había estado considerando seriamente tomar su jugo de calabaza con Poción para dormir, excepto que sabía que Remus nunca lo perdonaría.

"Entonces, ayudemos," dijo Sirius, colocando una mano entre los tensos hombros de Remus."Nos turnaremos".

"Podrías distraerte. O perderte algo".

"Tú también podrías. Estás muerto de pie, Moony".

"No."Remus sacudió la cabeza, los ojos aún fijos en el mapa."No, no. Esta es mi ... ya sabes ... responsabilidad ..." su voz se apagó y sus hombros se tensaron cuando una pequeña figura de tinta con la etiqueta 'Wulfrick Bornsnottle' deambulaba vagamente en dirección a Whomping Willow antes de evitarla para ingresar al Invernadero Cinco.Las clases en el Invernadero Cinco no eran buenas para los nervios de Remus.

"No puedes seguir así, amigo", dijo James."Los otros tienen razón. No es sostenible".

Remus no parecía escuchar, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro, a través del mapa.

Las semanas habían pasado y Remus parecía cada vez más terrible.Era más delgado, ágil e irritable, y los círculos debajo de sus ojos ahora estaban hinchados y coloreados de un profundo tono ciruela.Su lado de hombre lobo era igual de malo y James y Sirius ya no se atrevían a dejar que Colagusano se deslizara solo en la luna llena por si Moony tomaba un chasquido irritado, aunque involuntariamente letal.La pequeña rata ahora se aferraba al pesado pelaje negro del pelaje de Padfoot, o las ramas robustas de las astas de Prongs, cuando Moony se transformó.

Después de la luna, Remus se demoró más de lo que había estado durante años y solo pudo calmarse cuando tenía el mapa agarrado a su pecho, aunque en este estado, realmente no podía recordar por qué era importante.

La primavera se deslizó al comienzo del verano.Los narcisos y las azafranes fueron tragados por la hierba que brotaba ansiosamente, que a su vez salpicaba el paisaje de un blanco amarillento con ranúnculos y margaritas.Los árboles del Bosque Prohibido explotaron en hojas y las plantas extrañas de los invernaderos de la escuela compitieron por espacio en batallas a veces alarmantemente sangrientas que dejaron a los estudiantes deshonrados fregando trozos de savia de las ventanas detenidos.

El sol parecía salir más alto y más brillante cada día en un intento de alegrar a todos en la nueva temporada, pero fue con poco éxito.Todos en el mundo mágico se vieron afectados por la batalla continua contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.En Hogwarts, debajo de la manta de seguridad del castillo y las lecciones y fiestas en el Gran Comedor, los estudiantes hicieron todo lo posible para mirar más allá de aquellos en medio de ellos que fueron sacados silenciosamente de las lecciones solo para regresar más tarde en la noche, con la cara gris y los ojos hinchados. , perdido y afligido.

Los exámenes se acercaban rápidamente, aunque era difícil tomarlos tan en serio como la guerra.La obsesión de Remus con el mapa rivalizaba con su obsesión por estudiar y la única vez que Sirius ganó fue por la noche cuando el agotamiento lo dejó flácido y con los ojos pesados en los brazos de Sirius.Sirius se aferró a él, callado y casi sin atreverse a respirar por miedo a despertarlo en otro frenesí frenético de estudiar y revisar mapas.Era plenamente consciente de que era físicamente imposible para Remus mantener el ritmo, y que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se rompiera.

Una noche a principios de junio, Sirius se deslizó silenciosamente de la cama dejando a Remus inconsciente babeando sobre el mapa, su varita encendida parpadeando en su mano al mismo tiempo que sus suaves ronquidos.Sirius descorrió las cortinas de la cama y se arrastró hasta la amplia repisa de la ventana para caer contra el cristal frío.La luna estaba llena tres cuartos y lavó los terrenos de Hogwarts con plata a medida que se extendían por el paisaje de abajo.

Presionando su frente contra la ventana, Sirius parpadeó mientras su vista se oscurecía por su aliento condensándose en el cristal.Levantó la cabeza y lentamente, con reverencia, presionó su mano derecha sobre el parche brumoso, dejando una huella clara a través de la cual fluía la luz de la luna.

Sirius pensó en la pequeña y sangrienta huella de mano de Remus en la pared de la Casa de los Gritos.Pensó en esa misma mano flotando sobre la hierba en una noche de octubre, goteando sangre sobre la sombra y llenando el aire de frenéticos deseos.Pensó en Serena Lupin, quien le enseñó a Remus a amar la luna, y el lobo que le enseñó a Remus a odiarla;de John Lupin y plata ardiente y el precio del perdón.De consecuencias y advertencias y la magia de las sombras de la luna.

Apenas atrevido a respirar, Sirius sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo silencioso para perforar la punta de su dedo.Lo tocó en la palma de la huella de la mano que se desvanecía rápidamente y susurró: "Deseo que todo esto termine. Deseo que nadie vuelva a jugar el estúpido juego y que Moony olvide todo sobre el maldito mapa. Deseo ... Desearía que todo acabara ".

Su sangre se veía negra en la tenue luz.Se deslizó por la ventana en un zigzag lento, una grieta oscura en un huevo de dragón plateado.

Volvió a la cama.

"¡Canuto!"

Sirius gimió, se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas y empujó a Remus, soñoliento, lejos de él.

"¡Canuto! ¡Despierta, maldita sea! ¡Sirius!"

"En nombre de los calzoncillos verdes de Godric,¿qué, Moony?"

Las fundas fueron arrancadas sin ceremonias de su cuerpo y una varita encendida y un trozo de pergamino se atascaron debajo de su nariz.Sirius se alejó de la luz y golpeó el pergamino.

"¡Es la mitad de la noche sangrienta!"

"Todos van a morir".

"¿Qué? ¿Quién? Merlín, Moony, más vale que sea en serio".Sentándose, Sirius parpadeó rápidamente mientras sus ojos se ajustaban, luego miró hacia el Mapa del Merodeador, donde el dedo de Remus apuntaba a tres pequeños puntos que salían del castillo en una dirección preocupante de Whomping-Willow-Ward.

"Wilf Alden, Davey Gudgeon, Amanda Corke ..." Sirius frunció el ceño."Cuarto año Ravenclaws, ¿verdad?"

"¿Importa? ¡Vamos! Despierta las puntas. Conseguiré Colagusano".

Sirius se sentó cansado.Dio unas palmaditas hasta que su mano aterrizó en un zapato que había sido arrojado a la tapa de su baúl y lo lanzó a la cabeza de James a través del pequeño espacio en sus cortinas.Años de palizas para Quidditch significaron que encontró su objetivo fácilmente y James despertó con un grito indigno.

"Arriba y arriba, Prongsie. Misión de rescate".

"¿Qué? Déjame conmigo. Noche".

"Algunos niños están a punto de ser ofendidos por Whomping Willow. Tú y Pete necesitan ir a buscar a McGonagall o Dumbledore o algo así. Moony y yo correremos y trataremos de detenerlos antes de que hagan algo estúpido".

"¿Tenemos que hacerlo?"Peter se quejó, de mala gana, permitiéndose ser empujado fuera de la cama."Rescatar a la gente es tan agotador. Y desordenado. Y generalmente te mete en problemas. ¡Ow!"Este último era un Remus que estaba usando su fuerza de hombre lobo para empujar a la fuerza los pies de Peter en sus zapatos.

"Muévete", ordenó Remus y lo empujó, tropezando, hacia James, que tenía una horrible tendencia a ser bueno por las mañanas y, como resultó, a media noche.Ya tenía los ojos brillantes, la túnica, calzados y moviendo el dedo de Sirius mientras empujaba a Peter hacia la puerta.

"¿Por qué siempre tenemos que rescatar a la gente por lanoche?", Se lamentó Peter, permitiéndose ser empujado.

"Bueno, lo siento," siseó James, mientras Sirius y Remus los seguían escaleras abajo hasta la sala común."Recordaremos armar un folleto para la próxima vez, ¿sí? 'Para la atención de todos los alborotadores y los que no lo hacen bien: planifique amablemente todas las acciones nefastas que tengan lugar durante el día, fuera de las comidas y , si es posible, durante la Transfiguración para que Colagusano tenga una excusa para esquivar ".

Salieron por el agujero del retrato y dudaron."Buena suerte, ¿sí?"La cara de James se retorció de preocupación mientras miraba a Sirius y Remus."No arriesgues tu vida por los idiotas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Lo haríamos?"Dijo Sirius sobre su hombro cuando la paciencia de Remus se acabó y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta exterior cerca del Ala del Hospital.

En retrospectiva, el tiempo extra que habría tomado para agarrar la capa de invisibilidad probablemente les habríaahorradotiempo a largo plazo.Sin embargo, en retrospectiva tiene veinte y veinte años, y Sirius se consoló con el hecho de que era imposible para alguien haber predicho los niveles de idiotez frustrante a los que Filch era capaz de hundirse.

Se toparon con él a la vuelta de la esquina del corredor de Aritmancia.Casi literalmenteNinguno de los dos había estado vigilando el mapa: más concentrados en llegar al Sauce Whomping lo más rápido posible que en rastrear dónde estaban los estudiantes.Desafortunadamente, Remus todavía lo tenía en la mano, y cuando un Filch inesperado surgió de la oscuridad, ambos se detuvieron abruptamente a escasos centímetros del hombre.A esta distancia olía fuertemente a bolas de polilla, pociones de limpieza y plátanos.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno", se burló, como un villano de un cómic de Marvin el Muggle."¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

"¿Seriamente?"Sirius no pudo evitar inyectarse."Todas estas noches deambulan por los pasillos esperando a ver a un estudiante escabullirse fuera de horario, y lo mejor que se te ocurre es: 'Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?'"

La cara de Filch se retorció de odio."Crees que eres mejor que yo, ¿verdad? Piensa que solo porque tu sangre es negra, saldrás de ..." su voz se apagó cuando vio el mapa."Dame eso."

Remus lo apretó instintivamente contra su pecho."¡No! Tienes que ayudarnos. Hay algunos estudiantes que intentan ..." Se interrumpió cuando Filch dio otro paso hacia él.

"Dámelo, o juro por Merlín que saldrás de esta escuela antes de que puedas decir 'sangre pura'".

Lo agarró y Remus murmuró un frenético "¡Travesura manejada!"como fue arrancado de su mano.

Sirius nunca había parecido que alguien se hinchara de furia antes, pero cuando Filch vio desaparecer la tinta ante sus ojos, en realidad pareció duplicar su tamaño.Su mente se aceleró mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer, pero Remus tomó la decisión por él.Agarró la muñeca de Sirius y tiró de él hacia adelante, esquivando los brazos oscilantes de Filch y arrastrando a Sirius tan rápido por el pasillo que estaba seguro de que perdería el equilibrio o encontraría que su hombro se arrancó de su cuenca.

"¡Moony! ¡El mapa!"

"¡La gente va amorir, Sirius!"

Y realmente, ¿qué podría decirle a eso?Para ser honesto, ni siquiera estaba tan roto para ver desaparecer el mapa.Si eso significara que Remus renunciaría a su obsesión ...

Casi golpearon la puerta que daba al exterior, Remus agarró la manija y estalló apenas con un salto en su paso.Se precipitaron por la ladera cubierta de hierba que bajaba del castillo, sacando varitas de sus bolsillos y murmurando "Lumos" sin disminuir la velocidad.Sirius no estaba completamente seguro de que la luz ayudara, para ser honesto.Se balanceaba y se sacudía a través del paisaje mientras corrían de una manera que solo le molestaba los ojos y lo dejaba tropezando en la estela de Remus.Remus, por supuesto, era salvaje y de pies ligeros y cuando Sirius dejó de mantener el ritmo, dejó caer su brazo con un murmullo, "Lo siento, almohadillas", y se fue en una mancha de pelo castaño hacia el sauce donde Sirius pudo solo distingue dos figuras oscuras y ramas que agitan salvajemente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara los gritos también.

Mientras se tambaleaba hacia el árbol, pudo ver una pequeña figura enredada en ramas en forma de látigo que se sacudía violentamente, luego se estrelló contra el suelo con gran fuerza.Los gritos provenían de los otros dos estudiantes que estaban parados impotentes ante el árbol, incapaces de ayudar.

Remus ni siquiera rompió el paso, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la masa de ramas que se batían, saltando y agachándose para evitarlos y zambullirse hacia el tronco.Su varita salió volando, el hechizo Lumos tartamudeó y murió, pero tuvo que haber visto lo suficiente para saber a dónde apuntar, o usó sus sentidos de hombre lobo para encontrar el nudo, porque hubo un repentino silencio sin aliento cuando las ramas dejaron de moverse abruptamente.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Sirius ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que Remus había hecho, y mucho menos tratar de detenerlo.

"¡Sirius! ¡Sácalo!"Yesolo devolvió a sus sentidos, porque a lo largo de los años, los Merodeadores habían descubierto exactamente cuántos segundos el Whomping Willow permaneció congelado para presionar el nudo y solo les quedaban unos pocos de esos segundos.

Mientras Remus buscaba su varita en la tierra, Sirius apuntó la suya hacia la figura retorcida enredada en las ramas congeladas y, con la esperanza de que su puntería fuera precisa a la luz tartamudeante de las otras dos varitas de Ravenclaws, murmuró el Severing. Encanto.Tuvo que repetirlo un par de veces antes de que el niño cayera repentinamente hacia el suelo, momento en el que Remus se apresuró a capturarlo y sacarlo del camino antes de que las ramas volvieran a moverse.

Hubo un ruido proveniente del niño.Sirius, en la tenue luz y el pánico, no podría haber dicho cuál era: Wilf Alden o Davey Gudgeon (de todos modos, nunca prestó tanta atención a Ravenclaws de cuarto año), pero podría haber pasado toda su vida sin querer escucharlo. Ese ruido.Fue como un grito de agonía largo, estrangulado y alargado, y cuando Remus dejó al niño en el suelo, los otros dos Ravenclaw comenzaron a gritar también.

Sirius había visto algunas cosas bastante difíciles en su tiempo.Había visto a Remus golpeado hasta el punto de ser irreparablemente destrozado por su padre y su lobo.Había visto a una niña aferrada al cadáver de su madre en un callejón oscuro.Había visto a Peter gritar y retorcerse bajoCruciomientras se cernía sobre las cabezas de un grupo de Mortífagos en Hogsmeade.Después de la luna, estaba acostumbrado a sangrar cortes y extremidades torcidas y la blancura de los huesos rotos que asomaban por la pálida piel de Remus.El niño tenía todo esto y Sirius podría haber hecho frente a eso, pero de lo que no podía apartar la vista era de un globo ocular salido de su cuenca y colgando de una mejilla ensangrentada.

"Deja de gritar", escuchó a distancia que Remus le decía a los Ravenclaw."Detente. En este momento".

Sonaba tan tranquilo y seguro que incluso Sirius sintió que se relajaba un poco.Los Ravenclaw dejaron de gritar.

"Necesito que vayas a buscar a Madame Pomfrey. Lo más rápido que puedas".

"Pero que pasa…?"

"Ahora,Alden, no necesito un comentario".

Los dos se volvieron y comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo.'Alden',pensó Sirius.Así que este era Davey Gudgeon.Confía en Remus para saber de inmediato.

"¿Canuto? Concéntrate y ayúdame".

Sirius volvió a parpadear hacia el presente y miró el cuerpo roto frente a ellos, que seguía haciendo ese horrible sonido de lamento.

"Está bien, Davey", dijo Remus mientras se inclinaba sobre el niño."No te muevas. Estamos aquí para ayudar. Sirius y yo somos muy buenos con los hechizos de curación, así que vamos a comenzar hasta que llegue Madame Pomfrey".

El ruido agudo cambió un poco, convirtiéndose en palabras hasta que Sirius pudo distinguir "¡No veo!"

"Lo sé, muchacho", dijo Remus, sonando mucho, mucho más viejo que diecisiete."Sin embargo, solo un ojo, ¿verdad? El otro está bien y todos sabemos que Madame Pomfrey es un genio de la magia curativa, por lo que existe la posibilidad de que salgas ileso de todo esto".

Sirius no pudo decir nada.Su estómago se revolvió con náuseas y su boca se llenó de saliva.Se obligó a apartar la mirada del globo ocular que colgaba y alzó la varita hasta la herida más cercana.Usó encantamientos curativos sin palabras hasta que estuvo seguro de poder abrir la boca sin vomitar sobre el niño y empeorar las cosas.Afortunadamente, había tenidomuchapráctica, al igual que Remus, y estaban haciendo un trabajo rápido de las heridas más obvias y superficiales.No se sabía lo que estaba sucediendo internamente.

Sirius ni siquiera pudo haber adivinado cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Flitwick y Madame Pomfrey aparecieran de repente.El alivio de poder retroceder y dejar que los adultos se hicieran cargo fue astronómico.

Madame Pomfrey lanzó una especie de hechizo de estasis sobre Davey y él se levantó para flotar frente a ella para que pudiera dirigirlo de regreso a la escuela.El profesor Flitwick trotó tras ella.

"¿Caballeros?"

Los dos se giraron para mirar a Dumbledore, que los miraba solemnemente sobre sus gafas de media luna.

"Los veré a ustedes dos, junto con el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Pettigrew, mañana por la mañana en mi oficina. Inmediatamente después del desayuno, por favor".

Sirius quería protestar porque realmente no habían hecho nada malo esta noche.De hecho, en realidad habíansalvado vidas.Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Remus lo agarró de la manga y lo arrastró de regreso a la escuela, dejando al viejo director de pie en silencio ante el árbol inquieto, con expresión ilegible.

La oficina de Dumbledore nunca cambió.Siempre tenía una iluminación bastante tenue, docenas de retratos trabajaban en parches en las paredes de piedra y cada superficie disponible gimiendo bajo la colección ecléctica del director de ... bueno ... todo.Los relojes marcaban, los frascos brillaban misteriosamente, un modelo en miniatura del sistema solar jadeaba asmáticamente por alguna razón y el Sombrero Seleccionador roncaba en el estante.Un tazón en el escritorio parecía contener una mezcla de Whizbees efervescentes y dulces amarillos redondos que Sirius nunca recordaba haber visto en Honeydukes.

"Tome asiento, caballeros", dijo Dumbledore.Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, su gran fénix de aspecto ardiente en una percha detrás de su hombro izquierdo.

Los cuatro Merodeadores miraron hacia la silla individual en el lado opuesto del escritorio.Se estiró y creció bajo sus miradas en un banco.Se arrastraron para posarse sobre él.

"Por favor, profesor", intentó Remus, cuando parecía que Dumbledore se contentaría con los cuatro sobre sus anteojos por un tiempo indeterminado."¿Cómo está Davey?"

Dumbledore suspiró, sus ojos se cerraron brevemente."El señor Gudgeon está bajo el cuidado de Madame Pomfrey en este momento. Sufrió algunas lesiones bastante graves, aunque debería recuperarse bien".

"Su ojo…?"Sirius no pudo evitar preguntar.Verlo lo había perseguido toda la noche.

"Es sorprendente lo que la curación mágica puede lograr cuando se realiza con habilidad", dijo Dumbledore, aunque su tono era tranquilo y pensativo."Sin embargo, los ojos ... los ojos son difíciles. Nadie sabe realmente por qué son tan resistentes a la magia curativa. Es una de las razones por las cuales el Sr. Potter", asintió con la cabeza a James, "y sigo dependiendo de nuestros anteojos. Algunos dicen que es porque los ojos están destinados a ser ventanas al alma y ninguna alma puede ser sanada con magia. Madame Pomfrey ha hecho lo que pudo, pero gran parte de la curación tendrá que ocurrir naturalmente. Probablemente nunca recuperará la vista completa en ese ojo. "

Sirius sintió una enfermedad que le revolvió el estómago y resistió el impulso de alcanzar y agarrar la mano de Remus.

"Lo que me gustaría hacer", continuó Dumbledore, "es discutir lo que ustedes cuatro estaban haciendo involucrados en toda esta escapada".

"No estábamosinvolucrados", dijo James rápidamente."Acabamos de llegar, ya sabes ..."

"Involucrado," sirius suministró.

"Sí. Pero solo una vez que Moony había visto ..." James se detuvo, aparentemente dándose cuenta de que si su agujero se hacía más profundo, necesitaría una escalera para salir.

"Sospecho", dijo Dumbledore, con el fantasma de un brillo en sus ojos, "que tenía algo que ver con esto".

Los cuatro observaron, mudos de horror, cómo Dumbledore sacó un pergamino muy familiar de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.Lo desdobló, lo golpeó con su varita y dijo claramente: "Juro solemnemente que no estoy haciendo nada bueno".Líneas de tinta serpentearon a través de la página.

"Pero ... ¿cómo ...?"Parecía que Remus había sido golpeado en la cabeza con un bate de Batidor.

"¿Cómo sé la contraseña?"Dumbledore sonrió."El señor Potter me lo dijo".

"¡No, no lo hice!"James dijo, levantando las manos en defensa cuando los otros se volvieron hacia él.

"Y el resto de ustedes lo respaldaron".

Sirius se volvió para mirar a Dumbledore, que tenía los codos apoyados en su escritorio, con los dedos entrelazados.

"¿Cuántos años tenías cuando hiciste este mapa?"preguntó.Cuando ninguno de ellos respondió, suspiró y pasó los dedos sobre la tinta redondeada de la Torre Gryffindor."Por el estado del pergamino, que noté que has saturado de manera bastante efectiva con hechizos de protección, diría que tiene al menos un par de años. Eran niños, incursionando en hechizos que realmente no entendían. huellas de sus propias personalidades para proteger el mapa. Eso significa que solo está protegido contra personas en las que no confían. Tan pronto como sus huellas se confirmaron que era yo, revelaron fácilmente los secretos del mapa ".

"Yo ..." James comenzó, luego parecía incapaz de continuar."Es decir, quiero decir, nosotros ..."

"Hay razones por las que nadie ha hecho un mapa como este antes", dijo Dumbledore, y su tono adquirió un tono muy profesional."¿Alguien puede decirme qué son?"

"¿Intimidad?"Peter titubeó, entrando por primera vez desde que entraron en la oficina."Quiero decir, podemos ver dónde están las personas. Lo que están haciendo".

"Bueno, ciertamente me alegra ver que hayas considerado el asunto", dijo Dumbledore, luciendo vagamente divertido, "incluso si luego procediste a ignorarlo por completo, pero no pregunté por qué podría estar prohibido. Pregunté por qué nadie ha hecho uno antes. Estoy seguro de que todos saben que muchas cosas mucho menos morales que este mapa se han fabricado en algún momento a lo largo de la historia ".

"Bueno", intentó Remus, "el libro de cartografía estaba agotado. James encontró una vieja copia de segunda mano en una vieja librería.

"¿Por quése agotó?"

"¿Porque el Ministerio no lo aprobó?"Sugirió Sirius.Eso es lo que siempre habían asumido.

"Bueno, definitivamente no aprobaron la teoría detrás de los hechizos", dijo Dumbledore, con voz irónica, "pero la razón principal fue porque los hechizosno funcionaron".

Hubo un silencio en blanco durante unos largos momentos.

"¿Qué?"Remus dijo débilmente.

"El autor fue considerado un excéntrico. Los hechizos no funcionaron. Todos le dijeron que no se podía hacer y el pobre hombre terminó perdiendo todo. Es solo desde que vi tu mapa que me di cuenta de que tal vez él realmente tenía una teoría de trabajo. Pero sus hechizosno funcionaron".

"Bueno," dijo Sirius, y entonces él no sabía que decir, porque claramente los hechizoshicierontrabajo."Bueno, quiero decir, tuvimos que hacer algunos cambios. Tuvimos que ajustar un poco los hechizos para que se ajustaran a lo que queríamos, pero no sabíamos que eran trapos. De lo contrario, no nos habríamos molestado".

Por alguna razón, eso solo hizo que Dumbledore pareciera más incrédulo."Extraordinario", murmuró."Ustedes cuatro. Las cosas que podrían hacer".

"¿Esto significa que podemos recuperar nuestro mapa?"James preguntó esperanzado.

"Ciertamente no, señor Potter".

"¿Por qué?"

"En primer lugar porque el Sr. Filch lo confiscó de manera justa mientras los cuatro estaban ilegalmente fuera de la cama. Tiene derecho a retenerlo hasta el momento en que lo considere conveniente para devolvérselo".

"¡Nunca lo verá en forma!"

"Estoy contando con eso, señor Black".Dumbledore miró a Sirius severamente."Ves, la razón número dos es que hacer que este mapa caiga en las manos equivocadas podría tener consecuencias terriblemente inimaginables. ¿Te imaginas, por ejemplo, qué pasaría si Voldemort se apoderara de él? Si separa los hechizos y crea uno de ¿el suyo que abarcaba a toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Si supiera dónde se puede encontrar a cada Muggleborn, Auror oculto, espía de la Luz en cualquier momento?

Merlín, Sirius de repentepodíaimaginarlo.Lo llenó de una especie de horror horrible.Podía verlo reflejado en los rostros de los demás.

"Un día", dijo Dumbledore, "en un futuro no muy lejano, ustedes cuatro tendrán que elegir dónde están parados en esta guerra. Solo puedo esperar con todo mi corazón que vengan del lado de la luz."

"¡Por supuesto que lo haremos!"los cuatro cantaron a la vez.

Dumbledore parecía pensativo mientras los miraba a los cuatro."Me gustaría que todos tuviéramos tu determinación y seguridad. Pero con la edad viene la duda. Piensa en eso durante el próximo año. Piensa mucho".

"¿Profesor?"Dijo Remus, rompiendo el silencio casi insoportable que siguió a la declaración de Dumbledore.

"¿Sí, señor Lupin?"

"Necesito el mapa. Necesito vigilar a cualquier otro niño que pueda ir al Sauce".

Toda la cara de Dumbledore pareció suavizarse."¿Realmente crees que, después de lo que le sucedió al señor Gudgeon, alguien sería tan tonto como para seguir jugando?"

Remus no parecía convencido.

"No es tu trabajo proteger a los estudiantes de esto", continuó Dumbledore suavemente."Es nuestro y fallamos. Puedo asegurarle, señor Lupin, que no volveremos a fallar. Puede descansar y quizás enfocarse en las calificaciones que ha dejado pasar en los últimos meses".

Remus se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

"Puede dirigirse a su primera lección ahora", agregó el director, y los cuatro caminaron penosamente hacia el aula de Encantamientos sintiéndose bastante inseguros de si acababan de ser castigados o recompensados.

Esa noche, la luna era aún más brillante de lo que había sido la noche anterior, abriéndose camino a plenitud.Las cortinas de la cama de Sirius estaban entreabiertas y la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana para lavar la espalda de Remus donde estaba desmayado, al estilo de una estrella de mar, sobre la cama, un brazo y una pierna arrojados descuidadamente sobre Sirius.Remus generalmente dormía tenso y acurrucado, pero semanas de agotamiento lo habían dejado suelto.Estaba sin camisa y las caídas entre las costillas y la parte baja de la espalda creaban pequeños charcos de sombras de luna en su piel pálida.

Remus había advertido a Sirius sobre las consecuencias de desear en las sombras de la luna.Sirius se había burlado y ahora había un niño con un ojo que fallaba, que acababa de aparecer en su cuenca y que estaba pagando el precio, si se creía en esas cosas.

Coincidencia, se aseguró Sirius.E incluso si no fuera ... bueno, había funcionado.Remus podría olvidar todo sobre el Mapa de los Merodeadores y el juego de Touch Bark y todo podría volver a la normalidad.En el fondo de su corazón, Sirius era lo suficientemente negro como para admitir que, aun sabiendo las consecuencias, probablemente lo volvería a hacer.

Porque Remus lo era todo.El eratodo.Y si Sirius alguna vez lo perdió, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que él también se perdiera.Le aterraba.Era lo suficientemente Gryffindor como para admitir eso también.


	18. 85

"Elhogar son cuatro paredes que encierran a la persona adecuada".

Helen Rowland

REMUS

Perder el mapa fue como librarse de una carga enormemente pesada.Remus había olvidado lo increíblemente brillante que podría ser una noche de sueño completo.Pasó una semana y, de repente, pudovolver apensar, yvolver aver, yconcentrarseen las clases y ver la imagen de Peter parado en la tapa del inodoro en sus calzoncillos I-Heart-Honeydukes chillando sobre doxies en la cortina de la ducha divertido en lugar de agotador .

Desafortunadamente, no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar de su nueva energía, ya que estaba gastando casi todo tratando de compensar el trabajo que había dejado escapar desde que escuchó por primera vez sobre el juego de Touch Bark.Estaba pasando una cantidad excesiva de tiempo en la biblioteca, para disgusto de los otros Merodeadores, pero estaba decidido a que al final del año escolar estuviera completamente atrapado.Eso le dio poco menos de dos meses.

A última hora de la mañana del último sábado de mayo, Remus se dirigió a la biblioteca después de despedir a James y Sirius para que practicaran Quidditch.Peter echó un vistazo a la pila de libros tambaleantes de Remus e hizo un descanso para buscar las excusas entre dientes que pueden haber incluido o no las palabras "pudín", "promesas", "bigote" y "lencería".Remus decidió que no quería saberlo.Siempre.

La biblioteca estaba llena de una buena cantidad de estudiantes, en su mayoría de quinto y séptimo año estudiando frenéticamente para los BÚHO o NEWT.Mientras deambulaba por los estantes, Remus buscó un lugar libre y se animó cuando vio a Lily, Alice y Rebecca trabajando en una de las mesas más grandes.

"Oh, mira", dijo Alice alegremente cuando lo vio."Es la buena influencia. ¿Dónde está tu rastro normal de delincuentes?"

"No se puede confiar en ellos en la biblioteca por mucho tiempo", admitió Remus."Sabes cómo son".

Las chicas asintieron sabiamente: Rebecca, con bastante más vigor que las otras dos.Por mucho que Remus odiara pensar en su relación pasada con Sirius, ella era probablemente la única otra persona aquí que realmente entendía lo que se sentía ser responsable de él cuando estaba en un alboroto en la biblioteca.

"Siéntete libre de unirte a nosotros si quieres", dijo Lily, "¿Has logrado terminar ese ensayo sobre la poción Bladderwrack para el profesor Slughorn?"

Remus hizo una mueca y sacó el ensayo ofensivo de su pila de libros mientras se acomodaba.Lily lo había estado ayudando a ponerse al día con el trabajo de pociones, pero nunca iba a ser algo natural para él."Er ... bueno, sé la teoría, pero cuando lo practiqué en nuestro baño ayer derritió el fondo del caldero de práctica de Peter. También derritió una gran sección de azulejos y la mayoría de nuestras alfombras de baño. Solo se detuvo cuando Sirius lo lavó por el desagüe. Merlín solo sabe lo que le ha hecho a la tubería. Estoy destinado a analizar mis resultados, pero ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar ".

"¿Cómo demonios te equivocaste tanto con la poción Bladderwrack?"Preguntó Alice, luciendo horrorizada."¡Está destinado a ser ingerido!"

"Confía en mí, te habría ingerido antes de que pudieras ingerirlo", dijo Remus sombríamente."Definitivamente ingirió el cepillo de dientes de Prongs".

"Aquí", dijo Lily, tendiéndole la mano."Déjame ver tu método y tal vez podamos averiguar dónde te equivocaste. Y será mejor que le compres un nuevo cepillo de dientes. Su boca no se acercará a mí si se saltea la higiene bucal".

"Está bien. Tenemos repuestos. Es sorprendente lo terrible que le sucede a los cepillos de dientes en los dormitorios de los Merodeadores. Ser ingerido por una poción ingerible es lo de menos".

Remus se desplomó cuando Lily frunció el ceño por su trabajo y sus ojos se encontraron con el libro que había estado leyendo."¿Entrenamiento de sanador? ¿Estás pensando en convertirte en sanador, Lily?"

"¿Hm? Oh. Sí, estaba pensando en eso".Levantó la vista e hizo un gesto a Rebecca."Ambos lo somos, aunque Alice quiere ser Auror. Dice que no puede pensar en nada que le gustaría menos que estar atrapada en un hospital día tras día por el resto de su vida".

Alice sonrió y se encogió de hombros."Soy una persona activa. Además, Frank planea probar con los Aurores y me gustaría estar allí con él para evitar que haga algo demasiado estúpido".

Remus trató de imaginarse evitando que Sirius hiciera algo demasiado estúpido y falló."¿Por qué un sanador?"

"Porque ..." Lily frunció los labios."Mira, no tiene sentido fingir que las cosas van a estar bien en los próximos años porque no hay forma de ocultar que estamos básicamente en guerra en este momento. Planeaba pelear, y todavía tengo la intención de hacerlo, pero de qué sirve pelear. si no hay nadie alrededor para sanar a los heridos?

"No hemos podido investigar cómo es en el mundo mágico, pero en el mundo muggle, Lily dice que hay 'doctores del ejército' que están justo en la primera línea haciendo su trabajo", continuó Rebecca."Estamos pensando que podríamos ser algo así. Podríamos estar desarrollando nuestras habilidades mientras ayudamos con el esfuerzo de guerra".

Remus frunció el ceño.Algo sobre la certeza en su tono cuando hablaba de poder ayudar con la guerra provocando una creciente sospecha en el fondo de su mente."Ustedes tres, por casualidad, no tuvieron una pequeña reunión con Dumbledore recientemente, ¿verdad? Donde los animó a pensar sobre qué lado apoyarían después de la escuela e insinuó que tal vez él podría ayudarlos si quisieran ayuda con el esfuerzo de guerra?

Las chicas lo miraron boquiabiertas."Esa reunión debía ser privada", dijo Alice acusadoramente.

"Lo fue", le aseguró Remus."Es solo que no fueron los únicos que tuvieron uno".

Hubo una pausa de sorpresa.

"¿Tuviste uno también?"Rebecca frunció el ceño."¿Qué hay de Potter? ¿Y Sirius?"

"Todos nosotros. Incluyendo a Peter".

Alice levantó las cejas."¿Pettigrew? ¿Qué bien haría en una batalla?"

"Él tiene sus puntos fuertes, ya sabes", dijo Remus a la defensiva."Les apuesto diez galeones a que ninguno de ustedes podría hacer un mejor hechizo de escudo que él. Él ... es capaz de más de lo que nunca sabrá. Desearía que la gente no lo juzgara".

"Tal vez los encantos de los escudos", dijo Rebecca, "¿pero qué más ha hecho para ganar su lugar en Gryffindor?"

Arriesgó todo para convertirse en un animago para mí,quería decir Remus.Pasa cada luna llena en compañía de un hombre lobo transformado cincuenta veces su tamaño.Me salvó a mí y a toda una jaula de otros de los Mortífagos.Sufrió la maldición Cruciatus cuando tenía doce años y todavía planea pelear en esta guerra.

Pero no pudo decir nada.Nada en absoluto.Porque cada uno de los momentos más valientes de la vida de Peter tuvo que mantenerse en secreto y eso rompió el corazón de Remus.

Levantó la vista al oír el sonido de los dedos de Lily tamborileando sobre el libro de Curación, sus ojos pensativos."Realmente no sé qué pensar sobre todo esto".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"preguntó Remus.

"Bueno. Resulta que Voldemort no es el único que recluta en nuestras escuelas".

"¡Lirio!"Rebecca parecía escandalizada."¡No puedes comparar a Dumbledore con Tu-Sabes-Quién!"

Y era cierto, pensó Remus.Dumbledore era completamente diferente a Voldemort.Pero, al mismo tiempo, una pequeña y molesta parte de él, la parte que veía la cara asustada de Peter cada vez que discutían su papel en la próxima guerra, o presenciaba a un par de adolescentes que planeaban tratar de curar heridas mortales en la primera línea de una guerra. eso se preguntaba cuánto Dumbledore podría estar tan cegado por el Bien Mayor que no pudo ver a las pequeñas personas que estaba usando para construirlo.Esas personas diminutas estarían demasiado seguras y poco entrenadas, asustadas y perdidas, y Remus sabía a qué personas asustadas podrían obligarse a hacer.Tenía las cicatrices como evidencia.

"Sirius está actuando sospechosamente".

Peter miró a Remus sin comprender."Y…"

"¡Y nada! Está actuando sospechosamente".

"Si Padfoot alguna vezno estuvieraactuando de manera sospechosa, todos tendríamos miedo de que un Dementor le haya chupado el alma. Sirius estáhechode sospechas".

Remus puso los ojos en blanco."Está bien, está bien. Déjame reformular. Sirius está actuandofuera de lugar".

Con un gemido, Peter dejó la paleta."Sabes, sabía que no me ofreciste ayudarme con la Herbología correctiva por la bondad de tu corazón".

"No", estuvo de acuerdo Remus."Acepté ayudarte porque prometiste dejarme practicar mi duelo contigo".

"Conmi."

"Pete solo cuenta como un dueloconalguien si recuerdas dejar de encogerte lo suficiente como para lanzar un hechizo. Los hechizos de escudo no cuentan si son todo lo que usas".

Los dos estaban sentados juntos en una mesa maltratada en Greenhouse 5. Los Screechsnaps que Peter había envenenado accidentalmente cuando derribó un tarro de pus bubotuber estaban acurrucados en la esquina de su gran maceta chirriando desconsoladamente.Sus bocas peladas se abrieron en la dirección de Remus mientras él vertía miel en ellas en un esfuerzo por calmarlas mientras Peter sacaba el compost contaminado y lo reemplazaba con fresco.

"Soy bueno en hechizos de escudos", dijo Peter, recogiendo su paleta y retomando a regañadientes.

"Sé que lo eres, Pete. Es por eso que me gusta tenerte como compañero de duelo para practicar. Sé que no hay forma de que se nos permita hacer nada en el plan de estudios de sexto año. Pero debes darte cuenta de eso , si quieres unirte para luchar en la guerra, un hechizo de escudo simplemente no va a cortarlo. Por un lado, no durará para siempre. Tu energía finalmente se agotará. Y dos, no hay hechizo de escudo en el mundo que bloqueará los tipos de hechizos que los Mortífagos podrían lanzarte ".

"Tal vez no quiero pelear".

"Bien. Entonces no lo hagas. Haz otra cosa. Tienes talento, Colagusano. El Departamento de Protección Residencial y Comercial del Ministerio siempre está buscando personal nuevo. La gente necesita mantener sus casas y negocios seguros, especialmente en un momento como este . El trabajo puede ser un poco repetitivo, pero es importante. Y es seguro ".

"Pero ustedes tres van a pelear".

Y ese fue Peter en pocas palabras.Tan desesperado por seguir a sus amigos que los arrastraría a una zona de guerra.Realmente fue valiente de una manera ciegamente leal.Remus suspiró y observó la miel que goteaba de la cuchara.La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas del invernadero y parecía un ámbar líquido y el aire estaba lleno del aroma a compost, miel y madera vieja.

"Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo?"Peter preguntó.

"¿Hm?"

"Canuto. ¿Qué está haciendo que está 'fuera de lugar'?"

"Oh, claro. Bueno, él solo está siendo muy reservado. Las últimas semanas sigue desapareciendo durante horas y luego es muy vago sobre dónde ha estado. Ya sabes, como cuando no vino con el resto de nosotros al "Anoche en la cocina, aunque todos sabemos que él nunca rechaza la posibilidad de comer budín de melaza. Cuando le pregunté dónde había estado, dijo que había estado ayudando durante unos cuatro años con Encantamientos".

"¿Qué? ¿Voluntariamente? ¿Sin ser parte de un castigo?"

Remus asintió, empujando suavemente un Screechsnap que hizo una pausa aterrorizada por la libertad sobre el borde de la olla cuando la paleta de Peter se acercó demasiado.Chirrió en protesta.

"Huh. Esoessospechoso".Peter se puso un par de guantes y recogió la suciedad contaminada apilada sobre la superficie de la mesa en una bolsa, luego tomó otra bolsa de compost fresco."Tal vez está planeando una broma que sabe que no aprobarás. ¿Prongs está desapareciendo misteriosamente al mismo tiempo?"

"Las púas desaparecen misteriosamente con Lily todo el tiempo", dijo Remus con ironía."Francamente, prefiero que siga siendo misterioso. Además", goteó más miel en las diminutas bocas de pétalos, "no está haciendo su 'Estoy planeando una broma que vas a desaprobar' tipo de evasión "Es más como su 'esto es algo grande y no estoy seguro de cómo decirlo' evasivo, y francamente eso me asusta".

"Bueno, sí. Considerando las cosas que hizo en el pasado. ¿Crees que es algo malo?"

Remus vaciló, su mente tropezó con sus propios sentimientos sobre el tema."No", dijo eventualmente."Solo ... importante".

"Bien."Peter le dio al compost una última palmada satisfecha con su paleta."No sé qué decirte, amigo. ¿Quieres seguirlo bajo la capa de invisibilidad?"

"No. Solo quería ... ya sabes".

"¿Hablar de eso con alguien que no se burlará de ti sin cesar o lo retorcerá para que se convierta en una conversación sobre el increíble enrojecimiento ardiente del cabello de Evans?"

Remus resopló."Tienes una manera con las palabras, Colagusano".

"Genial saber que tengo una manera con algo, de todos modos".

"Sabes muchas cosas, sabes. ¿De verdad crees que serías uno de los Merodeadores si no lo hicieras? Lo único que necesitas un poco más es la confianza en ti mismo".

"Y columna vertebral".

"Tienes columna vertebral", le tranquilizó Remus."Solo necesitas usarlo de vez en cuando. Entonces, ¿hemos terminado aquí?"

"Sí, creo que finalmente hemos terminado".Peter dejó caer la paleta sobre la mesa con un ruido metálico, se sacudió las manos y se estiró."¿Pastel de chocolate roto?"

"Pensé que nunca preguntarías".

Las leves sospechas de Remus se convirtieron en una preocupación absoluta cuando entró en la sala común casi desierta al día siguiente después de Runas Antiguas para descubrir a Sirius dando clases particulares a Gryffindors de cuarto año.De acuerdo, puede haber sido un enfoque de tutoría muy al estilo de Sirius, pero todavía estaba bastante claro que las cosas se enseñaban y, lo que era más importante, seaprendían.

La sala común olía horrible y Remus observaba con los ojos muy abiertos a Sirius, una bufanda roja y dorada que le apretaba fuertemente la nariz y la boca, agitó su mano imperiosamente al cuarto año Rodney McCleod."¡Otra vez!"

El pobre McCleod vomitó un poco, respiró hondo en la manga de su túnica, que olía relativamente dulce, y luego levantó la varita."¡Bomba de estiércolAccio!"

"¡Por favor,tómaloesta vez, Rod!"Uno de los otros cuatro años gritó con voz apagada, su cara metida en el hueco de su brazo."No creo que sobrevivamos a otro".

Una bomba de estiércol se levantó temblorosa de una pila en el suelo, luego se elevó violentamente a la izquierda de donde estaba parado McCleod.Se hizo añicos contra la pared detrás de él, una pared ya salpicada con intentos anteriores.El olor atroz se hizo espantoso.

"Gran Godric", gimió una niña de cuarto año con coletas negras muy rizadas."¿Es posible morir por sobredosis de bomba de estiércol?"

"Era más preciso que la última vez", ofreció Sirius, y Remus pudo ver que toda la pared trasera estaba llena de bombas de estiércol que se acercaban cada vez más a donde estaba el desventurado McCleod."Sin embargo, creo que es seguro decir que nunca deberías probar para Keeper, McCleod".

"Sirius", dijo Remus, decidiendo que era hora de hablar antes de que un par de ellos se desmayara, "Creo que posiblemente sea necesario un descanso".La única razón por la que Remus no se estaba desmayando era porque su nariz sensible se había aclimatado al olor de las bombas de estiércol después de seis años en el dormitorio de un Merodeador.Aun así, se sentía claramente mareado.

La cara de Sirius estalló en una sonrisa debajo de la bufanda cuando vio a Remus."¡Distraído!"

"¿La sala común, Sirius? ¿En serio? No es de extrañar que ya no haya nadie más aquí. Va a tomar horas para que el olor se disipe".

Sirius se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto a McCleod."Está bien, cosas cortas, estás fuera del gancho por hoy. Es mejor que tú y tus compañeros sigan limpiando este desastre".

"Pero ..." McCleod comenzó a protestar, pero accidentalmente respiró hondo y se detuvo.

"Buen chico."Sirius le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda, luego agarró la manga de Remus y lo arrastró escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio antes de que McCleod pudiera recuperarse lo suficiente de su ataque de arcadas para protestar.

"Lo siento, Moony", dijo Sirius cuando Remus tropezó con la ventana, la abrió y respiró hondo varias veces."Si hubiera sabido que volverías tan pronto, lo habría hecho en otro lugar. ¿Cómo está la nariz?"

"Puede que nunca se recupere".

Tarareando de nuevo en disculpas, Sirius se colocó detrás de él y tomó la parte posterior del cuello de Remus con una mano gentil."Todavía no es tan malo como el Pong de Prongs", señaló.

Remus soltó una carcajada y se recostó en la mano."Cierto."El aire que flotaba desde la ventana olía a principios de verano: tierra recién convertida, hierba cálida y lluvia."Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué está pasando?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando", dijo Sirius alegremente.

"Sí, pads, y no me gusta que me mantengan en la oscuridad. Lo sabes. Me da comezón".

Sirius movió amablemente su mano hacia el cabello leonado de Remus y se rascó la cabeza."Es una sorpresa. Si te digo ahora lo arruinará".

"¿Algo ilegal?"

"Moony. Estoy dando clases de cuarto año. ¿Qué tan ilegal puede ser?"

"Huele bastante ilegal en la sala común en este momento".

"Sí, bueno, McGonagall no proporcionó exactamente planes de lecciones y tuve que haceralgopara hacerlo más llevadero".

"¿Laprofesora McGonagallestá en esto?"

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Creíste que estaba dando tutoría por la bondad de mi corazón?"

Parecía muy poco probable, Remus tuvo que admitir."¿Así que qué es lo?"

"Mañana."

"¿Qué?"

"Te lo haré saber mañana. De todos modos está casi listo. Déjame mantenerlo en secreto por un día más, ¿de acuerdo?"

La mano de Sirius se movió hacia abajo para tomar el costado del cuello de Remus.Dio un paso adelante para presionar su cuerpo en una larga y cálida línea en la espalda de Remus, su mano se escabulló por debajo del cuello de su túnica y trazó sobre la clavícula de Remus, antes de que los callosos dedos se deslizaran más abajo para rozar su pezón derecho.

"¡Oh, Merlín, bien! Mañana entonces," la voz de Remus era sin aliento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, girándola para meter la cara en el cuello de Sirius.

"Hmm ..." dijo Sirius con satisfacción."Entonces, tengo algunas ideas sobre cómo pasar el tiempo mientras esperamos".

"Yo también", murmuró Remus, saboreando sal y piel y Sirius contra sus labios."Tantas ideas".

Para cuando cualquiera de ellos volvió a mirar por la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo.

"Tenemos que sacar a Portkey de la oficina de McGonagall".

"¿Portkey?"Remus miró a Sirius mientras los dos corrían por el pasillo."¿Vamos a algún lado?"

"Bueno, lo estaremos si Portkey no se va antes de llegar allí. Honestamente, Moony, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva cambiarte la túnica? ¡Estuviste allí por mucho tiempo!"

"Si hubiera sabido que estábamos trabajando para un límite de tiempo de Portkey, no habría terminado el último capítulo".

Sirius gimió."¿El último capítulo? ¿Estabas leyendo allá arriba?"

"Solo me quedaban un par de páginas y tenía que saber qué pasó".

"Sabías que tenía prisa".

"Siempre tienes prisa. Si me apresurara cada vez que me lo dijeras, nunca caminaría a ningún lado".

Llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall y Sirius llamó.

"No te digo que te apures por todos lados".

"¡Sí, lo haces! Tú -"

"Odio interrumpir estas disputas", dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras abría la puerta, "pero está llegando tarde, señor Black. Señor Lupin", asintió con la cabeza a Remus cuando él la hizo pasar a la habitación."Sobre la mesa, caballeros".

Ella señaló una pequeña taza de porcelana.Había una foto de un gatito en el costado que parecía que usaba 'lindo' como arma mortal.

"¡Rápido, Moony!"Sirius tiró de Remus hacia adelante por la manga y ambos tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para tocar la taza de té con la punta de los dedos antes de que se produjera un fuerte tirón debajo del ombligo de Remus y el mundo se volviera borroso a su alrededor.

Cuando se despejó, estaban parados en medio de un camino estrecho.A cada lado de ellos, los árboles se extendían hasta donde Remus podía ver, y frente a ellos había una cabaña.Parecía algo que había sido trasplantado de un cuento de hadas.No es uno de los brillantes cuentos de hadas con infusión en colores pastel de los libros modernos, sino más bien el tipo de cuento de hadas sobre el que escribieron los hermanos Grimm.

Era inestable, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, desde la punta de su chimenea torcida hasta el escalón desigual que conducía a la puerta principal.Sus paredes de adobe en blanco y negro estaban desgastadas y cubiertas con una saludable manta de hiedra, que se alzaba sobre un techo de paja que definitivamente había visto mejores días.De hecho, Remus estaba seguro de que la magia tenía que jugar un papel importante para que permaneciera intacta en este punto.La mayoría de los techos no tenían pequeños manzanos florecientes que brotaban de la capa superior de paja que se descomponía lentamente.

Toda la casa estaba rodeada por un muro bajo de piedra seca que estaba separado por una puerta de madera.Por extraño que parezca, el pequeño jardín delantero mostró signos de un reciente intento de domesticarlo.

"Sirio…?"Remus se giró hacia él."¿Qué es exactamente esto?"

Sirius solo sonrió, luciendo enormemente complacido consigo mismo."Ven conmigo."

Lideró el camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, haciendo señas a Remus para que entrara.Siguiendo vacilante, Remus entró en el pequeño jardín delantero.Consistía en un césped cortado a medias, algunas cajas de ventanas con algunos geranios violentamente escarlatas y amarillos, y a ambos lados de una puerta, dos macizos de flores largos.

"¿Ya lo entendiste?"Instó Sirius, ojos brillantes."¡Vamos, Moony!"

Remus vaciló, siguiendo la mirada emocionada de Sirius hacia los dos grandes macizos de flores.La persona que los había creado claramente tenía un enfoque bastante casual de la jardinería y el resultado fue una maraña brillante de flores coloridas y hojas verdes.Sin embargo, no había mucha variedad en las elecciones de plantas.De hecho, cuando Remus miró más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que en realidad solo había dos tipos de plantas creciendo juntas.Uno lo reconoció de inmediato, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Altramuces", dijo, señalando las flores grandes, fuertes y puntiagudas que van desde el amarillo más pálido hasta el púrpura más profundo."Y ..." Estudió las otras plantas compitiendo por el espacio entre los altramuces.Tenían tallos delicadamente peludos y hojas de un verde más apagado que las más brillantes del lupino en forma de rayos de sol.De las puntas de sus tallos brotaron cientos de pequeñas y delicadas flores con forma de estrella.La mayoría eran de un color azul índigo, pero Remus también vio algunos rosas y púrpuras.La memoria de Remus arrojó una imagen de la página de uno de los viejos libros de pociones de su madre."…¿borraja?"él aventuró.

"¡Sí!"Sirius parecía encantado.. "Eso es una memoria fenomenal adecuada que tiene en usted, Moony Seestáborraja, que también se conoce como 'borraja' mirada -.. Los pétalos son como una estrella de cinco puntas ¿Usted sabía que en tiempos medievales, caballeros comían estos ¿Flores antes de ir a la batalla porque creían que los harían más valientes?

"No, no lo sabía", murmuró Remus, mirando a Sirius que estaba casi zumbando de emoción.

"Sin embargo, lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué los planté?"

Remus frunció el ceño pensativo mientras miraba las camas otra vez."Altramuces y flores estelares".Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y se volvió para mirar a Sirius."Plantaste Lupins y flores estelares juntas. En este pequeño jardín. Fuera de esta pequeña cabaña inestable".

"Ennuestropequeño jardín," corrigió Sirius."Fuera denuestrapequeña cabaña torpe".

Remus se sintió boquiabierto sin atracción."¿Nuestracabaña?"

"Bueno, originalmente era de mi tío Alphard. Pero él me lo pasó. Obtuve los hechos con su voluntad durante la Pascua. Le rogué a la profesora McGonagall que me dejara venir a verlo, y ella lo hizo, y cuando vi Sabía que sería perfecto. ¡Es una bofetada en medio del New Forest, Moony! Miles y millas de árboles y arbustos y caballos salvajes y tejones y casi ninguna persona. ¡Al lobo le encantará! Le rogué a McGonagall dejarme venir aquí a veces para poder hacerlo cuando salgamos de la escuela el año que viene. Ella consiguió que Flitwick pusiera todas estas salas y cosas y me hizo prometer que sería tutor de los sangrientos de cuarto año, pero me dejó hacerlo. creo que finalmente se está ablandando conmigo después de todos estos años. O no. Ella siempre tuvo una debilidad por ti,así que cuando le dije que quería invitarte a que vengas a vivir aquí conmigo, de repente todo sonrió y se preocupó y ... "Sirius se interrumpió y se inclinó para estudiar la cara aturdida de Remus.

"Estás contento con esto, ¿verdad?"

"¿H-feliz?"Remus se volvió hacia Sirius, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas mientras sonreía."Ni siquiera puedo ... ¿Hiciste esto por nosotros? Tú ... intentaste cortar el césped y plantaste lupinos y borraja y ... ni siquiera hay palabras".

Sirius se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza."Esas palabras estaban bien, Moony".

Remus extendió la mano y jaló a Sirius en un fuerte abrazo, sosteniéndolo mientras miraba por encima de su hombro e intentaba imaginarlos haciendo esto aquí nuevamente, todos los días si querían, del resto de sus vidas.

"¿Quieres ver adentro?"Preguntó Sirius, la voz amortiguada por el hombro de Remus

"Sí", Remus retiró a regañadientes, "Realmente lo hago".

"¡Está bien! Así que este es el jardín delantero, obviamente, y este es el camino, y este es el paso delantero, pero cuidado porque es un poco inestable, ¿sí? Te hace tropezar a veces. Deliberadamente. El tío Alphard le encantó. que intento quitarme. No creo que le gusten los invitados ".

Sirius saltó delante de él en puro estilo Padfoot, sacando una gran llave plateada de su bolsillo y metiéndola en la cerradura de la puerta principal.Lo abrió de golpe, luego le hizo un gesto a Remus con un sonido melodramático.

Remus lo siguió adentro y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras miraba a su alrededor.Una habitación principal, una habitación más pequeña que claramente se había utilizado como estudio, y el baño salía de la habitación central más grande de la casa.Esta habitación era un revoltijo de cocina, sala y comedor, que se hizo aún más caótica por el hecho de que el gusto de Sirius en el mobiliario estaba claramente en polos opuestos a los de su tío.Mientras Alphard, en consonancia con el estilo del exterior de la cabaña, se había inclinado hacia bosques rústicos, piedras y cerámica, Sirius tenía que ver con todo lo que parecía rápido, de colores brillantes o que probablemente explotaría.

En un aparador galés bellamente tallado en la esquina del área de la cocina, los platos de cerámica delicadamente pintados a mano habían sido apartados para acomodar una moto modelo Harley Davidson con un pequeño perro de peluche con gafas de sol que la montaban.La alfombra de trapo verde oliva y marrón en el piso de la sala de estar palideció en insignificancia al lado del gran sofá naranja con borlas de color verde lima.En la antigua y bien fregada mesa de comedor antigua, un montón de altramuces y flores de estrella habían sido metidas al azar en un frasco que todavía decía "Las mejores bolitas de eructo de Bertie" a un lado.

"¿Asi que?"Preguntó Sirius, mientras Remus se encontraba en medio de la sala principal y giraba en un círculo lento e incrédulo para asimilarlo todo.

"Bueno", murmuró Remus, "nunca he vivido en ningún lugar donde tengas que usar gafas de sol para sentarte en el sofá para evitar quemarte las retinas".

"Sabía que te gustaría," dijo Sirius, luciendo complacido."Echa un vistazo a las otras habitaciones".

El dormitorio principal había sufrido un cambio de color rojo y dorado reciente pero bastante violento y todavía se estaba recuperando de la experiencia.Se parecía a lo que podrían haber sido los dormitorios de Gryffindor si el decorador de interiores hubiera estado sufriendo los efectos de un hechizo Confundus que luego había sido tratado con ácido.Era Sirius por todas partes y solo por eso Remus se enamoró de inmediato.

"Wow", murmuró, mirando la gran cama con dosel, que parecía que alguien había tratado de vestirla con un vestido de fiesta con temas navideños."Esas cortinas son ciertamente algo".

"Los hice especialmente".

"Sí. Realmente puedo ver tu mano en el diseño".

"¿Te gusta?"

"Sí, Canuto. Realmente, realmente lo hago".

"Bien. Ahora ven a ver el estudio".Arrastró a Remus, que se sentía un poco hipnotizado por el purorojo y doradode la cama, fuera de la habitación por el brazo.

El estudio, por extraño que parezca, fue casi todo Alphard.Estaba forrada de piso a techo con estantes de roble oscuros y resistentes, cada uno de los cuales estaba lleno de pergaminos y libros.Un escritorio de roble igualmente robusto, que parecía pertenecer a una casa mucho más grande, estaba claramente configurado para alguien que pasaba mucho tiempo sentado en él.Docenas de plumas se metieron en una taza astillada que estaba flanqueada por un ejército de tinajas.Montones de pergamino fresco estaban apilados cuidadosamente a un lado del escritorio, mientras que otro montón ordenado estaba cubierto con una pequeña y apretada placa de cobre en el otro.

"El tío Alphard era un historiador y un mago de la investigación", explicó Sirius en voz baja mientras se cernía en la habitación casi intacta."Su especialidad era descifrar documentos antiguos en idiomas olvidados para redescubrir viejos hechizos que podría alterar para uso moderno".

Remus estaba fascinado.Pasó los dedos sobre las espinas de los libros archivados con reverencia."Qué trabajo tan increíble", respiró.

"Solo por tu calle, pensé," estuvo de acuerdo Sirius."No hay muchas personas en el mundo que puedan crear hechizos, o incluso entender lo suficiente sobre cómo se unen para alterarlos de alguna manera. El tío Alphard siempre dijo que era algo que no se podía enseñar; que algunas personas simplemente tienen un talento natural para él y que el talento debe ser alimentado porque sin él nuestro mundo se estancaría. Cada vez que te veo enfocado en alterar hechizos para que encajen en nuestras bromas, siempre pienso en eso. Quiero que tengas las cosas aquí. soy la única persona que conozco que los apreciaría adecuadamente ".

"Y-yo solo ... wow ..." Remus presionó sus dedos contra su boca mientras trataba de asimilarlo, luego incapaz de evitarlo, se dio la vuelta y jaló a Sirius en un beso feroz."Almohadillas ..."

"Lo sé, Moony", dijo Sirius, también luciendo un poco aturdido mientras retrocedía.

"¿Puedo ...?" Remus hizo un gesto hacia los libros.

"De ninguna manera", dijo Sirius de inmediato."Nunca te sacaría de nuevo. Vamos, solo tenemos otra media hora antes de que tengamos que regresar. Vamos a tomar una taza de té. Abastecí los armarios de la cocina".

Fue solo una vez que estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina con el tarro de flores frente a ellos que lo que Sirius estaba ofreciendo realmente comenzó a absorberse. El primer brillo de asombro comenzó a desaparecer cuando el práctico cerebro de Remus comenzó a formular preguntas.

Miró de reojo a Sirius, que captó la mirada de inmediato y suspiró con resignación."Tengamoslo entonces, Profesor Lupin".

Remus se enderezó y se preparó."Tenemos diecisiete años".

Hubo una larga pausa.

"¿Eso es?"Sirius preguntó."¿Tenemos diecisiete años? Sé que no eres uno para hacer grandes anuncios reveladores, Moony, pero eso fue malo incluso para ti".

"Esta es una casa. Unacasareal de laque eres propietario y de la que estaríamos a cargo".

"Tendremos dieciocho años cuando nos graduemos. Eso ha crecido, incluso para los estándares Muggle".

"¿Te sientes adulto?"Remus gesticulando al perro en la motocicleta.

"Bueno ... no. Pero soy muy bueno actuando".

"Ni siquiera podemos pasar un término sin inundar accidentalmente nuestro dormitorio o prenderle fuego. ¿Y qué sabes sobre la limpieza? Sé sincero, ¿alguna vez has lavado tus calzoncillos? ¿Alguna vez?"

"No puede ser tan difícil. Incluso los Slytherins lo hacen una vez que dejan la escuela".

"El noventa por ciento de los Slytherins son de sangre pura. Probablemente tienen elfos domésticos para hacerlo. ¿Y qué hay de cocinar?"

"Soy bueno en pociones".

Sirius comenzó a ponerse a la defensiva y Remus lo lamentó de inmediato.Miró los altramuces y las flores estelares en el frasco.Se estaban marchitando.Remius notó que Sirius se había olvidado de ponerle agua.Suspiró y se levantó para llevar la jarra al fregadero.La llevó hacia atrás y la dejó sobre la mesa nuevamente, sintiendo que algo dentro de él se retorcía ante el desánimo en la cara de Sirius.

"No digo que no, Canuto. Estoy realmente emocionado, en realidad. Pero uno de nosotros también necesita ser la voz de la razón. No podemos apresurarnos en esto. Tenemos que resolver las cosas. Cosas adultas ".

Sirius murmuró algo.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Dije'Eso es lo que dijo McGonagall'".

Remus sonrió a sabiendas."¿Quieres decir que eso es lo que McGonagall pensó que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, verdad?"

Sirius se chupó las mejillas y miró al techo inocentemente.

"¿Qué pasa con el agua?"

"¿Quépasa con elagua?"Dijo Sirius, parpadeando ante el cambio de tema.

"Bueno, claramente lo tienes", dijo Remus, señalando el frasco."¿Quién lo suministra? ¿Y el sistema de alcantarillado?"

Sirius lo miró fijamente."¿La ... er ... gente de aguas residuales?"

"¿Gente muggle de aguas residuales y agua?"Remus le preguntó pacientemente, "¿o personas del Departamento Municipal del Ministerio?"

"¿Importa?"

"¡Sí! Porque ..." Remus estaba bastante confuso sobre el tema él mismo, pero buscó en las profundidades de su cerebro las cosas que había aprendido a lo largo de los años."Bueno, si vives en un área Muggle con servicios públicos Muggle, tienes que pagarles a las compañías Muggle por agua, alcantarillado y otras cosas. Si el Ministerio de Magia te suministra, tienes que pagarles para mantener los encantos y hechizos en funcionamiento y hacer seguro que ninguno de ellos se está agotando. Si no le pagas a las personas adecuadas, se cortará. Y puedo ver que tenemos bombillas encantadas para la luz aquí. Las reabastecen y vuelven a encantar. otro, ¿no?

"¡No lo sé!"Sirius comenzaba a parecer aterrado."¿Cómo me entero?"

"Yo tampoco lo sé. Creo que tenemos que revisar el papeleo de tu tío y resolverlo. Está bien, Pads. Podemos hacer esto".

"No pensé en nada de eso".

"Bueno", Remus extendió la mano sobre la mesa y apretó la mano de Sirius."Por eso me tienes. Por las cosas aburridas".

"Me imaginé aquí saliendo con Prongs, Colagusano y Lily. Pensé que quizás también podríamos invitar a otros, como Frank y Alice. Y probablemente también tendríamos que invitar a Douglas y Rebecca".

"Podríamos hacer una hoguera en el jardín", sugirió Remus, "o torneos Gobstone".

"O jugar al Quidditch. Muchos árboles para escondernos de los muggles aquí".

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, la emoción regresó.

"Podríamos conseguir otra mascota para hacerle compañía a Hamish", dijo Sirius."Tal vez gallinas. Eso es lo que Lily dijo que deberíamos hacer".

"¿Pollos?"

"Sí. Pollos," insistió Sirius.

"Apenas podremos mantenernos vivos. No sé lo primero sobre las gallinas. De todos modos, ¿cómo sabe Lily todo esto?"

"Ella no lo dijoahora.Lo dijo más como una declaración general".

"Qué, como: 'Sirius, decreto que tú y Remus deben tener gallinas'".

"Y comenzar una banda".

"¿Una banda?"

"Son prácticamente las reglas".

La taza de gatito criminalmente linda que Sirius había descartado sobre la mesa de repente comenzó a brillar.

"Esa es nuestra advertencia de cinco minutos", dijo Sirius.

Mirando alrededor de la pequeña sala de estar otra vez, Remus descubrió que aún no quería ir.Seguía viendo cosas nuevas: las desteñidas cortinas de algodón a cuadros en la ventana de la cocina, la pequeña pila de ollas y calderos debajo del fregadero, las hierbas secas colgando de las vigas de madera que cruzaban el techo.Había una cama de gato de retazos chillona escondida debajo de una de las sillas de la cocina que tenía la palabra "Hamish" garabateada en el costado en el peor ejemplo del encanto de punto de cadena que Remus había visto.La canasta junto a la gran chimenea abierta en la sala de estar estaba apilada con madera cuidadosamente cortada.

"Esto se siente como en casa, Sirius", dijo.

La cara de Sirius se iluminó y se revolvió alrededor de la mesa, arrodillándose frente a Remus y presionando su rostro contra el regazo de Remus, sus brazos girando alrededor de su cintura."Me alegro."Levantó la cabeza, los ojos grises inusualmente serios."Quería un lugar para nosotros para volver a. Sé que estamos pensando en luchar en esta guerra, pero yo creo que es importante que tengamos algo para lucharpor.Me gusta pensar en nosotros dentro de cinco o seis años.La guerra habrá terminado.James y Lily estarán todos casados y vivirán en algún lugar lujoso con tal vez un par de bebés para que mimemos.Peter se quedará allí; dormirá en el estudio en esta vieja cama plegable que descubrí en la parte de atrás, porque está cansado de salir con sus padres.Doreen todavía lo estará atando junto con su bigote seductor, por supuesto.Nos estaremos preparando para invitar a Frank y Alice a una cena como los adultos ... "

La taza de gatito comenzó a maullar una advertencia.

"Es un sueño hermoso", murmuró Remus con nostalgia, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Sirius.

"Es nuestro futuro, Remus".

Remus personalmente pensaba que su futuro probablemente sería mucho más violento y sangriento que eso, pero esperaba en contra de la esperanza de estar equivocado.

"Bien, agarra la taza", dijo Sirius, sentándose y alcanzándola."McGonagall lanza un verdadero ataque de silbido si te lo pierdes".

"Hablas por experiencia, supongo".

"Déjame decirte que no puedes tomar un silbido de un gato animago a la ligera".

Remus soltó una risita cuando extendió la mano para tocar el borde de la taza, y la acogedora casita se dio la vuelta para ser reemplazada por las antiguas piedras de Hogwarts.


	19. 86

"El verdadero soldado lucha no porque odie lo que está frente a él, sino porque ama lo que está detrás de él".

GK Chesterton

Después de haber sufrido los exámenes OWL en quinto año, y debido a que sufrirá los exámenes NEWT el próximo año, Sirius estaba disfrutando mucho el hecho de que los sextos años tuvieron un viento relativamente libre de estrés hasta el final del período de verano.A medida que el lejano sueño dorado de las vacaciones de verano avanzaba lentamente hacia una realidad más incandescente, los Merodeadores, y más a menudo ahora (por insistencia de James), el grupo de amigos de Lily también, se dedicaron a pasar las primeras tardes descansando al sol al borde del sol. El lago.

Deben haber hecho una foto sin preocupaciones, reflexionó Sirius a veces.El grupo de estudiantes de la escuela se apiñó bajo los hayedos, se quitó la túnica exterior, se arrojaron las mochilas y se compartieron bollos redondos, gelatinas y helados de las cocinas.La triste verdad era que si uno se acercaba más, descubrirían que el tema normal de conversación entre los amigos era mucho más oscuro y serio de lo que la imagen idílica lo hacía creer.

Remus había descubierto que no eran los únicos estudiantes que habían sido llamados en silencio a la oficina de Dumbledore para discutir el futuro y sus posibles roles en la guerra.Una vez que descubrieron que Lily, Rebecca y Alice habían estado sujetas a una reunión similar, las consultas discretas en torno a la sala común de Gryffindor revelaron que también se había abordado a otros.Este conocimiento, esta carga de responsabilidad, había creado un fuerte vínculo entre los pocos elegidos, y para su sorpresa, Sirius descubrió que realmente no le importaba la inclusión de Lily, Alice, Rebecca y Frank en su creciente grupo de amigos.

Fuera del alcance del oído, se pusieron a discutir su futuro, sus planes para la guerra, la creciente amenaza de Voldemort en el mundo exterior.Con las bocas llenas de helado de fresa y tinta de la escuela manchando sus dedos, discutían hechizos para lidiar con heridas mortales, maldiciones ofensivas y defensivas que se cernían al borde de lo legal bajo la ley del Ministerio, y las profundas profundidades de depravación que los seguidores de Voldemort eran hundiéndose aún más en el día a día.

"Piensan que es una especie de maldición localizada que hierve la sangre", les dijo Frank en voz baja unos días antes del final del período.Su tía trabajaba como sanadora en San Mungo, que experimentaba cada vez más tensión bajo la presión de las víctimas de los mortífagos todos los días."De alguna manera solo cocina una parte de tu cuerpo mientras aún estás vivo. Lo están usando para torturar. Mi tía Heidi dice que este pobre tipo entró con su mano izquierda completamente hervida desde adentro. No había nada que podría hacerlo. Tuvieron que amputarlo ".

"No pudieron crecer, ¿ha vuelto?"preguntó PeterSu cara regordeta era una especie de color gris verdoso que se había convertido en su tono normal en las últimas semanas.Peter, pensó Sirius, no estaba preparado para la guerra.

"Es una maldición oscura, Pete", le dijo Remus."Igual que las piernas de Neil. No puedes volver a crecer las extremidades perdidas por las maldiciones oscuras".

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo James."Mi papá trabaja con este Auror llamado Alistair Moody. Aparentemente loco, pero un Auror realmente bueno en el campo. Ya perdió una pierna y tres dedos. Papá reconoce que para cuando se retire, apenas le quedarán extremidades".

"No puede ser tan bueno como Auror si ya perdió un montón de partes del cuerpo", dijo Alice.

"Sin escudos encantados contra algunas de las maldiciones más oscuras, amor", le dijo Frank."Y si eres una persona que tiene un duelo con otras tres, solo hay mucho que puedes hacer. Aquí, pasa la salsa de caramelo, Potter. Lo estás acaparando".

"Cállate", dijo James amablemente.Estaba de espaldas contra un árbol y Lily estaba apoyada contra sus espinillas."Vi cuánto derramaste en este momento".

Frank lo agarró y hubo una pequeña pelea que resultó en que Frank y James lo embrujaran y le pusieran un brazalete alrededor de la oreja.

"Así que estaba pensando en los encantos de Patronus", interrumpió Remus, una vez que la nariz de Frank había vuelto a su forma normal y la salsa de caramelo había sido redistribuida."Sabes que está circulando el rumor de que Voldemort está poniendo a los Dementores bajo su control. Creo que sería bueno estar preparado".

Sirius sabía que los dementores chupaban toda la felicidad de una persona y los obligaban a revivir sus peores recuerdos.Considerando la riqueza de los malos recuerdos que Remus tenía en su bolsillo trasero, Sirius podía entender por qué estaba preocupado.

"¿Alguien sabe cómo hacerlo?"preguntó.

"Nunca pensé realmente que sería necesario antes", señaló James."La mayoría de las personas pasan toda su vida sin siquiera mirar a un Dementor. Sé que está en el programa de entrenamiento de Auror por tener que entregar prisioneros a Azkaban".

"Lo sé", dijo Rebecca, inesperadamente.

"¿Tú lo haces?"Sirius estaba sorprendido.Nunca había pensado que Rebecca era completamente estúpida (Lily no sería amiga de ella si lo fuera), pero nunca la había considerado como el tipo de persona que estaba preparada para pasar horas perfeccionando un encanto avanzado como el Patronus en su tiempo libre. .No se habían involucrado exactamente en conversaciones intelectuales mientras estaban saliendo.

"Siempre quise una mascota", dijo."Tenía miedo de la oscuridad y no me gustaba estar solo en ella. Me gustaba imaginar tener un amigo animal que pudiera protegerme. Pero a mi madre es alérgica a las peludas y no me gustan las escamosas o viscosas "Escuché sobre el encanto Patronus tomando la forma de un animal cuando estaba en primer año y pensé que podría funcionar como un compromiso, podría ser tanto una mascota como una luz nocturna".

"Y un hechizo de protección genuinamente sangriento y poderoso", murmuró Remus con asombro.

"¿Aprendiste el Patronus en el primer año?"Exigió Lily, volviéndose hacia su amiga con una mirada de dolor en su rostro."¿Sin decirme?"

"Más bien como el final del segundo año antes de hacerlo bien. Pensé que te reirías de mí, temiendo a la oscuridad y todo. Cuando llegué al quinto año ya no tenía miedo, así que no lo hice". realmente lo uso ".

"¡Por eso siempre dormías con las cortinas protegidas!"Alice puso los ojos en blanco."Nos dijiste que realmente sentías el frío".

"¿Bien?"James dijo, ojos iluminados con anticipación."Vamos a verlo entonces".

"Ah bien."Rebecca rió nerviosamente y sacó su varita de la manga."Er ... ¡Expecto Patronum!"

De su varita estalló un brillante estallido de luz que cayó al suelo y se resolvió en la forma delgada de un zorro plateado brillante.Levantó su cabeza puntiaguda hacia las personas que lo miraban, olisqueando el aire.Luego trotó hacia Rebecca y le acarició la mano para rascarse la oreja.

Sirius estaba atónito.Se suponía que un Patronus corpóreo era una de las piezas de hechizo más complejas que una bruja o mago ordinario podía realizar, pero aquí uno se sentó junto a su creador adolescente, rascando ocupadamente pulgas existentes lejos de su oreja izquierda con un pie trasero.

"¿Se supone que hace eso?"Frank preguntó con fascinación cuando el zorro plateado intentó saltar sobre un abejorro."Pensé que solo tomaban la forma de un animal. No sabía que en realidad actuaban como ellos".

"Siempre lo ha hecho", dijo Rebecca, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ella es una protectora", dijo Lily, tendiéndole la mano al zorro."Ella hace lo que puede para proteger a Rebecca. Cuando fue elegida por primera vez, Rebecca quería que un amigo animal la protegiera. Ella cumplió".

"Pensé que solo estaban destinados a deshacerse de los dementores", dijo Alice.

Lily sacudió la cabeza."Eso es por lo que son más conocidos, pero el encanto Patronus ha existido durante tanto tiempo que nadie sabe por qué se inventaron por primera vez, o el alcance total de lo que podrían hacer. Son reflejos literales de nuestras almas".

Sirius miró fijamente cuando el pequeño zorro se rindió sobre el abejorro y se hizo un ovillo en un parche de luz solar."¿Cuánto tiempo se queda?"preguntó.

"Solía ser solo por un corto tiempo", le dijo Rebecca."Pero ahora creo que ella se quedaría indefinidamente si no la despido".

Sirius miró a Rebecca, probablemente por primera vez desde que la había dejado hace dos años con una gran sensación de alivio que no podía explicar.La había elegido como su primera novia porque era popular y bonita y sería buena para su imagen.Lo que se había perdido, se dio cuenta (a través de una mezcla de homosexualidad no reconocida y egoísmo de adolescentes en todas partes), era que ella se había convertido en una joven notable a la que él estaría orgulloso de llamar un amigo, si alguna vez pudiera perdonarlo. la horrible forma en que la trataba.Probablemente siempre había sido una niña notable.

Sí, era bonita con sus rizos oscuros y sus ojos de caoba, pero había una determinación y fuego en ella que la definieron instantáneamente como una candidata obvia para la casa de Gryffindor.No sabía cómo había fallado en darse cuenta antes.Probablemente de la misma manera que no había notado cuán notable era Lily hasta que James golpeó la comprensión en él.

"¿Necesito estar preocupado?"una voz divertida dijo en su oído, y Sirius saltó cuando Remus se rió y se alejó.Había un pedazo de hierba seca atrapado en su cabello y una mancha de tinta en su nariz.Su varita maltratada estaba metida detrás de la oreja y parecía un desastre arrugado y veraniego.El corazón de Sirius dio un vuelco.Remus realmente no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

"No", dijo en voz baja, solo para los oídos de Remus."Solo - empezando a darme cuenta de eso ... ya sabes".

"¿Es una persona y no solo un experimento fallido en tu apuesta por la heterosexualidad?"

"Cállate."

"Siempre tenías un punto ciego cuando se trataba de chicas. Culpo a tu arpía. Lo siento, quiero decir madre".

"Usteddebeser lo siento - arpías dando un mal nombre por el estilo."

"Deberíamos hacerlo", dijo James, con un tono de determinación.

"¿Aprender Patronuses?"Peter preguntó.

"No Pete. Practica la natación sincronizada. Porsupuesto,aprende Patronus".

"Rebecca nos enseñará, ¿verdad?"dijo Alice

"Er ... puedo intentarlo".

"Bien", dijo Sirius."Eso está resuelto entonces. Solo necesitamos encontrar un lugar para practicar".

"Necesita un poco de trabajo, pero podría funcionar", dijo Remus."Lo encontramos cuando estábamos haciendo el mapa, recuerda, pero luego lo olvidé porque estaba frío y oscuro y muy lejos".

Estaban en un antiguo salón de clases clavado en uno de los rincones en desuso del castillo.Parte del corredor que conducía a él se había derrumbado bajo un siglo de hiedra y la puerta del salón de clases al final había quedado entreabierta por un ocupante anterior de la escuela, probablemente muerto hace mucho tiempo, y ahora estaba atascado de esa manera por debajo de cien años de descomposición de las hojas y el suelo que habían volado. Unos cuantos escritorios victorianos desvencijados se apoyaban contra las paredes como los últimos borrachos baratos en una fiesta y se podía ver una pizarra antigua detrás de una masa de hiedra enredada que había logrado colarse. a través de una ventana rota.

"Un poco insuficiente, amigo", dijo Sirius, mirando un pequeño esqueleto de ratón que yacía acurrucado debajo de uno de los escritorios.

"Pensé que podrías ayudar", dijo Remus."Ya que pasaste tanto tiempo arreglando la vieja cabaña de Alphard para nosotros".

"Alphard en realidad vivía en su cabaña", dijo Sirius."No fue tan malo una vez que raspé un siglo de tabaco de pipa de cada superficie".

"Eew".Peter levantaba con cautela la tapa con bisagras de uno de los viejos escritorios."Algo murió aquí. Hace unos trescientos años".

"Creo que funcionará".James se dirigió al frente del aula y lo examinó como un rey."Casi nadie viene aquí y necesitamos un lugar privado para practicar".

"Será mejor que nuestra habitación de todos modos," estuvo de acuerdo Sirius."Fue un gran error. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un colchón nuevo por tercera vez en cinco años? Los elfos domésticos creen que los prendí fuego a propósito. Y, literalmente,nuncafue mi culpa".

"Fue tu culpa al menos dos de las veces", dijo Remus."Y tengo la sensación de que Alice podría haberlo incendiado a propósito ayer. No puedo decir que la culpe. Fue asqueroso. Me encontré acostada en un parche de mermelada real la otra noche".

"¿Qué solía ser esta clase?"Peter preguntó."Es extraño que ya no lo usen".

"No estoy seguro", dijo Remus."Intenté buscarlo en la biblioteca el otro día. SegúnHogwarts: Una historia,las aulas de Necormancy solían estar ubicadas por aquí".

"¿Nigromancia?"James retrocedió del pizarrón como si pudiera saltar y atacarlo."¡Eso es ilegal!"

"Es ahora", dijo Remus, "pero hace un par de siglos se enseñó en Hogwarts. Solo lo prohibieron en la era victoriana cuando el Ministerio finalmente se dio cuenta de que probablemente no sea una buena idea que la gente, especialmente los estudiantes, deambulen". alrededor de criar cadáveres de cualquier manera ".

"Eso es espeluznante, amigo".Peter se acercó a donde estaban Remus y Sirius."¿Qué pasa si todavía hay cadáveres deambulando por aquí?"

"Creo que alguien se habría dado cuenta en algún momento durante los últimos ciento cincuenta años, Colagusano".

"Todavía no me gusta. Se siente oscuro aquí".

"Bueno, entonces es el lugar perfecto para que practiquemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no es así?"Dijo James, recuperando su buen ánimo."Vamos a decirle a los demás".

"Sabes, nunca pensé que tendríamos que volver a usar este libro", dijo Sirius, mientras él y Remus se turnaban para cargar el enorme tomo por el pasillo hacia el aula abandonada.

"¿Qué lo usaste por primera vez?"Frank preguntó, mientras él y el resto del grupo se arrastraban detrás."Habiendo visto el interior de tu dormitorio, no puedo pensar que realmente hayas usado los encantos para la limpieza".

"Realmente no es tan malo", protestó James.

"Es completamente repulsivo", dijo Lily."Sabes, entré el otro día para encontrar unaratarealsentada en la mesa de Peter junto a la mesa comiendo un viejo sándwich de pasta de pescado. Lo perseguí por un agujero".

Sirius, que había ayudado a Remus a pasar la mayor parte de una hora curando la mejilla chamuscada de Wormtail aullando, evitando cuidadosamente los ojos de los otros Merodeadores.

"Lo compré para los encantos impermeables", dijo Remus, levantando el libro en sus brazos nuevamente."Los necesitábamos para ... algo".

"Algo relacionado con barcos piratas y una calabaza gigante kraken, ¿eh?"Dijo Alice, rodando los ojos cuando se dio cuenta."Ustedes son otra cosa".

"Algo sorprendente", declaró Sirius.

"Algo que no debería dejarse salir sin supervisión".

Los Merodeadores guiaron a sus amigos por los pasillos cada vez más desiertos hasta donde se encontraba el antiguo salón de nigromancia.Era media mañana de un sábado soleado y la mayoría de la gente estaba afuera, por lo que no había nadie para preguntar a dónde iban todos en tropel.

"Bueno", dijo Alice, girando en un pequeño círculo para inspeccionar la habitación."Es un poco reparador".

"Esa es una forma de describirlo".Rebecca pinchó en un viejo estante colocado en la pared sobre su cabeza y se bañó con una salpicadura polvorienta de polillas muertas hace mucho tiempo.

"De ahí el libro", resopló Sirius, levantando el libro de los encantos de la limpieza sobre un escritorio.La tapa se derrumbó rápidamente. "Vaya".

"Vamos todos," dijo Remus."Pensé que cada uno podría elegir un hechizo diferente para dominar. Alguien puede aprender el fregado, alguien puede quitar el polvo, alguien puede hacer la mugre y así sucesivamente. ¿Quién quiere hacer qué?"

"Creo que las chicas deberían hacerlo", dijo Frank."¿No se supone que las mujeres disfrutan de las tareas domésticas ...AAARGH! ¡Era una broma! ¡Unabroma!"Luego frunció el ceño a Lily, Alice y Rebecca."Eso fue una reacción exagerada".

"Lo siento", dijo Lily, sin sonar nada de pena."Mi varita se deslizó. Es la maldición de ser una mujer pequeña y débil".

"Qué maldición", estuvo de acuerdo Alice, y Rebecca se burló burlonamente, lo que provocó que 'accidentalmente' enviara otro hechizo punzante en dirección a Frank.

"Bien bien."Hizo una mueca cuando se levantó y se sacudió el polvo."No hay bromas de mujeres. Lo tengo. Asqueroso, ¿en qué me senté?"

"Creo que solía ser media ardilla", Peter le informó alegremente.

"Los pantalones holgados de Merlín: llamo dibs por el encanto de la mugre-vanisher".

Les tomó todo el fin de semana y la mayoría de las noches de la semana siguiente, pero para cuando llegó el viernes nuevamente, el aula era casi irreconocible.Se cortó la hiedra y se sellaron los agujeros en las paredes y alrededor de los marcos de las ventanas. La pizarra había sido fregada y, afortunadamente, dos tercios de la superficie aún podían utilizarse.Las paredes de piedra y el piso habían sido restregados a su color gris pálido original, y el sol de la tarde entraba por las ventanas brillantes.

Sirius y James habían rogado a los elfos domésticos en la cocina que les proporcionaran muebles viejos y sin usar en el castillo, y el resultado fue una mezcla sorprendentemente hogareña de mesa y sillas de patas tambaleantes, alfombra morada grande, squashy, sofá calvo y Un armario de roble oscuro.

"Me gusta", dijo Frank, mientras se apiñaban alrededor de la mesa mordisqueando magdalenas de la cocina."Es como nuestra pequeña sala común. O taller".

"El lugar perfecto para prepararse para una guerra", coincidió Sirius con satisfacción.

El progreso fue lento.Pasaron las semanas antes de que ninguno de ellos lograra ir más allá de una nube de humo plateado que llegaba desde el extremo de sus varitas.Desafortunadamente, Rebecca no era realmente una de las maestras naturales de la vida y tenía la tendencia de gritar cosas como "¡Piensa en algofeliz, por el amor de Dios! ¡Por qué es tan difícil, idiota!"y "No es 'Patronoos', Pettirgrew. Honestamente, ¡es una maravilla que salgas de la cama todas las mañanas por tu cuenta!"cuando las cosas no iban bien.

Sin embargo, ella tampoco era una de las personas que renunciaban a la vida y trabajó duro con cada uno de ellos y siguió haciéndolo tarde tras fin de semana tras noche.

Lily, para gran molestia de Sirius, fue la primera en lograr un Patronus totalmente corporal.Solo pasó una semana antes de que la escuela terminara durante las vacaciones de verano cuando una cierva grande y elegante explotó de su varita y recorrió la habitación con pezuñas plateadas.Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar con admiración.

"No te habría tomado por un ciervo, Lils," come Alice, tendiéndole la mano para que la cierva 'olfatee'."Esperaba algo así como una leona o una gran mamá oso".

"Tampoco esperaba eso, para ser honesto", dijo Lily, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras estudiaba su Patronus.

Sirius evitó la mirada divertida de Remus.

"¡Expecto Patronum!", Bramó James, haciéndolos saltar a todos y de su varita salieron Prongs en toda su orgullosa y astuta gloria.

Todos en la sala quedaron boquiabiertos por un momento antes de que Rebecca estallara en un grito de risa y señalara con un dedo tembloroso y al ciervo y la cierva que tocaban las narices en el centro de la sala."¡Puedes recuperar todo lo que dijiste sobre ti y Potter que no están hechos el uno para el otro ahora, Lily!"

Lily parecía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar boquiabierta y su cierva se desvaneció lentamente mientras su concentración flaqueaba.

"¿Estabas manteniendo eso en secreto?"Sirius exigió en voz baja a James una vez que los demás volvieron a practicar con renovado vigor."Nunca nos dijiste que aún podías hacer un corpóreo".

"No pude", le dijo James con seriedad."Pero luego vi que Lily era un ciervo y me hizo tan feliz que de repentesupeque podía hacerlo. Fue como ... mi ... toda mi alma quería salir de mí con felicidad".

"Prefiero no saber acerca de las cosas que brotan de la felicidad, gracias, amigo".

"Eres un imbécil".

Sirius lo miró.

"Cállate."

Pero Sirius estaba secretamente agradecido a su amigo por la descripción porque tan pronto como James lo dijo, le recordó el momento en que vio a Remus parado en la puerta torcida del jardín de la cabaña de Alphard, con la alegría en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que era Sirius. proponiendo

Ahora, Sirius levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Remus y le dedicó su sonrisa más brillante.Levantó su varita."¡Expecto Patronum!"

El canino que salió de su varita no era Padfoot, como había estado esperando.Moony aterrizó agachado y cauteloso en el suelo de piedra durante unos segundos antes de inclinar su rostro hacia el cielo en un aullido silencioso.

"¿Es eso unhombre lobo?"Frank preguntó incrédulo."Confía en un negro para tener un hombre lobo como su maldito Patronus".

"Wow", murmuró Rebecca y Sirius apartó su mirada de Moony para ver sus ojos pasar de él a Remus, al lobo y viceversa."Wow", repitió ella.

"¿Por qué todos pueden hacerlo excepto yo?"Peter preguntó lastimeramente."¡Es tan injusto! ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?"

El estado de ánimo se rompió y todos comenzaron a conversar cuando Lily se apresuró a ayudar a Peter.Cuando ella se apresuró a su alrededor, correctamente su postura y su agarre, atrapó la mirada de Sirius y le guiñó un ojo.

A Peter, pensó Sirius con ironía, rara vez se le daba suficiente crédito.

Les tomó a los otros un par de días más, pero con el apoyo y la ayuda adicionales de sus amigos, para cuando llegó el final del período, todos podían conjurar un Patronus corpóreo.Sin embargo, la rata de Peter tenía una tendencia a ser un poco transparente si no se estaba concentrando y desaparecer por completo si algo lo hacía saltar, lo que a la mente de Sirius hizo que todo fuera completamente inútil.Todos amablemente evitaron mencionarlo.

El último día del trimestre amaneció suave, pero nublado, en la buena tradición del verano escocés.Los pasillos de la escuela estaban llenos de estudiantes involucrados en el embalaje de último minuto, o tratando de localizar zapatos, túnicas, sapos, libros y narices perdidas (en un caso desafortunado que involucraba Ravenclaws de segundo año y un encanto de destierro fuera de lugar).

Era media mañana cuando todos finalmente terminaron de salir del castillo para rodear a Hagrid que se destacaba como una montaña inesperada que brotaba en un páramo.

"¡Muy bien, todos ustedes!"bramó, una vez que Filch indicó que el último estudiante había sido sacado."¡Agradable y ordenado, por favor!"

Tomó la delantera de las puertas de la escuela y lo siguieron, la profesora McGonagall subió por la retaguardia para apresurarse contra los intrusos.

Mientras se acercaban al lugar donde los entrenadores esperaban para llevarlos a la estación de Hogsmeade, Sirius sintió un pinchazo extrañamente familiar en la nuca.Le llevó uno o dos minutos colocarlo, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que se sentía como Grimmauld Place, una mezcla de magia oscura y miedo subyacente constante.Casi en el mismo momento, Remus, que había estado caminando silenciosamente a su lado, de repente se congeló, como un lobo.Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y Sirius vio que sus ojos se movían hacia los entrenadores.Murmuró algo.

"¿Qué fue eso, Moony?"James preguntó.

"No thestrals", repitió Remus más fuerte.Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos buscando a la profesora McGonagall en la parte de atrás de la multitud de estudiantes."¡Hay algo mal! ¡Profesor! ¡Los thestrals se han ido! ¡Alguien los mató!"

Sirius no cuestionó el sentido del olfato de Remus.Su corazón saltó a su garganta, incluso cuando vio la cara distante de la profesora McGonagall ponerse gris cuando captó las palabras de Remus.

Hubo un fuerte estallido de aparición a su izquierda, luego otro a su derecha.Los estudiantes gritaron cerca de los bordes de la multitud y Sirius estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando un estampido comenzó en dirección a la escuela.Vio a McGonagall caer bajo una ola de estudiantes, pero reapareció rápidamente nuevamente con una grieta en el exterior de la multitud, apresurando a los estudiantes hacia las puertas.

"¡Saca tus asquerosas patas de encima, mocoso!"llegó la voz de Hagrid desde los entrenadores y Sirius giró a tiempo para ver al hombre enorme, literalmente, levantar una figura vestida de negro por el cuello y arrojarla como una muñeca de trapo contra uno de los entrenadores.

Esto fue todo, Sirius se dio cuenta de repente.Esta fue 'La guerra'.Para eso se habían estado preparando.Sirius se había imaginado alineado con los Merodeadores y sus amigos en un campo de batalla crepuscular frente a una línea de oponentes enmascarados.No se había imaginado un montón de niños gritando y pateando.No había pensado en lo difícil que sería distinguir las túnicas enemigas negras del negro del uniforme de Hogwarts.No había considerado el hecho de que las personas con las que estaba luchando tendrían muchamásexperiencia que él, y mucha menos conciencia cuando se trataba de las personas que estaban dispuestas a lastimar.No había un código de honor en duelo, no se alineaba y cuadraba.Solo crack tras crack cuando más mortífagos enmascarados llegaron a la escena.

Hubo un grito agudo y aterrorizado a la derecha de Sirius y vio a dos pequeños de primer año corriendo hacia una puerta abierta del carruaje mientras un Mortífago disparaba disparos de luz roja en sus piernas.

Sin pensar, la varita de Sirius estaba en su mano, una maldita maldición se dirigía hacia el Mortífago a la velocidad del rayo.Su pequeño momento de triunfo fue de corta duración ya que un hechizo de escudo surgió alrededor de la figura que se giró ágilmente para enfrentar a Sirius, una corriente de luz amarilla que ya se dirigía hacia él.Él solo salió del camino a tiempo, y un hechizo naranja seguía al amarillo más rápido de lo que Sirius podíapensaren las palabras del hechizo del escudo.

Rodó torpemente el camino y apuntó su varita debajo de su brazo."¡Expelliarmus!"

Un rayo turquesa lo golpeó en el brazo con una punzante quemadura justo cuando el Mortífago gritó de sorpresa cuando su varita saltó de su mano.Desafortunadamente para Sirius, en lugar de volar hacia él, la varita cayó a los pies del Mortífago.La figura se agachó para recogerlo, luego cayó de bruces.

Sirius miró boquiabierto el elegante ciervo plateado que estaba orgulloso detrás del mortífago caído.Un James de aspecto chamuscado se apresuró a su lado y literalmente golpeó la figura derribada sobre la cabeza con un bate de batidor.El hombre se quedó quieto.

"¡Deja de intentar elduelo!"James le gritó."¡Son mejores que nosotros! ¡Sé creativo!"Él esquivó una luz roja que por poco le faltaba la cabeza y dejaba las puntas de su cabello salvaje humeando.

Y eso, se dio cuenta Sirius, era donde había estado yendo mal.Había estado tratando de pelear como un auror.Necesitaba pelear como un merodeador.Tenía bolsillos llenos de artículos de broma y travesuras de su lado.

Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor y vio a dos Mortífagos refugiándose en un entrenador cercano, que estaba encantado de proteger a los estudiantes contra la magia malévola, apuntando maldiciones y maleficios por la ventana abierta.Sirius tenía brazos poderosos como resultado de su posición como golpeador, así como su impecable puntería.Cogió un par de bombas de estiércol de su bolsillo y, haciendo una pausa para evitar un hechizo de color mostaza, las arrojó tan fuerte como pudo por la ventana abierta.Pasaron unos segundos antes de que los Mortífagos salieran tropezando por la puerta, vomitando y ahogando.Sirius los golpeó a los dos con hechizos deslumbrantes mientras estaban distraídos.

Miró a su alrededor para ver una figura enmascarada moviéndose decididamente hacia él.Sirius miró frenéticamente a su alrededor y vio una roca a pocos metros de distancia."Factisuntlepas!"Gritó, señalando a la roca.Se retorció y brilló cuando se transfiguró y se convirtió en una liebre, que echó un vistazo al caos circundante y se lanzó directamente al camino del Mortífago, que tropezó con él.Una luz roja se disparó hacia el hombre desde la izquierda y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.Sirius se giró para ver a Alice, quien le dio un descarado pulgar hacia arriba.

El brazo de Sirius estaba notablemente ardiendo y no se atrevió a revisar para ver qué le pasaba.No había reconocido el hechizo que lo había golpeado, y en este momento la ignorancia era felicidad.

Hubo un terrible crujido cerca de las puertas y Sirius se giró para mirar por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes que luchaban.Apareció un hombre de cabello oscuro y bien parecido a una serpiente.Inspeccionó el campo con ojos tranquilos, luego, antes de que Sirius pudiera siquiera pensar en detenerlo, lanzó una maldición verde hacia una niña de quinto año.Bajó y se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando fijamente.El hombre sonrió y Sirius de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos.

Otra maldición verde acabó con el profesor Stalworthy, el profesor de aritmancia que debió haberse unido a la batalla en algún momento.Otro sacó a un niño de séptimo año de Ravenclaw.Sirius sabía lo suficiente sobre las maldiciones oscuras para reconocer un Imperdonable cuando lo vio.Pero, ¿cómo estaba el hombre lanzando tantos una y otra vez?Los imperdonables estaban destinados a drenar el taumaturgo para que fuera casi imposible lanzarlos en una sucesión tan rápida sin detenerse para recuperarse.

"¡Voldemort!"

Con un comienzo de horror, Sirius comenzó a avanzar hacia el hombre, esquivando las maldiciones, tropezando con los cuerpos caídos, gritando cuando algo que picaba como los blazers lo golpeó en el muslo.Pero tenía que llegar allí, porque la persona que había gritado el nombre de Voldemort, la persona que ahora estaba frente a él ardiente y desafiante, tenía el pelo largo y rojo y una figura delgada.Y rápidamente se le unió otra persona larguirucha con cabello negro humeante y una sonrisa salvaje.

Mientras Sirius corría hacia ellos, con los ojos fijos en la escena, un Mortífago en realidad voló por el aire y golpeó la pared del castillo cerca de Lily y James.Sirius miró el lugar de donde había venido a tiempo para ver a Remus agarrar el brazo de la varita de otro Mortífago y, literalmente, sacarlo de la cuenca antes de arrojar al hombre en dirección a la pared del castillo nuevamente.Entonces Remus saltó, como un lobo, para aterrizar junto a sus amigos.

Iban a morir, se dio cuenta Sirius.Los tres iban a morir y él estaba demasiado lejos e impotente para detenerlo.Miró hacia la puerta del castillo y vio a un montón de profesores corriendo hacia ellos desde la escuela, incapaces de aparecer en los terrenos de la escuela.Algunos de ellos estaban en escobas, y Dumbledore estaba delante, corriendo con la velocidad del hombre mucho más joven, su varita apuntaba a algo atrapado en su palma.De repente desapareció y Sirius se quedó boquiabierto cuando reapareció directamente frente a James, Lily y Remus, frente a Voldemort.

Portkey, se dio cuenta.Dumbledore había sido encantador un traslador, que era un hechizo increíblemente delicado e intrincado.Cómo lo había hecho el hombre mientras corría hacia una batalla, Sirius no tenía idea.

"Black,¡cuidado!" Sirius se sintió arrojado al suelo bajo el fuerte peso de Frank cuando un rayo violeta se disparó sobre el lugar donde había estado su cabeza."Estenoesel momento de admirar la vista".Frank lo amonestó.

"Los profesores están aquí", le dijo Sirius, incluso cuando la primera ola de profesores llegó a la puerta y se lanzó a la batalla.

Pero volvió su atención a la tarea en cuestión.A poca distancia, un Slytherin de cuarto año arrojaba torpemente lo que parecían ser hechizos punzantes hacia un mortífago que reía.El rebotó en su escudo mientras caminaba hacia ella, y Sirius se dio cuenta de que había dos segundos años encogidos detrás de ella.

Sirius normalmente no era fanático de los Slytherins, pero la chica mostraba una gran cantidad de coraje de Gryffindor y Sirius apuntó un hechizo de murciélago murciélago a la espalda del Mortífago con un toque distintivo de Slytherin.La chica miró fijamente mientras el hombre gritaba y se aferraba a su rostro, luego se volvió para ver a Sirius.Él le dirigió un rápido saludo, que ella le devolvió, antes de apresurar sus cargos hacia la escuela.

Ahora que más profesores se habían unido a la refriega, la situación de la batalla estaba cambiando.Cada vez más Mortífagos caían y más y más estudiantes volvían a través de las puertas de la escuela a un lugar seguro.

"¡Esto no ha terminado, Dumbledore!"

Sirius miró a tiempo para ver a Voldemort chillar al director, antes de apuntar su varita a su garganta."¡REGRESO!"Cuando el sonoro resonó por el campo de batalla, los Mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer con grietas agudas, algunas de ellas a mitad de camino.

Hubo un momento de silencio casi sobrenatural cuando la última grieta de Aparición se desvaneció y fue como si cada persona, estudiante o miembro del personal, fuera atrapada en un breve y congelado momento.

Entonces un gemido surgió de la masa de cuerpos y, de repente, volvió a ser un caos.

Los profesores se hicieron cargo;algunos de ellos empujan a los estudiantes restantes de regreso a la escuela, otros se apresuran a ayudar a los caídos.Sirius se quedó aturdido cuando Madame Pomfrey se apresuró a cruzar las puertas y comenzó a atrapar estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año para ayudarla a atender a los heridos.

Los ojos de Sirius buscaron frenéticamente a Remus y finalmente lo vio inclinado sobre un estudiante desplomado en la pared del castillo.Remus se enderezó y miró hacia arriba, sintiendo los ojos de Sirius sobre él.Estaba cubierto de sangre y por un momento Sirius pensó que su corazón podría detenerse, pero Remus le dio un gesto tranquilizador y Sirius zumbó de alivio mientras se dirigía hacia él.

"¿S'us?"

Sirius no estaba seguro de haber escuchado nada al principio, pero cuando volvió a llorar, se dio la vuelta.Al principio no la vio, aplastada porque estaba debajo de un carruaje volcado.Pero cuando se acercó, vio los rizos oscuros de caoba que adornaban la cabeza que era lo único visible de Rebecca.Su zorro Patronus estaba acurrucado junto a su oreja.

Sintió una oleada de mareos cuando se agachó a su lado.Ella estaba completamente aplastada.Había un Mortífago a su lado cuya cabeza fue realmente derrumbada por una de las bolas decorativas del entrenador.Sirius se alegró de que la cabeza de Rebecca fuera girada.El cerebro del hombre estaba goteando sobre la hierba.

"¡AQUÍ!"Gritó, saludando para llamar la atención del Profesor Spout."¡Está aplastada bajo un entrenador!"

El profesor Spout asintió e hizo un gesto de que estaba recibiendo ayuda.

"¿Cómo pasó esto?"Preguntó entrecortadamente cuando se volvió hacia Rebecca.

"Lo hice", susurró, y había una nota de presunción en su voz.

"¿Qué?"

"Hubo cuatro de ellos después de un grupo de niños que volvían corriendo a la escuela", dijo.Su voz apenas era un susurro y él tuvo que acercarse para escucharla."Sabía que no podía pelear en duelo a la vez y evitar que lastimaran a los niños, así que los atrapé a todos con un encanto vinculante, y antes de que pudieran liberarse, dejé caer un entrenador sobre ellos".Ella se rió húmedamente y la sangre manchó sus labios.Para horror de Sirius, su Patronus comenzó a parpadear, la luz plateada se atenuaba."Acabo de aprender el encanto vinculante, así que tuve que estar bastante cerca para hacerlo".

"¿Crees que el sacrificio valió la pena?"Exigió Sirius, y el dolor en su propio pecho era agonizante mientras la veía gorgotear más sangre.

"¿Tú no?"ella lo desafió."¿No es esto de lo que estábamos todos?"

"Querías ser un sanador".

"Quería ... ayudar a las personas".

La respiración era superficial y húmeda.El zorro parpadeó dentro y fuera de la existencia.

"¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?"Susurró Sirius, y le pasó los dedos por el pelo largo."¿Cómo se puede permitir que esto suceda?"

"No debería," dijo ella."Debes detenerlo".

"Lodetendremos".

"Te estoymuriendo... perilla".

Y quería negarlo, pero no pudo.

"Lo siento, soy yo aquí. o te estás muriendo,no pudo decir nada.

"No ... querría que fuera nadie ... más".La sangre ahora estaba oscura y formando espuma libremente."Siempre te amé, ya sabes. Y me gustaría pensar que si ... si no te pelearas por ... el otro equipo de Quidditch, podría haber funcionado bien entre nosotros".

"¿Supieras?"

"Por supuesto que ... lo sabía. Sorprendentemente obvio ww-cuando salí contigo y solo ... tenías ojos para ... él. Maldito hombre lobo".

"Sabíasque?"

"¿Que mi novio me dejó cada luna llena ...?"Incluso se las arregló para poner los ojos en blanco, lo cual fue una hazaña increíble para alguien que Sirius ahora era positivo, tenía literalmente minutos para vivir.

Un par de profesores y Madame Pomfrey se apresuraron hacia ellos a través del campo.

"Lo sé ... todo. No soy tan estúpido".

"Sé que no lo estás", la tranquilizó Sirius, acariciando su cabeza."Fui estúpido. Y si no fuera como soy, estoy seguro de que hubiéramos trabajado. Siempre serás mi chica favorita".

"¿Sí?"

"Sí."

"Fuera del camino, Black".Sirius fue dejado de lado sin ceremonias por Madame Pomfrey, que se inclinó sobre Rebecca.

"Oh."

El tono de su voz hizo que Sirius volviera a la línea de visión, justo a tiempo para ver al zorro Patronus parpadear para siempre.La cara de Rebecca estaba quieta.

En el conteo final, trece estudiantes y cuatro miembros del personal perdieron la vida en la batalla.Muchos otros resultaron gravemente heridos.Aquellos que no resultaron heridos fueron enviados a casa uno por uno con sus familias durante el verano.Mientras Sirius y James esperaban su turno en la sala común de Gryffinor, ninguno de los dos pudo hablar.Remus y Peter ya se habían ido y Sirius se sintió despojado, desgarrado y solo.

A veces, las imágenes de cómo había imaginado la guerra (líneas de batalla, maldiciones brillantes que cortaban el aire, victorias gloriosas) chocaban horriblemente con la realidad que había sido estampada en su cerebro para siempre.Lo dejó vomitando y jadeando de horror, pero al mismo tiempo, mucho más decidido a honrar la memoria de Rebecca y detener a Voldemort y sus seguidores antes de que pudieran hacer más daño horrible.


End file.
